100 Days of Klaine
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: This is just drabbles with different prompts for 100 days.
1. Baby

**This is part of the 100 day prompt. I want to give a big shout to HoneyBooBoo93 for giving me the list of prompts. Thanks so much. **

**I hope you enjoy these ****dribbles and as always please review. And don't forget to favorite and follow my stories. Thanks so much.**

Kurt and Blaine were home on a Friday night, cuddling up on the couch, watching Finding Nemo. Everything was going great for the couple.

While they were watching the movie, Blaine's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Blaine, it's Samantha over at the New York Adoption agency." Samantha started.

"Oh, yes hi." he said.

"I was just calling to tell you that we have a baby girl waiting to be adopted and I thought you and Kurt would like to see her." Samantha explained.

"Oh of course. When?" Blaine asked, and Kurt looked at him giving him a questioning look.

"How about tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"Sure tomorrow sounds perfect. Thank you." he said and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked.

"That was Samantha, from the adoption agency. She said that they have a baby girl waiting to be adopted and if we would like to see her."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, Blaine!" He threw his arms around Blaine.

"We have to go to the agency tomorrow morning to meet her." Blaine explained.

"I can't wait.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine went to the New York adoption agency where they meet up with Samantha.

"Good morning Blaine. Good morning Kurt." she greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning." Blaine and Kurt said at the same time.

"I'm sure you two are very excited." she said, and the both smiled and nodded.

"Well, if you two will just follow me and you can meet this little girl."

They followed Samantha into a room with babies. She went over to the sink and washed her hands and then went over to a crib and picked up the baby that was sleeping peacefully.

"Kurt, Blaine, this is Emma and she's 3 months old." she explained and handed her over to Kurt, who had just finished washing his hands.

"Hi Emma." Kurt said softly. Emma started waking up and moving in Kurt's arms. She slowly opened her eyes and looked right up at him.

"She's beautiful." Blaine said, looking down at her.

"If you would like to adopt her, we can go into my office and start filling out the necessary paperwork." Samantha explained.

Both Blaine and Kurt nodded excitedly as they walked out of the room and into Samantha's office.

After about an hour, they had finished filling out all of the paperwork and were able to take Emma home.


	2. Romance

Kurt and Blaine were approaching their 5 year anniversary. Blaine wanted to do something special for Kurt. So while Kurt was at work, Blaine had decided to cook a very romantic meal. He started out by setting the table for the two of them with candles and put the Wicked soundtrack in the stereo. He then went to start on dinner. Blaine had decided to make chicken parmesan. Kurt had taught him how to make it once, so he thought he would try it out. While the chicken was in the oven, Blaine decided to take a quick shower.

Meanwhile, Kurt was at work finishing up new designs for the spring collection. He wanted to get home so he could spend a romantic evening with his husband.

As soon as he the clock hit 5:00, he nearly rushed out of the door and into his car to head home.

When Kurt arrived home, he walked through the door and was greeted with an offensive smell.

"Blaine?" Kurt called. "Blaine where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt ran into the kitchen to find Blaine waving his arms to clear away smoke from the oven.

"Blaine what happened?" he asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt with worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I was trying to make chicken parmesan. I went to take a shower and when I came out there was smoke coming from the oven." He hung his head down in embarrassment.

"Oh Blaine. That's so sweet." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "You were doing all of this for me?"

Blaine nodded his head. "For our anniversary. I set the table with the nice dishes and silverware and put out candles. I put in the Wicked soundtrack in the stereo. I thought I would make your favorite meal, but I just ruined it." Blaine explained, still keeping his head down.

"Well, I think that was very sweet of you." Kurt said, as he planted a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"You're not mad that I almost burned down the kitchen?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled that you almost burned the kitchen, but I forgive you." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. "Happy Anniversary Kurt."  
"Happy Anniversary Blaine."


	3. Frightened

One night Blaine and Kurt were sleeping and there was a very bad storm outside. Their 3 year old Emma was sleeping in her room. All of a sudden there was a very loud crack of thunder. It woke the little girl up and she started to cry.

"Daddies!" she screamed.

Then there was another crack of thunder and lighting struck. Emma hid under the covers.

Blaine and Kurt came running into her room. Kurt turned on the light.

"Emma? Are you ok?" Blaine asked, as he approached her bed.

"I'm scared." she said, her voice muffled underneath the blanket.

"It's ok sweetheart. We're here." Kurt said soothingly, as he sat on her bed. He lifted the blanket off of her head.

Another crack of thunder went through the room and she jumped into Blaine's arms.

"Oh Emma, it's ok. It's just a thunderstorm." Blaine explained. "Everything is ok. We're all here and inside. The storm can't hurt us."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, as she looked up at her papa.

"Yes. I am positive." Blaine answered.

"When is the storm going to be over?"

"I don't know. Probably by tomorrow morning." Blaine replied.

"Can I sleep with you and daddy?" she asked Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who nodded.

"Sure you can." Blaine replied. "Come on princess." he lifted her up and carried her into his and Kurt's bedroom with Kurt following them.

Blaine placed Emma on the bed. She climbed under the covers. Blaine and Kurt then climbed in on either side of her.

There was another crack of thunder and more lightning and Emma curled into Blaine's side.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok." Blaine said, as he rubbed her back softly.

"Do you want us to sing to you?" Kurt asked.

Emma nodded her head against Blaine's chest.

"What would you like us to sing?" Blaine asked.

"The song you sang when you met each other." she replied softly.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. He knew she would ask for that song. They always sang it to her when she was a baby.

"Ok. Close your eyes and try to go back to sleep." Blaine instructed.

She did as she was told and Blaine and Kurt started to sing.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you got me so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy _

_You brought me to life _

_Now every February you will be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight _

_No regrets just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep _

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Blaine looked down at Emma, and she was now soundly asleep against his chest.

"Good night Kurt." said Blaine as he gave him a kiss.

"Good night Blaine."


	4. Fake

One dayKurt and Blaine were looking threw old pictures with their daughter Emma.

"Look at this one." she said excitedly as she held up a picture of her dads.

"Oh yeah. That's when I was a senior and your papa was a junior in high school." Kurt explained.

"Wasn't that taken when we did West Side Story?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked more closely at the photo. "Yeah I think it is."

Blaine smiled.

"What are you smiling at mister?" Kurt asked.

"Don't you remember?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Remember what?" Kurt questioned his husband. He really didn't have a clue.

"That's the year I met Sebastian and he gave us fake ids to get into that bar." Blaine reminded him.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, now remembering that night. "That was the night you wanted to do it in the back of my car." he laughed and Blaine blushed.

"Yeah but remember what happened at my house after opening night?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Kurt replied.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

They both looked down at their inquisitive daughter.

"Your papa and I went to his house and we did our homework." Kurt replied. Blaine let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to explain sex yet to their three year old daughter.

"Oh ok." she replied. She seemed to be please with that answer.

"Daddy, what's a fake id? You said Bastian gave you fake ids? What are they?"

"Something people use when they aren't old enough to go somewhere." Blaine said quickly.

"Oh! I want a fake id!" Emma announced.

Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"No, sweetie, you don't need a fake id. And don't ever get one." Blaine said sternly.

"Why can't I have one? You said you got one?"

"Yes, but we could have gotten in a lot of trouble if we were caught using them." Blaine explained to her sternly.

"Fine!" Emma pouted.

Blaine chuckled.

"Can we look at more pictures?" Emma asked.

"Sure sweetheart." Kurt replied.


	5. Pencil

It was the end of summer and the beginning of a new school year. This year Emma would be going to pre-school for the first time. She was very excited. Her dads told her that she would be able to pick out new school supplies and clothes for school. Kurt was busy working, so Blaine took Emma back to school shopping. Blaine thought it would be a good idea to go to Target and get everything there, instead of having to go to a bunch of different stores.

They entered the store, and grabbed a shopping cart. Blaine lifted Emma and placed her in the seat.

"Let's go papa!" she squealed excitedly.

"Ok. Here we go." Blaine replied, as he pushed the cart towards the children's clothing.

"Ok, we need to get you some new clothes and some new shoes." Blaine explained to Emma.

"But I thought I was only allowed to get clothes that Daddy makes." Emma stated.

"I know, but I thought we could look at some of these clothes and see what you like." Blaine replied.

"I like this one." Emma said, as she was pointing to a bright pink shirt that said 'Princess.' Blaine looked at it and looked to find Emma's size and put it in the cart. They continued to look at the little girl's clothes.

"What do you think of this one Emma?" Blaine asked his daughter. He was holding a purple shirt with a cheetah print on it with matching leggings.

"Yeah." Emma exclaimed.

Blaine put it in the cart and moved over to the shoes.

"What kind of shoes are we getting papa?" Emma asked, as she saw all the different style shoes.

"Sneakers with velcro." he replied.

"How about those?" she asked, pointing to a pair of silver high tops.

"Ok, let's see if they fit." Blaine answered, as he took Emma's shoes off and he put the new shoes on her.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"I like them." she replied.

"Here, let me see how walk in them first." he stated as he lifted her out of the cart and set her on the floor.

Emma started walking in her new shoes.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked.

"I like them. Can we get them? Please?" Emma begged.

"Sure sweetheart." Blaine replied. He took the shoes of and put her other shoes back on and put her back in the cart.

"Now what are we going to get papa?"

"We have to go to the school supplies." Blaine answered.

They went over to the school supplies and it was very crowded in that area. Blaine took out his list from his back pocket and looked at what they needed for Emma's first day of preschool.

They moved towards the back where the backpacks and lunch boxes were.

"What backpack do you want?" Blaine asked Emma.

Emma looked at all the backpacks and then spotted the one she wanted. "That one." she said as she pointed to the pink and red Hello Kitty back pack. Blaine grabbed it and put it the cart. They went over to the lunch boxes and Emma picked out a Hello Kitty lunch box.

"What else do we need?" Emma asked.

Blaine moved the cart over to one of the aisles and looked at his list. He grabbed a pair of scissors, some glue sticks, some notebooks and folders.

"I think that's it." Blaine exclaimed.

"Nu-uh. We forgot somethings." Emma exclaimed.

"What did we forget?" he asked her.

"We forget crayons and colored pencils." Emma replied.

Blaine face palmed himself. How could he forget crayons and colored pencils. He grabbed them and threw them in the cart.

"Ok. I now think that's everything."

"Good. Can we go now? I'm tired." Emma asked as she yawned.

"Yeah. Let's go." Blaine said. They then made their way to the cash register to pay and then went home where Emma took a nice long nap.


	6. Squint

It was a nice sunny day in New York, so Kurt and Blaine decided to take Emma to park. Emma was having fun playing on the playground, while Kurt and Blaine watched her from a nearby bench.

"Emma loves it here doesn't she?" Kurt asked his husband.

"She sure does." Blaine replied.

Emma came running up to her dads excitedly. "Daddy! Papa! Will you please push my on the swings?"

"Sure honey." Kurt replied and they both got up from the bench and followed Emma who was running towards the swings.

She jumped up on the swing and Blaine pushed her from the back and Kurt was in front of her.

"I want to go really really high!" she exclaimed.

"Ok pumpkin, here we go." Blaine replied as he grabbed the swing and pulled her back. He let go and she went forward towards Kurt.

Kurt pushed her back. She loved when her dads pushed her on the swings.

After a little while, she got tired and jumped off the swing. They walked back to the bench and they all sat down together.

Emma looked up at the sky. She looked at the clouds and she thought the clouds made up different shapes.

"Look up there! There's an elephant in the clouds!" Emma exclaimed as she pointed up towards the sky.

"Where Emma?" Blaine asked.

"Right up there?" she replied, as if it was so obvious.

Blaine squinted his eyes to see the cloud elephant. "Oh there it is. Do you see it Kurt?"

Kurt tilted his up towards the sky and squinted his eyes like Blaine.

"Yeah I see it." Kurt replied.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty." Emma exclaimed.

"Well, let's go home then and you can have some water there." Kurt stated.

Emma nodded her head.

The three of them got up from the bench and went home.


	7. Misplaced

On Monday morning Kurt and Blaine were getting ready to go to work and take Emma to preschool. She was eating her breakfast cereal at the table with Blaine while Kurt was in his bedroom getting dressed.

Once Kurt was finished in the bedroom he came out and walked into the kitchen.

"I made you a cup of coffee." Blaine stated.

"Thanks hun." Kurt replied, as he went to the cupboard and grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee.

He sat down next to Emma.

"Do you know what time you get off work today?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"No, but I think it will be late. We have new models coming in today and we have to make sure all of the new clothes fit them before the fashion show this week." Kurt replied. "So you'll need to pick up Emma from preschool today."

"Yeah!" Emma squealed.

Kurt looked at her and smiled.

"Ok munchkin, go brush your teeth and put your shoes on and we'll go." Blaine instructed her.

Emma slid off of her chair and ran into the bathroom.

Blaine got up and put the dishes in the sink. He went to get his guitar from the living room. He then went to get his keys from the hook by the door, but they weren't there.

"Kurt. Have you seen my keys?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I thought you put them on the hook like you always do?"

"I thought so too, but they're not there." Blaine answered.

Emma then came out of the bathroom and put her shoes on.

Blaine bent down to her eye level. "Emma, honey, have you seen papa's keys?"

"Nope." Emma replied.

"Blaine. Why don't you check our bedroom? Maybe you put them there by mistake?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine looked at his watch. "I'll check. But if I don't find them quick, we'll be late." He then went into the bedroom. He look on the dresser, on his nightstand, and on Kurt's nightstand. He couldn't find his keys anywhere.

"Kurt. They aren't in the bedroom. I looked everywhere!" Blaine exclaimed, as he came of his room. "I can't believe I misplaced them."

"Don't worry, we'll find them." said Kurt reassuringly.

"Emma, help papa find his keys." Kurt instructed and she went into the living room and started flipping the couch cushions and looked underneath the coffee table. She looked on one of the tables beside the couch. There was a little bowl and in there were keys.

"I found them!" She exclaimed, holding up the keys.

"Now how did they get there?" Blaine wondered.

"I don't know." Emma replied.

"Oh well. Come on Emma, we're going to be late." Blaine said as he picked her up and grabbed her backpack. Kurt kissed them both and they were on their way out.


	8. Joy

Emma loved going to preschool. She loved coloring, playing on the playground, and making new friends.

On this particular day was special for her because there was a new little girl joining her class.

"Class. I would like you all to meet your new classmate, Joy Miller." the teacher announced.

Joy went over to sit at the drawing table. Emma immediately went over to her.

"Hi. I'm Emma." Emma introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Joy." Joy said softly.

"Do you like to color?" Emma asked.

Joy nodded her head. Emma passed her a piece of paper and some crayons.

They enjoyed coloring with each other. Joy was glad that Emma introduced herself. They spent the whole day by each other's side.

"Emma. Your dad is here." the teacher announced, when Kurt came to pick her up at the end of the day.

"Bye Joy. See you tomorrow." Emma said, as she gave her new friend a hug and ran over to her dad.

"Who's that Emma?" Kurt asked, as he took her hand and left the classroom.

"That's my new friend. Her name's Joy. Today was her first day." Emma explained. "We colored together, and played on the playground together. I think we're best friends."

"Well, I'm glad you made her feel welcome." Kurt exclaimed, as they got into the car.

"Daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Can Joy come over to our house?" Emma asked.

"Well, we have to ask her parents, but I think she could." Kurt responded.

"Yeah!" Emma squealed.

Kurt and Emma arrived home. They entered the house and Blaine was on the couch reading a book. Emma ran over to him.

"Hi sweetheart. How was school?" Blaine asked.

"Great. I have a new best friend and daddy said she can come over to our house." Emma said excitedly.

"That's wonderful. What's her name?" Blaine asked his daughter.

"Joy! We did everything together today. We colored and went on the playground." Emma told Blaine.

"Well I'm glad you had a good day today." Blaine responded as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.


	9. Party

It was almost Halloween, so Kurt and Blaine decided to throw a halloween party for Emma and her friends.

"What do you want to be for halloween this year Emma?" Kurt asked his daughter, one morning while eating breakfast.

"I don't know yet." Emma replied. "I was thinking maybe a Disney princess or a witch."

Blaine came into the kitchen. "How about Cinderella?" he suggested.

"I can make your costume if you want to be a princess." Kurt said.

"I don't know yet, besides all of the girls in my class are going to be princesses. I want something different." Emma replied.

"Well, you have about 3 weeks to decide." Blaine told her.

"Because in three weeks is my halloween party right?" Emma asked.

"That's right honey." Blaine replied, giving her a kiss on the head.

"So today, I thought we would go to the party store and get some ideas for what we want." Kurt insisted.

"Yeah! Party store!" Emma squealed.

"Finish your breakfast and then we'll get ready to go." Kurt instructed.

Emma finished her cereal and got ready to go to the party store with her fathers.

Once they got to the party store, they started to look around at party supplies. While walking down one of the aisles, Emma ran into one of her friends from preschool.

"Hi Nicholas." Emma greeted her friend.

"Hi Emma. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm shopping with my daddies for halloween supplies for my party. You are coming right?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so. We're looking for costumes for me and sister." Nicholas replied. "What are you going to be?"

"I'm still not sure yet. Do you know what you are going to be?"

Nicholas nodded. "Yep. I'm going to be a pirate! And my sister is going to be Little Red Riding Hood."

"Cool."

"Come on Nicholas, it's time to go." Nicholas' mom told her son, and grabbed his hand and led him away from Emma.

"See you at school." Emma shouted.

"Bye Emma!" Nicholas replied, waving back to her.

Blaine took Emma's hand and they went onto another aisle and finished their shopping.

Three weeks had passed quickly and it was time for the Halloween party. Emma had decided on being Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Kurt had made her a beautiful gold dress.

"When is everyone going to get here?" Emma asked, as she came out of her room in her costume.

"Soon sweetheart." Blaine replied, looking at his watch.

"What games are we going to play?" Emma asked.

"Well, we can play bobbing for apples and pin the broomstick on the witch." Kurt suggested.

"Yeah!" Emma squealed.

Pretty soon everyone had arrived for the party. They all played games and had a great time.


	10. Cough

It was a typical Saturday morning in the Hummel-Anderson house. Kurt was up first, as usual, so he was in the kitchen making breakfast for his himself, his husband, and daughter. Emma came out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweet pea." Kurt greeted her, as she took her seat at the table.

"Morning daddy." she replied. "Is papa still sleeping?"

"Yep. He should be up soon." Kurt answered, as he handed her a plate of french toast.

He sat down and ate breakfast with his daughter.

After breakfast, Blaine came into the kitchen, looking miserable.

"Good morning Blaine." Kurt greeted, as he washed the dishes. Then he turned around and saw how miserable Blaine looked. "Oh Blaine, you don't look so good."

"Yeah, I don't feel so good either." Blaine replied, as he started coughing into his arm.

Kurt felt his forehead. "You feel warm. Why don't you go back to bed and I'll bring you some soup."

Blaine just nodded and turned around and went back to his room.

"Is papa sick?" Emma asked.

"Yes he is. I don't want you to get to close to him or you'll get sick." Kurt instructed.

Emma nodded and went off to play in her room.

Kurt entered their bedroom with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. And a glass of orange juice.

"Here you go. One bowl of hot chicken noodle soup and a glass of orange juice." Kurt announced, as he sat down on the bed.

Blaine sat up in the bed and took the bowl, while Kurt placed the glass on the bedside table.

"Thank you." Blaine replied, as he took a spoonful of soup.

"I told Emma not to get too close to you because I don't want her getting sick too." Kurt stated.

Blaine nodded his head and started coughing.

"Just rest today. I'll take care of Emma and we'll see how you feel in the morning." Kurt told Blaine as he handed him the tissue box from the bedside table.

Blaine took it and blew his nose. "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"You're welcome. That's what families do. I know you would do the same for me and we would both take care of Emma if she was sick." Kurt replied.

Blaine just nodded as he finished his soup.

Kurt took the now empty bowl from Blaine. "Try and take a nap. You need your rest. I'll be in the living room if you need me and I'll let you know if Emma and I decide to go out."

"Ok." was all Blaine could say as he lay back down in the bed and closed his eyes.


	11. HotCold

It was diner time in the Hummel-Anderson home. Kurt had made a nice chicken and pasta meal. Everyone at the table was quietly eating.

Blaine broke the silence. "So Emma, how was school today?"

"Good. We're learning about the ocean." Emma replied.

"Really?" Kurt asked, being inquisitive of what his daughter was learning.

"Yeah. Did you know that dolphins and whales live together in the ocean?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I think I did know that." Blaine replied.

Once they were finished with dinner, they put the dishes in the sink and Blaine began washing them.

"Ok Emma, guess what time it is?" Kurt asked his daughter.

"Time for a movie?" Emma guessed.

"No. Try again." Kurt stated.

"Time for a bath." Emma replied, saddened.

"What's wrong I thought you like to take a bath?" asked Blaine.

"I do, but that means after my bath, I have to go to bed. And I don't want to go to bed." Emma replied.

Kurt bent down and picked her up. "I know you don't want to go to bed, but we can read you a story before you go to bed. Would you like that?"

Emma nodded her head excitedly and Kurt carried her into the bathroom.

He turned the faucet on and began to fill the tub while Emma goto undressed.

"Ok Emma, tell me if the water is ok for you." Kurt instructed after he tested the water.

Emma bent down and touched the water. "It's too cold daddy."

So Kurt turned the faucet and let the water run some more. After a minute Emma tried again.

"Now it's too hot."

Kurt then turned the faucet again and let the water run for another minute before letting her try again. He tested it with his arm and thought that the temperature was good.

"Ok sweetie, try it now." Kurt suggested.

Emma touched the water. "Now it's good."

Kurt then let the tub fill with water. He put some bubble bath in and Emma climbed in.

She enjoyed playing in the bathtub with bubbles and her bath toys, while Kurt scrubbed her and got her clean.

"Alright my little fish. Are you ready to come out?" Kurt asked her and Emma nodded.

He grabbed the towel from the rack and lifted Emma out of the tub. He dried her and carried her into her room where he put her in her pajamas. Blaine then came in.

"Are you ready for your story?" Blaine asked.

"Yep. I want you to read Cinderella tonight. Please." Emma instructed.

Blaine grabbed the book from the bookshelf while Emma got comfortable underneath her blanket.

Blaine started to read and about half way through, Emma was fast asleep.

Kurt and Blaine quietly got of the bed, turned off the light and left the room.


	12. Sin

One Sunday afternoon, Blaine and Kurt were enjoying a picnic at the park with Emma.

"Daddy, can I go play on the swings? Please?" Emma asked.

"Sure sweetheart." replied Kurt.

Emma then ran off to the swings.

"Do you want to go with her or should I?" Blaine asked, as he sat up.

"You can if you want to. Or you could stay here and watch with me." Kurt said, as he kissed Blaine on the lips.

Blaine smiled and lay back down on the blanket next to Kurt.

Meanwhile, Emma was having fun on the swings, when a little boy came up next to her. "Hi." he said.

"Hi." Emma replied.

"Can I swing with you?" he asked.

"Sure." Emma answered, as she slowed down.

The little boy got up on the swing next to Emma. "My name is Joshua."

"I'm Emma." she stated.

"There you are Joshua." said an older woman. "You can't run off like that."

"Sorry mommy." Joshua replied. "Mommy, this is Emma."

"Hello Emma. "I'm Joshua's mom, Kathy." she introduced herself to the little girl.

"Hi. Joshua and I are swinging together." she explained.

"I can see that." Kathy stated.

A little while later, Kurt was cleaning up their picnic and Blaine had come over to the swings to pick up Emma.

"Emma honey, it's time to go home." Blaine instructed.

"Do we have to go?" Emma whined.

"Yes sweetheart. We can come back another time." Blaine replied.

"But if we leave now, Joshua won't have anyone to swing with." Emma whined again.

"Honey, we have to go." said Blaine, grabbing her hand.

"Can I say goodbye to Joshua first? Please?" she begged.

"Sure." Blaine said, letting go of her. She walked over to Joshua and gave him a hug. "Bye Joshua. Bye Joshua's mommy." she said to him and his mother.

Blaine looked at Joshua and then his mother. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Blaine. And that is my daughter, Emma." he introduced himself to the woman.

"It's nice to meet to you Blaine." she replied, as he stuck her hand out for Blaine to shake and he did.

"I know that the kids just met, but maybe they would like to see each other again." Kathy suggested.

"Oh, I think that's a great idea." Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine are you ready to go?" asked Kurt as came up next to him.

"Just one second, hun." Blaine replied.

"Kathy, this is Kurt, my husband." he introduced.

Kathy's face changed all of the sudden form warming and inviting to cold and heartless.

"So, when would you like to meet again so Emma and Joshua can play together?" he asked.

"Actually, I don't think that it's a good idea." Kathy replied.

"I don't understand." Blaine replied, confused.

Kathy picked up her son. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Raising a child like that. It's a sin." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away without another word, leaving Blaine and Kurt shocked.

"Papa, why can't did Joshua's mommy take him away?" Emma asked.

Blaine bent down and picked her up. "We'll talk about this when we get home. Ok munchkin?"

She nodded.

Once they got home, Kurt put the blanket and picnic items away and went into the living room with Blaine and Emma.

"Papa, why didn't Joshua's mommy want us to play together? And what was that word she said?" Emma asked Blaine.

"Well, honey, some people don't like that two boys or two girls love each other." Blaine tried to explain.

"Like you and daddy and auntie Brittany and auntie Santana?" Emma guessed.

"That's right. Some people think it's wrong. And that word she said means the same thing. But I don't want you to say that word. It's not a nice word. And Daddy and I want you to grow up to love anyone you want. Ok?" Blaine explained.

"Ok papa. But don't worry. I don't love anybody yet. I only love you and daddy." Emma replied, as she gave Blaine a hug and kiss on the cheek.


	13. Care

It was Friday evening and Blaine was due home soon. Emma was playing in her room while Kurt was in the living room, working on his laptop.

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaine announced as he walked through the door, putting his coat on the hook.

Kurt put his computer down and walked towards Blaine and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"How was work?" Kurt asked.

"Tiring." Blaine replied. "But I have a surprise for you."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"Well, I thought, since we haven't had that much alone time together, that we could go out for dinner. Just the two of us." Blaine suggested.

Kurt's expression changed quickly. "But what about Emma? We haven't left her with someone since she was a baby. Do you think she'll be ok?" Kurt questioned, worriedly.

"I knew you were going to say that. So that's why I have got a babysitter."

"A babysitter? Blaine, you should've talked to me about this first." Kurt cried, clearly upset.

"Oh, I know. But..." Blaine turned around and opened the door again. "Come on in." he shouted, and in walked Burt and Carole.

"Dad! Carole!" Kurt said in surprise. "What are you doing here? And when did you get here?"

"Well, Blaine called and told us that he wanted to surprise you, so we flew took the next flight out of Ohio and here we are." Burt explained.

"Plus it'll give us time to bond with our granddaughter." Carole added.

Kurt was smiling the whole time. He engulfed his dad and step-mother in huge hugs. Blaine was left smiling behind them.

"I'll go get Emma." Blaine stated, as he went upstairs.

Kurt led Burt and Carole into the living room. They sat down and Kurt started asking questions. "So, how long are you here for? How's work? How are you feeling dad?"

Burt laughed at his eager son. "Work's good. I'm feeling great. And we are here until Monday."

Blaine was coming down the stairs, carrying Emma. "Look Emma, it's grandma and grandpa."

Emma buried her face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh it's ok sweetie." Kurt got up to comfort her. "It's been a long time since you saw them."

"Can you say hi?" Blaine encouraged her, but she was still being shy.

Blaine then sat down on the chair with Emma in his lap.

"So, Emma, daddy tells me you're a big girl, going to preschool. Do you like preschool?" Burt asked.

Emma just nodded.

"You know what Emma, I think I have something for you in my bag." said Carole, as she opened her travel bag and retrieved a toy for the little girl.

"Look Emma, it's a baby doll." Blaine said happily.

"Do you want see it?" Carole asked, in hope of bringing her granddaughter out of her shell.

Blaine passed Emma to Carole, who sat on her lap. She looked at the baby doll.

"What do you tell grandma for giving you your baby?" Kurt instructed.

"Thank you." Emma replied, and hugged her around her neck.

"Hey, do I get a get a hug too?" Burt asked, feeling a little left out. Emma then went to her grandfather and hugged him.

Burt and Carole enjoyed bonding with their granddaughter.

"So, Blaine, what time are your reservations?" Carole asked.

Blaine looked at his watch. "Oh, we actually should get ready Kurt." he replied, as he grabbed Kurt's hand and went upstairs.

While Kurt and Blaine were getting ready to go, Emma was enjoying be fussed over by her grandparents.

Kurt came down first. He was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. He walked over to where his parents were. "Ok. For dinner, Emma can have a turkey or ham roll-up. That's in the fridge. There's also grapes and apple slices in there too. We like to give her either water or milk, but no more than two glasses. You can give her a bath if you want. She'll show you where her pajamas are and tell you what story she wants you to read her." Kurt instructed. "I don't think we should be out too late."

"Be out as late as you want." Burt stated, as he got up to push Kurt out the door.

"Blaine! Are you ready?" Kurt called up to his husband.

Just then Blaine came down the stairs, wearing dress pants, a dress shirt and a bow tie.

"Ok, let's go." Blaine replied.

Emma then noticed her fathers were leaving and got up from the floor and ran to them. "No! Daddies don't go!" she cried, putting her arms up, indicating she wanted to be picked up.

Blaine and Kurt bent down to her eye level.

"Emma, daddy and I are going out for a little while. Grandma and grandpa are going to take care of you. We'll be back later." Blaine explained to her.

"NO! I want to go too!" she cried.

"It's ok Emma. We're going to have fun." said Burt as he lifted her up in the air.

"No! I want papa and daddy!"

Burt nodded his head, indicating for them to leave. Blaine and Kurt each kissed Emma and walked out the door.

Emma let out an ear piercing scream. Burt and Carole tried to calm her down.

"Hey Emma, do you want to play with your new baby?" Carole suggested, as she held up the doll to her face.

Emma just shook her head and continued to cry.

After about an hour of crying, Emma had calmed down enough to eat dinner. After dinner, Carole and Burt gave her a bath and put her to bed.

About 20 minutes after Emma was in bed, the phone rang and Burt answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi dad. How's Emma?" Kurt asked.

"She's fine. She's sleeping. Are you two having fun?"

"Oh yeah, we're having a lot of fun. We'll be back maybe in an hour. Is that ok?"

"That's fine. Stay out as late as you want. Bye."

"Bye dad."


	14. Frail

One fall afternoon Blaine and Kurt were out in the front yard with Emma. Blaine was mowing the lawn, Emma was drawing with chalk on the driveway, and Kurt was in a chair reading a magazine and watching his family. While drawing a picture, Emma saw a moving truck in the driveway next door. She didn't know what it was doing there, so she went to ask her daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" she exclaimed, pointing over to the moving truck.

"Yeah, I see. Someone's moving in next door. We're going to have new neighbors." Kurt explained.

"Who's going to be our new neighbors daddy?" Emma asked.

"I don't know honey." Kurt answered. "But you know what we can do? We can make cookies for them and bring them over and introduce ourselves. Would you like to help me make cookies?"

"Yeah!" Emma shrieked. They then went inside.

Blaine finished mowing the lawn a few minutes later and found Kurt and Emma in the kitchen baking.

"Hey, what are you making?" he asked, as got a washcloth and wiped his forehead.

"We're baking cookies for our new neighbors." Emma exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I saw the moving truck over there." Blaine replied.

"Well, I thought we would make cookies for them, as a welcome to the neighborhood." Kurt stated.

After the cookies were baked and had a chance to cool off, Kurt packed them in a nice cookie tin and the three of them walked next door.

"Can I ring the doorbell?" Emma asked.

Kurt nodded and Emma ran up to the door and rang the doorbell.

They could hear footsteps from the other side of the door. It then swung open revealing a middle aged woman. "Hello. Can I help you?" she greeted.

"Hi, we're the Hummel-Andersons. We just thought we would bring over some cookies as a welcome to the neighborhood." Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh, that's so nice of you. Well, come on in." She instructed. "My name is Nancy by the way."

"Hi Nancy. I'm Kurt, this Blaine and this is our daughter Emma." Kurt introduced his family.

"It's very nice to meet you. Why don't you come in and meet the family." She walked ahead of them and into the living room. "This is my mother-in-law, Esther." Nancy walked over to the couch where her mother-in-law was sitting. "Esther, I want you to meet out new neighbors, Kurt, Blaine, and Emma." Esther turned around and smiled. She got up from the couch and saw Emma.

"Hello little one." her voice hoarse.

Emma hid behind Blaine's leg.

"It's ok Emma. Say hi." Blaine instructed.

"Hi." Emma said softly, with a little wave.

"That's ok. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other." Esther stated. "It's nice to meet you." she then turned around and went back to the couch.

"Nancy, have you seen my...Oh we have company." said a man, as he came down the stairs.

"Mark, these are our new neighbors, Blaine, Kurt, and their daughter Emma." Nancy explained.

"It's nice to meet you." Mark replied.

Blaine and Kurt nodded their heads and Mark walked into the kitchen.

"I would love for you to meet my daughter, Kelsey, but she's out right now. I'm sure she would love to meet Emma. Kids love her." Nancy exclaimed.

"Oh well, tell her to come by some time. I'm sure Emma would love to meet her." Kurt agreed. "If you need anything, we're right next door." he added, as they walked back to the front door.

"I'm sure we'll see you again." Nancy replied. "My mother-in-law's bones are frail, so she doesn't go out that much anymore. But I'm sure we'll see you outside and in passing." she smiled, as she ushered them out.

"It was nice meeting you and your family." Blaine added.

"You too. Oh, and if you need a babysitter, I'm sure my Kelsey would love to." Nancy offered.

"Oh, thank you." Kurt replied, with a smile on his face.

"Bye! I hope you like the cookies." Emma chimed in.

"Thank you, I'm sure we will." Nancy giggled, and then closed the door.

The Hummel-Andersons then went back to their home. Blaine and Kurt were hoping that their new neighbors would become new friends.


	15. The End

Kurt was giving Emma a bath, while Blaine was in the living room, trying to write a new song.

Emma was having fun splashing the water and getting her daddy wet.

"Emma stop splashing please. You're getting daddy all wet." Kurt instructed.

"Sorry daddy." Emma apologized.

Kurt continued to was his daughter's hair. "Ok close your eyes. I don't want to get shampoo in your eyes."

Emma closed her eyes, and Kurt poured water on her head and washed the shampoo off.

"Daddy, what's papa doing?" she asked, as she was playing with some bath toys.

"He's trying to write a new song." Kurt replied.

"Oh. I like when he writes new songs." Emma smiled.

"Me too. Ok little fishy, time to get your pajamas on and get ready for bed." Kurt exclaimed.

Emma stood up, and Kurt wrapped a towel around her. He dried her off, and went into her room, where she picked out and put on her princess pajamas. She then went back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Kurt watched as brushed her teeth and spit out the toothpaste in the sink.

"Ok, go tell papa you're ready to go to bed." he told her.

Emma then went down to the living room and saw Blaine was playing the guitar. She walked up to him quietly.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life _

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Blaine stopped playing and noticed that he had an audience.

"That's my favorite song papa." Emma said excitedly.

"Mine too." Blaine agreed, kissing her cheek and putting down the guitar. "I see you are in your pajamas. Does that mean you're ready for bed?"

"Yep!" she said.

"Are you ready for your bedtime story?" he teased.

Emma nodded.

"Alright love bug." Blaine then picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Kurt was waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"How long were you standing there?" Blaine questioned.

"Long enough to hear you sing our song." Kurt joked, giving Blaine a kiss.

"Let's get this little one to bed, before I fall off my feet. I am exhausted." Blaine sighed.

They went into Emma's room, and Blaine placed her in the toddler bed. She got underneath the covers.

"Ok monkey, what story do you want tonight?" Blaine asked, as he bent down to the small bookshelf.

"I'm not a monkey papa." Emma pouted cutely.

"You're my monkey." Blaine retorted.

"And you're my munchkin." Kurt added. "Now what story do you want tonight?"

She put her finger to her chin and thought for a minute. "Um... I think that I would like...Aladdin please."

Blaine pulled out the book from the bookshelf and sat on one side of the bed while Kurt sat on the other.

"Alright here we go. Aladdin."Blaine began. "Once upon a time..."

By the time Blaine was in the middle of the book, Emma was sound asleep.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end." Blaine whispered to her. He put the book away, he turned out the light and he and Kurt walked quietly out of the room.

They went into their bedroom.

"I love listening to you read to Emma." Kurt confessed.

"I love you." Blaine replied, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too." Kurt replied.


	16. Three

"Daddy, can we go out to dinner?" Emma asked Kurt. She was busy coloring in the living room, while Kurt was busy on his laptop.

Kurt looked up from the computer. "Why do you want to go out to dinner? I thought you liked my cooking."

"I do, but my friends and teacher are always taking about resaurants."

"I think you mean restaurants. And I guess we could go out to dinner. But we have to wait until papa comes home." Kurt instructed. He looked at his watch. "He should be home soon."

"Where can we go daddy?" Emma asked intrigued.

"I don't know, like I said we have to wait for papa to come home." Kurt repeated. "Why don't you continue coloring and then when papa comes home we can talk to him."

She then went back to coloring and Kurt went back to working on his computer.

A short time later, Blaine walked though the door. "Honey, I'm home!" Blaine announced.

"Papa!" Emma squealed as she ran up to him.

"Hello to you too." Blaine exclaimed as he bent down to pick her up. "Did you have a fun at preschool today?"

"Uh-huh! Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" Blaine answered excitedly.

"Daddy says that if I ask you we can go out to dinner." Emma squealed.

"Oh really?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt then walked up to his daughter and husband. "I told her if you wanted to, we could go out for dinner. A lot of people at school were talking about going to restaurants and of course she wants to go too." he explained.

Blaine nodded his understanding. "Well, I guess we could go out for dinner."

"Yeah!" Emma squealed again.

"What do you feel like having for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Whatever you're up for." Blaine responded.

"Well, Emma will eat almost anything, so we're ok there." Kurt reminded him.

"I know!" Emma shrieked.

"Well, what would you like to have for dinner Ms. Emma?" Blaine asked her, as he tickled her tummy.

"I think we should have chicken and rice and white sauce." Emma suggested.

"Chicken, rice, and white sauce?" Kurt repeated. "Oh, I think I know what she wants."

"What?" Blaine asked, still unsure of what his daughter wanted for dinner.

"Japanese." Kurt stated.

"Oh! Is that what you want Emma?" Blaine asked and Emma nodded happily. "Ok. Japanese it is then."With that the three of them left the house and went to the Japanese restaurant.

When they arrived at the restaurant, a young lady greeted them. "Hello and Welcome. How many?" she asked.

"Three please." Kurt answered.

She took the menus and walked into the dining room with the three of them following.

They came to a table and sat down.  
"You're server will be right with you. Enjoy your meal." she said and left.

A young man then came over to take their drink orders.

"Three water please." Blaine answered for them and the man left.

"Do you know what you want Kurt?" Blaine asked as Kurt was looking over the menu.

"I think I'm going to have shrimp and scallops. What about you?" Kurt replied.

"I think I'm going to have hibachi steak with rice. And I already know what Emma wants." Blaine stated.

"Chicken and rice and white sauce please!" Emma said excitedly.

"Ok." Blaine giggled.

The waiter came back and took their orders and left again.

A short time later, the waiter came back with their food. The three of them enjoyed dinner as a family.


	17. Never

Emma loved preschool. She always came home with new and interesting stories and different projects she had done during the day.

One day while she was at preschool they were learning about different places in the world. She was currently busy coloring a map of the world. A little boy, named Thomas was sitting next to her.

"Hey Emma." he whispered.

She turned her head. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever been here?" Thomas asked and pointed to a place on his paper.

She looked at his paper and shook her head.

"How about here?" he asked, and pointed at another place on his paper. Emma shook her head again.

"Have you ever been anywhere?" he asked.

"I've been to my grandma and grandpa's house. I think. I can't remember because I was just a baby." Emma replied.

"Oh. Ok." Thomas answered, satisfied with her answer.

The school day ended and Kurt picked Emma up.

"Hi pumpkin." he greeted her as she came out of the classroom.

"Hi daddy!" she squealed.

"How was school today?" he asked, as they walked out of the school hand in hand.

"Good. We are learning about different places in the world."

"Oh yeah. That's great." Kurt stated, as he opened the door for Emma and she hopped into her carseat and Kurt buckled her in.

"I colored this today. It's a picture of the world." she said, holding up her picture for Kurt to see.

"It's beautiful. Don't forget to show papa when he comes home." Kurt said, as he admired his daughter's artwork. He then got into the car and started the engine. They then headed home.

Once home, Emma went straight up into her room and Kurt went into the kitchen to get dinner started.

A couple of hours later, Blaine came home and they were all eating dinner at the kitchen table.

"Daddy? Papa? How come I never been anywhere?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I never have been anywhere besides our house." Emma confessed.

"Well, you don't remember, but we took you to Ohio to see grandma and grandpa." Blaine reminded her.

"And we took you to Paris. But you probably don't remember that either. You were only a year old when we went there." Kurt confessed.

"But I want to remember where I have been." Emma whined.

"Don't worry honey, you'll remember things. We don't remember things that happened when we were little." Blaine stated, finishing his food that was on his plate.

"Are you finished?" Kurt asked.

Emma nodded and got off her chair.

"Now go upstairs and get ready for your bath." Kurt instructed.

"I never get to stay up late." Emma pouted as she went upstairs.

Kurt and Blaine laughed as she made her way upstairs.

"Do you want to give her a bath or are you going to make me do it?" Kurt asked Blaine, not wanting to deal with a moody 4 year old.

"Only if you do the dishes." Blaine compromised.

Kurt let out a sigh and nodded.

Blaine then went upstairs and gave Emma a bath while Kurt did the dishes.


	18. Midnight

It was New Year's Eve in New York. Blaine, Kurt and Emma were enjoying a quiet evening at home. They were going to watch the ball drop on TV, that is if they could stay awake until midnight. They had put Emma down for a nap in the afternoon, because she wanted to stay up to watch what would happen on New Year's Eve. But her fathers told her if she wasn't good she would have to go to sleep early. So far she was doing ok.

They went over to Rachel and Finn's for dinner. They enjoyed spending time with the family and Emma had fun playing with her cousins. Now it was 9:30 and the three of them were settled on couch watching a movie before the saw the ball drop.

"Daddy." Emma yawned.

"Yes pumpkin." Kurt answered.

"I'm tired." she yawned again.

"Well, why don't we go up and tuck you into bed." Kurt suggested.

"It'll be New Year's day when you wake up in the morning." Blaine reassured her.

"Yeah. And after we watch the ball drop, papa and I are going to go to bed too." Kurt confessed.

Emma yawned again. "Ok."

Kurt picked her up, and she buried her face in his shoulder. They walked up to her room and he gently placed her in her bed. They tucked her in and kissed her good night. And quietly left her room.

Blaine and Kurt were now left alone in the quiet living room, with just the noise of the TV in the background.

They were cuddled on the couch. Both of them struggling to stay awake.

Blaine looked at his watch and then looked at the TV. "Hey Kurt. It's almost midnight." He said, gently shaking him to see if he was awake.

Kurt didn't stir. He was sound asleep.

"5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" said everyone on the TV.

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt on the lips. "Happy New Year Kurt!" he said softly, and then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	19. Promise

Blaine and Kurt had just gotten home from work and Emma had gotten home from school. They were all in the living room. Blaine was reading a book, Kurt was drawing out some new sketches, and Emma was playing with her dolls. It was almost dinner time, so Kurt got up and went to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Emma, please set the table." Kurt told her.

Emma got up from the floor and went into the kitchen to start setting the table.

"Daddy?" Emma asked.

"Yes sweetheart?" Kurt answered.

"Can we go to the zoo tomorrow?" she wondered.

Kurt thought for a moment before answering, but before he could, Blaine had come into the kitchen and answered for him. "Sorry honey, we can't go to the zoo tomorrow. We both have to work and you have to go to preschool."

Emma pouted. "Please!"

"Emma, you heard what papa said. We can't go to the zoo tomorrow." Kurt said sternly, as he put the food on the table.

"Then when can we go?" she whined.

"I don't know, but when we think of a day, we'll let you know." Blaine replied.

Dinner was quiet after that.

While Kurt and Blaine were putting Emma to bed, she thought of something.

"Daddy, papa. Did you think of a day when we can go to the zoo?"

Blaine lowered his head. "Emma, you have to give me and daddy some more time to think about it. Ok? But I promise you, once we have figured out a day, we will tell you."

"Pinky promise?" she asked, as she stuck out her tiny pinky.

"Pinky promise." Blaine replied, linking his pinky with Emma's.

"Now, time for you to go to sleep." Blaine and Kurt kissed Emma good night, turned off the light and left the room.

They went back into the living room and fell onto the couch.

"She has us wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" Kurt stated.

"She does. And I don't think I would have it any other way." Blaine replied, kissing his husband.


	20. Fight

It was almost the end of preschool for Emma and Blaine and Kurt had to decide what school they were going to send her to.

While Kurt was at work he was looking at some of the public schools in the area. He wanted his daughter to get a good education and also make friends with the kids in the neighborhood that he knew were going to be starting Kindergarten with her.

When he got home that day, he found Emma watching TV, but Blaine was no where to be seen.

"Emma, where's papa?" he asked his daughter.

"In the office. He said something about looking at schools." Emma replied.

Kurt hung up his coat and put his bag down and then went upstairs to find Blaine. He walked into the office to find Blaine looking at the computer.

"Hi honey." Kurt said, as he walked in.

Blaine looked up. "Oh hi. Sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"That's ok. What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm looking up schools for Emma to go to in the fall." Blaine replied.

"Oh." Kurt said in surprise. "Well, I was doing that too while I had some free time at work."

"That's ok. I found some great private schools in the area for her to go to." Blaine replied.

Kurt looked shocked. "Private schools? I was thinking she would go to a public school."

Now it was Blaine's turn to look shocked. "Honey, I think it would be a good idea for her to go to an all girls private school."

"Why? Because you went to an all boys private school?" Kurt retorted back.

"Well, it's not just because of that, but I think that if she goes to a public school she might get bullied or teased. All of these schools that I have been looking at have a zero tolerance bullying policy. Just like Dalton." Blaine explained. "Why do want her to go to a public school?"

"Well, I want Emma to have good education and there are some kids in the neighborhood who would also be going into Kindergarten with Emma. She could make friends with them." Kurt explained.

"If she goes to a public school, she might get bullied. I don't want that to happen and I know you don't want that either Kurt." Blaine stated.

"If she goes to a private school, it might make it harder for her to make friends Blaine." Kurt defended. "Look, it's late, let's go eat dinner and then we will talk about this later." Kurt then turned on his heel and went out of the room. Blaine fell into his chair feeling defeated.

After they had dinner and put Emma to bed, Kurt and Blaine were in their bedroom getting ready for bed.

"I really think we should send Emma to a private school." said Blaine, as he was getting undressed.

Kurt was in the bathroom doing his nightly moisturizing routine. "Blaine, I know you don't want her to get hurt, but I think she'll really like public school. This is New York, not Ohio." Kurt replied back from the bathroom.

Blaine got into bed and Kurt came out of the bathroom. "I know that this isn't Ohio, but kids still can be mean." Blaine stated.

Kurt got into his side of the bed and faced Blaine. "Blaine, I don't want to go to sleeping fighting with you."

"I don't want to go to sleep fighting with you either." Blaine breathed out.

"I have an idea. Why don't we look at the best public and private schools in the area. Which ever one we like the best, that's where we will send Emma." Kurt suggested.

"That's a great idea." Blaine confirmed. "But what if she doesn't like either of them?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "She'll like one of them. And if she can't decide we can choose for her. Deal?"

Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt and kissed him. "Deal."

"Good, no let's go to sleep. I have a feeling Emma is going to get up early tomorrow." Kurt breathed and cuddled up next to Blaine. Within a few minutes, they were fast asleep.


	21. Pollen

It was a beautiful spring day in New York. Blaine and Kurt were taking a walk with Emma.

"Where are we going today daddies?" she asked.

"Well, we have to go to the supermarket, and then we have to look for new shoes for you, and maybe we can stop and get some ice cream too." Blaine explained.

"Yeah ice cream." Emma squealed.

"But only if you are a good girl while we do our errands." Kurt exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'll be good." she replied.

"That's our girl." Kurt said.

The continued to walk to the nearest supermarket.

"Achoo." Kurt sneezed.

"Bless you daddy." said Emma.

"Thank you sweetheart. Achoo. Achoo." Kurt continued to sneeze.

"Kurt are you ok?" Blaine asked, concerned about his husband's recent sneeze attack.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said wiping his nose with a tissue that he grabbed from his jacket pocket. "Achoo. It must be something in the air."

"Well, let's go inside. Maybe you won't sneeze in there." Blaine suggested as they walked into the store.

While they were in shopping in the grocery store, Kurt didn't sneeze once. They finished shopping and went back outside. They walked down the street to a shoe store. But before they went in Kurt started to sneeze again. "Achoo. Achoo."

"Honey, maybe you're allergic to something out here." Blaine suggested, as he looked around to figure out what could be the culprit. Blaine's eyes landed on little yellow dots that were on a parked car. He recognized them as pollen seeds.

"Kurt are you allergic to pollen?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean I could, achoo. I could be."

Blaine smiled. "Well, I that's the only thing that's different out here today. Come on, let's get you home so you can take some medicine and maybe take a nap."

Kurt blew his nose. "That sounds like a good idea." he sniffled.

"Come on Emma. We have to get daddy home." Blaine said.

"But what about ice cream?" she reminded them.

"We'll have to get ice cream later. Daddy's not feeling well." Blaine explained to her.

"Fine." Emma pouted and followed her fathers.

Blaine opened the door to their apartment and led Kurt to the couch. Emma ran up to her room.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some medicine and then I'll make you some soup." said Blaine, as he covered Kurt with one of the blankets that was on the couch.

He went into their bedroom and into the bathroom and took out some allergy medicine and went back to Kurt.

"Here. This will make you feel better." he said, as he handed Kurt a pill and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Kurt sniffled.

"You rest. I'm going to make you some soup."

"Where's Emma?" Kurt asked.

"She's in her room. I think she's upset that we didn't go for ice cream." Blaine teased.

"She'll get over it." Kurt laughed. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Blaine hoped that Kurt's allergies wouldn't last long and that Emma wouldn't start sneezing as well.


	22. Embarrassment

Rachel and Finn were babysitting Emma while Blaine and Kurt were working late one night. Since they only had one car, and Blaine's job was close to the house, Kurt took the car that day.

Kurt had just finished up his last sketch and looked at the time on his watch. It was almost 8:00. He knew that Blaine wasn't going to be home until 9:00. He thought that he would surprise Blaine at work and give him a ride home.

So Kurt left the building and hopped in his car. He drove to Blaine's recording studio building and parked the car. He got out and went into the building. He went into the elevator and rode it up to the third floor. When he got out he could hear Blaine's voice emitting through the walls.

Kurt opened the door and saw Wes, Blaine's manager and someone else, whose name he didn't know, at the mixing board and he then saw Blaine with headphones on, singing into the microphone. Kurt just stood there for a moment and then Blaine's eyes locked onto Kurt's and he smiled. After he finished the song, Blaine took off the headphones and stepped out of the recording booth.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine breathed. "Is everything ok?"

"Hi, yeah everything's fine. I just finished work and thought that I would drive you home." Kurt explained.

"Oh, you're so sweet." Blaine replied and gave Kurt a kiss on the lips. Kurt's face then flushed with embarrassment. He was one who didn't really like showing public displays of affection, outside of his family.

"Why don't you two get going. I think we have everything we need for today." suggested Wes.

"Are you sure? I mean I want this CD to be perfect." Blaine implied.

"And it will be. But you have working hard all day and your husband drove all the way here just to give you a ride home. If you don't leave now, I don't think you ever will." Wes teased.

Now it was Blaine's turn to flush with embarrassment. "Ok. Ok. I'm leaving." he laughed, as he took Kurt's hand and led him out of the studio and out of the building. They got into the car and drove home. They spent the rest of their childless evening in each other's arms.


	23. Alcohol

It was a quiet night at the Hummel-Anderson house. Blaine, Kurt and Emma were watching Cinderella, when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Blaine, as he got up off the couch to answer the door. He opened the door to reveal his brother-in-law, Finn leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Finn." Blaine greeted him.

"Hey Blaine. How are you?" Finn replied, as he engulfed Blaine in a big bear hug.

"Finn are you ok?" Blaine asked, as he led him into the house.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Finn slurred.

Kurt walked up to him. "Finn. Are you sure you're ok?"

Before he could answer, Kurt smelled his breath. "Finn, have you been drinking?" he asked accusingly.

Finn shook his head. "No. Not that much."

"Uncle Finn!" Emma squealed, as she ran up to him.

"Hey monkey!" Finn greeted, as he bent down to give the little girl a hug. But Kurt grabbed Emma before she could.

"Daddy, I want to give uncle Finn a hug." she whined.

"I know you do sweetie, but uncle Finn's not feeling too well right now and besides, it time for you to go to bed." Kurt explained, as he handed her to Blaine.

"But I'm not tired." Emma whined again.

"I know you're not. But let's just go upstairs and leave your uncle Finn and daddy alone so they can talk." Blaine insisted.

Kurt nodded his head in thanks to Blaine as he went upstairs. Kurt led Finn into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. "So, do you want to tell me why you showed up here, drunk."

"Rachel and I had fight. So I thought I would go out and cool off." Finn started.

"And you decided to go to a bar?" Kurt questioned, as he handed Finn a glass of water and some Motrin, to help for his soon-to-be headache.

"Thanks and I only had a couple of beers with some friends from work that were also at the bar." Finn replied. "Do you mind if I stayed here for a while? At least until I'm sober enough to handle what's most likely going to be Rachel yelling at me?"

Kurt stifled a laugh. "Sure. And if you want, you can sleep in the guest room."

"Thanks Kurt. You're the best." Finn smiled.

Kurt got up from the table. "Oh, Finn?" he asked before he left the room.

Finn turned to face his step-brother.

"Two things I want you to remember. One, alcohol is never the answer and two, please don't ever again show up drunk, because we do have a five year old and I don't want her getting the wrong idea about her uncle Finn." reprimanded Kurt.

"You got it Kurt." Finn replied. "And thanks again."


	24. Mask

Kurt was busy in his and Blaine's bathroom, doing his nightly moisturizing routine while Blaine was giving Emma a bath in the other bathroom, when he heard Blaine yelling.

"Get back here you little naked monster." yelled Blaine, as he now was chasing after a very wet and very naked five year old.

Kurt stopped what he was doing and walked out into the hall to see Emma, naked and running down the hallway.

"You'll never catch me, I'm the-" Emma was saying, when her voice got caught in her throat when she saw Kurt with cream on all over his face.

"Aaahhh. Monster! Monster!" she screamed and turned around and ran into Blaine's open arms.

"Gotcha!" Blaine cried, as he scooped Emma up. "Now let's get you back in the bathroom, so you can get dried and put your pajamas on."

"But papa there's a monster!" Emma squealed, as she pointed to Kurt who was on standing on the other end of the hallway.

Blaine laughed. "Honey, that's not a monster. That's daddy."

She shook her head, not believing her papa. "Monster!"

Kurt went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He saw that he still had his facial mask on, which made Emma think that he was a monster. He came out of the bathroom and walked up to Blaine who was holding a scared Emma.

"Emma, honey, it's ok. It's me. It's daddy." Kurt said.

Emma's face was buried in Blaine's shoulder, turned and faced Kurt. "What's that on your face? You look like a monster." Emma asked, softly.

"Oh, honey, it's just my facial mask. It makes daddy's skin soft and clean." Kurt explained.

"Well, it looks scary." she confessed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Kurt apologized. "Now, why are you running around wet and naked?"

Emma blushed. "I didn't want to get out of the bath."

"That doesn't mean you get to run around the house like that." Blaine scolded.

"I know. I'm sorry." Emma apologized.

"Ok. Let's go back and get you dried and into your pajamas. It's time for you to go to sleep." Blaine explained, as he carried her back into the bathroom.

Kurt then went back into his bathroom and washed off his facial mask.


	25. Mistake

Kurt and Blaine were in the car, driving Emma to her friend Thomas's birthday party. Emma was in the backseat, looking out the window, just enjoying the drive.

"Blaine, where do I go after this light?" Kurt asked Blaine, since he was navigating.

Blaine looked down at the directions he had printed out. "Ok, make a left at the light. And at the next stop sign make a right and we should be there."

Kurt continued to drive and follow the directions that Blaine had given him.

"There should be balloons outside the house letting us know we're at the right house." Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt had made the turn and he looked at the houses that were around him. "Um, Blaine, I don't see any party balloons anywhere. Are you sure we followed the directions?"

Blaine looked down at the paper on his lap. "I'm sure. We made the turn at the light and then turned at the stop sign. We should be there."

"Here, let me see." Kurt stated and took a look at the directions. After a few minutes of wondering where they were, Kurt turned the car around and drove down a couple more streets. They eventually found the house.

"Ok, how did you do that?" Blaine asked.

"You said to make a right at the next stop sign. It wasn't that one. It was the third stop sign." Kurt explained.

Blaine hung his head and blushed. "I'm sorry I made a stupid mistake. I guess I should wear my glasses more often."

Kurt laughed. "Maybe that's a good idea."

They got out of the car and got Emma out of her car seat. They walked up to the walkway and Emma rang the doorbell. The door opened revealing an excited birthday boy with his mother standing behind him.

"Hi Emma! Thanks for coming. Come on in. We're playing pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey." Thomas said excitedly, as he lead Emma into the house.

"Hello I'm Kathy, Thomas's mom." she said as she led them inside.

"Hi, I'm Blaine and this is Kurt, we're Emma's dads." Blaine said, with a smile.

"Thomas must really like Emma. He wouldn't stop talking about her earlier." Kathy smiled.

"Well, Emma's been very excited about his party. It's all she talked about this past week." Kurt laughed.

"I hope you didn't get lost. Some people have trouble finding our house, but that's why I put the balloons out front." Kathy explained as she led Kurt and Blaine into the living room.

"We'll we did make a mistake, but it was my fault, I should have been wearing my glasses. We turned at the wrong stop sign, but we made it." Blaine replied, smiling.

"Oh, I know. Sometimes I have trouble when I'm not wearing my glasses too." replied Kathy.

"Well, I don't think we'll get lost coming here again, now that we know how to get here." Kurt embellished.

Blaine blushed.

They then enjoyed watching Emma play with the other kids at the party.


	26. Suspicion

**Okay I know this one is kind of short, but it was hard for me to come up with something, but I hope you like it. Credit goes to my mom who came up with the idea. So thanks Mom. LOL. If you don't like it please don't blame her. Lol. Blame me. These prompts are getting harder and harder for me to come up with stories. Ok. Enough rambling and on with the story. Don't forget to review and follow and everything else. Thanks. Enjoy!**

It was early afternoon, and Kurt had gotten home from work early, so he decided to pick Emma up from preschool instead of Blaine. But before he did, he had to call Blaine to let him know of what was going on.

"Hello?" Blaine asked, as he picked up his phone.

"Hi honey. I just wanted to let you know that I got off of work early so I'm going to go get Emma from preschool today." Kurt explained.

"Ok. Have fun. I should be home around 5:00 today." Blaine replied.

"Alright. I'll see you later superstar." Kurt said, and hung up the phone.

Kurt then drove to Emma's preschool. He parked the car and waited for her at the front desk and waited for to come out of her classroom.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed, and ran up to Kurt, who was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hi monkey!" Kurt smiled, and looked down at her face. "Did you have a good day today?"

Emma nodded her head.

Kurt put his finger up to his chin and said, "Emma, I have a suspicion that you had cupcakes today."

Emma's eyes went wide. "How do know that?"

Kurt smiled, "Because you have chocolate all over your face."

She tried to look down at her mouth, but couldn't. She just laughed.

"Yeah. It's was Abby's birthday today and she brought in cupcakes. They were really yummy daddy!" she said excitedly.

Kurt took out a napkin from his pocket and wiped her mouth. "I'm glad you enjoyed the cupcakes sweetie. Are you ready to go home?"

Emma nodded her head. "What are we going to do when we get home?"

"We could watch a movie." Kurt suggested.

"The Little Mermaid?" Emma asked.

"Anything you want." Kurt replied, and took her hand and headed to the car to go home.

**I hope you liked it. More to come. **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	27. Disagreement

**Hello fanfiction readers! Here is chapter 27! I actually really like this chapter and I hope you do too. Please review and follow and favorite. It makes me smile! :) Ok enough rambling. On with the story. Oh and I don't own Glee.**

Kurt and Blaine had just put Emma to bed and they were lounging in their bed.

"Blaine, honey can I ask you something?" Kurt started.

"Sure babe, you know you can ask me anything." Blaine replied.

"Do you think that maybe we could have another baby?" Kurt stammered out.

"You want to have another baby?" Blaine quesitoned.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah. I mean, Emma's at the perfect age where she won't be too jealous of the new baby and don't you miss holding a little baby in your arms?"

"Yeah I do. But you know what else comes with a baby? The late night feedings, and sleepless nights." Blaine reminded.

"Yeah, but that's all temporary. And they do grow up to be pretty good kids. I mean look at Emma." Kurt suggested.

Blaine sighed. "I would love to have another baby, but I don't think now is the right time."

"Why wouldn't now be the right time?" Kurt questioned.

"Well, Emma is going to be starting Kindergarten soon, and you and I have buys schedules as it is." Blaine explained.

"I know, but when would be a good time?" Kurt continued. "I mean I don't want to wait too much longer, because I don't want there to be that big of an age difference."

"Look, can we talk about this later? It's late and we both need to get up early tomorrow." Blaine pleaded.

"Ok, good night love." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine.

"Good night." Blaine replied and they both went to sleep.

The next day Kurt was meeting Rachel for lunch at a restauraunt near his job.

"Hi Kurt. How are you?" Rachel asked as she sat down at the table with him.

"Good. How's everything going with you?" Kurt replied.

"Well, as you know Finn and I got into an argument the other day." she started. "But we talked it out, and everything is fine now."

"That's good." Kurt smiled slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, Blaine and I were talking last night and we sort of had a disagreement." Kurt started.

"About what?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I was thinking about having another baby and he doesn't think it's a good time." Kurt began.

Rachel nodded, for him to continue.

"I think it is a good time, because Emma is at the age where she won't be too jealous of the new baby and then he said that it wouldn't be a good time right now because we both have buys schedules and Emma will be starting Kindergarten soon." Kurt explained. "What do you think Rachel?"

"Well, I see both of your points of view. You are really busy with your jobs and Emma starting school and I do think she's at the right age, but maybe you can come to an agreement where you'll wait say another year, that way Emma will still be at a good age, she'll have adjusted to school and maybe your jobs will have better schedules." Rachel admitted.

"You know I think that is an excellent idea Rachel." Kurt said, and gave her a hug. "I have to get going, but I'll talk to you soon. Give my love to Finn and the kids." Kurt said excitingly and left.

That evening he got home and he found Blaine sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, where's Emma?" Kurt asked, as he sat down next to his husband.

"She's upstairs taking a nap. She was really tired when I picked her up at preschool." Blaine replied, as he turned of the TV. "How was lunch with Rachel?"

"It was good. She actually gave me an idea about what we should do about this 'having another baby' thing." Kurt began.

"Oh yeah. And what did she say?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"She said that we should wait another year, that way Emma will still be at the right rage and she'll be adjusted with school and hopefully we will have better job schedules." Kurt confessed.

"I think we could do that." Blaine admitted, a smile on face.

"So we're going to wait?" Kurt asked, making sure he had heard Blaine correctly.

"Yes. We are going to wait." Blaine repeated, kissing Kurt on the lips.

"So, are you hungry? I could make something for dinner or we could order in?" Kurt asked, still smiling.

"How about we order in, since Emma's sleeping. She'll probably want something to eat right when she gets up anyway." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded and went into the kitchen to get the take out menus.

"So are we going to adopt again or use a surrogate this time?" Blaine hinted.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Well, since we adopted Emma, why don't we try surrogacey this time."

Blaine smiled and wrapped Kurt in his arms. "Whatever you want to do."

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

**Thank you for reading, stay tuned for more.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	28. Assignment

**Ok this chapter is a little bit long than the others, but it takes time to get to the point. And I really needed to add a lot of things in here so the next chapters make sense.**

**Dont' own Glee. Wish I did.**

**Please review and I will see you next time. Also don't forget to read my other stories and the one I am currently working on, One Life, One Choice.**

**Ok Enjoy**

Several months had passed since Kurt and Blaine had decided to have another baby. This time they decided to use a surrogate. They were currently in an exam room at the fertility clinic with Blaine's cousin, Hailey and Emma was in school.

They hadn't told Emma that she was going to be a big sister yet. They wanted to wait until Hailey was actually pregnant to spring the news on her.

The doctor came in a few minutes later. "Hello I'm doctors Wilson." she introduced her self. She looked at her chart. "And you must be the Hummel-Anderson family."

"Yes. I'm Blaine and this is my husband Kurt, and my cousin, our surrogate, Hailey." Blaine introduced them, all shaking the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you all." she smiled. "Now, do you know how surrogacy works?"

"Well, not really." Kurt admitted. "We've done some research, but we really don't know that much about it."

"That's fine. I'll explain to you what will happen." Dr. Wilson started.

After she finished explaining everything, she led Blaine and Kurt into another exam room and left Hailey by herself.

"Ok, who's going to be the donor?" Dr. Wilson asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. They weren't sure themselves.

"Well, if you're not sure, you can both donate and once the baby's born you can have a dna test done if you want." she explained.

"Ok. I like that idea." Blaine admitted. "What about you Kurt? What do you think?"

Kurt nodded.

"Ok, I'll just need you to pee in these cups and when your done, put it through that slot and you can join Hailey back in the other room." she said, pointing to a little door in the middle of the wall, and then leaving the room.

15 minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were back with Hailey. The doctor had come back in to start her part of the procedure. When it was over, she was told to go home and rest and to take a pregnancy test in a few weeks, to make sure she was truly pregnant.

A few weeks later, Kurt was at work when his boss, Isabelle came in to his office with a big smile on her face.

"Kurt, I have some exciting news for you." she started.

Kurt looked up from what he was doing. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"There is a magazine in Paris that saw your spring line collection and they want you to go out on special assignment for two months and promote it." Isabelle said excitingly.

"Two months?" Kurt repeated.

Isabelle nodded her head. "Yeah, isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful Isabelle, but I don't know if I can." Kurt replied, feeling guilty.

"Well, why don't you go home and talk to Blaine about it and give me your answer by the end of the week." she suggested.

"Thanks, Isabelle." Kurt nodded.

That night he went home to talk to Blaine about the opportunity he had just been given. "Honey I'm home!" Kurt called, as he made his way into the house.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed running up to give him hug.

He bent down and picked her up. "Hi pumpkin. Did you have fun in school?"

"Yep! We got to play on the new playground today." she replied.

"Good. Now where's your papa?"

"Right here!" Blaine answered, walking up to Kurt.

Kurt placed Emma down on the floor. "Blaine, I need to talk to you about something." he started.

"Sure. Let's go sit down on the couch." Blaine suggested.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Emma climbed up on Blaine's lap.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Well, while I was working today, Isabelle asked me to-" he started but was cut off by Blaine's phone ringing.

"Sorry, hang on." he apologized, and dug into his pocket for his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Blaine it's Hailey." Hailey started.

"Hi Hailey. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. How are you three doing?" she replied.

"We're good. Kurt just got home from work." Blaine admitted.

"Well, I need to tell you something. Are you sitting down?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let me put you are speaker phone." he said, as he pressed the button and placed the phone down in between them.

"Ok Hailey. You're on speaker phone." Blaine stated.

"Ok. Well I just took a pregnancy test today." she started.

"And?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"And...I'm pregnant." she proclaimed.  
Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you guys there?" she asked, after a minute of silence.

"Yeah Hailey, we're here. We're just so excited." We're having another baby." Blaine confessed.

"Ok well, I have to get going now. I'll call you in a few days and maybe we can get together for lunch. Bye."

"Bye Hailey." they said together, and hung up the phone.

"Emma, you're going to be a big sister." Blaine announced, as he gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I am?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, cousin Hailey's going to have a baby for us." Kurt explained.

"Yeah!" Emma shouted and hopped off Blaine's lap and ran up to her room.

"Wow, that's exciting news." Kurt admitted.

"Yeah, oh what was it you wanted to tell me?" Blaine remembered.

"Oh, right." Kurt started. "Isabelle said that there's a magazine in Paris that loves my spring line collection and they want me to go there for two months."

"Paris. Wow. Kurt that's amazing. You told her you'd do it right?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt shook his head. "She told me to let her know by the end of the week. But I'm going to tell her I can't do it. Not now." he admitted.

"But why Kurt? Paris is your dream. And now it's right there in front of you. You should be grabbing the bull by the horns." Blaine explained.

"Blaine, how can I leave, when we just found out that Hailey's pregnant?" Kurt stated.

"Kurt, honey, she's not having the baby tomorrow. It's going to be at least another seven to eight months before the baby's here. And then you'll be able to spoil him or her with all your new fashion designs." Blaine admitted.

"But what about you and Emma? Are you sure you'll be okay with me for two months?" he questioned.

"We'll be fine. I promise." Blaine replied.

"Ok." Kurt breathed. "We're having another baby!"

"And you're going to be amazing in Paris." Blaine added.

**Please review. Make me smile! :)**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	29. Purple

**Hello out there. I hope you are enjoying my drabbles, because I am enjoying writing them. Please continue reading and reviewing. Have an amazing day.**

It had been a few weeks since Kurt and Blaine found out that Hailey was pregnant and Kurt was going to be going to Paris for two months. They had decided that they would take this time, before he left to paint the nursery. Since they didn't know if the new baby was a boy or girl yet, they were going to go with a nice and nutrual shade of green.

While they were at the paint store, Emma decided she wanted to have her room painted too.

"Daddy, can we paint my room too? Please?" Emma begged.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Should we paint her room too? I mean we are painting the nursery, we might as well do Emma's room too. Right?" he commented.

"Yeah, I guess we could paint her room too. If we don't get to it before you leave, I'll just call Finn and ask if he could help." Blaine suggested. "Ok Emma, we can paint your room too." he added.

"Yeah!" Emma squealed.

"What color do want?" Blaine asked, as they looked at the different colored paint chips.

Emma looked at the rainbow of different colors. There were so many to choose from, she couldn't decide. "I don't know. I like them all." she commented.

Blaine and Kurt giggled.

"Well, what's your favorite color?" Kurt asked.

"I have a lot of favorite colors." Emma replied.

"Well, what's your number one favorite color. Then that we can find a nice shade of that color to paint on your walls." Blaine declared.

"Well, I think my super favorite color is...purple!" she stated excitedly.

"Ok, purple it is." Kurt said. "Now let's find a nice shade of purple because I don't think you want a very dark purple in your room."

Emma shook her. "I like this one." she said, picking out a paint chip.

"That's very pretty." Blaine commented.

"Ok, we'll get that color along with the green for the nursery." Kurt added.

They found an employee to help them get the paint colors they had picked out and paid for them. They went home and start on the new nursery.

**Please leave a review. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	30. June

**Yeah another update. Sorry it's later then usual, but I worked today. Yeah! But at least I am posting. LOL. Anyways, I need to let you know that it is a little long, but there is a reason for that and you will find out as you read it and there is a method to my madness. This chapter is going to be important to the next few chapters coming up. Ok I'll stop rambling and I'll let you read. Don't forget to leave me a lovely review. You know how much I love them and the always make me smile. Enjoy**

It was the beginning of June and it was also the end of the two months of Kurt being away. Blaine and Emma were very happy that he was coming home today after being away for so long. Kurt would call and text when he knew Emma was awake. The time difference was diffucult to get used to, but he managed. They would also skype each other when Kurt wasn't working.

Today was the day when Kurt was finally coming home. Blaine had taken off work early and picked Emma up early from school, so they could get to the airport to greet Kurt. Emma insisted on stopping and getting 'Welcome Home' balloons, so when Kurt got to baggage claim, he would spot them immidately.

"Where is he?" Emma asked impatiently as a bunch of passengers came down the escaltor.

"He's coming. We just have to be patient. It might take him a little while because he's coming from a foreign country." Blaine explained.

"I can't wait to see him." she exclaimed.

"I know me too." Blaine admitted.

About ten minutes later, Emma saw someone coming down the escaltor.

"I think that's him!" she squealed. "It is! It is daddy!" she cried extiedly, as she could now see Kurt fully.

"Daddy!" she squealed and ran up to him as he got of the escaltor. He bent down and scooped her up. "Hello to you too my little munchkin!" he said, happily as he kissed her cheek.

"What am I chop liver?" Blaine said, pretended to feel hurt.

"Hello my love." Kurt teased. He kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Here daddy, these are for you." Emma said, handing Kurt the balloons.

"Thank you babe. I love them." Kurt replied, putting her down. "Let's go get my suitcase and then head home."

They found Kurt's suitcase quickly and then headed back home.

When they entered the house, Kurt was extremely happy to be back home.

"I'm going to go lie down. I think I'm experiencing jet lag." Kurt admitted, as he went straight to his and Blaine's bedroom.

"Why's daddy so tired?" Emma asked, curiously.

"Because he had a very long flight and he's still not used to the time change from France. It might take a while for him to get used to it again." Blaine admitted.

Emma just nodded and went into the living room to watch a movie. Blaine joined her. As they were watching the Little Mermaid, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Blaine, it's Hailey. Did Kurt get home ok?" she asked.

"Yeah he just got home and he went to go take a nap." Blaine explained. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine, I just wanted to remind you that my ultrasound appointment is tomorrow at 2:00. Do you want to meet me there or do you want me to come over there and we'll go together?" Hailey confessed.

"I think we'll meet you there. It might take Kurt a while to get out of the house." he laughed.

"Alright. Oh, are you going to bring Emma to see her future brother or sister?" she continued.

"You know I didn't even think of bringing her. Do you think we should?" he hesistated as he looked down at his daughter who was currently sleeping on his chest.

"I think she'd like it. I mean she's 6 now, so she's old enough to understand what's going on." Hailey admitted.

"Good point. Ok so we'll meet you at the doctor's office a little before 2:00 tomorrow." he declared.

"Alright. See you three then. Bye." she said and they hung up.

Blaine couldn't help but smile as he thought they were going to see their baby for the first time. And he knew that Kurt along with Emma would be excited too.

The next day it took Blaine forever to get Kurt up. Kurt usually known for getting up early, had slept until almost 12:30. Blaine knew he had to get him up so they could pick Emma up and meet Hailey for their appointment.

Once Kurt was up, showered, and dressed, they finally made it out of the door with only minutes to spare. They picked up Emma and arrived at the doctor's office.

"Hey guys. Hi Kurt. How was Paris?" Hailey greeted them each with a hug as the entered.

"It was good. I'm still trying to get used to New York time, but other than that I had a good time upon getting to see my family again. I'm happy." Kurt admitted. "Enough about me, how are you feeling?"

"Pregnant." Hailey teased. "But the morning sickness is finally gone which I'm happy about. Are you guys ready to see your baby?"

Blaine and Kurt both smiled and nodded.

"Hailey?" a nurse called and they all followed her to an exam room, with Hailey sitting on a bed and Kurt and Blaine sat in the chairs and Emma in Kurt's lap.

"The doctor will be in shortly." the nurse delcared and she left.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Dr. Wilson came in.

"Hello everyone." she greeted.

"Hi Dr. Wilson." everyone said in unison.  
"Are you ready to see your baby?" she asked as she got the ultrasound machine ready.

All three adults smiled and nodded.

"Ok, let's get started." she stated. "Hailey, why don't you lay back and lift your shirt up. I'm going to put some of this gel on your stomach. It might be a little cold."

Hailey did as she was instructed and shivered slightly as she felt the cold gel.

Dr. Wilson started moving the wand over her stomach. "That's your baby right there." she smiled and then she frowned.

Kurt noticed her change of expression. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Dr. Wilson didn't answer. She moved the wand over Hailey's belly and then her smile returned. "If you look over here by the baby, you see another one. Congratulations, you're having twins!"

"Twins!" all the adults declared in unison.

"Yep. Two babies." Dr. Wilson repeated. "I can't tell what the sexes are yet, but I think by your next appointment I should be able to."

"That's ok, I think we'll be surprised." Blaine admitted and Kurt nodded.

"Emma, you're going to have two new siblings!" Kurt declared.

"Is that a good thing?" Emma asked warily.

"Yes honey, that's a very good thing." Kurt answered.

"When will they be here? Are they coming out of Hailey's belly now?" Emma questioned.

"No honey, not yet. They won't be here for a few more months. They need to grow some more in Hailey's belly." Blaine explained. "But when they come out, you'll be a big sister."

"That's a very good thing." Emma shrieked.

Blaine and Kurt smiled.

Dr. Wilson cleaned Hailey up and she sat up slowly.

"Well, congratulations and I will see you in another month." Dr. Wilson announced.

"Thank you so much Dr. Wilson." Hailey acknowledged.

"You're very welcome." she said with a smile and she left the room.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	31. Calculating

**Hello out there in fanfiction land. LOL! Anyways, here is another chapter. Since this is for 100 days, I just thought I would say that today since today is the last day of August and I have been following the prompts since the beginning of August, we are now on chapter 31. Woot Woot! We are almost halfway there. Yeah! Ok, I know this is long again, but trust me there is a method to madness. Ha ha ha. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter for the month of August and I will see you tomorrow. But don't worry this isn't the last chapter. It won't end until there are 100 chapters on here. Wow that will be my longest story ever. Ok, enough rambling. Enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Thanks.**

**Still don't own Glee!**

Since Blaine and Kurt had found out they would be having twins, they were more then excited to add two new members to their family. But along with excitement comes nervousness. Kurt was worried how they were going to afford two new babies. Yes, he and Blaine had stable jobs, but there was always their's and Emma's education to think about and also would they have enough room in their house.

On of Kurt's days off, he had decided to start calculating how much they would need to put away for all three kids college funds and if they would be able to move into a bigger house.

After what seemed like hours of calculating different numbers into the computer, Kurt got up and made his way into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Honey I'm home." Blaine called.

"In the kitchen." Kurt called back.

Emma came running into the kitchen and wrapped herself around Kurt's legs. "Hi daddy. I missed you today!"

"I missed you too princess." he replied, as he bent down to give her a hug and a kiss.

"How was you day off?" Blaine asked, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"It wasn't as exciting as you might think." Kurt huffed. "I spent most of the day trying to figure out how we are going to afford to put three kids through college and seeing as there are two new people coming into our family, I also looked at bigger houses."

"Well, do think we can move?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"I did some configuring and it looks like we will be able to move and we also should open up college funds for all three of the kids and that way we can put some money in there and over time it will grow." Kurt admitted.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again. "I think we should start looking at houses soon, because before you know the twins will be here."

"You're right." Kurt agreed and bent down to Emma's eye level. "Emma, guess what? We are going to be moving into a bigger house."

"We are?" she replied.

Blaine then bent down next to Kurt. "Yes we are. But we need to look at houses to see which one we like the best."

"I actually looked online for some houses in the area." Kurt admitted.

Blaine looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Kurt declared. "The one I looked at is in our price range and it has 4 bedrooms."

"It sounds amazing Kurt." Blaine exclaimed.

"I want to see the new house." Emma squealed.

Kurt picked her up. "Ok let's go see the house."

The three of them went to see the possible new home they would be living in. It wasn't too far from the house they lived in now, and it was close to Emma's school. They went in and were in awe.

"Kurt, look at this place." Blaine said, amazed.

"You like it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine walked around a little. "Like it? I love it! But do you really think we can afford it?"

Kurt walked up to Blaine, and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "I already did some calculating and yes we can afford."

Blaine smiled. "Well then, let's put down an offer."

Kurt frowned. "We can't."

Blaine looked at him confused. "Why not? Don't tell me someone else already bought it."

"Yeah someone already did by it." Kurt admitted and then his frown turned into a smile. "I bought it. We own this house."

Blaine looked at him surprised. "What? You already bought this house? Without telling me?"

"Like I said before. I wanted to surprise you and I think I did." Kurt admitted.

"You really did surprise me." Blaine said and kissed Kurt passionately. "So when do we move in?"

"As soon as possible." Kurt smiled. "Because we only have a few more months before Hailey gives birth."

"Emma." Blaine shouted for her, she had run off to explore her new house. She came running back into the living room where her fathers were standing, smiling.

"Guess what Emma, daddy bought this house. We're going to be moving in here soon. Isn't that exciting?" Blaine announced.

"Yeah! I already know which room I want and I picked out the room for where the babies can sleep." she declared.

"Good. Let's go see." Kurt said, as he took Emma's hand and was led upstairs.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks so much, you guys and girls really make me smile. :)**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	32. Fall

**Here is the first chapter in the month of September. Hope you like it. I really enjoyed doing this chapter. As always don't forget to leave me a nice review. Thanks. Enjoy!**

It was a nice cool day in New York. It was just the beginning of Fall and Hailey was due any day. Kurt and Blaine were currently in the park with Emma, enjoying the cool weather.

"I can't wait until we can bring the twins to the park." Kurt commented, as he sat on a bench with Blaine. They were watching Emma play on the playground.

"I know. We should be getting a phone call from Hailey soon. Her due date is this week." Blaine explained.

Kurt looked at his watch. "Emma. Time to go." he called.

Emma ran up to her fathers. "Why do we have to go now?" she whined.

"Because it's time for lunch." Kurt stated and Emma smiled.

They then walked back home.

Soon after they got home, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." said Blaine, as he walked to answer the door.

"Hailey!" he exclaimed. "What are you do here? Is everything ok?"

She smiled. "Everything's fine. I just thought I would come over and spend time with you and incase I go into labor, I'll be with you guys." Hailey explained.

"Well, come on in." Blaine opened the door wider and Hailey walked in.

"Hi Kurt. Hi Emma." she greeted.

"Hailey!" Emma shrieked, as she ran to give her hug.

"Careful sweetie. The babies are in there and I think they're sleeping." Hailey warned Emma so she wouldn't hurt her stomach.

"Oh. Sorry babies." Emma apologized to her stomach.

"Hailey, why don't you sit down." Kurt gestured toward the couch.

"Thanks. I really should stay off my feet." Hailey stated. "I am so ready for these babies to be born."

"Well, whenever you're ready, we're ready." Blaine said happily.

Later that evening, everyone was watching a movie. Emma had fallen asleep on Kurt's lap. Hailey was sitting on the couch and Blaine noticed her moving around, trying to get comfortable.

"Hailey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I can't get comfortable." she replied.

"Do you want me to get you an pillow?" Blaine offered.

"No, I'm fine. I think." she answered and then she winced and gasped in pain.

"Are you having a contraction?" Kurt asked softly, as not to wake up Emma.

"I think so. Ouch." she gasped again. "I think that was a...contraction."

"Ok, let's get you to the hospital." said Blaine, as he helped Hailey off the couch.

They all piled in the car and drove to the hospital and Hailey got checked in. Once the doctor had checked her, she was already 8 centimeters dilated.

Hailey was currently have a strong contraction and was squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Just keep breathing Hailey." Blaine said, comfortingly.

She get breathing and listening to Blaine and Kurt's comforting words.

About an hour later, she was fully dialted and ready to push.

"Ok Hailey push as hard as you can." Dr. Wilson instructed.

She did as she was told, while squeezing Blaine and Kurt's hands.

"That's it, keep going." Dr. Wilson added.

Hailey pushed as hard as she could and then a loud cry filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Dr. Wilson declared and placed the baby on Hailey's chest.

"Hi baby. Oh you look so much like your daddies." Hailey cooed.

"Who wants to cut the chord?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Blaine, you cut this one, and I'll do the next one." Kurt instructed and Blaine was handed a pair of scissors and cut the baby's umbilical chord. A nurse then took the baby and cleaned him up.

"Ok Hailey, time for the next baby."

"Oh. Do I have to? I already got one out leave me alone." Hailey complained.

"Come on Hailey, just one more time and then you're done." Blaine comforted.

Hailey then pushed as hard as she could again and another loud cry filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's another boy!" Dr. Wilson informed and placed the second baby on Hailey's chest.

"Oh my goodness. Look at you. You look like you're brother and your daddies." Hailey cooed to the second baby.

Dr. Wilson then handed Kurt a pair of scissors and he cut the chord. Another nurse took the baby and went to clean him off.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Wilson declared.

"Thank you." Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

The nurses then brought them their babies.

"What are their names?" Hailey asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "Well, I was thinking of Dalton for one of them because it's where we met." Blaine confessed.

"I always liked the name Owen." Kurt added.

Blaine looked down at the baby he was holding. "We also need middle names and then we need to decide who's who."

"Well, what about Zachary? Dalton Zachary?" Kurt suggested.

"I like that Kurt." Hailey confirmed.

"I like that too." Blaine agreed.

"What about Owen Henry?" Blaine suggested.

"Owen Henry?" Kurt tested it out loud. "I like it."

"Ok, so who's who?" Hailey asked.

Kurt looked at the baby in his arms, "Well, since this baby was born first, I think he should be Dalton Zachary and his little brother will be Owen Henry."

"Welcome to world Dalton Zachary and Owen Henry Hummel-Anderson." Hailey said softly.

All three adults smiled happily.

**Review time. See you next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	33. Cry

**Yeah! Another update! I love all of you that have been reviewing and following. Thanks so much. Well here is a new chapter. Hope you like it.** **Don't forget to review and I'll see you next chapter.**

It had been almost 24 hours since the twins were born. Rachel was going to bring Emma to hospital to meet her new baby brothers for the first time.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Hailey's room, each of them holding a baby.

"I can't wait to get them home." Kurt declared.

"I know me too. I wonder how Emma's going to react." Blaine stated, then there was soft knock on the door.

"Come in." said Hailey, and in walked Rachel and Emma.

"Hey Emma." greeted Kurt. "Do you want to meet your new baby brothers?" he asked softly, as to not wake up the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Brothers? You mean I have two brothers?" Emma asked excitedly.

All the adults laughed at her question.

"Yes sweetie. You have two new brothers." Blaine reassured.

Emma walked over to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting and looked at the bundles in their arms.

"Can I hold one?" she whispered.

"Ok, but you need to sit down and let us help you." Kurt instructed.

"Come here Emma, you can sit on the bed with me." Hailey offered and Emma climbed on the bed.

"Who do you want to hold?" Kurt asked, and Emma looked at both of her dads and pointed to the baby Blaine was holding.

"Ok, this one is Dalton Zachary." Blaine explained and got up and placed the baby gently in Emma's waiting arms.

"Ok, hold his head." Blaine instructed.

"Look, I'm holding a baby!" she said excitedly.

Everyone smiled. "Yeah you are. You're such a big girl. You're a big sister now." Blaine admitted.

Emma leaned her face down and kissed the baby on top of the head. "He smells nice." she giggled. "Are they coming home with us?"

Blaine nodded. "Yep. We're going to take them home real soon."

A few minutes later, a nurse came in and said it was ok for Kurt and Blaine to take the babies home. Hailey was also ready to be released.

Once they brought the babies home, Emma was ready to help her dads with anything they needed. But they knew that the helping would probably only be for a little while.

Kurt and Blaine went into the nursery and sat in the rocking chairs and began to feed Owen and Dalton. Emma noticed this right away. She wanted them to play with her, so she went up and patted Kurt's leg.

"Daddy, will you play with me?" she asked.

"Not right now sweetheart. Papa and I are feeding the babies. Do you want to help?" Kurt asked.

Emma shook her head.

Once Kurt saw that Owen was finished with his bottle, he took it out of his mouth, put him over his shoulder and began to burp him.

Emma placed her small hand on Owen's back and tried to help burp him.

"Oh, that's nice Emma." Kurt complemented, and then he heard a small burp come from the newborn.

"Good Owen." Emma smiled, and Emma went over to Blaine, to see if she could help with Dalton.

"Does Dalton need to burp?" Emma asked.

"No not yet. He's still eating." Blaine replied.

"Emma, do want to help me change Owen's diaper?" Kurt asked.

"Is it stinky?" she asked, with her nose turned up.

Kurt smelled his diaper. "Yeah, I think it is."

Emma shook her head. "Then no thank you."

Kurt laughed, and got up to and went over to the changing table. "How about you hand me a diaper? They're under here." he asked, and pointed to underneath the changing table. Emma picked one diaper up and handed it to Kurt.

"Thank you." he replied. As soon as he took Owen's dirty diaper off, he started to cry.

"Oh no daddy!" Emma shrieked. "Owen's crying. Did you hurt him?"

"No honey, he just doesn't like getting his diaper changed. He's cold that's all." Kurt explained, and Emma went to the edge of the changing table and stood on her toes, so she could see the top of Owen's head.

"It's ok baby Owen. Don't cry." she soothed, and kissed him on the head.

Kurt smiled, and quickly changed his diaper. "All done." he cooed, and picked him back up.

"Ok daddy, time to play." Emma announced.

"Maybe later. I have to get Owen to take his nap now." he replied, as he sat back down on the rocking chair and rocked the newborn to sleep.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the nursery.

"I think she's starting to get a little jealous of her brothers getting all of the attention from us." Blaine observed, as he tried to burp Dalton.

"I think you're right." Kurt agreed. "Maybe we should try and explain to her that the baby's need us a lot right now and have her try and help us. Maybe that way she won't be so jealous."

"I think that's a good idea." Blaine agreed.

After Owen and Dalton were settled and taking a nap, Kurt and Blaine went into Emma's room. They found her holding one of her baby dolls and feeding it a bottle.

"Hey Emma. Are you feeding your baby like we feed Owen and Dalton?" Blaine asked as he bent down to sit next to her on the floor.

Emma nodded. "But this baby isn't a boy. It's a girl. It's the one grandma Carole gave me. Remember?"

"I do remember." Blaine replied. "I'm glad you're being a good mommy to you're baby."

"Emma, you're also a very good big sister to your new baby brothers." Kurt started. "And we want to tell you that they need a lot of attention right now because they are so little."

"I remember when you were a baby and you needed a lot of attention." Blaine added.

"So, sometimes we can't do things with you right away." Kurt continued, so we will need you to be a big girl and be patient ok?"

Emma nodded.

"And if we need something, like getting me diaper, you can help with that ok?" Kurt finished.

Emma nodded again.

Blaine pulled Emma in for a hug and kissed her on the head. Kurt bent down and did the same. They then heard a loud cry coming from the baby monitor Kurt was holding.

"Why do they cry so much?" Emma asked.

Kurt and Blaine just smiled.

"Because, that's the way they tell us something's wrong and they need us." Blaine explained, as he got up from his spot on the floor.

"Do you want to help?" Kurt asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, my baby needs me right now."

They both smiled and nodded.

"Ok, let us know if you need something or you want to help." Blaine insisted, and he and Kurt left the room to go check on the twins.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Review time. Thanks. **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	34. Relief

**Here is a new chapter. This one was really hard to write because of the word I had use, so that's why it is shorter than usual. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. And leave a review. Thanks!**

With two new babies in the house and the constant crying, and Emma constantly wanting attention from one or both of them, Kurt and Blaine very tired to say the least. But when Burt, Carole, and Cooper had come out to meet the newest Hummel-Andersons, Kurt and Blaine couldn't be more then happy to see them.

It took some convincing, but they finally urged Kurt and Blaine to go out on their own for a little while.

"Are you sure you can handle the babies?" Kurt asked, hesitantly. "I mean, they have been pretty fussy lately. And Emma has been wanting all of the attention on her."

"We'll be fine Kurt." Carole reassured, as she pushed him towards the door.

"Ok, but call us if you need anything at all." Kurt insisted.

"Don't worry." Burt added.

Then all of a sudden, Emma came running up to the adults and grabbed on to Blaine's legs.

"I want to go too." she cried.

Blaine bent down to her eye level. "Not this time sweetheart. You're going to stay here with grandma and grandpa and uncle Cooper. Help them with Owen and Dalton. Ok?" he explained.

Emma shook her head. "No, I want to go with you and daddy. Please?" she cried.

Cooper then came over and picked her up. "Come on monkey. We're going have fun."

"No! I want daddies!" she screamed and started to cry.

"It's ok Emma, we'll be back soon." Kurt reassured her, but she just continued to cry.

"Go, we'll take care of her." Burt insisted.

Then Blaine and Kurt hesitantly left the house.

Blaine and Kurt were in the car driving to the store, to pick up some things they needed for the babies and for Emma.

"I don't know about you Kurt, but I am really glad that our family came. It's giving me some relief to know that they are always around and ready to help when we need them." Blaine admitted.

Kurt turned towards Blaine. "Me too. I just hope Emma gets over this separation anxiety soon." Kurt added.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to leave a nice review for me. Thanks so much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	35. Breath

**Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I have gotten. You guys are amazing. Here is the next chapter. Yes it's a little longer than the some, but it takes me a while to get my point across. Hope you like it and please continue to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks and as always enjoy!**

While being busy with Owen and Dalton, Kurt and Blaine thought it would be nice to have some one-on-one time with Emma. Since she hasn't been swimming in a while, they thought they would take her to the nearest YMCA and sign her up for swimming lessons.

While the boys were napping, they sat Emma down and explained to her what they were going to do.

"Emma, would you like it if we took you to take swimming lessons?" Kurt asked.

"Do I get a bathing suit?" Emma replied.

They both smiled and laughed. "Yes, we'll go out tomorrow and find you a brand new beautiful swimsuit." Kurt answered.

"Cool. When do I start?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, we have to sign you up first. So probably in a couple of days." Blaine admitted.

"Wait, why am I taking swimming lessons, when it's not summer?" she stated.

"Well, it's good for you to learn in case we go to someone's house and they have a pool and you accidentally fall in, you know how to swim." Kurt explained.

"And if Own or Dalton ever fall in, you can help rescue them." Blaine added.

"I hope that never happens." Emma declared.

"We hope that never happens either. And when they are old enough they'll have swimming lessons too." Blaine admitted.

The next day, Blaine took Emma to buy a new swimsuit, while Kurt stayed at home with the babies. It was hard to find one since it wasn't the season for swimming. Blaine was about to give up, when he went to one last store. He had decided to go to a consignment shop that had gently used clothing and toys. When they walked in, Emma saw a bunch of nice looking clothes.

"Papa, look at this dress." Emma declared.

"It's very pretty honey, but we're not here to look for dresses. We're here to look for a swimsuit remember?" Blaine explained.

"But I like it." she whined.

Blaine bent down to her level. "I know you like it, but maybe we can get it another time. Right now we need to get you a new swimsuit."

Emma sighed. "Fine. Can we get something for Dalton and Owen too?" she suggested.

"Sure, but we have to make sure there aren't any little pieces for them to swallow." Blaine explained.

Emma ran into the back where the toys were, while Blaine looked at the girl's swimsuits.

"Emma, do you like this one?" Blaine asked, holding up a patriotic swimsuit.

She was toy busy looking and playing with all of the baby toys to notice Blaine. He walked over to her. "Emma, do you like this swimsuit?" he asked again.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at what her papa was holding. "That's pretty. Do I get to wear it now?"

Blaine giggled. "No not right now. When you go swimming you can."

"Ok. Look, I found toys for Dalton and Owen." she exclaimed, pointing to the toys that she was playing with on the floor. "Can we get them papa? Please?"

Blaine looked at the toys and at the prices to make sure they weren't too expensive. "Ok, we can two toys. One for each of them. You pick which ones you want."

Emma did as she was told and handed them to Blaine. He then paid for the toys and the swimsuit and they left the store.

The next day Emma got dressed in her new swimsuit and cam downstairs to show it off.

"Look daddies! I'm ready to go swimming!" she said excitedly.

Kurt and Blaine turned around and saw Emma in her patriotic swimsuit.

"You sure are. But you can't go outside in just that, go put some clothes on and then we can go." Kurt explained and Emma ran back upstairs.

"She's so excited." Blaine remarked, smiling.

"I bet she's going to love taking swimming lessons." Kurt admitted and kissed Blaine on the lips.

"Ok, I'm ready to go!" Emma announced.

They looked at her again and Kurt went to and scooped her up in his arms. "Ok my little fish. Say bye to papa."

She waved at Blaine. "Bye papa! I'll see you later."

Blaine walked over to his husband and daughter and gave them each a kiss. "Bye my little fish. Have fun and lesson to your teacher."

Emma waved again, and Kurt picked up the pool bag that was by the door and they left.

Kurt and Emma got to the YMCA and they went up to the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" a young woman asked.

"Hi, I would like to sign my daughter up for swim lessons please." Kurt replied.

"Sure. You just need to fill out this form and Kristen will meet you down at the pool." she said, handing Kurt a clipboard. He quickly filled out the necessary information and handed it back.

"Ok, go down to pool and you'll see a young lady, with blond hair wearing a red swimsuit. That's will be her swim instructor." She explained.

"Thank you." Kurt replied, and took Emma's hand and headed down to the pool.

Before Emma went in the pool, Kurt found a place to sit down and watch. Emma took off her clothes and they went over to talk to Kristen.

"Are you Kristen?" Kurt asked, as they walked up to a young lady standing by the edge of the pool.

"I am." she replied happily.

"Hi. I'm Kurt and this is my daughter, Emma." Kurt replied, shaking her hand. Emma was hiding behind Kurt's legs.

Kristen bent down. "Hi Emma. I'm Kristen. Are you ready to learn how to swim?" she asked the little girl.

Emma shook her head.

"It's ok sweetheart. Nothing's going to happen." Kurt confessed.

"I changed my mind I don't want to learn how to swim. Can we please go home?" she cried.

Kurt bent down beside her. "Honey, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be right here watching you and Kristen is going be in the pool with you the whole time."

Kristen nodded. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Emma looked at Kristen and then back at Kurt. "Promise you won't leave?"

"I promise." Kurt admitted.

"Ok. I'll stay." she smiled slightly.

Kristen reached out for Emma's hand. She took it and they walked into the shallow end of the pool.

Emma started to shiver. "It's cold!"

"Yeah, you have to get used to it." Kristen admitted.

Kristen hung on to Emma as she walked around the pool to get her used to the water.

"Ready to go under water?" Kristen asked.

Emma shook her head quickly.

"It's ok. Take a deep breath and hold it and you can put your head under the water." Kristen explained. "Watch, I'll go first and then you can go." Kristen drew in a deep breath and dunked her head under the water. When she came back up she splashed Emma with her wet hair. "See? Now are you ready to try? I'll do it with you."

"I don't want to be under for a long time." Emma confessed.

"It's ok. We'll go under and come right back up." Kristen confessed.

"Ok." Emma replied.

"Alright. On three. 1...2...3" they took deep breaths and went under water. A second later they came back up.

"Woah!" Emma said surprisingly.

"Did you like that?" Kristen asked.

"Can we do it again?" Emma asked happily.

The rest of the lesson was spent on getting Emma used to being in and under water. After an hour of being in the water. Kristen took Emma out of the water and walked over to where Kurt was sitting with a towel opened, ready to dry her off.

"Did you have fun?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Did you see me? I went under water!" she shrieked.

"I did. You're so brave." Kurt replied. "Thank you Kristen. We'll see you next week then?" he asked, acknowledging the young woman.

"Sure. See you then. Bye Emma." she said, waving to the little girl before walking away.

"Ready to go home?" Kurt asked, after drying her off and getting her changed in to regular clothes.

"Yeah." she yawned. "I'm tired and hungry."

"Ok, let's go." Kurt exclaimed. He took Emma in his arms and went home.

**Don't forget to review. Thanks. See you next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	36. Miserable

**Hello you lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please keep reviewing. Thanks so much.**

When you have one child and their sick, it's hard, but when you have three and they are all sick and miserable at the same time, it's extremely tiring.

One night, after everyone had gone to bed, Emma woke up crying. "Daddies!" she cried.

"Mmm. Blaine, wake up." Kurt moaned.

"No, sleeping." Blaine groaned.

"Emma's crying." Kurt moaned again.

"Your turn." Blaine grumbled.

Kurt sighed and got out of bed. He went to Emma's room and turned the light on. "What's the matter princess?" he asked as he went over to her.

"I went pee pee in my bed!" she cried.

"Oh, it's ok. You don't need to be upset." Kurt said trying to soothe her. "Here' let's get you out of bed and put you in clean pajamas." Kurt insisted. As he picked Emma up she threw up all over herself and Kurt. She cried even harder.

"It's ok. Let's get you in the bathroom." he declared and carried her into the bathroom. He got her there just in time for her to throw up again, but this time in the toilette. He held her hair back and felt her forehead. "Uh-oh, I think you have a fever. Let me go get get changed, and I'll be right back."

Emma didn't say anything. Her throat was too sore from vomiting, so she just nodded her head.

Kurt went back into the bedroom to change out of his dirty pajamas and decided to wake up Blaine. "Blaine, honey wake up." he whispered.

"Mmm. Still sleeping." Blaine moaned.

"Honey, I need you to wake up. Emma's sick. She accidentally wet her bed and threw up all over herself and on me. She's in the bathroom still getting sick. I think she has a fever." Kurt explained quickly.

Blaine quickly opened his eyes and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom to see his little girl perched over the toilet.

"Oh, my poor baby girl." he cooed.

She turned toward him when she heard his voice. "Papa, I don't feel good." she whined.

He bent down next to her. "I know you don't. Do you feel like you have to throw up again?"

Emma shook her head.

"Here, let me take your temperature honey." said Kurt, as he bent down and placed thermometer underneath her arm. He didn't want to put it her mouth, incase she had to vomit again.

The thermometer beeped and it read 100.1 "Yep. You definitely have a fever." Kurt confirmed. "Let's get you cleaned and then you can sleep in our bed."

While they were giving Emma a bath, they heard a loud crying come from the next room.

"Oh no! Do not tell me the boys are sick." Blaine groaned.

"You go check them, I'll stay her with Emma. She's already gotten sick on me, I don't want them catching what she has." Kurt insisted and Blaine got up from the floor and went into the nursery.

Blaine walked over to Dalton, who was screaming. "What's the matter little man?" he asked, as if he was going to get an answer. He picked him up and Blaine could feel heat radiating from the little boy. "Oh no not you too." And before he could do anything, her heard coughing come from the other crib. He walked over and saw Owen was coughing and pulling on his ear. Blaine bowed his head. He knew they were in over their heads with three sick children. He took Dalton in to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer. Kurt saw that he had brought the baby in, and was upset. "Blaine, why did you bring him in here. He could catch what Emma has!"

"I think he already did and Owen's coughing and pulling on his ear. I came to get the thermometer. I think they might have a fever." Blaine admitted as he washed off the thermometer and put it under Dalton's arm. The thermometer beeped and it confirmed what Blaine was thinking. He had a temperature. "We better get all three of them to the doctor tomorrow morning." Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded.

Blaine went back in the nursery and tried to comfort his sons to go back to sleep, while Kurt tucked Emma in their bed.

Once Emma had fallen asleep, Kurt walked into the nursery and saw Blaine in the rocking chair, rocking both boys back to sleep. His eyes were barely open. Kurt walked up to him and gently picked up Owen. Blaine stirred slightly.

"Hey." said Kurt.

"Hey. Is Emma sleeping?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, she finally went back to sleep after I gave her some water and she kept it down. She's in the middle of our bed, so don't be surprised when you get in bed." Kurt explained. "How's the boys?"

"I finally got them to sleep. They're too young for medicine, so I thought I would sing to them. It worked on Emma when she was a baby and apparently it works on them too." Blaine admitted. "But Owen might have an ear infection. He keeps pulling at his ear and he won't keep the pacifier in his mouth."

"Oh, poor baby." Kurt cooed. "Well, their asleep now. Why don't we put them down and go back to sleep? We'll take them to the doctor in the morning."

Blaine nodded. They placed the babies back in their cribs and went back into their room. They each got in on their side of the bed, kissed Emma gently, and kissed each other and went back to sleep.

**See you in the next chapter. Review please. Thanks. **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	37. Chocolate

**Hello my lovely readers! I know it's late, but I really wanted to get this up before the day ended. I am posting late because I worked today and then went out to dinner and shopping, so yeah! Ok, enjoy! Please don't forget to review. Thanks so much.**

The new year had started and Blaine and Kurt were very busy. They had both gone back to work, leaving Owen and Dalton to be taken care of by Hailey. Hailey loved taking care of the boys. She would take care of them when Kurt and Blaine went to work until one of them came home. She would also pick up Emma from school.

It was almost Valentine's Day and that was Emma's favorite holiday. It was during the week, so Emma would being getting Valentine's for her friends in her class.

One Saturday, Blaine and Kurt took the kids out to go shopping and get Valentines for Emma's class. They looked at a few, but Emma came upon a box that she just fell in love with.

"I like these." she said, as she held up a box of Disney Princesses.

"Ok honey. We can get those." replied Blaine, as he took the box and put in the cart. When they came across the Valentines chocolates, Emma's eyes went wide.

"Daddy! Papa! Can we get some chocolate for my class?" she squealed.

"I don't think so sweetheart." Kurt stated.

"Please!" she whined.

"No sweetie." Kurt repeated.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because, we don't need to spend a lot of money on chocolate for your class. I'm sure you'll get some chocolate from your friends." Kurt explained.

Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest and stomped her foot. She was disappointed that she wasn't getting what she wanted. They finished their shopping and went home.

A few days later, was Valentine's Day. Kurt got up a little earlier to get a special breakfast ready for his family. He was going to make heart shaped pancakes and serve it with strawberries.

He checked in on the boys, and saw that they were still sound asleep, so he went down to kitchen and started on breakfast.

While Kurt was busy downstairs, Blaine was busy getting his surprise ready for Emma and Kurt. Before he was finished, he hear a cry coming from the nursery. He thought that he could finish wrapping his gifts, but the cries just got louder, so he went into the nursery and picked up Dalton and changed him. Blaine brought Dalton downstairs and placed him in his swing, but he didn't notice what Kurt was making in the kitchen. He then went back upstairs and took care of Owen.

"Hi papa!" Emma said softly, from behind Blaine.

"Hi sweetheart." he replied. "Do you know what today is?"

Emma nodded. "It's Valentine's Day!"

"That's right. Let's go see what daddy's doing downstairs." he suggested, as he picked Owen up from the changing table, and they all went downstairs.

"Happy Valentine's Day daddy!" Emma squealed.

Kurt turned around, from setting the table. He bent down and picked her up. "Happy Valentine's Day Emma. I made a special heart breakfast for you and papa."

Emma looked down at the table. "Yum."

Kurt set Emma down on a chair and she started to eat her breakfast.

Blaine came into the kitchen after putting Owen down and getting his presents. "Happy Valentine's Day Emma!" Blaine exclaimed, as he handed her a box with heart wrapping paper on it.

"Thank you papa." she replied, and started to open it. Her eyes went wide as she what the box contained. "My Little Pony! Thank you papa." she got up from her chair and hugged and kissed Blaine happily.

"And this is from me." said Kurt, as he handed Emma another box.

"Thank you daddy." she replied. She opened Kurt's present and was very excited. "Tangled! Thank you daddy!" she then hugged and kissed Kurt.

"Here Kurt, this is from me." Blaine said as he handed Kurt a small box.

Kurt opened it and found a very nice watch inside. "Oh, Blaine. It's beautiful. Thank you!" he kissed Blaine and handed him an envelope.

"What's this?" Blaine asked.

"Open it and find out." Kurt replied.

Blaine opened the envelope and found a Valentine's day card, signed by Kurt and Emma and he also put Owen and Dalton's names on there. "Oh how sweet." he exclaimed and kissed Blaine and then Emma.

"There's more papa. Look in the card." Emma stated.

Blaine looked and there was a Starbucks gift card from his family.

"Oh thank you." he repeated and kissed Kurt and Emma again.

After breakfast Kurt took Emma to school and then went to work. When Kurt was finished at work, he stopped by the supermarket and bought a special treat for Blaine and Emma.

Once home, Kurt found Emma playing in the living room with Blaine while Owen and Dalton were sleeping in their swings.

"Emma, guess what I have for you?" Kurt teased.

"A puppy?" Emma guessed.

"No. Not a puppy." he answered, and pulled out a chocolate heart out of his bag.

"Chocolate!" Emma exclaimed. "Thank you daddy!" she hugged and kissed Kurt.

"And I got something for papa too." Kurt admitted.

"You didn't have to." Blaine replied, as Kurt pulled another chocolate heart out of his bag and handed it to Blaine.

"Thank you honey." Blaine exclaimed and kissed Kurt.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Emma squealed.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

**Hope you liked it, even though it's short. Hopefully they will be longer. I know it seems like I say that a lot. Sorry. Ok, review time. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	38. Violent

**Here I am again with another chapter. Yes I know its short, but blame that on my brain. Maybe I am just slowing down on ideas because these prompts are getting harder and harder. I don't know. I hope that I will come up with some more ideas as the prompts come along. Ok, enjoy and please don't forget to review. Thanks so much.**

It was a normal Friday night in the Hummel-Anderson house. They had all just finished eating dinner and were in the living room getting ready to watch a movie.

"Ok Emma, what movie should we watch tonight?" Kurt asked.

Emma went over to the dvd shelf and looked at all the dvds they had. She was just starting to learn how to read, but couldn't fully read everything. But she would always look at the boxes and recognize which movie was which and if she wanted to watch a movie she didn't recognize, she would always ask her dads.

"How about this one?" Emma asked, holding up the dvd she picked.

"Bring it here honey, and let me make sure it's something you can watch." Blaine stated from his seat on the couch. He was currently holding Owen, while Kurt was holding Dalton.

Emma handed Blaine the dvd and he shook his head. "Sorry sweetie, I don't think you should watch this movie." he admitted.

"Why not?" Emma pleaded.

"Because it's a little too violent for you." Blaine explained.

"What's that mean?" she questioned.

Blaine looked at Kurt.

"It means there are some scenes in there we don't think you should see." Kurt declared.

"But if I can't watch it, then why do we have it?" she continued.

Kurt then looked back at Blaine.

"Because papa likes it and I've had since before your daddy and I got married." Blaine tried to explain.

"Please can I watch it?" she whined.

"No Emma. We already told you that it's too violent." Kurt exclaimed.

"Then what can we watch? We've watched Disney movies a lot and I want to watch something we haven't seen yet." Emma admitted.

"Well, I know there's one Disney movie we haven't had a chance to watch yet." Blaine declared.

Emma looked at him confused. "Which one?"

Blaine got up from the couch, still holding Owen, and went up to the tv and grabbed the dvd sitting on top. He turned around and handed it to Emma. She smiled happily.

"Yeah! I want to watch this one! Thank you papa!" she cheered. "Look daddy, papa was right, we haven't seen this Disney movie before." she showed Kurt the dvd. He nodded his head and Emma gave Blaine back the box so he could put the disk in the player.

They spent the rest of the night watching Brave. While they were in the middle of the movie, Emma had fallen asleep on Blaine's lap, along with Owen on his chest and Dalton sleeping on Kurt's chest. Blaine leaned over carefully and kissed Kurt. "I can't believe she wanted to watch Lord of the Rings." he whispered.

"Why not? She is your daughter after all." Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine again.

**As always, have a wonderful day and don't forget to leave a lovely review for me. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	39. Muffle

**Wow, this is a really short chapter. Sorry about that. I am having trouble making them longer. But please bear with me. Thanks. I hope you like this chapter. I actually used another word that is supposed to be for day 41, but oh well. I will you it a different way on that day. You'll see what I mean when I post it. Lol. Ok, don't forget to review and all that fun stuff. Enjoy.**

Being 6 years old, Emma loved to run in the house. She was constantly falling and getting hurt, but nothing too serious, and Kurt and Blaine would constantly tell her 'not to run in the house', but of course she didn't listen.

One day, she was playing up in her bedroom and the doorbell rang. She got very excited, because she knew it was the pizza Kurt had ordered. Emma got up from the floor of her room and started to run down the stairs. When she got to the last step, she tripped and fell. She started crying. Luckily, Blaine had seen what had happened, and went over to pick her up to try and calm her down.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok Emma." Blaine soothed.

Emma started to talk but her words were muffled due to her talking into Blaine's shirt.

"I can't understand you when you're crying sweet-pea. Can you stop crying and tell me what you want?" he asked her calmly.

She shook her head against his shoulder and continued to cry.

Kurt put the pizza box on the table and walked over to where Blaine was standing, holding a crying Emma. He put his arm gently on her back and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's ok Emma. I think you just got scared, but everything's ok." he soothed.

She sniffled a bit and picked her head up.

"I was trying to come down and help you answer the door and I fell." she admitted, with tear tracks on her face.

"Were you running?" Blaine asked.

She nodded her head slowly.

"You know, you wouldn't have fallen if you weren't running." Blaine admitted.

Emma sighed. "I know, but I really wanted to help open the door."

"I know, but next time you'll remember not to run, right?" Kurt explained.

Emma nodded. "Can we eat the pizza now?"

"Yes, let's go eat." Kurt replied.

They then went into the kitchen to have their pizza dinner.

**Thanks for reading my very short chapter. Ok, review, favorite, and follow. Thanks so much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	40. Swift

**Hi there. Yes I know this is short, but it's just that these prompts are getting harder and harder to write and I do apologize. But I hope you continue reading this story. And leave me lovely reviews, as I know you guys and girls always do. So without further ado, chapter 40. Enjoy!**

Kurt has always had swift reflexes. Whenever something was about to fall, Kurt would usually be able to catch it. Blaine on the other hand wasn't so lucky. If Blaine knocked over a cup, it would end up breaking before he caught it.

One Saturday, they were going over Rachel and Finn's house for lunch. Blaine and Kurt had buckled Owen and Aiden in their carseats, and Emma had buckled herself in the middle seat in the back of the car. Blaine had gotten in the passenger's side, and Kurt sat in the driver's seat. The drive wasn't that long, since they didn't live far from the Hudson's.

"Daddy, what are we going to have for lunch?" Emma asked.

"I don't know know sweetheart, you'll have to ask your aunt Rachel. She's supposed to be making lunch today." Kurt replied.

"Probably something vegan." Blaine chimed in, and Kurt laughed.

"What if she makes that tofo stuff again? I don't like it." stated Emma, making a face.

"You mean tofu? Yeah, I know you don't like it, but hopefully she'll make something you do like." Kurt admitted.

They were almost at the light where they needed to turn, when all of the sudden the light had turned from yellow to red. Kurt slammed on his brakes, making everyone in the car jerk.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked, sounding a little panicky.

Blaine looked over his shoulder and saw that Emma was ok and the boys had started to cry from being woken up. "Yeah, we're all ok." Blaine replied. "Are you ok?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I wasn't going to take a chance at turning on yellow. You never know when that will happen or if there is a cop around."

Blaine nodded. "You're absolutely right. There's no reason to do that."

Once the light turned green again, Kurt made his turn and continued down the street to Rachel and Finn's house. When they got there, Emma nearly jumped out of the car and ran into the house, leaving Blaine and Kurt to carry in the babies.

"Aunt Rachel, uncle Finn guess what?" Emma squealed excitedly, as she ran into the house.

"What is it Emma?" asked Rachel.

"When daddy was driving, the car made all of us go forward. Like this." she announced, showing just what had happened. "But we didn't get hurt, because daddy stopped the car just in time." she finished.

Blaine and Kurt had just entered the house, hearing the end of the story.

"Well, it sounds like you had an adventure on your way over." Rachel observed.

"Uh-huh." said Emma, and then went upstairs to play with her cousins.

Kurt put Owen's carrier down on the couch and gently lifted him out. Blaine did the same with Dalton.

"Are you guys ok?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"Yeah we're fine Rachel. It's just that the light turned from yellow to red quickly, that I had to slam on the brakes. Nothing bad happened." Kurt explained.

"Well, I'm glad. You never know these days." Rachel admitted, and Kurt sent her a glare.

When the kids came down saying that they were hungry, Rachel started to make lunch. She made homemade macaroni, which Emma throughly enjoyed.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks and see ya next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	41. Run

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you read Chapter 39, I mentioned that I kind of used another word that was from another prompt. And it was this word, but like I said I would use it a different way and I did. So here it is. I hope you enjoy. And please keep those reviews coming along with favorited and followers. Thanks so much. See you next time.**

Emma loved school. She was now in the first grade and loved learning new things. She was really good at reading and recognizing her sight words. She got grades in every subject except math. Like Blaine, she wasn't very good at math. Whenever she had math homework, Kurt would usually help her.

While she was in school, her class had P.E as their special.

"Ok, boys and girls." the coach started. "Today we're going to the mile run. You're going run all around the track. If you feel you can't run anymore, then just walk the rest of the way."

Emma got ready.

"Ok, go ahead and start running." the coach added, and Emma began to run. She wasn't the fastest in her class, but she wasn't the slowest. When she was halfway, Emma got tired of running so she started to walk the rest of the way.

"Good job Emma!" the coach congratulated her, and gave her a high five.

After everyone was finished running they went back to their class. When Emma got back to class, she was very tired from running so much. She took a drink of water from the water fountain and then went to her seat.

"Ok class, get out your math books and workbooks please." Emma's teacher announced.

"Did you do your homework last night?" one of Emma's classmates, Thomas asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, but it was really hard."

"Yeah, I know. I tried to do it myself, but it was too hard. So I asked my mom to help me." Thomas explained.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Emma. The school day ended and Hailey picked her up from school, along with Owen and Dalton.

"Hi Emma." Hailey greeted her.

"Hi Hailey." replied Emma. "Guess what I did in P.E.?"

"What did you do in P.E.?" Hailey asked, as they walked home.

"We ran. The coach said we had to run the whole track, which is, I think a mile." Emma exclaimed. "I couldn't run the whole way, so I walked, but the coach said that was ok."

"That's great Emma. I'm very proud of you." Hailey admitted.

They got home and entered the house. Emma threw her backpack on the table.

"Emma! You know you don't just through your stuff around." Hailey scolded, as she got the boys out of the stroller. "Go put your things away and you can have a snack."

Emma huffed and grabbed her backpack and stomped her way upstairs.

A couple hours later, Kurt and Blaine came home.

"Hi Hailey." they greeted.

"Hi guys." Hailey replied, looking over from her spot on the couch, where she was holding Dalton.

"Where's Emma?" Blaine asked, walking into the living room and taking Dalton from Hailey's arms.

"She's upstairs. When we got home she threw her backpack on the table, and I told her not to do that and take her bag up to her room. She then stomped her way up there and I think she's still upset because I scolded her." Hailey admitted.

Kurt went over to the baby swing and picked up a smiling Owen. "Well, she needs to learn that she can't do certain things." Kurt stated.

"Well, I have to get going." Hailey announced, getting up from the couch.

"Ok, thanks Hailey. See you tomorrow." Blaine said, and hugged her. She then walked out the door.

"Let's go see what Emma is up to." Kurt stated and Blaine nodded.

They carried Owen and Dalton up to Emma's room and knocked on her door.

"Emma can we come in please?" Kurt asked.

"Is Hailey still here?" she asked through the closed the door.

"No, she's gone. But we still need to talk to you." Blaine declared.

A second later, the door opened and Kurt and Blaine walked in.

"Ok young lady. We would like to know why you were so upset earlier." Blaine insisted, taking a seat on the bed.  
"All I did was put my backpack on the table, and Hailey got mad." Emma admitted.

"She told us that you threw it on the table and then stomped up the stairs." Kurt declared. "You know you're not supposed to throw things in the house. And you don't put your bag on the table."

"When you see Hailey tomorrow, I want you to apologize to her for not listening." Blaine scolded.

Emma sighed. "Ok. I'm sorry daddies."

"Thank you sweetheart." Blaine replied.

"But can I tell you what I did at school today?" she asked.

Blaine and Kurt smiled. "Of course you can honey." said Kurt, "What did you do today? Something exciting?"

"Yeah. We did the mile run. And I ran a lot, but I got tired, so I walked the rest of the way, but the coach said that was ok." Emma said excitedly.

"That's great honey." Blaine replied. "Come on, let's go get ready for dinner."

"Can we have chicken tenders? Please?" she squealed.

Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt sighed. It seemed like Emma would eat only chicken tenders at every meal.  
"Honey, you've had chicken tenders a lot this week. How about we have something else?" Kurt suggested.

Emma shook her head. "No. I love chicken tenders."

"I know, but it's not good for you to eat the same thing every day." Kurt remarked.

"How about...sloppy joes?" Emma suggested.

"Ok, I think we can do that." Kurt agreed.

"Yeah! Sloppy joes!" she cheered and ran out of the room, with her dads following her.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did make it a little longer. I know I keep saying that I keep trying to make them longer and I am. Ok, please leave a review. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	42. Poison

**Alright! Here is another update. It's not too short and not too long. It's just in the middle. Hope you like it. And please leave me a review. Enjoy and see you next time!**

Kurt and Blaine were always very busy. With a 6 year old and twins under a year, they had their hands full. Owen and Dalton were at the age where they were trying to crawl. They would soon be getting into everything, just like Emma did when she was that age. Since they moved into their new house, they hadn't had the chance to baby proof the entire house.

So, one day while they were thinking of it, Kurt and Blaine decided to take precautions and baby proof the house. They started in the kitchen. Blaine started to put latches on the bottom cabinets, where the dish detergent and dish soap was stored. Emma came in and saw her daddies working.

"Daddies, what are you doing?" she asked.

"We're baby proofing, so you, Owen, and Dalton don't get hurt." said Blaine, as he finished one the latch.

"Why are you putting stuff on those cabinets?" she asked.

"Because Emma. There's stuff in there that if you or your brothers got into, it could really hurt you." Kurt explained.

"Like what kind of stuff? I thought that stuff was for when you clean the dishes." she added.

Kurt and Blaine bent down to her eye level. "Emma, there are things under the sink and in the laundry room that could hurt you if you drink or swallow it. The stuff we use to clean dishes and do laundry is poison if you swallow it." Blaine explained.

"So, to make sure that doesn't happen, we're putting safety locks on the cabinets to make sure only adults get into them." Kurt added.

"Oh. Ok. But what if something happens and Owen or Dalton get into the cabinets?" she asked worriedly.

Kurt stood up and grabbed something off the counter and showed it to Emma. "Then we call poison control. See this is the number to call incase that ever happens."

Emma looked at the piece of paper Kurt handed her. "And they'll come and help, right?"

Kurt and Blaine smiled at her and nodded in agreement. "Yes. They will tell us what do and then we call 911." Kurt reassured her.

"Good. Because I don't want Owen or Dalton to get hurt." she said surprising both her fathers at how much she really cared about her brothers' safety.

"Can we put one of those latch things on my door so they don't come in my room?" she asked, teasingly.

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "No silly." said Blaine, picking her up. "But you know what we can do?"

"What?" she asked.

"Since it's a nice day outside, why don't we go for a walk?" Blaine suggested.

"Ok," she squealed, and wriggled out Blaine's arms.

They got Dalton and Owen ready to go and the five of them went out for a walk. While on their walk, they came by a small river.

"Papa, can we walk in the water?" Emma asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who shook his head.

"No honey, I don't want you to get wet." Kurt replied.

"Please?" she whined.

"No Emma." Kurt repeated. "Let's walk this way." he said pointing to a grassy area.

Emma lead the way, with Kurt and Blaine pushing the double stroller through the grass.

After walking for a while, all three kids were getting fussy, which meant they were ready to go back to the house.

Once they got inside, Emma went in the living room and plopped on the couch. She was very tired.

While Kurt and Blaine were getting the boys out of their stroller, something was bothering Blaine. He started to scratch his leg.

"Are you ok babe?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that my leg's starting to itch." Blaine replied, as he put Dalton in the swing, and continued to scratch his leg.

Kurt put Owen in the other swing, and moved closer to Blaine. "Here, let me see your leg."

"It's fine, Kurt. It's probably just a bug bite." Blaine admitted.

"Well, still let me see." Kurt insisted.

Blaine turned his leg around for Kurt to see and was very surprised to see that his whole leg was red and blotchy.

"Blaine, that's not a bug bite. I think while we were walking you must of stepped into some poison ivy." Kurt declared.

Blaine's eyes widened. "What? Poison ivy?" he said, shocked. "You don't step in it did you, or Emma?"

Kurt looked on his body, to make sure. He shook his head. "No I didn't step in it. Let me check Emma." he said, as walked over to couch and checked over the sleeping little girl. "No, Emma's ok." he replied.

Blaine continued to scratch his leg.

"Blaine! Don't scratch. You'll get an infection!" Kurt scolded. "I'll get you some calamine lotion." Kurt went up to the bathroom and took out the tube of calamine lotion and brought it back downstairs.

"Ok, come in the kitchen and put your leg up on the chair." Kurt instructed. Blaine did what he was told. Kurt carefully spread the calamine lotion on the red patch of Blaine's leg.

"See this is why you shouldn't wear shorts when we go for a walk." Kurt declared.

"Yeah yeah. I'll remember for next time." Blaine insisted, and took his leg of the chair. "I'm just glad the kids didn't get any poison ivy on them."

"Yeah me too." Kurt replied.

**Please leave me a review, and don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	43. Contagion

**I hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review.**

One night, while eating dinner, Emma just sat there, pushing her food around her plate.

"Emma honey, aren't you going to eat something?" Kurt asked.

Emma just shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I don't feel good."

"What's wrong honey?" Blaine asked.

"My head and my tummy hurts." she replied.

Kurt felt her forehead. "You do feel a little warm."

"Maybe you should go lie down on the couch." Blaine suggested.

Emma nodded. She pushed her plate away, and went to go lie down. As soon as her head hit the couch pillow, she fell asleep.

"I hope the boys don't catch whatever Emma has." Blaine stated, as he helped clear the table.

"Oh I hope not." Kurt replied. "We don't need 3 sick kids again."

When Blaine and Kurt were finished doing the dishes, they went to check on Emma. She was still sleeping.

Kurt felt her forehead again. "I think she has a slight fever." he admitted. "I'll carry her up to her room. Maybe she'll feel better in the morning."

Blaine nodded and Kurt picked her up and headed upstairs.

In the middle of the night, Emma woke up crying.

"Daddies!" she cried.

Kurt and Blaine heard her and ran into her room.

"What's the matter honey? Do you still not feel well?" Blaine asked.

Emma nodded. "I feel really yucky." she admitted, and then she started to scratch her arms and legs.

Kurt and Blaine noticed her scratching, and lifted her blanket off of her, so they could get a better look at her legs. Their eyes widened.

"Uh-oh!" Kurt said.

"Emma, I think you have the chicken pox." Blaine admitted.

"What's that? Did I get it from when I ate chicken at dinner?" she asked.

Kurt and Blaine laughed. "No, honey. You didn't get it from your food. It's an illness, that makes you very itchy, but you can't scratch or else you'll get a very bad infection." Kurt explained.

Emma continued to scratch her body. "But it itches so bad." she cried.

"I know, but you can't scratch, it will only make it worse." Blaine scolded.

"I'll get some calamine lotion to help stop the itching." Kurt said, and went into his bathroom and grabbed the lotion tube. It was sitting out on the sink from when they used it on Blaine's poison ivy.

Kurt then came back into Emma's room. Blaine was holding her in his arms. She was very uncomfortable.

"Here baby girl. This should make you feel better." Kurt exclaimed, as he walked over and started to rub the calamine lotion all over her small body.

"There. How does that feel?" Kurt asked.

Emma yawned. "A little better. But it still itches a little."

"I know, it's going to itch for a while." Blaine admitted. "Try and go back to sleep. You'll have to miss school for a few days."

Emma nodded, and climbed out of Blaine's lap and went under covers.

Blaine and Kurt went back into their bedroom.

"I'll call Rachel in the morning to see if she can take Dalton and Owen, while we take care of Emma." Kurt admitted.

Blaine nodded his head. "Good idea. The last thing we need is 3 kids with the chicken pox."

Kurt laughed seriously. "So true. At least we both had it when we were young. Right?"

"Yeah. I got it right around the same time as Emma." Blaine admitted.

"I got the chicken pox a little earlier. It wasn't fun." Kurt said.

"Let's just go to sleep, before Emma wakes up again." Blaine insisted, and gave Kurt a kiss and they went back to sleep.

The next morning, Kurt had called Rachel to take Dalton and Owen over to her house while Emma was sick with the chicken pox.

Of course she said yes. She loved taking care of nephews.

"Why is aunt Rachel taking the babies over to her house?" Emma asked, as Blaine was giving her an oatmeal bath.

"Because you have the chicken pox, and it is very contagious. We don't want them getting sick too." Blaine explained.

"But what about you and daddy? Won't you get sick too?" Emma asked, concerned.

Blaine shook his head. "The thing about chicken pox is, once you get them, you don't have to worry about catching them again. You only get it once."

"Oh." replied Emma.

"Ok, hop in." Blaine said, pointing to the bath tub.

Emma looked in the tub. "Why is there oatmeal in my bath?"

Blaine smiled. "It's good for you to take an oatmeal bath when you have the chicken pox, because it helps with the itching. Just like the calamine lotion we put on you last night."

"I don't want to take a bath in oatmeal." she whined.

"I know you don't, but it'll make you feel better." Blaine repeated.

Kurt then came into the bathroom. "Rachel just left with Owen and Dalton." he declared, and Blaine nodded. "Why aren't you taking your bath Emma?"

"I don't want to take a bath in oatmeal!" she cried.

"Oh, I know. But believe me, it helps the itching." Kurt soothed.

Emma continued to cry.

"Tell you what. If you take your oatmeal bath, I'll give you a surprise." Kurt coaxed.

"What surprise?" Emma sniffled.

"Well I can't tell you unless you take your bath." Kurt reminded her.

Emma sniffled. "Do I really have to take a bath in oatmeal?"

"Yes." Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

Emma sighed. "Fine." and she stepped into the tub.

"That's our girl." Kurt praised. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get your surprise." Kurt left the bathroom and went in the master bedroom and into the closet. He pulled out a big stuffed teddy bear. He went into Emma's room and placed it on her bed for her when she was finished with her bath. He walked into the bathroom and found Blaine drying Emma off.

"How was it?" Kurt asked.

"Yucky!" Emma exclaimed.

"But are you less itchy?" Kurt asked.

"A little." she replied. "Where's my surprise?"

"It's on your bed." Kurt replied.

As soon as Emma was dried and dressed, she ran into her room and found her surprise teddy bear.

"Wow, a big teddy bear! Thank you daddy!" she cried.

"You're welcome." said Kurt, and walked over to her. "But listen, this teddy is very special. Wherever you feel itchy, scratch your teddy bear and then you'll feel better."

Emma started to scratch the bear's tummy. "Ah that feels better." she said.

"Good. Now why don't you take a nap with your teddy bear. Sleep is always good when you're sick." Blaine stated.

Emma got in her bed and held her bear close. Blaine and Kurt then left the room.

"I hope she doesn't have the chicken pox for too long." Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah me too." Kurt replied.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time. Review please.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	44. Tissue

**Yeah! Here is another update. I am so trying to keep up with these and so far I have been. This one is a little longer. So I hope you enjoy that. Don't forget to Review, and follow and favorite.**

**I don't own Glee or the song I used in here. Just thought I should let you know. Ok enjoy.**

Owen and Dalton were at the age where they were starting to teeth. Blaine and Kurt had been through teething before, with Emma, but it was a totally different ballgame with Owen and Dalton. They both started teething at around the same time and weren't able to sleep, due to being in a lot of pain, meant Blaine and Kurt wouldn't sleep either.

One night Blaine and Kurt were in the nursery, trying to soothe Owen and Dalton back to sleep.

"Come on Dalton, you have to be tired by now." Blaine complained to the crying baby in his arms.

"Face it Blaine, they're just in too much pain." Kurt admitted.

"I know, but they have to go to sleep. They've been up most of the night. I'm exhausted." Blaine whined.

"I know you're tired. I am too, but what are we going to do to make them feel better?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a moment. "Have we tried their teething rings?"

"And pacifiers. Nothing's helped so far." Kurt admitted.

Blaine sighed and all of a sudden Dalton sneezed on Blaine's shoulder. His nose now dripping. "Oh, Dalton. You got papa's shoulder all snotty."

"Here Blaine. Wipe his nose." said Kurt, handing him the tissue box.

"Thanks." said Blaine. He tried to wipe Dalton's nose, but he just kept moving his head away. "I know you don't like me cleaning your face, but your nose is yucky."

"Daddy." they heard a soft voice say. They turned around and saw Emma standing in the doorway.

"Emma, what are you doing up? Are you ok sweetheart?" Kurt asked, bending down carefully as not to drop Owen.

"I had a bad dream. I went into your room and you weren't there." she whimpered, as tears began to fall down her face.

"It's ok honey. Papa and I are right here." Kurt soothed.

"Yeah. It was just a dream." Blaine reminded her.

"What are you doing in here?" Emma asked.

"Your brothers are both teething and they are in a lot of pain. It's making it hard for them to go to sleep." Kurt stated.

"Can I stay in here until you put them to bed?" she asked quietly.

"Sure you can. Do you want to try and help put them to bed?" Kurt asked, standing back up.

Emma nodded. "Can I hold one of them? Maybe if I hold them, they'll go to sleep." she suggested.

"That's a good idea Emma." Blaine replied. "Who would you like to hold? Dalton or Owen?"

Emma looked at both of her brothers. "I'll hold...Owen." she chimed.

"Ok, go sit in the rocking chair and I'll put him in your lap." Kurt instructed.

Emma climbed up in the rocking chair and got comfortable. Kurt then gently placed Owen in her arms.

"Hi Owen. It's ok. You don't need to cry. I'm here now." Emma said softly. "I know your mouth hurts. But daddies want you to go to sleep. If you go to sleep now, I'll let you play with my toys tomorrow." she bribed. Owen just started to cry and wriggle as to get out of his big sister's arms. "No Owen. You have to calm down. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" she asked and Owen kept moving.

"Do you want to me to take him honey?" Kurt offered.

"No, I want to sing to him." Emma replied.  
"I don't think he wants that right now. He's just really over tired right now." Kurt explained.

"Please daddy? Can I just try and sing to him?" she whined.

"Ok you can try. What do you want to sing?" he asked.

"The Aladdin song." she said, excitedly.

"Ok, go ahead." Kurt said and Emma started to sing to Owen.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me Owen, now when did_

_you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and back at Emma. She had a beautiful voice and loved to sing, just like her fathers. Owen had calmed down a bit as Emma sang.

_A whole new world _

_A dazzling place I never knew _

_But now from way up here it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now that I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feelings_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless, diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_(Hold your breath it gets better)_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

_Every tun a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world _

_That's where we'll be _

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

Once Emma had finished singing, Owen's eyes were fluttering closed. "Good night Owen. I love you." she whispered, and kissed his cheek.

Kurt gently picked him up and placed him in his crib.

Blaine looked at Dalton and saw that he was almost asleep too, so he gently placed him in his crib.

Kurt went over to where Emma was still sitting. "That was very nice of you Emma. You're such a big helper."

Emma yawned. "Thank you. I'm tired. Can you please carry me back to my room?"

"Sure princess." said Kurt and Emma nearly fell into Kurt's arms. He carried her into her room, with Blaine following. Kurt placed her back in her bed and they both tucked her in.

"Good night princess." Kurt and Blaine said in unison and kissed her good night. They quietly walked out of her room, closing the door slightly.

Kurt and Blaine took each other's hands and went into their bedroom.

"I am so tired." Blaine complained again, as he and Kurt climbed in their bed.

"I know. I'm just glad all three kids are asleep. Now it's our turn." Kurt said and turned toward Blaine. "Good Blaine. I love you." he said, giving him a good night kiss.

"Good night Kurt. I love you too." said Blaine, with a good night kiss.

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please review, follow and favorite. See you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	45. Sore

**Hello, my lovely readers. Here is another prompt and yes it is long. Yeah. I am trying to make these longer and more involved. I think I am getting my point across. Lol. Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you next time. Enjoy.**

Ever since the twins were born, Blaine didn't have time to go to the gym and work on his boxing skills. It had been a while since he actually boxed, but every now and then he would go and use the punching bag to get his frustrations out. It really helped him, especially when Emma was a newborn. He was the one home all day and when Kurt came home, he needed to release some of his stress that he had built up that day. But now that they had two more kids, Blaine was rarely seen at they gym.

One day, after a hard day at work, Blaine came home and as soon as he opened the door, he heard screaming and crying. Hailey was taking care of the kids and Kurt hadn't gotten home yet. So Blaine knew he would have to take care of the tantrums that were happening, so Hailey could leave.

"Hey Blaine. I'm glad you're home." Hailey said, tiredly. "The boys are very grumpy. I think it's because they're teething, and Emma's upset because I won't pay attention to her. She's sulking up in her room."

Blaine sighed. "Ok, I'll go see what I can do to cheer her up."

"Alright, see you next week." said Hailey. "Bye." with a smile and a wave, she was gone.

Blaine sat on the couch, trying to ignore the cries coming from his sons. He looked at his watch and knew that Kurt wouldn't be home for at least another hour. But he really needed to get to the gym before it closed and he exploded. Blaine got up and went into the kitchen and got 2 cold teething rings out of the freezer. He gave one to each of the boys, which seemed to quiet them down slightly. He then went upstairs to Emma's room.

"Emma. Open the door please." Blaine stated, and immediately the door opened.

"Come on Emma. We're going to the gym." he said simply.

"Why? I thought we had to stay home until daddy came home?" Emma asked.

"I know, but papa needs to release some stress on the punching bag, so I'm taking all three of you and you're going to go in the daycare room." Blaine explained.

"You mean I have to be in a room of babies?" she asked, not really thrilled with the idea.

"Yes, but hopefully you won't be there for that long. Now let's go." he ordered and went downstairs to put the boys in their carseats and carried them out to the car.

Before they left, he thought he should send Kurt a quick text to let him know where they were.

_Kurt, _

_I took the kids to the gym. Need to release some stress. Come get the kids when before you go home. Love you-Blaine_

As soon as he sent the text, he got Emma in the car and they were off to the gym. The car ride there was silent, except for the sounds of the babies babbling in the backseat.

When they got to the gym, Blaine got the carriers out and Emma jumped out of the car. He carried the two carriers in with Emma, walking by his side. They went to the gym daycare and he signed the three of the kids in. He bent down to Emma.

"Ok, Emma. Have fun. I'll be out in the gym area if you need me. But daddy should be here soon to pick you and your brothers up." Blaine explained.

Emma nodded and hugged Blaine tightly around his neck. As soon as a day care teacher came and took the kids, he left.

Before he could put his boxing gloves on, he got a text from Kurt.

_Blaine,_

_I won't be able to get the kids for another half an hour. Do you want me to call Rachel?-Kurt_

Blaine sighed. He thought about Rachel coming to get them, but he didn't want to bother her.

_Kurt,_

_No, it's ok. Just come and get them when you can. They'll be fine in the daycare until you or I pick them up.-Blaine_

He started to wrap up his hands, until he received another text.

_Blaine,_

_Alright. Don't work out too hard. I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you-Kurt_

_Love you too-Blaine_

Once he was finished texting Kurt, he wrapped his hands and put his boxing gloves on and went over to a punching bag.

Blaine started out slow, like usual, and then he started punching faster and faster. All the pent up stress he had was now being released on the large punching bag. He didn't even realize the gym was about to close, when one of the employees came up to him.

"Hey, sir. We're about to close." the employee informed him.

Blaine took in a deep breath. "Ok, thanks. I'll be out in a minute." the employee nodded and left him alone again. Blaine then took one more punch and then took off his gloves.

He went over to the daycare and saw that Kurt had come and signed the kids out. He went out to his car and drove home. While he was driving, his arms started to ache. He got home a few minutes later and went inside. Kurt turned towards the door and saw Blaine walk in.

"How was the gym?" Kurt asked.

"Good. I released a lot of stress. Thanks for picking up the kids." replied Blaine.

"You're welcome." said Kurt, as he gave Blaine a kiss. "Ew. You're all sweaty. I think you should go up and take a shower before you go to bed."

Blaine nodded. "That sounds like an excellent idea. My muscles are all sore from all of the punching I did to the punching bag."

Kurt laughed, and pushed towards the stairs.

Blaine went upstairs and quietly opened Emma's door. She was sleeping peacefully. He quietly went in and kissed her softly on the head and then went out of her room. He then went into the nursery. He saw that both, Owen and Dalton were sleeping. He didn't want to risk waking them up, so he just closed the door and went to take a shower.

Blaine stepped into the bathroom. He turned the water on and let it run for a minute as he got undressed. He then checked the temperature. It was just the way he liked it. He stepped in and let the water run over his sore and aching body.

After what felt like an entirenity, Blaine stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He stepped out of the bathroom and found Kurt sleeping in their bed, along with a pair of pajamas laid out for him. Blaine smiled, put his pajamas on and slipped into bed next to Kurt.

"I love you." he whispered to his sleeping husband.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just slipped his arm around Blaine's waist and continued to sleep. Soon Blaine fell asleep too.

**And that my friends, is that. Until next time. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	46. Enraptured

**Hello out there my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this update. Sorry it's not that long. I tried. Oh well. I hope you like it anyway. Please keep those reviews, following, and favorites coming. Thanks so much. And I will see you next time.**

As the Owen and Dalton were getting older they were starting to pay more attention to things and things were becoming more visible to them. They were able to recognize their daddies and big sister.

Everyone had sent baby gifts when they were born. There was two of everything in the nursery. It seemed like everyone in the New Directions had sent gifts, except for Quinn and Puck. It was ok though, because Blaine and Kurt knew they were busy out in California with their family.

One day, when Blaine and Kurt came home from work, they found a package on their front doorstep.

"Who's it from?" asked Kurt, as Blaine picked up the package. He looked at the return address.

"It's from Quinn and Puck." Blaine replied.

"Let's take inside and find out what they sent." Kurt said, and they went in the house.

Emma saw her daddies come in and ran towards them. "Daddies!" she squealed and jumped up in Kurt's arms.

"Hey pumpkin. Did you have a good day at school?" he asked and Emma nodded. She saw the package Blaine was holding.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's from your uncle Puck and aunt Quinn." Blaine told her.

"I wonder if it's for me." she guessed.

"Let's open it and find out." Kurt insisted and placed Emma down.

They went in the kitchen and placed the box on the table. Hailey came in to see what was going on.

"Hey, who sent that?" Hailey asked.

"Uncle Puck and aunt Quinn. I hope it's something for me." she squealed excitedly.

Blaine started to open the box with a pair of scissors. He lifted the flaps and saw an envelope. He picked it up and opened it.

"It's a congratulations card." Blaine said, opening the card and reading it. "It says congratulations on the birth of the twins. And they apologize about sending this out late. But better late than never." Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked in the box and saw two boxes and pulled them out. "Oh look. There crib mobiles." Kurt declared.

"Look there's monkeys on them." Emma pointed out.

"Yeah and a giraffe." Hailey added.

"Is there anything for me in there?" asked Emma.

Kurt looked back in the box and found something wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

"Now I wonder who this is for?" Kurt teased.

Emma's eyes lit up. "Me!" she squealed.

Kurt handed her the present. She immediately began to unwrap her gift.

"What did you get?" Blaine asked.

Emma's eyes lit up. "A Barbie doll!" she said excitedly.

The three adults smiled.

"They must know you like Barbies." Kurt teased.

"When we call Aunt Quinn and uncle Puck, you have to make sure you thank them." Blaine reminded.

"I will." she said, and ran off with her new toy.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you later." said Hailey and she left.

"Let's go put these mobiles up on the cribs." Kurt suggested and he and Blaine went upstairs to put the mobiles together.

After what felt like forever, Kurt and Blaine had finally put together the crib mobiles on both of the cribs. They went back downstairs, since Owen and Dalton were in their swings. They picked them up and brought them into their room.

"Look Owen, aunt Quinn and uncle Puck sent you a mobile." Kurt cooed, as he held his son.

Blaine place Dalton gently in his crib and turned on his mobile. Kurt did the same with Dalton.

Once they thought they were settled, they left the room.

A little while later, Blaine and Kurt heard something coming from the baby monitor. It wasn't crying, but they weren't sure what the noise was. They opened the door to the nursery and heard little giggles coming from their sons. They were both enraptured by the sounds and colors coming from the mobiles.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"They are so cute." Kurt admired.

"I know. That's the first time they really laughed." Blaine admitted.

"They sound so adorable. I just love that sound." Kurt added.

"I know me too. I remember when Emma started laughing." Blaine remembered.

"I know, she started laughing at her goofy uncle Finn." Kurt added.

Blaine laughed. "And she laughed at when I made goofy faces at her."

"Come on. Let's go see if we can still make her laugh." Kurt suggested and they went into Emma's room, leaving Dalton and Owen to continue being enraptured in their new mobiles.

**Hope you like it. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks. See ya.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	47. Wary

**Here is another update. Yes it is longer. And I am happy about that, I hope you ****are too. Enjoy.**

While at work one day, Kurt's boss came into his office.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Isabelle asked.

Kurt nodded. "Sure, come on in." he waved his hand, signaling for her to enter his office.

She sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "How's everything going?" she asked.

"Great. Everyone's great." Kurt replied.

"That's great." she stated. "I actually wanted to tell you something."

Kurt nodded, giving her his full attention. "Ever since you're trip to Paris last year, you have been doing exceptional work. You come in on time, you stay late when you need to." Kurt nodded again. "Some of the other supervisors and I have been talking and we would like to offer you a promotion." she smiled and Kurt's eyes lit up. "The promotion would involve a bigger office and a pay raise. But it would also involve longer hours and some travel." Isabelle finished.

Kurt was wary of accepting the offer.

"I know it's a lot to think about, so I'll give you some time to think about it and to talk to Blaine." Isabelle stated.

"Thank you Isabelle." he said.

She stood up from her chair. "You're very welcome Kurt. Keep up the fantastic work." she smiled, and left his office.

Kurt watched her leave his office and went back to sketching designs. He stopped and looked at the picture frame on his desk. It was the most recent picture, of him and his family. The twins were only a few weeks old when it was taken. He and Blaine were each holding a baby and Emma was behind them, leaning on both of their shoulders. They had decided to all wear matching outfits, so they were all wearing white t-shirts and the boys were wearing white onesies. Kurt smiled as he thought back to the memory. He then thought about Isabelle's offer. He knew the pay raise would be great, along with the bigger office, but then what about the longer hours and traveling? He would definitely need to talk to Blaine about this before he made any decision.

Before Kurt left for the day, he went to Isabelle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard her say through the closed door.

Kurt opened the door and went in her office.

"Kurt." she said surprisingly. "I thought you would have left by now."

"I'm on my way out now. I just wanted to ask you something before I left." he stated.

Isabelle nodded and motioned for him to sit down. "What is it?" she asked.

"I was starting to think about your offer." he started and she nodded.

"I was wondering how long would I be traveling for and when it would start?" he finished.

"Well, the traveling would start within the next month or two. You'll be traveling around the world and it will be for six months to a year. And I know you have your kids at home, so I will make sure you are home for their birthdays and your anniversary." Isabelle reassured him.

Kurt nodded. "Thank you for thinking of my family. I'll need to talk to Blaine about this first. I'll make sure to let you know about my answer soon."

"Take your time and really think about it. I don't want you to make any rash decisions or anything that you might regret later." Isabelle consoled.

Kurt nodded. "Thank you again. And I'll see you tomorrow." he said, and got up and left the office.

Kurt got home about half an hour later. He opened the door and saw Blaine sitting on the couch, watching a movie with Emma, while Owen and Dalton were on the floor on their play mats.

"Hey. I'm home." Kurt announced.

Emma looked toward the door and ran up to him. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey munchkin." Kurt said.

"Papa and I are watching Snow White." Emma told him.

"That's great." he replied, and kissed her on the cheek. She went back to the couch and Kurt followed and sat down next to Blaine.

"How was work?" Blaine asked.

"Great." Kurt said. "Isabelle came and talked to me today."

"Oh? About what?" Blaine asked.

"Well, she offered me a promotion." Kurt started.

"A promotion? That's great hun." Blaine replied.

"Yeah, she said that it would involve a larger office and a pay raise." Kurt added.

"Wow. That's amazing Kurt." Blaine admitted.

"But there's something else." Kurt added.

"What's that?"

"The promotion involves longer hours and traveling." Kurt finished.

"Oh." Blaine said sadly.

"I told her that I needed to talk to you about it first and then give her my decision."

"How long would you be traveling for?" Blaine asked.

"It would be six months to a year. But she reassured me that I would be home for our anniversary and the kids birthdays." Kurt admitted.

"When would you start traveling?" Blaine asked concerned.

"In the next month or two." Kurt revealed.

"Well, I think that its a great opportunity for you. And I don't want you to decide too quickly and regret it later." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded. "I know. But it could be up to a year. That's a long time to be away from you and the kids. I would miss so much on their lives." he complained.

"I know. But there's always video and pictures. We'll Skype all the time. We'll text, email and call each other. I'll keep you updated on everything that happens in our family." Blaine reassured Kurt.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine happily. "I love you. You know that." Kurt whispered into the kiss.

"I know. I love you too." Blaine replied.

After their conversation, they ate dinner and got ready for bed. While Blaine and Kurt were in bed, Kurt was still thinking about what to do about his offer. He turned towards Blaine.

"Do you think I should tell Isabelle I'll take the offer? Or should I decline it?" Kurt asked, still unsure.

Blaine turned towards him. "I think you should do what makes you happy. That's all I ever want. For you and the kids to be happy." Blaine admitted.

Kurt smiled. "You do know, if I start the longer hours and traveling, you would need to come home earlier and maybe even pick Emma up at school."

"I can handle it. Remember when you were in Paris for two months? I took care of Emma by myself. Along with a little help from Hailey, Rachel and Finn." he laughed.

Kurt playfully hit Blaine's shoulder. "If you need help, I'm sure my dad would come up and help you."

"I don't want to bother him, but like I said, I have Hailey and Rachel and Finn to help." Blaine reminded.

"Just make sure you don't burn the house down." Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry. Whenever you come home, the kids will still be here and the house still standing."

"Good." Kurt smiled. "I think I know what I'm going to do."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's temple. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Kurt sighed. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

He had made up his mind. He was going to take Isabelle's offer.


	48. Pathetic

**Hello. Here I am again with another update! ****Yeah! I hope you like this one and yes I made it long, so go me. I didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter and I don't know why. Maybe it's because you guys were either at school or at work and didn't get a chance to read it yet. If you haven't read the last chapter, I suggest you read that first, before you read this one. I also hope to get a bunch of reviews for this chapter. I hope I hope! Ok, and don't for get to review, favorite and follow. Thanks so much and I will see you next time. Enjoy!**

The next day, Kurt went into work. He had a big smile on his face. Today he would be giving Isabelle his answer about her offer. He had talked it over with Blaine and they both agreed that it would be a great opportunity for him. Kurt walked into the building and rode up the elevator to the 4th floor. When he got out he saw a bunch of young looking people sitting in the lobby of the office. He wasn't sure why they were there. _Probably new interns _he thought. He went into his office and placed his bag on his desk and started taking out sketches he had finished working on at home. Before he could start, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said, and in walked Isabelle with a few of the people he had just seen in the lobby.

"Good morning Kurt." Isabelle greeted. "I'd like you to meet a few of our new interns. This is Jacob, Ethan, and Olivia." she introduced and the three each smiled and waved at Kurt.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kurt replied.

"I'd like it if you could show them around and help them a bit." Isabelle insisted.

"Sure." said Kurt and Isabelle turned to leave.

"Oh, Isabelle." Kurt said and she stopped, in front of the door.

"Yes Kurt?" she asked.

"I'd like to talk to you later about what you had mentioned yesterday." Kurt stated.

Isabelle nodded. "Sure. See me before you leave." she said, and then left his office.

"Ok." He said, clapping his hands together. "Let's find somethings for you three to work on."

Kurt took the three new interns, and walked around the office, showing them where everything was located. When they got back to his office he gave each of them a sketch pad and a pencil.

"Why don't each of you draw up a design and when you're finished I'll take a look at it." Kurt instructed.

They all nodded and began drawing.

"What kind of outfit should we draw?" Olivia asked.

"Anything that comes to your mind." Kurt admitted. "Something you picture yourself wearing."

Olivia nodded and began to get to work.

While the interns were working on their sketches, Kurt thought that he should finish up his designs he had been working on. He couldn't help but think of the big decision he had made. He was soon going to tell Isabelle, and he couldn't wait.

An hour later, the interns were finished working on their sketches.

"Ok, let's see what you came up with." Kurt announced.

He went over to each of the interns and looked at their sketches. He stopped by Olivia first. He saw that she had drawn an elegant violet gown.

"Very nice Olivia. I like how the fabric flows off the model." Kurt praised.

"Thank you." said Olivia.

Kurt then moved on to Jacob. His sketch was of a man's blue work suit with a light blue tie to match.

"Nice job Jacob. I can see that you took this design from what you are wearing." He teased and Jacob laughed.

"Yeah. I guess I did." Jacob admitted.

Then Kurt went over to Ethan. As Kurt looked down on Ethan's paper. He was very shocked at was drawn. It looked like the colored pencils had thrown up. The sketch was very messy looking. Kurt didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Ethan's feelings.

"I think you could use a little help." Kurt admitted, and Ethan nodded.

Kurt looked at his watch. It was nearly lunch time. "Alright, why don't you guys go for lunch, and I'll see you back here in an hour." He dismissed them and his office was empty. He thought it would be a good time to talk to Isabelle.

Kurt walked over to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said and Kurt walked in.

"Isabelle, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt asked.

"Sure Kurt. Have a seat." she insisted. "How are the new interns working out?"

"That's what I came in to talk about." Kurt started. "I had them draw out a sketch and Jacob and Olivia did great. But Ethan's sketch looked really, well...pathetic." he stated, and handed Isabelle the piece of paper with Ethan's sketch on it.

Isabelle took the paper and looked down at it. "Wow. I can see how you would think this could be a bit pathetic, but I'm sure with a little time and guidance, his work will be just as good as the others." she admitted.

Kurt nodded.

"Why don't you help him?" Isabelle suggested.

Kurt looked at her wide eyed. "Me?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean I'm sure you didn't just start out drawing incredible sketches like you do today. I'm sure you struggled a bit." Isabelle guessed. "You could be his mentor. Remember when I was yours when you started here?"

Kurt nodded. He would never forget how Isabelle helped him when he first started out in New York and how she helped him when he and Blaine broke up. "I think I can do that." he replied.

"Good. Now go get some lunch, before they come back." Isabelle insisted, shooing him out of her office.

Kurt got up form the chair and was about to leave her office, but stopped. "Oh, Isabelle."

"Yes." she said, looking up from her work.

"I just wanted to let you know that I came to a decision about the offer you made me yesterday." Kurt started.

Isabelle smiled. "Already? I was going to give you more time."

"Well, Blaine and I talked it over, and we both think that this is an amazing opportunity for me and I shouldn't pass it up." Kurt started.

"So does that mean you'll accept my offer?" Isabelle asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yes. That means I happily accept." he finished and stuck out this hand to shake Isabelle's, which she happily accepted.

"Now, go and go help your new intern." Isabelle demanded.

Kurt nodded and left her office.

After lunch, the three new interns returned to Kurt's office.

"Before we start anything new, I thought that I would take you to where we store the new clothes that we will have the models wear for the next show." Kurt declared, and he showed them to another part of the office.

As Jacob and Olivia were looking at all of the colorful clothes, Kurt pulled Ethan aside.

"Ethan. I'd like to talk to you for minute." Kurt stated.

"Sure Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Is there something you need?" Ethan asked.

"No, not right now. But I would like to talk to you about your sketch you did earlier." Kurt started and took out the paper from his pocket.

"I know I'm not the best artist, but I love fashion and I'm willing to learn as much as I possibly can while I'm here." Ethan rambled.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. He sounded like a young Kurt.

"I'm glad you said that Ethan, because I would like to mentor you." Kurt continued.

Ethan's eyes went wide. "Me? You want to mentor me?" Ethan gasped and Kurt let out a little laugh.

"Yes. If you'd like that." Kurt finished.

Ethan nodded quickly. "Yes. I'd like that very much Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

"Please, call me Kurt." Kurt insisted.

Ethan nodded, and shook Kurt's hand. "Thank you very much Kurt."

"Ok, let's get back to my office so we start thinking of new designs for the spring line and fashion show." Kurt announced.

**There you have it folks. I hope you all enjoyed my long chapter update. We are almost halfway through this 100 day drabble! Can you believe it? Don't worry there are much more things coming up. So please stay tuned. LOL. Now don't forget to leave a NICE review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much. Love you guys and I will see you next time. Bye!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	49. Sweat

**Hello my lovely readers. I hope you are enjoying this story. Tomorrow will be the halfway point. Wow! I can't believe it. This chapter is long. I think it's longer than the last, so I am glad. I really try and put a lot of details into my stories. Sometimes it can be hard, but hey, at least I am trying. Ok, don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much and I'll see you next time. Enjoy!**

Kurt had a lot of hobbies. One of them was gardening. He loved working his garden. For him, it was very relaxing. But unfortunately he hadn't worked on his garden in a while due the winter weather, having two new babies, and working longer hours. Blaine on the other hand didn't have a much of a green thumb as his husband. Everything he planted seemed to die on him. He would either over water all of the plants or under water them.

Since it was now spring, and things had started to bloom, Kurt thought he would got to a local nursery and buy some plants. And with it being a Saturday, he thought Blaine should go with him and take the kids along too.

"But Kurt, why do I have to go to the nursery with you? Can't you just go by yourself?" Blaine whined, as they were getting ready to leave the house.

Kurt picked up Owen's carrier and threw the diaper bag on his shoulder and turned towards Blaine. "I need you to come with me because I am getting soil and mulch, I need my strong husband to help me lift those heavy bags." Kurt explained.

Blaine just sighed, and picked up Dalton's carrier and grabbed Emma's hand and headed out to the car.

Once they reached the nursery, Kurt grabbed a cart and put Owen's carrier in it, and Blaine did the same with Dalton and put Emma in too.

"Daddy, what kind of flowers are we going to get?" Emma asked, as they started walking the aisles of the store.

"I'm not sure yet sweetheart." Kurt replied. "Maybe some snapdragons, or roses, whatever we see that will look nice out in the garden and maybe we'll plant some seeds."

"Like a pumpkin? Or how about a watermelon?" Emma asked excitedly.

Kurt laughed. "We'll see honey."

They walked down aisles and aisles of the nursery, and so far Kurt had filled his cart with plants and Emma had to get out and walk because he was now filling Blaine's cart too.

"Kurt, didn't you say you needed soil and mulch?" Blaine reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Would you mind, going to get another cart?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. Do you want me to leave this one here?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it's ok. I'll watch the three of them." Kurt replied.

"No, I want to go with papa." Emma piped up.

"Ok, go with papa." Kurt insisted, and she walked with Blaine back up to the front of the store.

When Blaine and Emma returned with the empty cart, Kurt didn't waste anytime filling it up with bags of mulch and soil. Shortly after filling the three carts, Emma was starting to get tired and fussy. The twins were also starting to get restless.

"I think the kids have had enough. Kurt let's get going." Blaine suggested.

"You go up to the register, I just want to pick up some seeds." Kurt insisted.

"Papa, I'm tired. I want to go home." Emma whined.

"I know you do baby girl." Blaine replied, and bent down and picked her up. "Emma laid her head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Come on Kurt, the kids are all tired. I think we should go." Blaine repeated.

"Ok, I got all the seed packets. Let's go pay." said Kurt, and they headed to the register. When they were finished paying, they loaded up the car and went home.

Once home, Kurt and Blaine carried the kids into the house. They were all sleeping, so they left the boys in their carriers, and put Emma in her bed.

"Blaine will you help me lift the bags and put them in the backyard?" Kurt asked, and Blaine shrugged. He wasn't too thrilled about having to carry heavy bags of soil and mulch.

"Fine." Blaine whined. They went out to car and carried everything to the backyard.

"Ok, I'm going to get started. Why don't you go in and rest." Kurt suggested.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and happily went in the house. He went in the kitchen and poured two glasses of water. One for him and one for Kurt, who would need it soon.

Before Blaine went upstairs for his nap, he went outside to give Kurt his water. When he went back out side, he saw that Kurt had already gotten to work. He had spread the soil on one part of the house and mulch on the other side.

"Hey Kurt, I brought you some water." Blaine announced, handing Kurt the glass. He took it happily and drank it quickly.

"Thanks babe. It's hard work spreading mulch and soil. Especially in the afternoon sun." Kurt said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of hand. He finished the water and handed Blaine back the glass.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Blaine stated. "Don't stay out here too long and keep drinking. I don't want you to get dehydrated." Blaine warned.

Kurt nodded. "Don't worry I won't stay out too much longer."

Blaine nodded and headed back inside. He went up to his and Kurt's room and laid down on his side of the bed. Blaine must have been very tired, because he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When Blaine woke up, he walked out of the bedroom and checked on Emma. She was up and playing with her dolls. He then went into the nursery, but Owen and Dalton weren't in their carriers, where he and Kurt had left them. He started to get worried, so he quickly went downstairs and saw that they were outside in their bouncy seats, watching Kurt still working on his garden.

Blaine went outside. Kurt saw Blaine come out the door.

"Hey babe. How was your nap?" Kurt asked.

"It was great. I must have been really tired, because I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow." he explained, and Kurt smiled. "What are the boys doing out here?"

"Well, when I went in to get something to drink, I heard them crying. So I went up and saw they woke up. I changed them and gave them their bottles and brought them down here. I thought they would like to see how their daddy gardens." Kurt explained, smiling down at the babies. "And while I was changing them Emma woke up, but she didn't want to come out and play that's why she's playing in her room."

Blaine laughed. "Don't you think you should stop for today?" he asked.

"I just want to finish planting the last few plants I bought." Kurt admitted.

"But you've been working out here all day. I really think you need a break. Finish it up tomorrow." Blaine insisted.

Kurt wiped his forehead again. "I guess you're right. It is getting hotter out and I am getting tired."

Blaine bent down and picked up Dalton. "I'm going to take Dalton inside and I'll be back to get Owen and then I'll come out and help you get upstairs to take a nice long shower. I think you need it." Blaine explained and smiled at his sweaty husband.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled. "Bye the time you come back out here, I should be finished." he admitted.

Blaine then took Dalton in and put him on the floor on his play mat and went back to get Owen. He put him next to his brother, and went back one last time to help Kurt get upstairs.

"Ok Kurt, it's time to get you inside." Blaine insisted.

Kurt put his gardening tools against the house and went inside. Blaine helped Kurt up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Go ahead and take your shower. I'll get you a nice cold glass of lemonade." Blaine explained.

Kurt just nodded and went into the master bathroom.

Blaine checked on Emma. "Hey baby girl." he stated. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm playing with my baby dolls." she replied. "Where's daddy?" she asked.

"He's in the shower. He worked very hard on his garden today." Blaine explained. "Do you want to help me make some lemonade for him?"

"Yeah!" she squealed, and left her baby doll on the floor.

They went into the kitchen and started making lemonade for Kurt.

"Can we try some?" Emma asked, as they finished stirring the mix together.

"Sure, let's make sure it's not too sweet and not too sour." Blaine explained.

"We want it just right. Like in the three bears, right?" she smiled

"That's right goldilocks." Blaine teased.

"Papa, my name's not goldilocks. It's Emma!" she laughed.

"Oh, I forgot. I thought it was goldilocks." Blaine teased again.

Emma laughed at how silly her papa was being.

Emma and Blaine tried some lemonade. They smiled after they had swallowed.

"Tastes good to me." Emma declared.

"Good." said Blaine. "Now let's pour some for daddy and we'll bring it up to him."

Blaine poured some lemonade into a tall glass for Kurt and handed it to Emma. "Ok, let me get your brothers and we'll go upstairs."

Blaine went into the living room and carefully picked up Dalton and Owen. He then followed Emma up the stairs and knocked on the master bedroom door. When they didn't hear anything, Blaine quietly opened the door. They saw they Kurt was sound asleep.

"Go in quietly and put the glass on daddy's bedside table." Blaine whispered. Emma then tiptoed in, careful not to spill the lemonade. She quietly placed the glass on Kurt's bedside table and then tiptoed back to Blaine.

"Good girl." Blaine praised. "Now let's go back downstairs and let daddy sleep."

Emma nodded and they all went downstairs.

An hour later, Kurt woke up and saw that there was a glass sitting on the bedside table for him. He smiled, and took a sip. He then got up and went downstairs and saw Blaine in the kitchen making dinner, while Emma was watching a movie, and the boys in their swings. Blaine turned around and saw Kurt.

"Hey sleepy head." Blaine said.

"Hey, what are you making?" Kurt asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. Emma asked for it." Blaine admitted.

Kurt smiled. "Thank you." he leaned in and kissed Blaine.

"You're welcome." Blaine whispered in the kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Taking a shower helped. I was so sweaty." Kurt admitted.

"Well I'm glad you took a shower. You know I don't like when you're all sweaty." Blaine teased.

Kurt playfully pushed Blaine's shoulder. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Ready when you are." Blaine replied.

"Good, let's get the kids and eat. I'm starving." Kurt exclaimed.

Kurt went into the living room and got the boys, and Emma went to sit down and eat. They all enjoyed Blaine's cooking. After dinner, Kurt and Blaine bathed the kids and put them to bed. They went to bed shortly after.

**Yeah I know that the end isn't that great, but hey, at least I tried. That's what counts right? Of course right. So, now is the time where you leave me a nice review, and make me smile, and also follow and favorite. Please and thank you. I'll see you next time. Thanks,**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	50. Gentle

**Here I am with another update. And guess what? This is chapter 50! That means we are halfway through the 100 day drabble! Wow! I can't believe it. I am going to be very said when I am all finished with this. But I am not going to think about that now. Anyways, there are two words that I used in here that are also going to be used in future chapters. But I am not going to tell you which ones. He he he. You'll just have to wait and find out and continue reading. LOL. Ok, enough rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it's very long. I tried to put a lot of details in it. I think the more details, there are, the better you can understand the story. Well, that's just my thinking. Ok, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Yeah I know I keep saying that. But until everyone does it, I will keep reminding you. LOL. Alright ****sit back, relax, and enjoy and I will see you next time.**

It had been a while since Blaine and Kurt took the kids somewhere fun. They would usually go to the park, but Emma was starting to get bored with it, because it seemed they went there all the time. One night while the kids were sleeping, Blaine and Kurt were in their bed, talking about anything and everything, when Blaine came up with an idea.

"Kurt, you know how we want to take to kids somewhere fun?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, but I would also like it to be somewhere educational too." Kurt replied.

"Ok, somewhere fun and educational. Well, I was thinking, why don't we take the kids to that new petting zoo? I know Emma would love it and the boys would enjoy petting the baby animals too." Blaine suggested.

Kurt turned toward Blaine. "I don't Blaine. Don't those animals have germs and diseases?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Kurt, you can't be afraid to let your kids get a little messy. If you do then they'll be afraid of ever getting a little messy." Blaine warned.

Kurt sighed. "You're right. Let's just make sure we bring a lot of baby wipes and hand sanitizer."

Blaine smiled. "So, are you saying that we can take the kids to the petting zoo tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, you goof. I'm saying we can take them tomorrow." he leaned in and kissed Blaine.

"I love you. You know that?" Blaine reminded.

"Yes, I know. I love you too." Kurt responded. "Now, let's go to sleep. We're going to have to get up early if we want to go to the petting zoo before it gets too hot."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Blaine and Kurt woke up before the kids. They wanted to surprise Emma on where they were going, so they quickly got showered and dressed and went into Emma's room.

"Emma. Time to wake up." Blaine said gently, rubbing her back, to try and get her to wake up.

"Don't want to. Want to sleep." she moaned.

"Ok, then I guess you don't want to go somewhere fun today." Blaine teased.

Emma quickly sat up and opened her eyes. "Fun? Where?" she said excitedly.

"I can't tell you that yet. It's a surprise." Blaine admitted.

"Come on baby girl. Get dressed and then come down for breakfast. We need to leave soon." Kurt insisted.

Emma nodded and jumped out of bed. She went over to her closet and picked out her clothes, while Kurt and Blaine went into the nursery to take care of the twins.

Dalton was awake, babbling to his mobile, and Owen was still sleeping. Kurt picked Dalton up and started to change him.

"Owen. Come on big boy." Blaine said soothingly, trying to get him to wake up. He just moved his arms over his face, trying to hide.

Blaine laughed. "You're just like your sister." he said, and picked him up from his crib.

"You take care of Owen. I'm going to take Dalton downstairs and feed him and Emma." Kurt stated.

"Ok, we'll be down in a minute." Blaine replied, putting Owen on the changing table.

Kurt carried Dalton downstairs, and saw Emma was dressed and already sitting at the kitchen table. Kurt place Dalton in his highchair.

"Which cereal do you want this morning?" Kurt asked Emma.

"Lucky charms please." Emma replied.

"I think you finished them yesterday." Kurt admitted, looking in the pantry, and grabbing a different box of cereal. "Here. You can share the Cheerios with your brothers." he said, pouring some cereal on the highchair tray and then pouring some in a bowl for Emma.

"Milk please." Emma reminded Kurt.

"Oh, I almost forgot the milk." Kurt teased and opened the fridge. He grabbed the milk carton and noticed there wasn't that much left. "Uh-oh. Looks, like we need to go food shopping tomorrow."

Emma frowned. "How can I eat my cereal without milk?" she complained.

"We don't have anymore milk?" Blaine asked, as he came down the stairs, carrying Owen and put him in the other highchair.

"We need to go food shopping tomorrow." Kurt stated. "We need more cereal and milk. And I'm sure we need other things too."

"How about we go for breakfast?" Blaine suggested.

"What about my surprise?" Emma whined.

"Don't worry baby girl. We won't forget." Blaine replied.

"Blaine, I don't want them eating junk for breakfast." Kurt warned.

"I know." Blaine said, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Why don't we go to that little coffee shop down the street. Emma can have a muffin and we can take some Cheerios for the boys. They might even want to try a little muffin too." Blaine suggested.

"Yeah muffin!" Emma cheered.

"Ok, let's go. We need to get to this place before it gets too late." Kurt stated.

They quickly packed the cereal in a tupperware container and put it in the diaper bag, along with their bottles, diapers, and extra clothes, along with other things the boys might need through out the day. Once everyone was ready to go, they left the house and packed in the car. They drove to the small coffee shop. They went in and Blaine ordered his and Kurt's coffees and blueberry muffin for Emma.

Kurt sat down with the kids while Blaine got their orders.

"Here you go Emma. A blueberry muffin just for you." Blaine smiled, as he handed his daughter the muffin. She smiled brightly, as she saw started to eat it.

"It's so big and yummy." Emma mumbled as she ate.

"Don't take with your mouth full honey." Kurt warned.

Kurt and Blaine feed Owen and Dalton their bottles. They all enjoyed their special breakfast. When they were all finished, they piled back into the car and drove to the petting zoo.

Emma was starting to get excited as they drove to the secret surprise. When Blaine turned the car to the petting zoo entrance, Emma looked out the window, and her eyes went wide.

"We're here." Blaine announced.

"This is my surprise?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Yep." replied Kurt. "We thought you and your brothers would enjoy a day at the petting zoo."

"I wonder what animals we're going to see." Emma squealed, as she got out of the car.

Kurt got the stroller out of the trunk and they put the boys in, while Emma walked next to Blaine, holding his hand. Blaine went up to the window, and paid for his family. They went inside and started walking.

The went in an area were there were a lot of baby animals.

"Can we pet those animals? Please?" Emma asked, pointing to the baby chicks.

"Sure." Blaine answered. He picked Emma up and leaned her over the railing, so she could pet them.

Emma giggled. "They're so soft."

"Yeah. Aren't they cute?" Blaine asked, and Emma smiled.

Owen and Dalton started babbling, as if they wanted to get out of the stroller.

"Oh. Do you want to see the baby animals too?" Kurt cooed.

"I want to show them the animals." Emma declared, trying to get out of Blaine's arms. He placed her back down.

Blaine and Kurt took Dalton and Owen out of the stroller and went over to where the bunnies were. Emma watched as her dads helped her brothers pet the bunnies. Owen and Dalton didn't really know how to pet them, so they started to hit them.

"No, Dalton. You have to be gentle to the bunnies." Kurt said, taking his hand and petting the bunny gently. Dalton started to giggle at how soft the bunny felt.

"See, soft bunny." said Blaine, as he was doing the same thing with Owen."

"They need to learn to be gentle with the baby animals. Right daddy?" Emma asked.

"That's right sweetheart." Kurt praised.

"Let's go see what other animals are here." Blaine suggested and they walked over to where the goats and sheep were.

Everyone enjoyed their time at the petting zoo, that when it was time to leave, Emma didn't complain, because she was so tired. Kurt ended up carrying her, while Blaine pushed the stroller that had two sleeping babies in it, back to the car. They put the kids back in the car and headed home.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I very much enjoyed writing it. Ok, see you next time. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks. **

**Bye.**

**Socialbutterfly85 **


	51. Milk

**Here is an extra long chapter. I hope you like it. I just now realized I may have done something similar to this in a previous chapter, but I think this is way different and better. LOL. Ok, I hope you enjoy it. And please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks so much.**

After a busy day with the kids at the petting zoo, Kurt and Blaine remembered that they had to go food shopping. They were out of almost everything. They both got showered and dressed, and went to get the boys changed and ready to go. When they were finished in the nursery, Emma woke up and they all made their way down to the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine put Owen and Dalton in their high chairs. Kurt got out the cheerios, while Blaine filled the bottles with formula.

"Kurt, put baby formula on the shopping list." Blaine stated.

"Daddy, I want cereal for breakfast please." Emma announced.

"Honey, we don't have any milk." Kurt told her, and Emma sulked.

"Do we have any bread for toast?" she asked.

Blaine looked in the bread basket. "You're in luck. We have two slices left." he replied, holding up the bread bag, and put the bread in the toaster.

"We seriously need to go food shopping today." Kurt insisted. He got out a pen and a pad of paper and started making their shopping list.

"Ok, we need, baby formula, bread, milk, cereal, eggs. What else?" Kurt started.

"I think we need more diapers." Blaine added, and Kurt put diapers on the list.

"We need cookies." Emma squealed.

"No. I don't think we need cookies." Kurt admitted. "But we do need applesauce for your lunches."

"And cold cuts for sandwiches." Blaine added.

"Ok, got it. What else?" Kurt asked, and they all thought about what they needed for the house.

"I think we're running out of toilet paper and paper towels." Blaine commented.

"And I think we need to get some paper plates too." Kurt added, writing everything down on his list.

"Daddy, we need fruit too, don't forget." Emma chimed in.

"Oh yeah, fruit for us and we should start getting baby food for the boys. They're going to start on solid foods pretty soon." Kurt reminded Blaine.

"Yogurt." Blaine added.

"Ok, yogurt, cheese, butter. Do we need anything for baking?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think so. But we could always get some mix that's on sale." Blaine continued.

Kurt nodded, and continued writing. "Ok, I think we've got everything. If not, we'll remember when we get there."

"Ok. Let's go." Blaine announced, and picked up Owen from his high chair. Kurt did the same with Dalton, with Emma following, and they packed into the car and headed to the supermarket.

Once at the supermarket, Kurt and Blaine got the kids out, Blaine loaded them into a kid's cart and Kurt got an empty cart to put all of the groceries in. They started off in the bakery, and Emma was able to get a cookie.

"What do you say?" Kurt reminded Emma to use her manners.

"Thank you." she said to the baker.

"You're very welcome. Is there anything else I can get you?" the baker asked.

"Actually, I'd like two loaves of marble bread please." Kurt asked, and the baker went in the back and came back with two freshly made loaves of marble bread.

"There you go." she said. "Is there anything else you need today?"

"I think that's it. Thank you so much." said Kurt.

"You're welcome. Have a great day." she smiled, and waved, as they left the bakery area.

They then headed to the deli, where they got some lunch meat and headed to the produce.

"Apples daddy. Apples." Emma squealed.

"Yes honey, we're going to get some apples." said Kurt. He grabbed a plastic bag and put some apples in it.

"Blaine, if you want to take the kids and go down to the paper goods aisle, that would be a great help for me." Kurt suggested.

"Ok. Come on Emma. Let's go get the paper plates and napkins." Blaine insisted, and he pushed the kid's cart to the other side of the store, while Kurt walked around the produce department.

Kurt planned on getting plenty of fruits and vegetables. While he was doing that, Blaine was getting paper plates, toilet paper, and paper towels. He then remembered that they need diapers, baby formula and baby food. So, he pushed the cart over to the baby aisle to get the necessary items.

Kurt finished up with the produce, and went over to the dairy section and picked up yogurt, butter, milk, and cheese. He looked down at his list, and checked off the items he already had in his cart. He then started down the aisles.

"Oh, hi." said Blaine, as he and Kurt ran into each other on the same aisle.

"What else did you get?" Kurt asked.

"We got all of the paper goods, and then I remembered that we need baby stuff, so I got those things. What did else did you get?" Blaine asked.

"I got lots of fruits and vegetables and also the dairy stuff." Kurt explained. "I think we the only things we still need to get is bread and cereal."

"What cereal are we going to get?" asked Emma.

"Which kind do you want?" Blaine asked her.

"Lucky Charms! Please?" Emma squealed.

"You had that last time. And I really don't want you to have that much sugar in the morning." Kurt declared. "Let's go to the cereal aisle and see what they have."

Kurt and Blaine pushed the carts over to the breakfast aisle.

"Oh, I think we need more coffee." Blaine stated.

"Ok. Grab which kind you want." Kurt insisted, and turned towards the cereal. "Ok Emma. Which cereal do you want? And remember I don't want you to have too much sugar in the morning." Kurt reminded her.

Emma looked at the wall of cereals. She couldn't decide. "I don't know." she admitted.

Kurt looked at the cereals, and then picked out a box. "How about Rice Krispies? Those are good."

Emma looked at the box. She wasn't too sure, because it didn't have any cartoon characters on the box, but she thought she good give it a try. "Ok." She said.

"Oh, we also need more Cheerios." Blaine responded, grabbing a box. "Is that it?"

Kurt took a look in both carts. "Yeah, I think we have everything. Unless there's anything else you can think of."

Blaine shook his head. "No that's it. I think we better get going, because the boys are starting to get fussy, and Emma's probably hungry for lunch."

Kurt nodded, agreeing with his husband. "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go pay and then we can go home."

Kurt and Blaine, pushed both carts to the cash register. They started to unload their items on the conveyer belt. Once Kurt and Blaine were unloading everything, Emma spotted the candies on the shelf.

"Daddies, can I get a piece of candy. Please?" she pleaded.

"No Emma. You don't need any candy." Blaine told her, as he continued to unload.

"Please?" she insisted.

"No Emma. That candy has a lot of sugar, and you shouldn't eat too much sugar because it will rot your teeth." Kurt warned.

"No it won't." Emma insisted. Blaine pushed the cart towards the end of the resister, where the bagger placed the bagged items back in the cart.

"Please papa?" Emma repeated.

"No Emma. No candy." Blaine replied.

"Would she like a balloon?" the cashier asked.

"Do you want a balloon Emma?" Kurt asked, trying to distract her.

Emma nodded her head happily. "Yes please."

"What color would you like? I have red, pink, orange, purple, or blue." the cashier continued.

"I'd like purple please." Emma stated, and the cashier then tied the string of the balloon to her wrist.

"Thank you." she replied.

"You're welcome." the cashier responded. "You're total is $125.50 today. Do you have any coupons?" she asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I have a few coupons." he said, handing her the stack of coupons.

She scanned the coupons and pressed buttons on the registers. "Ok, your new total is $110.34." Kurt nodded and swiped his credit card.

"Here's your receipt. Have a wonderful day." she smiled, handing Kurt the very long receipt.

"You too. Thank you." he said, and they headed out to car and packed all the bags in the trunk and got the kids buckled in.

Blaine drove home. Once he started driving, all three kids fell asleep. When they arrived home, Kurt carried Emma and Owen's carrier inside while Blaine carried Dalton's carrier. When they were all inside and sleeping in their rooms, they went back outside and unloaded the trunk and brought everything in the kitchen.

Kurt unloaded the bags and Blaine helped put everything away.

"What do you want for lunch?" Blaine asked.

"How about a turkey sandwich?" Kurt suggested, and they enjoyed lunch while the kids took an afternoon nap.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can you believe we are halfway through this? I can't. Ok, review time and follow and favorite. Thanks and I'll see you next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	52. Ravenous

**Hi there. It's me again. I have a very long update for you today. I hope you like it. I would like more reviews this time please because I didn't get a lot last time. Also, please don't forget to review and follow and also read my other stories too. Thanks so much.**

Since the twins were born, Kurt and Blaine were getting up two or times in the middle of the night. The boys were starting to sleep through the night, but not completely. They were still waking up once or twice, but they were both getting better.

One night, Blaine and Kurt were getting all the kids ready for bed. First, they bathed Emma, and then Owen and Dalton. Usually baths would wear them out. While Blaine was bathing the boys, Kurt went to tuck Emma in bed.

"Good night Emma. I love you." said Kurt, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too daddy." replied Emma. "Is papa going to come in and kiss me good night?"

"Of course he is." reminded Kurt. "As soon as I go back into the bathroom to watch Owen and Dalton, papa will come in here and say good night."

Emma nodded and Kurt kissed her one last time and left the room to get Blaine.

"Emma's waiting for you to say good night." Kurt stated, as he entered the bathroom. Blaine got up from the floor and headed to Emma's room, while Kurt finished bathing the boys.

Blaine walked into Emma's room and saw that she was still awake.

"What are you still doing up?" Blaine asked.

"I was waiting for you." she responded.

Blaine walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "I love you so much. You know that?"

"Yep. I'm your's and daddy's little princess." she smiled.

"That's right." said Blaine, and kissed her head. "Good night my little princess. I love you."

"I love you too papa." Emma replied. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Blaine got up and went back to the bathroom to help Kurt.

"Are they ready to get out?" Blaine asked as he walked in, seeing Kurt getting splashed on.

"Yeah I think they're ready for bed." Kurt replied, and picked up Dalton and wrapped him in a soft towel, while Blaine did the same with Owen. They went into the nursery and put them in fresh diapers and clean pajamas.

Once they were in the pajamas, Blaine and Kurt each sat down in the rocking chairs and rocked the boys to sleep, while singing them a lullaby. Both Kurt and Blaine were hoping they would sleep through the night, but knew in the back of their minds, that was a nothing but a fantasy.

When the boys looked like they were sound asleep, Kurt and Blaine gently placed them in their cribs, turned the baby monitor on, and left the room. They went into their room and got ready for bed.

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he looked at the clock and saw that it read 7:30. He realized that they weren't woken up by the twins crying. He nudged Blaine to wake up.

"Blaine. Blaine wake up." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Blaine mumbled.

"It's 7:30 in the morning." Kurt confessed.

"So? It's still Saturday, which means we get to sleep in. Remember?" Blaine complained.

"But the boys didn't wake up at all in the middle of the night." Kurt declared.

Blaine opened his eyes. "You're right! They didn't wake up. That means they are now sleeping through the night."

"That's right." Kurt replied. "We don't have to worry about them waking up in the middle of the night anymore."

Blaine smiled. "Let's go make sure they're still ok. Then we can shower and get dressed."

Kurt nodded and they got out of bed, and went to the nursery to check on Dalton and Owen.

He opened the door slowly, as to not wake the sleeping babies. They walked in and saw that both boys were still sleeping soundly. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. They closed the door and let the boys continue sleeping.

"I guess those baths before bed really help." Kurt admitted.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's rocking them and singing them to sleep." Blaine commented.

"Let's go get ready and then we can make breakfast." Kurt suggested and Blaine nodded.

They went back into their room and took a shower and got dressed for the day. By the time they were finished, it was 8:30.

"Why don't you check on Emma and I'll go get breakfast ready?" Kurt suggested.

"Ok. What about the boys?" Blaine asked.

"Let them sleep." said Kurt. "If they're not up in half an hour, we can wake them up. But I think they'll wake up soon because they'll be so hungry, since they didn't wake up to eat."

Blaine nodded, and kissed Kurt before going to check on Emma.

Blaine opened Emma's door and saw that Emma was still sleeping. He couldn't believe that all three of his kids were still sleeping, when they usually wake up so early on a Saturday morning. Blaine closed the door and went to check on the twins one more time. He saw that they hadn't woken up yet, so he went down to the kitchen to help Kurt with breakfast.

"Is Emma up yet?" Kurt asked Blaine as he entered the kitchen.

Blaine shook his head. "No not yet. I checked on the boys again, and they're still sleeping."

"Wow. They're usually up before us. Whether it's Saturday or not." Kurt informed.

"I know. But I think it's nice to have some time to ourselves." Blaine admitted, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Kurt leaned his head into Blaine's chest. "You know, they could wake up any minute. We really should get breakfast ready." Kurt insisted.

"Yeah, but this is the first time in a long time it has just been the two of us." Blaine declared.

"I know." Kurt stated. "But now that we know all three are sleeping through the night, it will be just the two of us during the night."

Blaine smiled slyly. "Ok. That sounds like fun." he kissed Kurt's neck and started to help with breakfast.

As soon as they finished making breakfast, Emma came down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey princess." said Blaine. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded her head and climbed up on one of the chairs and sat down.

"Here you go monkey, homemade waffles." said Kurt, handing her a plate.

"Where's Dalton and Owen?" Emma asked.

"They're still sleeping." Kurt replied. "But I think we should wake them up soon, because if they continue to sleep, they won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Can I help wake them up?" she asked.

"Sure, but finish your waffles first." Kurt added.

The three of them ate their breakfast together. When they were finished, they all went up to the nursery to wake up Owen and Dalton. Blaine opened the door and he heard nosies coming from the cribs. The boys weren't crying, they were babbling to their mobiles.

"Awww. That's so cute." Emma squealed.

"Yeah, let's go in and change them." Blaine said, as they went in.

"Good morning boys." Blaine and Kurt said softly in unison.

The boys continued to babble and started to smile.

"Pee yew. Something smells." Emma commented, holding her nose.

"I think they left us a surprise in their diapers." Kurt teased, and lifted Owen up. He smelled his bottom and turned his nose. "Yep. Definitely Owen."

Blaine lifted Dalton up and checked his diaper. "We got two for two."

"Yuck. I am not changing them." Emma stated, and went out of the nursery.

"I guess she's not going to help change them any time soon." Kurt commented, and Blaine laughed.

Blaine and Kurt changed the boys diapers and got them in clean onesies. They then carried them downstairs and placed the boys in their highchairs. They started banging on the trays. They were ravenous because they hadn't eaten anything since last night.

"Ok, ok. Here you go. Here's your breakfast." Kurt exclaimed, handing them their bottles. Both boys grabbed their bottles and drank them quickly.

"Wow, slow down. You don't want to get gas." Blaine chimed.

"I think since we bought baby food, we should start trying to get them to eat it." Kurt suggested as he handed a jar to Blaine.

"Ok. We can try that. I think they'll like the fruits, but I'm not sure about the meats and vegetables." Blaine admitted.

"Well, we'll just have to try and see what they both like." Kurt admitted. He sat down in front of Owen. He scooped some baby food and showed it to him. Owen immediately dropped his bottle and opened his mouth. Kurt put the spoon in Owen's mouth. When nothing came out, Kurt knew it was a winner.

"Is that good?" Kurt cooed and continued to feed Owen the baby food.

Blaine on the other hand, wasn't having as much luck as Kurt. When he started to feed Dalton, he just spit the baby food out. He did not like it.

"What's wrong buddy? It's good." Blaine cooed and Dalton continued to drink his bottle, ignoring the baby food.

"Here, try this jar." Kurt suggested, handing him the jar he was using.

Blaine decided to try that. Dalton opened his mouth and let Blaine feed him the new food. He didn't spit anything out, so Blaine took that as a good sign.

"I guess he doesn't like pears." Blaine commented.

"But at least they both like bananas." Kurt added.

Kurt and Blaine finished feeding Dalton and Owen. Emma came back downstairs and they all watched Disney movies the rest of the afternoon.

**Yeah I know the ending isn't that great, but oh well. I tried. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks and I will see you next time. Bye!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	53. Blanket

**Hey there everyone. Here is another ****update. I want to apologize for how short it is. I couldn't really think of that much to write for this one. Again I am sorry for that. But I hope you like it anyway. I think it's cute. I hope you do too. Please leave a nice review, and don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks so much. Oh, and only 4 more days till Glee comes back and we get our Klaine back. Yeah. I can't wait! Oh, I don't own anything that you recognize. Wish I did, but hey, a girl can dream right? LOL!**

**Enjoy!**

Since Owen and Dalton started sleeping through the night, Kurt and Blaine's nights were becoming uneventful. It was just the two of them, the whole night. That's the way they liked it. They loved their kids, but there would be time, when Kurt and Blaine need alone time.

After they had put the kids to bed, Kurt and Blaine went down to living room and sat and cuddled on the couch together. Since they put the kids to bed a little earlier than usual, Blaine thought they could watch a long movie.

"Which movie do you want to watch?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"How about The Notebook?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine turned towards Kurt. "Honey, we watched that one the other night. Remember? How about Harry Potter?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We always watch a Harry Potter movie."

"Ok, what else could we watch then?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, but nothing too scary. You know I can't stand scary movies." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm comfortingly. "Don't worry honey. We won't watch a scary movie. You know I only watch those with Finn."

Kurt got up from the couch and went to where they had their DVDs. He looked at them for a while and finally decided on the perfect one.

"You know what we haven't watched in ages?" Kurt exclaimed.

"What?" Blaine replied.

Kurt showed Blaine the DVD he had picked out. "My Big Fat Greek Wedding!"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. We haven't watched that in forever. That's a good movie to watch while we have our alone time." he smiled.

Kurt turned around and put the disk in the player. He sat back down on the couch and cuddled up next to Blaine. Kurt grabbed the remote and pressed the play button.

While they were watching the movie, they heard little footsteps coming down the stairs and Emma peeked out.

"Daddies?" she whispered and Kurt and Blaine looked over at the bottom of the stairs. She was wiping her tear stained eyes with one hand and holding her Margret Thatcher dog and baby blanket with the other.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Blaine asked softly.

"I had a bad dream. I went into your room and you weren't there." she explained and started to cry.

"Oh, it's ok honey, come here." Blaine said, holding out his arms for her. She ran up to him and snuggled herself in Blaine's chest. He rubbed her back comfortingly and Kurt kissed her head.

"It's ok sweetie, it was just a dream." Kurt soothed.

"But I couldn't find you." Emma cried and buried her face more in Blaine's shirt.

"It's ok. We're right here. You found us." Blaine soothed, as he continued to rub her back. "Do you want to stay down here with us for a little while?" he suggested and Emma nodded her head.

Kurt got up and grabbed the large blanket they kept in a storage basket next to the couch. He pulled it out, and draped it over Blaine and Emma, and then sat down and pulled the rest of it over him. Before the movie was over, Emma had fallen back asleep. They waited until the movie was over and went to put her back in her bed.

They each kissed her good night and went out of the room. They went into their room and got into bed.

"So much for alone time." Blaine joked.

"Hey, we had at least we had some alone time." Kurt reminded Blaine and he smiled.

"Good night. I love you." said Blaine, as he kissed Kurt good night.

"I love you too Blaine. Good night." said Kurt, and they went to bed.

**I hope you liked this short chapter. Maybe I will have a spark of inspiration and the next chapters will be longer. Who knows? See you next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	54. Needles

**Hello my lovely readers. I know I left you with a short chapter yesterday and I do apologize. And I hope as an apology you will accept this very long chapter. It came out to be my longest yet. Believe me I had a lot of ideas for this chapter and once I started I couldn't stop. The juices kept flowing. LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it. Please leave an extra long review. They make me happy and they make smile. Also don't forget to review and follow. Thanks so much. We are almost finished with this story. It's for 100 days and we are more then halfway there. Can you believe it? This is day 54! Wow! I can't believe that! This will be the longest story I have written on here. Oh and 3 more days until Glee and we get our Klaine! YEAH! I am super uber excited. I don't think uber is a word, but you know what? I don't care! I love it! Ok, enough rambling, and I hope you enjoy. See you next time!**

The twins first birthday was quickly approaching. Kurt and Blaine were planning a big party for them, inviting their family and close friends. Emma wasn't too thrilled that her brothers were going to get double cake and double the presents. But her dads had promised her a special outing, just the three of them after the party.

Kurt and Blaine were busy in the kitchen, baking the boys birthday cakes.

"I wish I had a twin." Emma complained. She was helping sort through the paper goods and Kurt looked over at her.

"I know you do honey. But just remember, we're going to take you out somewhere afterwards. Just the three of us." Kurt reminded her.

"I know, but it's still not fair that Owen and Dalton get two of everything." she whined.

Blaine went over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "If you were a twin you would still have to share everything." he commented.

Emma looked up at him. "I would?"

"Yeah. Just because you're a twin doesn't mean you don't have to share." Blaine explained.

"Oh. Then I'm glad I'm not a twin." Emma exclaimed, and hoped down from the table. She went into the living room to play.

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled at Kurt.

"Could you imagine if we had two sets of twins?" Kurt teased.

"Oh, wouldn't that be fun?" Blaine joked, and went back to mixing the cake batter.

When Kurt and Blaine had finished making the two cakes, Blaine's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes, may I please speak to Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" the person asked.

"This is he, but there are two. Which one do you need?" Blaine asked.

"I'm actually looking for a Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson." the lady stated.

"This is he. May I ask whose calling?"

"Yes, this is Michelle from Dr. Nelson's office." she started.

"Oh yeah. Hi how are you?" Blaine started.

"I'm good thanks. I'm calling to remind you that you and your family are due to come in for your flu shots and Owen and Dalton need their one year vaccines." she continued.

"Oh. Ok. When do we need to come in?" Blaine replied.

"The earliest opening I have for all five of you is...Tomorrow at 12:00." Michelle explained. "Does that work for you? If not I have next week, but it's best if the boys get there shots sooner rather then later."

Blaine thought about this for a moment. "Well, do you have anything for the day after tomorrow?" he asked.

"Let me check." she answered, and put Blaine on hold.

"Who is that?" Kurt whispered.

"The nurse at the Dr. Nelson's office. She wants us to come in to get our flu shots and the boys first year vaccines." Blaine replied softly.

Kurt nodded.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" Michelle asked, once she came back on the line.

"Yes? I'm here." Blaine replied.

"I have something the day after tomorrow at 10:15, and then I have a 1:00 appointment. Which one would you like?" she explained.

"Let's make it at 10:15, because 1:00 is usually when the boys are taking their nap." Blaine replied.

"Ok. I'll see you and your family, the day after tomorrow at 10:15. Have a great day." Michelle finished, and hung up the phone.

Blaine hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"The day after tomorrow at 10:15. All of us need to go in." Blaine told Kurt.

"The kids aren't going to be happy." Kurt stated.

"I know. But we'll just have to bring extra toys for them to keep calm." Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded in agreement.

The next day was Owen and Dalton's first birthday party. Burt and Carole had flown in a few days earlier along with Cooper. Some of the New Directions had shown up, but not everyone was able to make it and Kurt and Blaine understood.

Everyone was having a great time. Each of the boys were getting attention from all of the guests, and they also were giving Emma special attention, making sure she didn't get jealous. She was currently showing Carole her new barbie doll.

"Isn't she pretty grandma?" she asked, looking up at Carole.

"She's very pretty. Does she have a name?" Carole asked.

"Barbie!" said Emma, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh of course." Carole said, shaking her head.

"Is it time for cake yet?" Emma wondered.

"I don't know. Why don't you go and find your daddies and ask them?" Carole suggested. Emma then got up from the floor and went to look for Kurt and Blaine.

She started to look in the kitchen, but she didn't see either of them there, so she went into the kitchen. No luck. Then she went to the back door leading outside. She looked out the door and she didn't see either of them. Emma was getting scared. Had her dads left without telling her?

"Grandma!" she cried, and ran into Carole's arms.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" she asked, soothingly.

"I can't find daddies!" she cried.

"Oh it's ok. They're around here somewhere." Carole reassured her.

Emma shook her head. "No they're not. I looked everywhere. They left without me!" she shrieked. Burt heard his granddaughter crying and came over.

"Hey Emma. Why are you crying?" he asked, sitting down next to Carole.

"She can't find her daddies." Carole explained.

"Oh. Emma it's ok. I think they went upstairs to change the babies diapers." Burt explained.

Emma sniffed. "I want my daddies!"

"Ok. Come here. Let's go up and look for them." he suggested and opened his arms for her that she gratefully accepted.

Burt carried her upstairs and saw Blaine and Kurt carrying Owen and Dalton out of the nursery. They saw Burt carrying Emma who had tears running down her face and immediately got worried.

"Dad. What happened?" Kurt asked.

"She couldn't find either of you and started to get upset." Burt explained. Kurt then handed Dalton over to his father and Emma went to Kurt.

"It's ok baby girl. We're right here. We didn't go anywhere." Kurt said soothingly, rubbing her back.

"I couldn't find you." she said, trying to hold back fresh tears.

"It's ok. We had to change Owen and Dalton's diapers and put them in clothes that they could get messy, so we can cut the cakes." Kurt reassured her.

Emma sniffled.

"Shh. We're right here. We would never leave you." Blaine reassured her, rubbing her back.

"Are you ok now?" Burt asked.

Emma nodded. "I want to stay with my daddies."

"Ok." Kurt replied. "Do you want to go back downstairs and help cut the cakes?" he suggested, and Emma nodded.

The three men carried the three kids downstairs and went into the kitchen. Blaine and Burt placed Owen and Dalton in their highchairs and Kurt tried to put Emma down, but she refused.

"It's ok Emma. We're not going anywhere." Kurt reminded her, but she shook her head and refused to let go of Kurt.

"It's ok Kurt. We'll get the cakes." Carole reassured and Kurt nodded his thanks to his step-mother.

Carole and Burt took the cakes out of the fridge and placed one on Dalton's tray and one on Owen's. Carole carefully placed a candle in each cake, while Blaine lit it.

"Ok everyone let's sing to the birthday boys." Blaine said quickly, before the boys could touch the candles and get hurt.

All the guests came in the kitchen and started to sing to the boys.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Owen,_

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Dalton,_

_Happy Birthday to you._

Blaine and Kurt helped the boys blow out their candles and everyone cheered.

"Happy Birthday Owen and Dalton." cheered Emma.

Owen dug into his cake, making a big blue mess all over, while Dalton tried to grab a piece with each hand spreading it all over his tray.

Everyone laughed as the boys tried to eat their cakes. Blaine then pulled a large cake out of the fridge and started to serve it to everyone. After the boys got cleaned up, it was time for presents.

Emma helped open their gifts, but Owen and Dalton were more interested in the wrapping paper, bags and boxes.

As the party died down, everyone started to leave, and Owen and Dalton were starting to get tired from all of the excitement.

"I think it's time for the birthday boys to go to sleep." Blaine suggested. He and Kurt took them up to the nursery, with Emma right on their heels.

"Good night Owen. Good night Dalton. I love you so much." Emma whispered, as she blew each of them a kiss through the crib bars.

Blaine picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. They quietly walked out of the room and back downstairs. Carole, Burt and Cooper had stayed to help clean up before going to their hotels.

"Thank you guys for helping clean up." Kurt stated.

Carole looked up from where she was cleaning up the wrapping paper. "It's alright honey. You know we can't leave without helping clean up." she admitted, making Kurt blush.

After everything was cleaned up, Carole, Burt and Cooper left, leaving a very tired Blaine and Kurt with a clingy Emma.

"Ok monkey. Time for bed." Blaine declared.

Emma shook her head. "No. I don't want to go to bed yet." she said with a large yawn.

"Oh, you don't do you?" Blaine teased. "Then why are you yawning?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "Come on. You have to go to sleep, because we have to go to the doctor's early tomorrow morning." Kurt admitted.

Emma just placed her head on Blaine's shoulder. He carried her up to her room and placed her in her bed.

"Good night Emma." Blaine whispered, kissing her on her forehead.

"We love you so much." Kurt added, and kissed her cheek.

They quietly left her room, remembering to turn on her nightlight, and closed the door quietly. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and led him into their bedroom. They were exhausted from everything they did during the day. They quickly got ready for bed and then slipped under the covers, immediately falling asleep once their heads hit their pillows.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine got up early so they could get ready before the kids got up. They needed to make sure they didn't mention anything about getting a shot to Emma, because they both knew she would get upset.

"I'm going to go and make extra bottles for the boys and a juice cup for Emma. Just in case they need it." Kurt suggested, as he went down to kitchen, leaving Blaine to wake Emma up.

"Emma, time to get up big girl." Blaine whispered.

Emma turned over and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Come on sweetheart." Blaine soothed, and moved the blankets.

He eventually got Emma out of bed and sent her downstairs to eat breakfast. "Hopefully getting the boys up and ready wouldn't be as bad." Blaine said out loud, walking over to the nursery door.

He went in and was approached with a foul smell.

He went to Dalton's crib first and took him out. Blaine smelled him, but was relieved he didn't have a dirty diaper. He quickly changed Dalton and put him on the floor to have tummy time, while he changed Owen.

When he leaned over Owen's crib, he turned his nose up.

"Oh no Owen! What did you do?" he teased, and Owen just smiled up at his papa.

Blaine carefully lifted Owen out of his crib. He had to hold his nose because the smell was so bad. Once he opened his diaper, Blaine almost got sick.

"Ugh. Owen. What have you been eating?" Blaine joked, and Owen just smiled and kicked his legs. "I should've left this for your daddy." Blaine said with an evil smile. He cleaned Owen up and got him changed.

Kurt came in and turned his nose. "Oh my gosh. Who made that violent smell?"

Blaine laughed, and handed Kurt Owen. "Your son. I should've left him for you to change. You owe me." Blaine implied.

Kurt looked down at Owen. "Who knew a little bit of cake could do that much damage?"

Blaine picked up Dalton and they went downstairs to put them in their carriers.

"Emma go put your shoes and jacket on please. We need to get going." Kurt told her and she ran up to her room and brought down her shoes.

"I can't tie them." she complained.

Blaine stood up after buckling Dalton in. "Ok. Sit down and I'll tie them for you."

Once everyone was ready, they piled in the car and headed to the doctor's office. When they arrived, the waiting room was nearly empty. There was only a mother and son waiting.

Kurt signed them in and sat down next to Blaine. He leaned over to whisper something in Blaine's ear. "I brought Margret Thatcher dog for Emma, in case she gets upset." he pointed to the diaper bag, indicating where the toy was and Blaine nodded. They weren't waiting that long, when they were called back.

"Hummel-Andersons?" the nurse Kathy, called, and Blaine and Kurt picked up a carrier and Emma followed them.

"First we're going to get each boys height and weight." Kathy explained and both men nodded. Kurt unbuckled Owen and placed him on the scale. He started crying.

"It's ok buddy." Kurt soothed.

Kathy wrote down the measurements quickly and Kurt picked him back up.

"All done. It's ok Owen." Kurt said, trying to calm him.

Blaine unbuckled Dalton and placed him on the scale. Dalton was better at getting measured then his brother. Kathy wrote down his measurements and Blaine picked him back up.

"Ok, we're going to go into the first room on the left." she indicated, and they all went in.

Kathy then looked down at her charts. "Ok, the boys need their first year vaccines and flu shots and everyone else need their flu shots. Correct?" she asked, making sure.

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"Ok, the doctor will be in a minute." she said, leaving the room.

"Shots?" Emma shrieked. "Do I have to get a shot?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, worry in their eyes. Blaine kneeled down in front of her. "Yes honey, but it's only one. And daddy and papa need one too." he explained.

"I don't want a shot!" she cried and flung herself in Blaine's arms. He rubbed her back soothingly. He and Kurt both knew this wasn't going to be an easy appointment.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Hello." she greeted.

"Hi Dr. Nelson." said Blaine and Kurt in unison.

"How are you guys?" she asked, and then noticed Emma. "Oh no. What's wrong Emma?"

"She doesn't want a s-h-o-t." Blaine spelled out the word, so he wouldn't get Emma more upset.

Dr. Nelson nodded in understanding. She looked down at her charts. "Well, it looks like all of you need some. But the boys need more then one. They need four today."

"Four?" Kurt gasped.

Dr. Nelson nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid they need four. It's their standard yearly vaccines plus the flu one."

Blaine shrugged. "Ok. I guess we'll have three crying kids today."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Before I do that I want to ask you, how has everything been? I haven't seen or heard from you in a few months. Is everything going ok?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Everything's fine. Emma's been a little bit jealous, but I think that's to be expected." Blaine laughed.

"Yes, it is. No child likes to be left out." Dr. Nelson stated. "Is there anything new I need to know about either of the kids?"  
Blaine and Kurt both shook their heads.

"Ok, I'll be right back and we'll start with the two of you and then move on to Emma and leave the boys for last." she explained and went out of the room.

The nurse, Kathy came back in the room a few minutes later and then the doctor came back in.

"Ok, who's going first?" the nurse asked.

Blaine and Kurt pointed fingers at the other. They all laughed.

"Well, why don't we have Kurt go first." Dr. Nelson suggested.

_I hate you._ Kurt mouthed to Blaine and he simply laughed.

"Emma, do you want to hold daddy's hand?" Dr. Nelson asked.

She shook her head.

"It's ok Emma, it only hurts for a second." Kurt reassured, but Emma still refused.

"Ok, you're feel a little pinch." Kathy informed and he squinted his eyes as the needle pierced his skin.

Emma was watching the whole time.

"There all done." Kathy announced, as she placed a band-aid on his arm.

"See Emma, it's not that bad." Kurt told her.

"Ok Blaine, your turn." Dr. Nelson said.

Kurt got off the bed and Blaine sat down, with Emma still in his lap.

"Do you want stay in papa's lap or do you want to go to daddy?" Blaine asked, and Emma just hung on to Blaine.

"Ok, I guess you're staying with me." he laughed.

Kathy cleaned Blaine's arm and then stuck his arm.

"Ok, Blaine you're all finished." Dr. Nelson said.

"Good. Guess who's turn it is?" Blaine said, trying to make Emma excited, which wasn't working.

Emma shook her head and wrapped her arms tighter around Blaine's neck. Kurt knew that it was time to reveal his secret weapon.

"Emma. Do you know what I brought with me?" he asked, reaching into the diaper bag.

"Look Emma. I brought your favorite toy. Margret Thatcher dog." Kurt said happily, and Emma reached out for out.

"Ok, you hold on tight to that and give papa big hugs and it will be over in a second." Kathy commented.

Emma kept her arms wrapped around Blaine's neck and she started to shake.

"Shh. It's ok. Emma." Blaine soothed.

Kathy cleaned Emma's arm quickly and gave her the shot. As soon as Emma felt the needle, she let out a very loud and ear piercing shriek. Blaine rubbed her back soothingly.

"That's it Emma. All done." Dr. Nelson informed.

"Do you want a Hello Kitty band-aid?" Kathy asked, and Emma quickly nodded. She put the colorful band-aid on Emma's arm.

"You did so well Emma." Dr. Nelson praised. "Do you want a sticker?"

Emma shook her head. She was too upset.

"Ok. Maybe next time." Dr. Nelson smiled.

"Emma, you're all done." said Blaine. "Now you know whose turn it is?"

Emma shook her head. She didn't want to say anything.

"It's Owen and Dalton's turn. Can you help us, so they don't get scared." Kurt suggested, as he took Owen back out of his carrier. He placed him on the bed next to where Blaine was sitting.

"Ok, they need four today. So it's two on each thigh." Kathy informed. "Could you please hold him, so he doesn't kick."

Kurt nodded, and tried to hold down his little boy. Kathy started on his left side. When the first shot went in Owen started to cry.

"Shh. It's ok Owen. I know it doesn't feel good." Kurt soothed.

Kathy continued on his left side and put two band-aids on. She moved to the right side and that was when Owen started to kick his legs. He had had enough.

"I know buddy. Almost done." Kurt cooed.

Kathy injected the last two needles in and covered them with band-aids.

Kurt picked up Owen and tried to calm him down. "That's it. All done buddy." he rubbed his back and bounced him a little.

"Ok, Dalton's turn." Blaine said. "Emma can you get down so I can get Dalton?" he asked, but when he turned his head, he saw that Emma had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"I guess she tired herself out from crying." Blaine guessed.

"Do you want me to get him out?" Kathy asked.

"Please." Blaine replied, and Kathy lifted him out of his carrier and placed him on the table.

Blaine and Kurt had to help hold Dalton down. Both of them using one hand.

Kathy started on Dalton's right side. As soon as Dalton felt the first needle, he started to move his legs every which way, trying to see if he could get away.

"I know Dalton. Almost done." Blaine cooed.

Kathy finished on his right side and put the band-aids on and went continued on his left side. She quickly gave him the last two shots and covered them with band-aids.

"Ok. All finished." Kathy let out a deep breath.

"Thank you so much." Kurt said.

"Yes thank you for being so patient with them." Blaine added.

"Oh it's no problem. I do this all the time. And trust some kids are worse." she explained, smiling and leaving the room.

"Ok, that's it. Is there anything else you need?" Dr. Nelson asked.

Both Blaine and Kurt shook their heads.

"Ok, if you need anything else, be sure and give me a call and I will see you at their next check up." she smiled. Kurt and Blaine smiled back and waved to her as she left he room.

Kurt placed Owen back in his carrier and the did the same with Dalton.

"I'm glad we only have to do this once a year." Kurt admitted.

Blaine nodded. "I know me too."

Kurt handed Blaine Dalton's carrier and picked up Owen's. They left the doctor's office and drove home. The ride home was silent, as all three kids slept in the back seat.

**I hope you liked this very long chapter. Please show me your love by leaving a nice and happy review. Thanks. And I will see you next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	55. Sports

**Hello out there in fanfiction land! LOL! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. I know it was super long. Well don't worry this one isn't that long. I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to leave me a lovely review. Also don't forget to follow and ****favorite. Thanks so much. And I will see you next time. Enjoy!**

Kurt had never been that much into sports. His dad tried to put him in little league when before his mom passed away, but Kurt didn't like it as much as Burt thought he would. Blaine on the other hand liked to watch sports on TV, rather then playing.

Kurt and Blaine had both decided that if any of their kids wanted to get involved in a sport, they would support them. Along with anything else they wanted to try.

One day when Kurt and Blaine came home from work, Emma ran into their arms excitedly.

"Daddies! Daddies! Guess what?" she asked, excitedly.

"What?" Blaine replied.

"At school they are having try-outs for Soccer. Can I try? Please, please, please?" Emma begged.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a minute.

"Are you sure you want to play soccer honey?" Kurt asked.

Emma nodded happily. "Yes. I want to play soccer. Please?"

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine. "What do you think Blaine?"

"I think she should at least try out for the team." Blaine suggested. "I mean if she ends up not liking it, she doesn't have to continue. Right?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're right." He looked down at Emma. "Ok, you can try out for the soccer team."

"Yeah!" she shouted, and ran upstairs.

Kurt walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Hailey, while Blaine went into the kitchen.

"Please do not tell me this was your idea?" Kurt asked Hailey.

Hailey shook her head. "No. Honest. When I went to pick her up today she showed me this flyer that her teacher must have given her." Hailey explained, picking up the piece of paper off the coffee table and handing it to Kurt. He looked down at the bright colored paper.

"It says from ages 5 to 8 are in one group and 9 to 12 in another. So you know Emma won't get hurt by the older kids." Hailey continued.

"Well, that's good. At least she'll be with kids her own age and she'll be able to make some new friends." Kurt added.

Hailey nodded and Blaine came in and sat down next to Kurt. He handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks." said Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"I think she'll like it." Blaine added. Kurt glared at him.

"Hey, I was in soccer when I was her age." Hailey confessed.

"You were?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah. I started playing when I was about 6 until the start of high school." Hailey admitted.

"Why did you stop?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I tried to continue while going to high school. But then I found out about all the different clubs they had and I realized I couldn't do everything. There just wasn't enough time in the day. So my mom made me stop something and that happened to be soccer." Hailey divulged. "At least let Emma try. Like Blaine said, if she ends up not liking it, she doesn't have to continue."

Kurt shrugged. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I know you don't, but when little kids play soccer, it's really more for fun than anything else." Hailey stated.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm comfortingly. "Remember how we both said if any of our kids wanted to try out a sport, we'd support them?" Blaine reminded.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes. I remember." he whined.

"Good." said Blaine.

Hailey stood up from the couch. "Ok, I'll see you guys later." she said and went to the front door.

"Bye Hailey. Thanks for watching the kids." Blaine shouted. And Hailey waved back and went out the door.

The next Saturday was Emma's soccer try-outs. Both Blaine and Kurt wanted to be there, so they asked Hailey to watch the boys.

Kurt had found a nice soccer outfit for Emma. He didn't really know what to get her because he wasn't sure of what soccer players wore.

"Ok, if you are in between the ages of 5 and 8, come with me. If you are in between the ages of 9 and 12, you are going to go with coach Scott." one the coaches shouted.

"Ok, Emma. You go over there and we'll be here watching you ok?" Blaine encouraged. Emma nodded and quickly ran over to the coach.

Blaine and Kurt sat down on one of the bleachers. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and squeezed it.

"It's ok Kurt. She'll be fine." Blaine reassured his husband.

"I know. I just don't want her to be disappointed if she doesn't make the team." Kurt admitted.

Blaine nodded.

Blaine and Kurt watched as the coach told the kids to do different things, like running and different kicks. Emma wasn't one of the fastest kids out there, but she wasn't the slowest either. She tried kicking the soccer ball to make it into the goal. She missed the ball a couple of times, and then when she kicked it, the ball rolled on the other side of the net. The coach let her try again. She kicked the ball one last time and made it into the net. Kurt and Blaine stood up and cheered for her. Emma looked at her dads and waved to them.

"Ok, why don't you kids go to your parents and I'll make up the list and let you know in a few minutes." said the coach, dismissing the kids. Emma ran up to her dads and hugged them.

"Did you see me kick the ball? I made it into the net!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah we saw. You did great honey." Kurt admitted.

"Do you want some water?" Blaine asked, handing Emma her water bottle.

"Thank you." she said, taking a long sip of water.

A few minutes later, the coach called the kids back on the field.

"Ok, I've made my decision. And before I tell you, I want to let you know, all of you did a great job. And if you didn't make it, I want to encourage you to try again." she started and everyone nodded.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again. They were both nervous for Emma. They wanted her to make the team so badly. They knew if she didn't make it this time, she would be very upset.

"Ok. If I call your name, come up and get your uniform." she started. "Max. Allison. Gregory. Elijah. Brittany. Thomas. Emma. Ok. That's it. Thank you for all that came out and tried their hardest. First practice is in 2 weeks. I hope to see you all there cheering on your friends." she finished.

Emma ran up to her coach and grabbed her uniform and ran back to her parents.

"I made it. I made the soccer team!" Emma shrieked.

Blaine picked her up and hugged her tight. "Congratulations big girl. I knew you could do it."

Kurt kissed her on the cheek. "Good job Emma. We're both very proud of you."

They couldn't wipe the big smile off of Emma's face, she was so happy. She had made the soccer team her first try.

"Let's go home and tell Hailey." Kurt suggested. Blaine placed Emma back on the ground. They went to their car and drove home.

**I hope you enjoyed this update. Now you all know what to do. It's review time. And follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	56. Ruin

**Lookie, Lookie. I updates again. I know this isn't supposed to be up until tomorrow, but I am going to be updating a lot of chapters over the next few days, because I won't be able to next week. So here you go. Don't forget to leave a review and follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch. Enjoy.**

It was almost Christmas time again. Kurt and Blaine had decided to take the kids to Ohio for the holidays, but they weren't going to tell Carole and Burt. They were going to surprise them.

Kurt was going to call his dad and tell him that they weren't able to make it this year. Kurt hadn't realized that Emma was near him when he was making his phone call.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that dad." Kurt said. "We can't make it this year because Blaine and I have to work the day after Christmas."

Emma looked at Kurt very confused.

"That's ok son. I'm sure we'll see you another time." Burt reassured him.

"But we are going to see grandma and grandpa." Emma squealed, and Kurt's eyes went wide. He covered the phone with his hand.

"Emma. Shh. Daddy's on the phone." Kurt scolded.

"But we are going to see them." she repeated.

He put the phone back to his ear. "Dad, I'll talk to you later. Emma needs me." Kurt lied.

"Ok, Kurt. Tell everyone we said happy holidays and give the kids big kisses for us and I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok, dad. Love you." said Kurt.

"Love you too son. Bye." said Burt and they hung up.

Kurt looked down at Emma.

"Why did you tell grandpa we weren't going to see him?" Emma asked, obviously confused.

"Because it's a surprise." Kurt explained. "I don't want you to tell anyone that we're going to Ohio. It'll ruin the whole surprise. Ok?"

Emma nodded.

"I'm sorry daddy." she said, hugging her dad.

"It's ok love bug." Kurt said comfortingly.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine got up early and got the kids dressed and fed. Once they were all ready, they left the house and piled everything in the car. They knew it was going to take a while before they reached Ohio, so they were going to get a hotel when they were halfway there. Also, they didn't want to spend the whole day driving with three kids in the backseat.

Once they reached the hotel, Blaine checked them in and Kurt started to unload the car. Kurt and Blaine needed to get a big room because they need to set up the port-a-crib for the boys. Emma would sleep on the pull out couch while Kurt and Blaine took the bed. It took a while before they had everything in their room.

"Good thing we're only staying one night." Blaine confessed, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

The next morning they checked out of their hotel and continued their way to Ohio.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Emma whined.

"Almost honey. We'll should be there real soon." Kurt reassured her.

"It's stinky back here." she complained.

Kurt turned around in his seat. "Do the boys need a diaper changing?"

"Yeah. I think they both do." Emma admitted.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "I think we should stop at the next rest stop." Kurt insisted.

"But we're not that far from Lima." Blaine said.

"Blaine, we need to change their diapers. And I'm sure Emma needs to go to the bathroom too." Kurt added.

"Ok. We'll stop at the next rest area." Blaine confirmed.

"Thank you." said Kurt.

"Do you want to call your dad when we stop?" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah. But I think I'll wait until you take Emma to the bathroom."

"Oh. Gotcha." Blaine nodded.

Blaine continued driving and pulled off on the next rest area. Kurt got out of the car first and lifted Dalton out of his carseat. He placed the changing mat on the front seat and changed Dalton. Blaine did the same with Owen.

"There. Now you both smell better. And I hope you stay that way until we reach grandma and grandpa's house." Kurt teased, as he placed Dalton back in his carseat in the back.

"Come on Emma. Let's go potty." Blaine urged. Emma got out of the car and took Blaine's hand as they went into the rest area building.

While Blaine had Emma, Kurt took out his phone and dialed his dad's number.

"Hello?" Burt asked.

"Hi dad." said Kurt. "How are you?"

"We're good. Rachel and Finn just arrived." Burt declared.

"Oh that's great. I really wish we were there." Kurt said sadly.

"I know so do I. But I know you and Blaine already made commitments to your jobs. So don't worry about it. It's not like we didn't just see each other for the twins birthday." Burt remembered.

"Yeah I know. But we usually always see each other for the holidays. It's just weird not being there you know?" Kurt reminisced.

"I know what you mean son. Look, I have to go. But I'll talk to you soon ok?" Burt reassured.

"Yeah ok. Bye dad. Love you."

"Love you too." said Burt and he hung up the phone.

As soon as Kurt hung up the phone, he saw Blaine and Emma walking back to the car.

"Do you want to continue driving or do you want me to?" Kurt asked Blaine, as he came up to the car.

Emma got in the back seat and buckled herself up.

"You can drive. It'll give me a chance to take a nap." Blaine teased and got into the passenger seat. Kurt got in the driver's seat and started to drive.

It was a little less then an hour until Kurt drove up into the driveway. He put the car in park and turned off the engine. He looked over at Blaine, who's head was propped against the window. Kurt knew that Blaine's neck would be sore once he woke up. He looked in the back and noticed his children all sleeping. Kurt sighed. He knew getting three sleeping children out of the car was going to be hard, but them plus Blaine, would be extra hard.

"Blaine. Honey. Wake up. We're here." Kurt shook Blaine lightly.

Blaine carefully moved his head to face Kurt. "Ouch. My neck hurts."

"Yeah I know it does. You fell asleep with your head against the window. You always do that." Kurt explained. "All three of the kids are sleeping. I need you to help me get them out."

Blaine nodded and slowly opened his door.

Kurt got out of the car and opened the back door to get Owen out. Once he was out, he placed the carrier on the ground and carefully lifted Emma out of the car. He knew if she woke up now, she wouldn't be happy.

They made their way up the walkway and Blaine rang the doorbell. The door opened and Burt nearly had another heart attack.

"Kurt! Blaine! What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"We wanted to surprise you." Kurt admitted.

"Surprise!" laughed Blaine.

"Well come on in." Burt said, ushering them in the house, out of the cold. Kurt and Blaine walked in the house and into the living room, where Carole, Finn and Rachel were watching a movie.

Carole gasped when she saw her step-son and his family walk in. Rachel and Finn were surprised, but Kurt had told them they were coming, but not to let Burt and Carole know.

"What are you doing here?" Carole asked, getting up to hug the two men.

"We thought that we would surprise you." Blaine laughed.

"Well you certainly did." Burt admitted.

"I think we're going to go put the kids upstairs." Kurt declared. "They had a long day." He and Blaine carried the kids upstairs and put Emma in the bed. Blaine went outside and grabbed the port-a-crib and they put Owen and Dalton in it. Once the kids were sound asleep, Kurt and Blaine went back downstairs.

"When did you guys leave?" Carole asked.

"Very early yesterday morning." Kurt admitted.

"We stopped at a hotel last night and got out early this morning. We stopped once for a bathroom break and now we're here." Blaine explained.

"Well we're glad you're here." Burt exclaimed, hugging Kurt and then Blaine.

"Remember when I called you the other day telling you we couldn't make it?" Kurt asked and Burt nodded.

"Well, Emma was next to me and she almost ruined the surprise." Kurt finished.

"Oh that's ok. Even if she did, she wouldn't have meant it." Carole stated.

"Yeah I know." said Kurt. "But next time I need to be more careful when I plan surprises, because soon we'll have three little chatterboxes." he said, and everyone laughed.

**It's that time ****again. It's review time. And follow and favorite time. Thanks and I'll see you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	57. Lovely

**OMG! Look at me, I have another update. Like I said before I am trying to get as much of this finished and posted before the end of the week because I won't be able to do them next week. Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a happy review, and follow and ****favorite. Thanks so much. **

While in Ohio, Kurt and Blaine were enjoying spending time with their families. They had planned on leaving a couple of days after the New Year because that way they would be able to spend extra time with their families. Also, they thought they wouldn't hit as much traffic going home after New Year's then they would as if they left on the 1st.

Kurt and Rachel were currently helping Carole in the kitchen, while Blaine and Finn were in the living room playing with the kids.

"Kurt, I thought that I tomorrow I would take Emma shopping. Is that ok with you?" Carole asked.

Kurt looked up from where he was cutting vegetables. "Oh, that would be lovely Carole. Thank you. But you know you don't have to buy her anything." he reminded.

Carole waved her hand at Kurt's comment. "You know I won't buy her everything that she wants. But come on, I'm her grandmother. I have to spoil her a little bit."

"I know, but she already got a lot of gifts for Christmas and she's getting plenty of presents for her birthday." Kurt admitted.

"Ok, but if you think that we're leaving that mall empty handed you are wrong." Carole teased. "Ok everyone dinner's ready." she announced, carrying in a large plate of food and placing it on the dining room table.

Everyone started eating. Blaine and Kurt took turns eating and feeding Owen and Dalton, while also cutting up Emma's food. Rachel and Finn were doing the same with Christopher and Isabella.

"Emma, would you like to go shopping with grandma tomorrow?" Kurt asked his daughter.

"Yeah!" she squealed.

"Carole, I think you found your new shopping buddy." Kurt teased.

The next day, Kurt got Emma up and dressed, while Blaine and the boys continued to sleep in.

"I'll be right back." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine just let out a moan in response and rolled over.

Kurt and Emma walked downstairs and met Carole in the kitchen.

"Good morning." she said cheerly.

"Good morning." Kurt replied. "Someone was too excited to sleep."

"When are we leaving grandma?" Emma asked.

"Well, why don't we have breakfast first?" Carole suggested. "And then we can go. The stores aren't open yet." she smiled.

"Do you want some coffee Kurt?" she offered.

Kurt shook his head. "No thanks. I think I'm going to go back upstairs and try to go back to sleep. Once Dalton and Owen wake up, that's it. We won't be able to go back to sleep until tonight." he declared.

Carole nodded. "What would you like for breakfast Emma?"

"Pancakes!" Emma stated.

"No Emma." Kurt scolded.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to make grandma prepare pancakes just for you." Kurt admitted.

"It's fine Kurt." Carole stated. "Besides, Burt should be up soon, and I'll make him some healthy blueberry pancakes."

Kurt shook his head. "Carole you really don't need to. She gets pancakes almost every weekend anyway."

"Kurt, its fine. I really don't mind." Carole continued.

"Ok." said Kurt, feeling defeated.

"Now go back upstairs and go back to sleep. We'll see you later." Carole said, waving him out of the kitchen.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you later Carole." he said, and she smiled back at him. He leaned down to Emma. "Be good for grandma. Listen to everything she says, and don't ask for everything." Kurt warned.

"I won't. I promise I'll be good for grandma." Emma smiled, and hugged her daddy.

"That's my girl." he stated and kissed her hair. "Oh, and don't throw a fit if grandma says no."

Emma nodded. "Bye daddy. I love you."

"I love you too." he said and kissed her cheek one last time before disappearing back upstairs.

Once Carole and Emma were finished with breakfast, they went out in the car and drove off to the mall.

"What are we going to get at the mall grandma?" Emma asked, as they made their way to the mall.

"I don't know yet sweetheart. Maybe we could get you some new clothes. Maybe some new shoes." Carole suggested.

When they arrived at the mall, Carole noticed the parking lot was very full. She finally found a parking spot.

"Ok, let's go." said Carole, as she took Emma's tiny hand in hers and walked up to the mall entrance door.

"It's nice and warm in here." Emma admitted.

"Yeah it is." replied Carole. "Where should we go first?"

Emma took a look around the mall. She couldn't decide where to start.

Carole looked down at her and saw the look that was on her face. The look that said she just couldn't make up her mind.

"How about we start out by looking for some new clothes?" Carole suggested.

Emma nodded and they started to walk over to a children's clothing store.

Carole looked at a few racks that had nice clothes. She found a dress that she thought Emma might like. She pulled it out and showed it to Emma. "What do you think of this dress Emma?" she asked.

Emma looked at it. "That's nice." she replied.

"Do you like it? If you do I can see if they have your size?"

Emma looked at the outfit next to her and pointed to it. "I like this one grandma."  
Carole placed the dress back and looked at the outfit Emma had chosen. She looked at the price. "Honey, it's a little bit out of our budget." she admitted.

Emma frowned and then went to the back of the store, where something had caught her eye. "What about this?"

Carole followed her granddaughter to the back. She looked at the price and smiled. "This is a little better for our budget."

Emma smiled. "Can we please get it?"

Carole looked through the clothes to find Emma's size. She finally pulled out the correct size and kneeled down in front of Emma. "Turn around. Let me see if it'll fit you."

Emma did as she was told and Carole held up the outfit against Emma's back.

"Ok. I think it'll fit you." Carole said.

"What about that blue one?" Emma asked, pointing to another outfit. Carole pulled down the correct size and made sure it fit Emma.

After an hour an half of shopping, Emma was getting tired, so Carole thought to take her home. They walked out to the car and put all of their bags in the trunk. Emma climbed in the car and buckled herself in the backseat. Carole got in the driver's seat and started driving home.

Upon arriving home, Emma had fallen asleep. Carole unbuckled Emma and carried her inside, leaving the bags in the car. She walked in the house and saw Burt and Finn in the living room and Kurt and Rachel in the kitchen while Blaine was playing a game with Christopher at the table. The little ones were on the living room floor being semi-watched by Finn and Burt.

Kurt turned toward Carole. He saw she was carrying a sleeping Emma and went over to take her out of her arms.

"Did you have fun?" Kurt asked, placing Emma in his arms.

"Oh we had a wonderful time." Carol admitted. "Burt, honey. Would you please go out to car and get the bags for me?"

"Sure honey." Burt replied, getting off the couch and out to the car.

"Emma had so much fun, she fell asleep in the car." Carole told Kurt.

"She usually falls asleep in the car." said Blaine.

"I'm going to go bring her upstairs." said Kurt. "I'm glad you two had a good time."

Carole smiled.

Kurt carried Emma up to his old room and placed her carefully on the bed.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"Hey munchkin." he said softly. "Did you have fun shopping with grandma?"

Emma kept her eyes closed and nodded.

"Good. I'm glad. Go back to sleep." he whispered, and kissed her forehead. Emma rolled over in the bed and Kurt walked out of the room and went back down to living room.

When Kurt went into the living room he saw Carole with 5 bags placed around her.

"Carole, I told you not to buy her everything." Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry honey, I didn't buy her everything she wanted." Carole admitted. "Whenever she said she wanted something and I found it too expensive, I just told her it was too much for our budget. And then she found something within our budget. Of course I got some things for the rest of my grandchildren."

"You didn't have to do that mom." said Finn.

"I know I don't have to do anything, but I'm a grandma. It's my job to spoil my grandkids. Right?" she insisted, and everyone nodded.

Carole started to take the new clothes out of all of the bags and show them to everyone.

"Oh wow Carole. All of these outfits are lovely." said Rachel.

"Thank you. And believe it or not, I didn't spend that much." Carole divulged.

"I think everything you bought is adorable and the all of the kids are going to look adorable in them." Kurt exclaimed. "Thank you so much for doing this Carole." he said, hugging his step-mom.

"Oh you're so welcome." replied Carole.

**Let's see how many more updates I get done tonight. If I can I will try to get at least one more. We'll see. Thanks a bunch and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	58. Hospital

**Ok, I promise this is the last update for tonight. There will be more tomorrow. I made this very long, I guess because it was my last update of the night, but also because I went into a lot of detail. I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it, as I always do. Please don't hate me for how I ended it. It's getting late and this is the 4th update I have done today. So yeah. Ok, please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. And as always I don't own Glee. I wish I did, but I don't. Ok Enjoy!**

A few weeks had passed since Kurt, Blaine and the kids had returned home from Ohio. They were sad when they left, but happy as always when they arrived home. Unfortunately, Blaine and Kurt had to go back to work and Emma went back to school, leaving Hailey to take care of Owen and Dalton.

While working on a new song, Blaine was stopped to answer a personal phone call.

"Hello, this Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Blaine answered as professionally as he could.

"Yes, hello Mr. Hummel-Anderson. This is Victoria, I'm the school nurse at your daughter Emma's school." Victoria started.

Blaine's eyes went wide. Was Emma ok? "Is Emma ok?" he asked.

"Well, she's not feeling too well. She says her throat's sore and she has a slight fever. I tried calling your husband, but all I could get was his voicemail." she explained.

"Ok. Let me call me cousin to see if she can pick her up, if not, I'll be there as soon as I can." Blaine explained.

"Ok, thank you. Mr. Hummel-Anderson. We'll see you soon." said Victoria, and hung up the phone.

"What's going on Blaine?" asked Nick, one of his friends and fellow recording artist.

"Emma's sick. I have to call Hailey, to see if she can pick her up. If she can't I'll need to go." Blaine replied, and dialed Hailey's number.

"Hello?" Hailey asked softly.

"Hailey, it's Blaine. Can you go to Emma's school and pick her up? The nurse called and said she's sick." Blaine explained quickly.

"Sorry Blaine, I can't. Both Owen and Dalton are sleeping." replied Hailey.

Blaine's head fell. "Ok. I'll go get her. I'll see you later." he said and hung up the phone.

"Guys, I have to go. Hailey can't leave because the boys are sleeping." Blaine said, grabbing his jacket off the hook.

"It's ok Blaine. Go take care of your little girl. She's more important." Wes admitted.

Blaine nodded, and left the studio.

Blaine had made it to the school as quick as he could. He entered the school and went to the clinic and saw Emma sitting in a chair, looking sad. He walked up to her.

"Hey baby girl." he said to her.

"Papa!" she said, her voice raspy.

Blaine picked her up and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for calling me." he said, thanking Victoria.

"You're welcome. You just need to sign her out." she said, pointing to her sign out book. Blaine signed his name, grabbed Emma's bag and threw it on his shoulder.

"Bye Emma. I hope you feel better." said Victoria.

Emma waved and Blaine carried her out of the school and headed home.

When they got home, Blaine carried Emma in the house.

"Hey Blaine. Hi Emma." said Hailey softly.

"I need to call Kurt and tell him what's going on. You can leave if you want." Blaine suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean Owen and Dalton should be waking up soon. I can stay and help take care of them if you want?" Hailey insisted.

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's ok. Thank you though." he smiled and Hailey kissed Emma goodbye.

"Let me know if you need me tomorrow." she stated. "I mean if you think Emma shouldn't go to school tomorrow, you know she's going to want you or Kurt to stay with her."

"Yeah. I think I'll stay home with her. Thanks Hailey." Blaine replied.

Hailey smiled and left.

Blaine carried Emma up to her room and gently placed her in her bed. He kissed her forehead and could tell right away she had a fever.

He went to check on Owen and Dalton. They were still sleeping, so he thought he would call Kurt while he had the chance.

Blaine plopped on his bed and called Kurt at work.

"Blaine? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Kurt asked, as soon as he answered the phone and noticed it was Blaine calling him.

"Hello to you too." Blaine teased. "Well, I had to leave work early to pick up Emma at school because she wasn't feeling well."

"Why couldn't Hailey pick her up?" Kurt asked.

"The boys were taking their nap and they're still sleeping. So that's why I left. The school nurse said she couldn't get a hold of you. Is everything ok?" he explained.

"Oh, I must of forgot to turn my phone back up after my meeting this morning." Kurt confessed. "I'm so sorry."

"Kurt, it's fine. I got her and now she's taking a nap. But I think she does have a fever. We might need to take her to the doctor tomorrow." Blaine admitted.

"Blaine, kids get fevers all the time. I don't think we need to rush her to doctor for a fever. Just give her some children's Tylenol and see how she feels." Kurt insisted.

"But the thing is, when she talks, her voice sounds very hoarse." Blaine added.

"Well, just let her sleep and when she wakes up give her the medicine. It's in our bathroom in the medicine cabinet. And if that doesn't work we'll take her to the doctor." Kurt explained.

"Ok Dr. Hummel-Anderson." Blaine teased, with a slight laugh.

"Ha ha." said Kurt. "Call me back if you need me. I should be home soon."

"Don't worry. I think I can handle my own kids until you get home." he joked.

"I know you can. Just don't burn down my kitchen." Kurt shouted, and hung up.

Blaine looked at his phone and rolled his eyes. Did Kurt honestly think that Blaine would intentionally burn down the kitchen? Ok, maybe he almost burned down the kitchen, but that only happened once. He was not going to make the same mistake twice.

Blaine got off the bed and went into his bathroom to get the medicine. When he came out her heard crying coming from the nursery. He didn't want the boys getting the medicine, so he put it back quickly and went to check on Owen and Dalton.

When he opened the door and went in he saw the Owen and Dalton were both standing up in their cribs.

"Hey, what are my big boys doing?" he cooed, and earned big smiles from both of them. Blaine kissed each of them, before picking Dalton up first and changing him. Once he was changed, Blaine carried him downstairs and gave him a bottle. He put him in the playpen, but Dalton started to cry.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll be right back. I have to go change your brother." Blaine cooed, and ran back upstairs to change Owen. He brought Owen down and gave him his bottle and put him on the floor to let him cruise around.

"Ok Dalton, are you ready to come out?" Blaine asked, and Dalton raised his arms and Blaine picked him up and put him down next to Owen.

A few hours later, Kurt came through the front door.

"Hello?" he shouted, and as soon as Owen and Dalton heard Kurt's voice, they started to crawl towards him. Kurt bent down, so he'd be on their eye level.

"Hey, there's my big boys." he said. "Did you miss daddy?"

"Well I missed you too." Blaine whined.

Kurt stood back up. "Oh you did, did you?" he teased.

Blaine nodded, and kissed Kurt on the lips.

Owen and Dalton started tugging on their pant legs. Both Kurt and Blaine looked down.

"Oh, are we ignoring you?" Blaine cooed, as he bent down and grabbed Owen and Kurt grabbed Dalton.

"Where's Emma?" Kurt asked, making his way into the living room.

"She's still sleeping." Blaine confirmed. "She's been sleeping since we got home."

"Oh, poor baby girl." said Kurt, as he sat down on the couch, playing with Dalton. Blaine sat down next to Kurt, with Owen in his lap.

"I think we should wake her up soon, or she won't be able to sleep tonight." Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Did you start making something?" Kurt asked.

"No, I thought I make something that was quick and easy, like pasta." Blaine admitted.

"Ok, that sounds good." said Kurt, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to go up and check on Emma."

Blaine got up and placed Owen in his highchair. "Do you want me to put Dalton in his highchair?"

Kurt nodded, and handed Blaine the little boy.

Kurt went up to check on Emma. He opened the door slowly and saw that she was still sleeping. He went over to her bed, and placed his hand on her forehead, carefully brushing some hair out of her eyes. She started to stir a bit.

"Papa?" she asked, her voice still raspy.

"Hey, baby girl. It's daddy." Kurt said softly.

"Hi daddy. My throat hurts." she stated.

"I know. Papa told me he picked you up from school. Do you think you need us to take you to the doctor?" he asked.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I'm really tired."

"I know. But I think you should try and eat something and maybe take some medicine. It might make you feel better." Kurt suggested, but Emma just shook her head.

"I just want to go back to sleep." she whined.

"Ok, baby girl. You go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. We'll see how feel then. Good night." He explained, and kissed her forehead and left her room quietly.

Kurt went back down to the kitchen.

"How's Emma?" Blaine asked, once he saw Kurt enter the kitchen.

"I think you're right. We should take her to the doctor." Kurt admitted. "Her voice really sounds bad."

"Do we need to take her to the hospital?" Blaine asked, getting panicky.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'll call Dr. Nelson tomorrow morning."

Blaine nodded. "Are you going to stay home too? I mean I can, so you don't need too."

"I think I'll stay home tomorrow too. I don't want to have to worry about her while I'm working." Kurt admitted.

"Ok. Now sit down, dinner's ready." Blaine ordered and he placed a plate of food on the table.

The next morning Emma woke up feeling worse then the day before. She went into her dads' bedroom.

"Daddies?" she asked, her voice still raspy.

Blaine opened his eyes and saw the little girl standing in the doorway.

"Come her princess." he said, opening his arms for her. She went over to Blaine's side of the bed and he lifted her up. He felt her forehead. It felt little warmer then yesterday.

"How does your throat feel?" Blaine asked.

Tears started to form in the little girl's eyes. "It hurts." Blaine kissed her cheek and tried to sooth her.

"It's ok honey. I know it hurts, we're going to call the doctor today and see what she says." Blaine explained. He nudged Kurt.

"Mmmm." Kurt moaned.

"Kurt, wake up. Emma still doesn't feel well." Blaine stated.

"Ok, I'll call Dr. Nelson." Kurt exclaimed, grabbing his phone off of his bedside table.

Blaine carried Emma back to her room, while Kurt made his phone call.

"Hello?" Dr. Nelson asked.

"Hi Dr. Nelson, this is Kurt Hummel-Anderson, and Emma's not feeling well. She came home from school yesterday. Her throat's hurting and she has a little fever. Also when she talks, her voice sounds really hoarse." Kurt explained.

"Ok. Has she had a lot of sore throats lately?" Dr. Nelson asked.

"Yeah, she's had a few, why?" Kurt replied.

"Well, I'm not sure, without examining her but it sounds like it's her tonsils. She may need them removed." Dr. Nelson continued.

"Does that need to be done right away?" Kurt asked.

"The sooner the better." Dr. Nelson admitted.

"Ok, so should we bring her in now?"

"Yes, I think you should bring her into the hospital as soon as possible. I won't be doing the surgery, but there is a very nice doctor there that's a friend of mine, and she do a great job. Her name is Dr. Wilson. Just give her my name, and she'll take care of you." Dr. Nelson explained.

"Ok, thank you so much Dr. Nelson. I really appreciate it." Kurt admitted.

"It's not a problem Kurt." she exclaimed. "I'll want to see her sometime next week as a follow up."

"Ok. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Bye bye." she said and they hung up.

Kurt got out of bed and went downstairs. He saw Blaine feeding Owen and Dalton their baby food and Emma was lying on the couch in the living room.

"I called Dr. Nelson." Kurt announced.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "What did she say?"

"She said it might be her tonsils and she should get them out right away." Kurt explained. "We need to take her to the hospital. Dr. Nelson won't be able to do the surgery, but she has a friend, we just tell her Emma sees Dr. Nelson and she'll take very good care of Emma."

"Well, I think we should call Hailey and see if she could take care of the boys, because I don't want you to be there by yourself." Blaine confessed. "I told her I would stay home today, but I didn't know that we would need to take Emma to the hospital."

"It's ok Blaine. We could always call Rachel and Finn. I'm sure they would love to watch them." Kurt insisted.

Blaine nodded. "Ok, you call her and I'll finish feed the boys."

"What about Emma?" Kurt reminded Blaine.

"Let her rest. We'll get her ready last." Blaine stated.

Kurt took out his phone and called Rachel. She immediately said they would watch Dalton and Owen and she would be over right away, so Kurt and Blaine could leave.

Within 20 minutes, Rachel arrived with Christopher and Isabella in hand.

"Thank you so much Rachel." said Kurt, giving her a hug.

"It's no problem Kurt. We're family." Rachel reminded him. "I know you would do the same for me."

Kurt nodded.

"Hey Rachel." said Blaine. "Kurt, we better get going."

"Ok. The boys just ate, and they're changed. They'll need to eat the baby food that's on the counter in a couple of hours. If you need anything just call us." Kurt explained quickly.

"Kurt, everything's going to be just fine. I have babysat your kids before." Rachel teased.

"You're right. I'm just being an overprotective father." he rolled eyes. "We'll see you later."

"Bye. Call me and let me know what's going on." said Rachel.

Kurt and Blaine waved and walked out the door. Blaine placed Emma in her seat and got in the passenger's seat while Kurt got in the driver's seat. Kurt started the engine and drove to the hospital.

Once there they made their way up to the pediatric ward.

"Excuse me, Dr. Nelson told us that our daughter Emma might need her tonsils out and to talk to Dr. Wilson." Kurt explained.

The nurse looked down at her paperwork. "Ah, yes. You're the Hummel-Andersons correct?"

"Yes." Kurt replied.

"Ok. If you'll follow me we'll get Emma ready." the nurse smiled politely and led them into a room that had cartoon characters painted all over the walls.

"If you could just put Emma in this gown, I'll let Dr. Wilson know you're here." she said, handing Kurt a kid's hospital gown, and left.

Blaine helped Emma get changed into her hospital gown.

"What's going to happen to me?" Emma asked.

"You're going to have your tonsils taken out. But don't worry, you'll be asleep the whole time." Blaine explained.

"And when we go home, you can have as much ice cream as you want." Kurt added, and Emma smiled.

Dr. Wilson came in the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Wilson." she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Kurt and this my husband Blaine and this is our daughter Emma." Kurt said, introducing his family.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Dr. Wilson smiled back. "Emma, I'd like to look in your mouth. Is that ok?"

Emma nodded. Dr. Nelson took a tool and looked inside Emma's mouth. "Yes. She definitely needs her tonsils taken out." Dr. Nelson confirmed.

"How long will the surgery take?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"It shouldn't take more than 30 minutes. It's a very routine procedure." She explained.

"Can my daddies stay with me?" Emma asked.

"They can stay with you until you fall asleep. But don't worry. You won't feel a thing, because you're going to take a nice long nap." Dr. Nelson admitted. "When you wake up your throat still might be a little sore, but you can eat all the ice cream your daddies will let you."

Emma smiled.

"Ok, I'm going to have a nurse come in and start an IV." Dr. Nelson stated. "And once the nurse say's she ready, they'll wheel her into the OR. You two can stay with her until she falls asleep and then you can wait out in the waiting room."

Blaine and Kurt both nodded their thanks and Dr. Nelson left the room.

The nurse from earlier, Abby, came in. "Ok Emma, I'm going to give you something that's going to give you medicine."

"Does she really need the IV?" asked Kurt. "She really doesn't like needles. When she got her flew shot, she nearly made us deaf."

"I'm afraid she does." Abby confirmed. "If you want to hold her and talk to her, that might help."

Blaine and Kurt sat on either side of the bed and held Emma while Abby put her gloves on. "Ok, Emma. I want you to give your dads a big hug and this will be over before you know it." Abby explained.

Emma hugged Kurt and Blaine as tight as she could and buried her head in Kurt's shirt.

"Emma what do you like to watch on TV?" Abby asked trying to distract her.

"Elmo." she said quietly.

"Elmo? Who's Elmo's friend?" Abby asked, and pricked Emma's skin. Just like when she got her flu shot, Emma let out an ear piercing scream, but it was a little raspy, due to her tonsils.

"It's ok Emma. Almost done." Abby said, reassuringly.

"You're doing so good Emma." Blaine praised.

"Ok Emma. All done." Abby declared. "Are you ok now?"

Emma sniffed and nodded.

"I'm sorry honey. I know you didn't like that. Nobody does." Abby admitted, smiling softly.

"Are you going to go in with her?" Abby asked Blaine and Kurt and they both nodded.

Abby then put the guard rails up on the bed and wheeled Emma down the hallway into the operating room.

"Hi Emma." said Dr. Wilson

Emma looked at her confused. Dr. Wilson was wearing a hair net and a mask.

"It's ok, it's honey, it's just me. Dr. Wilson." she reassured, lifting her mask, to show her face.

"We're going to give you some medicine through that tube in your arm to make you go to sleep." Dr. Wilson explained. "But don't worry, your daddies are going be here until you fall asleep and then they'll be there when you wake up. Ok?"

Emma nodded.

"Ok." Dr. Wilson smiled. "You two can sit on those stools if you'd like."

Blaine and Kurt sat down on either side of Emma and took her little hands in theirs.

"We love you so much Emma." Blaine said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." she replied, with a yawn.

15 minutes later, Emma was sleeping and Blaine and Kurt went out to the waiting room.

Blaine sat down while Kurt started pacing.

"Kurt would you please sit down. There is nothing to worry about. Dr. Wilson said this was a routine procedure. She'll be fine." Blaine said reassuringly.

"I know, but I'm just worried about her. She's never need surgery before." Kurt admitted.

"I know. But she'll be fine. She won't even remember this." Blaine said comfortingly.

Kurt nodded and sat down next to Blaine. He took Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

30 minutes later, Dr. Wilson came out to the waiting room.

"How is she? Is she ok?" Kurt asked quickly and Dr. Wilson smiled.

"She's just fine. She did great. We removed her tonsils. She might be a little hoarse for the next couple of days, but she should be fine." Dr. Wilson explained. "I recommend for my patients to eat cold and soft foods for the next few days."

"Ok. When can we take we her home?" Kurt asked.

"Well, she's sleeping. So whenever she wakes up, you can take her home." Dr. Wilson added. "She's in the same room she was before."

"Thank you very everything Dr. Wilson." said Kurt, and they went into Emma's room.

She was still sleeping, so Blaine and Kurt sat on either side of her, holding her hands and kissing her forehead.

Emma started to stir.

"Hey baby girl." Blaine said, as her eyes started to open.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked.

Emma pointed to her throat.

"Does it still hurt?" Kurt asked.

Emma nodded.

"When we get home do you want to have some ice cream?" Blaine suggested, and Emma smiled.

"I want to go home." she whispered.

"I know you do. Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked.

Emma nodded again, and raised her arms for her dads to carry her. Blaine picked her up. Luckily, one of the nurses had already taken the IV out of her arm, so they didn't have to wait for someone to remove it.

Blaine and Kurt went out to car and placed Emma in the backseat. They got back home and Rachel was feeding the kids when Kurt and Blaine walked in the house.

"Hi Emma!" Rachel exclaimed. "How do you feel?"

Emma pointed to her throat.

"I think I know what might make you feel better." Rachel said, getting up and going to the freezer. She pulled out a carton of ice cream. Emma's eyes lit up.

"Do you want some ice cream? Will that make your throat feel better?" Rachel asked, grabbing a bowl and spoon. Emma got down from Blaine's arms and sat at the table. Rachel started to scoop out some ice cream and put in the bowl.

"Thank you." Emma whispered.

"You're very welcome sweetheart." Rachel replied, with a smile.

Emma ate her ice cream and went into the living room. Kurt put a movie on for her and her cousins to watch together, while Blaine and Kurt stayed in the kitchen and talked with Rachel.

**Ok, that's it for tonight folks. Hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter. You can show me your love by leaving a review, following, and/or favoriting. OR if you do all three that would make me Super de duper happy! LOL! No I do not watch Barney. LOL! See you next time. Have a good night everyone. Bye!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	59. Annoying

**Ok, I hope you all enjoyed my 4 updates yesterday. Here is the first one for today, I hope I will get more up today. There are still a bunch I need to do between now and the end of the day on Friday. I know this chapter isn't that long. Sorry. This was kind of a hard one to do. Please forgive me. And please don't forget to leave me a nice review, and follow and favorite. Oh by the way. Once I am done with all of these updates for this week and next, I will be caught up and I don't think I will need to do this type of thing again. But hey, you never know what life throws at you. :) And guess what? Tomorrow is Glee Day! YEAH! It's so close I can taste it! Ok, I am going to stop rambling and let you read. Enjoy!**

While Emma was recovering from her tonsillectomy, she spent the next few days lying on the couch, either sleeping, eating ice cream, or watching TV. When she had her tonsils taken out, both Kurt and Blaine took off work to be with her. The next day Blaine had to go back to work, leaving Kurt home with the three kids.

Kurt was in the nursery, rocking Owen and Dalton in the rocking chair, while Emma was lying on the couch downstairs. Both of the boys were drinking their bottles, getting very sleepy. Kurt waited a few minutes until he was sure they were sleeping. Kurt then carefully got up from the rocking chair and placed Dalton and Owen in their cribs. Before he left the room, he remembered to turn on their mobiles. Whenever either of the boys woke up, they would start babbling to their mobiles.

Kurt quietly walked out of the nursery and closed the door. He made his way back downstairs. When he went into the kitchen, he heard something odd. He turned his head towards the living room, where he heard the noise. It was coming from the TV. Kurt walked into the living room and saw that the TV was still on, but Emma was sound asleep.

Kurt looked at what Emma had been watching and immediately turned it off. Once he turned it off, he looked at Emma, who didn't seem to notice. Kurt sat down on the arm chair and picked up his laptop. He thought that he would check and reply to some emails he had either not gotten to yet or ignored.

Kurt was so busy working on his computer, he didn't notice Blaine come through the front door.

"Kurt? Hello? Earth to Kurt?" Blaine teased, waving his hand in front of Kurt's eyes.

Kurt shook his head and looked up at his husband. "Oh hi." Kurt gasped. "I must of not heard you come in. I was busy checking some emails that I haven't read yet." he admitted.

Blaine smiled. "That's fine. I see that Emma's sleeping."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. She's been pretty much out of it all day." Kurt admitted. "After I put the boys down, I came down here and heard something really annoying coming from the TV."  
"What was it? Don't tell me it was Spongebob?" Blaine guessed.

Kurt shook his head. "No. If only. No, it was this other cartoon. I think Christopher likes to watch it. It's on the Disney Channel. I think it's called Phineas and Ferb. Those voices from that cartoon were starting to give me a headache." Kurt confessed.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "I know. All these cartoons our kids watch are so annoying. Now I know how my parents felt when I would watch certain TV shows." he laughed.

"Is there a way we can block out certain shows?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, we can't block out every show we find annoying." Blaine confessed. "Besides, there are some shows that are ok for the kids to watch."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

Blaine kneeled down in front of Kurt. "Come on. I'm sure we can find a few shows that we can stand."

Kurt nodded and closed the laptop. He leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips.

Blaine smiled. "Besides the cartoon, how was your day?"

"Fine. Emma didn't eat that much. But I really didn't expect her to. I mean she just had her tonsils removed yesterday." Kurt confessed.

Blaine nodded. "And how were Owen and Dalton?"

"Oh they were fine. I think they are trying to walk. I mean every time I put them down on the floor, they get up and start to cruise around on the furniture." Kurt laughed. "I am not ready to have two more kids running around the house.

Blaine laughed. "I know. Hopefully, if they start walking, we can get them potty trained. And then we won't have to buy diapers anymore." he smiled.

Kurt shoved Blaine in the shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?" Blaine asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I don't want them to grow up too fast. I mean Emma's already 7! And the boys just turned a year. We don't have anymore babies." Kurt frowned.

"Aww. I know how much you love having babies in the house. But they all eventually grow up." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded and got up from the arm chair. Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I love you." said Kurt.

"I love you too." said Blaine.

**Yeah, I know I said it's not that long. I know you kind of expected another long chapter because of the last one, but hey you never know what will come out of my head. The next chapters could end up being ****either, just as long as the last or maybe even longer. Ok, review time. And follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	60. Mother

**Yeah, here is another update. I don't know if I will be able to post again today. So it will just have to wait until tomorrow. Oh well. This chapter is longer then the last. Yeah! But it is a little sad. I just want to say before you read this, I do not know anything about adoption, so what I wrote is completely made up. I am not claiming that this can or does actually happen. I just made it up. Ok, I hope you like this chapter. I thought it came out pretty cute for the topic I had, so yeah. Please review, favorite and follow. Thanks! Tomorrow if Glee day! Wahoo!**

Emma's first grade school year was almost over. She and all of her friends were getting excited for summer vacation. But they still had another 6 weeks left. Even with 6 weeks until summer, Emma was very excited, because once school starts again, she will be a second grader. She could hardly wait.

While at school one day, the kids in Emma's class were all doing a project for the upcoming holiday, Mother's Day. Everyone was making cards and presents for their mothers. Emma was watching her friends color, paint and make different things. She watched them and looked very confused.

Emma went up to her teacher. "Ms. Marks." she asked.

"Yes Emma." she replied, kneeling down in front of her.

"What is everyone doing? Their coloring and painting and writing a funny word. Mom. Why? What's a mom?" she asked, very confused.

"Oh." Ms. Marks gasped. She knew Emma didn't have a mom, so she always made sure Emma made something special for her dads. But she didn't know if or how she should approach this sensitive topic.

"Well, um...A mom is a special person who takes care of you." Ms. Marks stated.

"Like my daddies?" Emma squealed and Ms. Marks nodded.

"Yes, just like your daddies. And there is a day, just like Father's day, where you celebrate everything your mom has done for you." Ms. Marks continued.

Emma tilted her head. "But I don't think I have a mom. I have two daddies, two brothers, two uncles. A lot of twos." she started and Ms. Marks laughed.

"You sure do. And you are very special for having two daddies, because most kids only have one daddy." Ms. Marks whispered and Emma smiled. "Do you want to make something special for your daddies?" she asked and Emma nodded.

"Ok, why don't you go and make them a special picture. I'm sure they would really like that." She suggested and Emma walked off to go find some pretty paper to make cards for her daddies.

While Emma and the rest of the class was busy, Ms. Marks, had decided to write a note to Kurt and Blaine, explaining Emma's question and how she approached it.

When the kids were packing up, Ms. Marks, handed Emma an envelope. "Here Emma. I would like you to give this to your daddies." she instructed.

Emma took the envelope and placed it in her princess backpack. "Bye Ms. Marks. See you Monday." Emma said, waving and went out to meet Hailey.

Hailey was standing out at the front of the school with Owen and Dalton sitting in the stroller. Hailey spotted Emma coming towards her and waved. Emma waved back excitedly.

"Hi Hailey!" she squealed, giving her a hug.

"Hey Emma. Did you have a good day today?" Hailey asked.

Emma nodded. "Yep. Everyone was making things for this special day called Mother's Day. Did you know it's just like Father's Day, but for Moms?" she asked and Hailey smiled.

"Yes I knew that. Come on let's go home. I think your daddies are going to come home early today." Hailey confessed.

Emma's eyes went wide. She jumped up and down. "Yeah! I can give them the special things I made for them."

"Ok, let's go." said Hailey and they started to walk home.

When Hailey and the kids got home, they saw the Blaine and Kurt were already home.

"Daddies!" Emma squealed as she entered the house. She ran into the living room, jumping up on the couch, greeting her fathers.

"Hey Emma. You sure are excited today!" Blaine commented.

"Ms. Marks gave me something to give to you." she confessed and unzipped her backpack and pulled out the envelope.

"Hey, Blaine. I'm going to get going." said Hailey, reminding him that she was still there.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Hailey. We'll see you later. Have a great weekend." said Blaine, placing the envelope on the coffee table and going over to help Kurt get Owen and Dalton out of the stroller.

"See you later." said Hailey and went out of the door.

"Papa. You have to open this letter." Emma whined, holding up the envelope.

Blaine looked back at his daughter. "Ok. I'll look at it in a just a minute. Daddy and I have to give your brothers their bottles. While I'm holding Owen, I'll read it. Ok?" Blaine explained and Emma nodded.

Kurt went into the kitchen and took two bottles out of the fridge, handing one to Blaine. They went back into the living room. Emma had disappeared upstairs in her room. Blaine and Kurt sat down next to each other on the couch, and began to feed Owen and Dalton. Kurt's eyes wandered over to the coffee table and spotted the envelope with their names on it.

"Blaine. Are you going to open the letter that Emma brought home or are you going to ignore it?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah. I think I got distracted." Blaine admitted. He picked up the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. He began to read it out loud so Kurt wouldn't need to read it after him.

_Dear Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson,_

_ As you know, Mother's day is approaching. All the children were making cards and gifts for their mothers. Emma was watching all of this happen and she came up to me and was very confused as to why they were all doing that. I explained to her that there is a special holiday, like Father's day, where we tell our moms how special they are. She then told me that she didn't have a mom. But I told her she was special because she has two daddies when most kids have one. I then told her she could make something special for her daddies. _

_ I wasn't sure how or if I should tell her anything, with not of having a mom. If you would like to talk to me about how I or any of her future teachers would like to talk to her about this subject, please do not hesitate to give the school a call._

_Have a wonderful weekend,_

_Ms. Cindy Marks_

Blaine looked up from the letter and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Wow." Blaine breathed out.

"I guess we should tell her about her birth mom and how we adopted her." Kurt suggested.

"I don't know. I think her teacher did a pretty good job of explaining it to her." Blaine admitted.

"Blaine, we have to tell her one day. And we will also have to explain to Dalton and Owen how they were born." Kurt insisted.

Blaine nodded. "I know. But how are we going to tell Emma that her mom didn't want her?" he whispered.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We'll just have to approach it very carefully. We both know how sensitive she is."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

Before dinner was ready, Emma had come downstairs.

"Daddy, when are we going to have dinner?" she asked Kurt.

"Soon honey." Kurt responded from the couch. He put Dalton on the floor, so he could cruise around. "Come here Emma. Papa and I want to talk to you for a minute."

Emma sat down in between her dads. "Am I in trouble?" she asked quickly.

"No honey, you're not in trouble." Blaine replied, as he put Owen on floor.

"We just want to talk to you about something." Blaine repeated. "Your teacher wrote us a letter and she said that you were asking about why the other kids were making things for their moms."

Emma nodded. "I don't have a mom. I'm special because I have two daddies, when everyone else only has one." she confessed.

"That's right, you are very special." replied Kurt. "But we want to tell you that you did have a mom."

Emma looked at them confused. "I did?" she asked.

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"Yes you did." Blaine answered.

"How? Did cousin Hailey have me like she did Dalton and Owen?" she asked.

Blaine shook his head sadly. "No honey, Hailey didn't have you. You came from another lady."

"Who? Can we meet her?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. They didn't think that Emma would ask those questions, but they probably should have.

"Emma, baby girl." Kurt started. "When you were a baby, papa and I got a phone call from a lady who worked at a place called an orphanage. It's a place where kids go who don't have homes."

"And she told us there was a baby girl that needed a special place to live. So we went down and she introduced us to you." Blaine continued.

"And once we saw you and held you, you instantly melted our hearts, we knew we had to make you part of our family." Kurt finished.

Emma looked at both Kurt and Blaine. "So you don't know who my mom is?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other again.

"Uh...Honey, we kind of do and kind of don't." Blaine confessed.

Emma shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"It means, that your mom placed you in the orphanage because she wasn't able to take care of you for one reason or another. But it also means that by taking you there, we were able to meet you and bring you home and be part of our family." Kurt carefully explained.

Tears were starting to well up in Emma's eyes. She knew that she was special because she had two daddies, but she wasn't expecting to be told that her mom couldn't keep her. Or worse, didn't want her.

"Emma, are you ok?" Blaine asked.

She shook her head and ran upstairs, stepping on Dalton's hand as she went. Dalton screamed. Kurt picked him up and tried to soothe him.

"Well that went well." Blaine said sarcastically and Kurt rolled his eyes.

After letting Emma have some space, Kurt and Blaine decided to check on her.

"Emma? Can we please come in?" Kurt asked, from one side of the closed door.

"Go away!" she shouted.

"Uh-oh!" Kurt gasped.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told her the whole story." Blaine guessed.

Kurt tried knocking on the door again. "Honey, please we want to talk to you."

"No!" she shouted.

Kurt tried opening the door, but realized Emma had locked it.

"Emma you know you're not allowed to look your door." Kurt scolded.

When he didn't get a response, they both became worried.

"Maybe we should just give her some time and space. She'll come around eventually." Blaine suggested.

"I know, but I don't like the idea of her locking the door." Kurt confessed.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about right now. Let's just go downstairs, start dinner, and then try again." Blain insisted and Kurt nodded.

Kurt and Blaine started to make dinner. While in the middle of cutting vegetables, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hi Kurt, it's Rachel." Rachel replied.

"Hi Rachel. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to get together on Sunday? You know how we always get together on both Mother's day and Father's day?" Rachel asked.

Kurt sighed. "Yes I know Rachel. But I don't think it'll be a good idea."

"Why not? We always get together." Rachel divulged.

"I know, but the thing is, Emma asked about why she doesn't have a mom and Blaine and I told her about how she was adopted." Kurt confessed.

"How did she take it?" she asked.

"Not well." Kurt informed. "I think she thinks that her birth mom either didn't want her."

"Oh, Kurt you know that's not true." Rachel insisted.

"Rachel, she locked herself in her room and won't come out. How do you think she feels?" Kurt declared.

"Would you like me to talk to her?" Rachel suggested.

"I don't know Rachel. I mean you know your birth mother. She didn't leave you in an orphanage after you were born." Kurt explained.

"But Emma I have something in common. We both have gay dads. And we're lucky enough to have them for one reason or another our birth moms could keep us." Rachel informed.

Kurt hung his head low. "Maybe you're right. Do you want to talk to her over the phone or in person?"

"If she'll come to phone I could talk to her now." Rachel stated.

"Hang on, let me see if she'll open the door." Kurt answered. He carried the phone upstairs and knocked on Emma's door again.

"Emma. Aunt Rachel's on the phone. She wants to talk to you. Can you come out please?" he announced.

He waited a minute, until he heard the door unlock. The door opened and revealed Emma with tear tracks on her face.

"Oh Emma." Kurt cooed and picked her up. "Rachel, we'll have to call you back."

"Ok. Talk to you later. Bye." said Rachel and hung up.

Kurt rubbed Emma's back comfortingly and kissed her cheek. "Honey, I'm so sorry your upset." Kurt admitted.

"I wish I could meet my mommy." Emma sniffled.

Then Kurt thought of something. He carried Emma downstairs.

"Blaine where's the letter that we got when we adopted Emma?" Kurt asked quickly.

Blaine looked at Kurt confused. "What letter? You mean the adoption papers?"

Kurt shook his head and placed Emma on a chair. "No, you know which letter I'm talking about." he clarified.

"Oh. I think we put in Emma's baby book." Blaine confirmed.

Kurt went over to the bookshelf where they kept their photo albums and the kids baby books. He pulled one of the baby books out and opened it. On the front cover was an envelope with someone's handwriting on it. He took it out and went back to the kitchen and sat down next to Emma.

"Emma, this is a letter from your mommy. She wrote it to you before she dropped you off at the orphanage. They gave it to us when we got to take you home." Kurt started to explain.

Blaine took the seat on the other side of Emma. "We were going to wait until you were 18 to give it to you. But I think this is a good time too." he finished.

Kurt showed Emma the envelope. "It says, '_To my baby girl.'_

Emma smiled. "That's me." she squealed and Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"Yes, it is." Kurt replied. He opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper along with a small blank and white picture.

"What's that?" Emma asked, pointing to the picture.

"This is a picture of when you were inside your mommy's tummy." said Kurt. "Do you want me to read the letter she wrote to you?"

Emma nodded.

Kurt unfolded the paper and started to read it aloud to Emma and Blaine.

_Dear baby girl,_

_ I know you're not born yet, but I love you so much already._

_I know you won't understand what I'm doing, but I am not doing this just for me, I'm doing it for you. I know there is a family that will love you forever, just as much as I already do. I know one day you will ask your family why I am not taking care of you. That is very complicated. So, I will leave you with this letter and I just want you to know I love you so much. I know if you are reading this, you are with your new family and I hope you are happy._

_Love you bunches,_

_Your birth mom_

Kurt finished reading the letter. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Emma flung herself into Kurt's arms. He kissed her head and Blaine did the same.

"I love you both so much." Emma cried.

"We love you too. So much." Kurt replied.

"Are you ok now?" Blaine asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes I'm ok now. Thank you for reading me that letter."

"You're welcome princess." replied Kurt. "And if you ever want to us to read it to you again or if you want to, it's in your baby book."

Emma nodded and hopped down from Kurt's lap.

Kurt took in a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I just hope when we have this talk with the boys, it'll be easier and go a lot smoother." Kurt sighed.

"I think it will. We have now have experience." Blaine stated and they both laughed.

**Yeah I know long and sad. Oh well, I think we needed a little sadness through all of the fluffiness that I have written. LOL! Ok, please leave me a lovely review. Thanks and I will see you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	61. Bike

**Here is another update. This is the first one for today, but hopefully not the last. I know it's short, but hey, some of these are hard for me to come with ideas. But hopefully the next chapters will be longer. We'll see. But guess what? It's GLEE DAY! YEAH! HOORAY! We get our Klaine back ****tonight. I can't wait. So if I don't get all of these finished before 9:00, you will just have to wait until tomorrow. Ok, here you go. Start reading. And leave a review, follow and favorite. Pretty please? Thanks so much. See you gleeks later.**

Traditionally, the last day of at Emma's school was a fun day with a certain theme. This year's theme was a bike rodeo. All of the kids would bring in their bikes and ride around the track. Most of the kids in Emma's class could already ride without training wheels. But Emma hadn't learned how yet.

After school one day, Emma came home unhappy.

"What's wrong Emma?" Hailey asked.

"We're having a bike day at school and I don't know how to ride without training wheels." she said sadly.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm sure you'll be able to learn soon." Hailey replied, trying to cheer her up.

"I need to learn soon. All the kids in my class ride two-wheelers." Emma whined.

"How about when your dads come home from work, we can ask them to teach you how to ride a bike?" Hailey suggested.

Emma nodded happily.

Later that evening, after Hailey had left, Emma was eating dinner with her dads and brothers.

"Daddies, I want to learn how to ride a bike." she stated.

Blaine and Kurt stopped eating and looked at each other.

"Ok, honey, we'll teach you this weekend." Blaine declared and Kurt nodded in agreement.

Emma smiled. "Yeah. I won't be the only kid in my class with training wheels." she squealed excitedly.

Blaine and Kurt smiled.

That weekend, Blaine brought Emma's bike out and took off the training wheels. He thought that if she didn't learn completely he could always put them back on.

Emma ran outside and saw that her princess bike no longer had training wheels. She started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ok Emma, put your helmet on and get on your bike." said Blaine.

Kurt came out with the boys. He lay out a blanket on the grass, along with some toys, for them to play on. He opened a lawn chair and sat down and watched as Blaine began to teach Emma how to ride a two-wheeler.

Emma swung her leg over the seat of her bike. She tried to balance herself since she didn't have the training wheels on.

"Ok. Are you ready Emma?" Blaine asked.

Emma nodded.

"Ok. You start peddling and I'll hold on to the back of your bike. Once you start going I'll let go and you keep going. If you need to stop just peddle backwards." Blaine explained.

"Ok papa. Let's go." Emma shouted.

She started peddling, with Blaine holding on to the back. After a few seconds, he let go. Emma was a little wobbly at first, but eventually she balanced herself. Blaine started clapping for her, but when she wanted to stop she fell down on the sidewalk. He ran over to her to help her up.

"Are you ok Emma?" he asked,

"I fell." she stated.

"I know you did. But it's ok. Everyone falls when they start learning how to ride a bike." Blaine confessed.

"It hurt." Emma whined.

"I know. But let's try again." Blaine insisted.

Emma shook her head. "I hurt my arm." she said, lifting her arm to show Blaine. There was a small scrape on her left arm.

"Oh, that's ok. We'll wash it up and a band-aid on it. Then we'll come back out and try again." he insisted.

"Ok. Can I have one of my princess band-aids? Please?" she asked.

Blaine nodded. "Sure. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." he help Emma up and brought her back to the house.

"You were doing so well Emma." Kurt commented.

"But I fell down." she admitted.

"That's ok. You'll just have to try again." Kurt confessed.

Emma shrugged and went with Blaine into the house.

After Blaine cleaned Emma's arm, they went back outside. Emma got back on her bike. Again, Blaine held the back while Emma started peddling. He let go and Emma tried to get balanced again.

After a few minutes of riding down the sidewalk, Emma wanted to stop. She remembered that she needed to peddle backwards. She did and the bike immediately came to a stop. Blaine and Kurt cheered. Blaine ran down to Emma.

"Good job Emma. You did it all by yourself." Blaine congratulated her.

"I did. I can ride a bike!" Emma cheered and hugged Blaine.

"Ok, let's go ride down to daddy." Blaine suggested and helped turn Emma's bike around. Emma rode back down to their house and up the driveway.

"Daddy I did it. I can ride a bike without training wheels!" Emma said excitedly, hugging Kurt.

"I know. I'm so proud of you." he said.

"Can we ride down to the park?" she asked. "Please?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine. He nodded. "Sure. Let's get the stroller out of the car and we'll go for a walk."

Emma jumped up. "Yes!"

Kurt and Blaine put the boys in the stroller.

"Do you want to get your bike and ride with her?" Kurt suggested to Blaine.

"Will you be ok walking by yourself?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "I'll be fine."

Blaine nodded, and went in the back to get his bike and helmet.

"Emma, papa's going to ride his bike with you." said Kurt.

"Yeah!" Emma cheered.

Blaine came back to the front of the house pushing his bike.

"Come on papa. Let's go." said Emma impatiently.

Blaine laughed. "Ok princess. Let's go."

Blaine and Emma mounted their bikes and started towards towards to the park, while Kurt pushed the stroller.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I know it's not as long as the last one. Oh well. Ok, leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	62. Idiot

**Yeah, here is the next chapter and the 2nd update for today. Yes, this is short, oh well I am not going to keep apologizing for the length. You get what you get and you don't get upset. LOL! After you read this you know the drill, review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch. Oh, I don't own Glee. And it comes back on tonight! Ok I am done rambling. Enjoy!**

Blaine and Kurt had invited Finn to come over with the kids for dinner, since Rachel was busy working. They loved getting together. The kids got along great, except when Isabella started to take one of Emma's toys away. But for the most part the kids got along well.

Finn and Blaine were in the living room watching a game on TV, while Kurt was making dinner, the three older kids were upstairs playing in Emma's room, and Owen and Dalton were taking a nap.

"Daddy!" Emma screamed.

All three men looked towards the stairs, for where the screaming was coming from.

"Daddy! Christopher's not being nice to me!" Emma shouted.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine. Could you or Finn please go up and see what's going on? I can't leave the kitchen." he asked.

"I'll go." said Finn, as he got up from the couch and headed upstairs.

Finn entered Emma's room and he saw the three kids playing on the floor.

"What's going on in here?" Finn asked.

"Christopher's being mean to me." Emma whined.

"Nu-uh." Christopher argued.

"You are to. You called me a bad name." Emma stated.

"No I didn't." he said. "Daddy, I didn't call her a bad name. Honest." he said, looking up at Finn.

Finn kneeled down to the floor. "Whatever you called Emma, you shouldn't. It's not nice to call people names." he warned.

"But she's being really bossy." Christopher admitted.

"No I'm not." Emma argued.

"Ok ok. Enough you two." said Finn, trying to breakup their little argument. "Maybe you two should separate for a little while." he suggested.

"Fine!" they said in unison.

"Come on Isabella, let's go downstairs and watch TV with daddy and uncle Blaine." Christopher insisted, grabbing his sister's hand. She pulled her hand away.

"No. Stay." Isabella declared.

"Your sister can stay. But you need to leave." Emma said, being bossy to her cousin.

"Emma, be nice or I'm going to have to put you in a time-out." Finn warned.

Christopher stuck his tongue out at Emma. Luckily Finn saw that.

"Christopher Michael Hudson." Finn scolded. "Go downstairs right now. No TV for you."

Christopher sulked and went downstairs.

"You need to be nice to your cousins too." Finn told Emma. She nodded and Finn stood back up and left the room.

Christopher was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Finn.

"Go sit in the kitchen. You're in time out." Finn scolded.

"Not fair." Christopher complained.

Finn ran his hand through his hair. He went back to sit in the living room.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Christopher and Emma were arguing. She said the he called her a mean name, so I told them the had be separate for a while. Christopher tried to take his sister with him, but she didn't want to go, so Emma told him to leave. Christopher then stuck his tongue out at her and that's why he's in time-out." Finn explained.

Blaine shook his head. "Do you know what name he called Emma?" he asked.

Finn shook his head. "No, but I told him not to call people names because it's not nice. I think he probably called her an idiot, because he has been using that word a lot lately. I think he heard someone use it at school, now he won't stop saying it."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm glad my boys can't talk yet."

Finn shoved Blaine's shoulder. "Just you wait dude."

Blaine laughed.

"Daddy? Can I get out of time out now?" Christopher asked, from his spot at the kitchen table. Finn looked at his watch.

"No. Not yet. You still have a few more minutes." Finn replied.

Kurt came into the living room and stood in front of Finn.

"Are you doing that Super Nanny time out method?" Kurt asked, with his hands on his hips.  
Finn nodded. "I'm trying. But dude, it's hard."

Kurt nodded. "I know it's hard. Believe me. I try it on Emma all the time and I'm even trying to get Blaine to follow through on it." he said, pointing to his husband.

Blaine held his hands up in defense. "Hey don't bring me into this."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, at least our kids aren't as bad as some of those on the show." he admitted.

"Thank God." Blaine confirmed. Finn nodded agreeing with them.

After a few minutes, Finn got up and went to talk to Christopher. He sat down next to him.

"Do you know why I put you in time-out?" he asked his son.

"Yes, because I called Emma a mean name and stuck my tongue out at her." Christopher confessed.

Finn nodded. "Yes. Now you know you're not allowed to do that, right?"

Christopher nodded. "I'm sorry daddy."

"I know you are. Now I want you to go up and apologize to Emma." Finn insisted.

Christopher nodded and hugged his dad. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." Finn said, and kissed his head.

Finn released his son. Christopher went upstairs to apologize to Emma.

"Emma I'm sorry I called you an idiot." said Christopher.

"Thank you for apologizing." said Emma. "Do you want play with us now?"

Christopher nodded and sat down on the floor next to the two girls.

**I hope you like this chapter. See you next time. Please don't forget to do three things I always ask. Review, follow and favorite please. Thanks so much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	63. Puppy

**Hello Everyone. First I want to say OMG about last night's episode! It was like the best (I think) season openers EVER! Ok, maybe the first season, but still this was an amazing, awesome, fantastic episode! I loved it from beginning to end. I am so happy we got not only one, but two KLISSES! And we got the Klaine proposal we have all been waiting for! YEAH! Ok, now that I'm finished ranting about last night's episode, here is the prompt that I seriously thought I would have up yesterday, but Glee was coming on, so I obviously had to stop and return to it today. But this is going to be my last post for a while. But don't worry. I will be back soon. And those of you who are reading my other story, One Life, One Choice. I apologize for not updating in a while. I was busy doing this story. But once I get back and I am caught up with these prompts, I will be updating, hopefully, more frequently. But I hope you like this chapter. I think it came out really cute. I won't be able to watch next week's episode, until probably that Saturday or Sunday, because I am going on vacation. So please don't ****tell me what happens. Thanks so much. And I can't wait until the Finn tribute episode. Hey we all know it's coming and we are all going to be crying like little babies when we watch it, so yeah. Ok, enough of me rambling. Here's the next chapter. And please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch. And I will see you all when I get back. Thanks :)**

Summer vacation had started for Emma. Blaine and Kurt had decided that they would take some days off to spend with her with she was on vacation.

The first week of summer vacation, Blaine took off, while Kurt had to work. It was a nice day out, so Blaine thought he would take the kids to the park.

"Come on Emma!" Blaine shouted from downstairs. "We're going to the park. Let's go."

Emma quickly came down the stairs. "I don't need a jacket today, right?" she asked.

Blaine laughed. "No honey. You don't need a jacket. You probably won't need one until you go back to school in September."

Once Emma had put her shoes on, they left.

While walking to the park, a young girl was walking her dog. The dog was small and started to jump up on Emma. She got a little scared, but once the dog started to lick her face, she started to laugh. "No, Pugsley. Down." the owner scolded. "I'm so sorry." she apologized. "He gets a little over excited some times. He's still a puppy."

"Oh that's ok. Luckily Emma doesn't get scared." Blaine explained.

"I'm Nicole and this little guy is Pugsley." she said, introducing herself to Blaine.

"I'm Blaine." he said, shaking her hand. "And this is Emma. And these little guys are her brothers, Owen and Dalton."

"Oh, they are so cute." Nicole cooed. "How old are they?"

"They are 20 months. And Emma just turned 8." Blaine stated, making sure to include Emma in the conversation.

"Well, your children are very adorable." Nicole commented.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, it was nice meeting you." she said, and started to walk away.

"Um...wait." Blaine said.

Nicole turned around. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering, what kind of dog is Pugsley?" he asked.

Nicole smiled. "Oh, well he's a mix breed. He's part beagle, part pug. That's why they call them puggles, and that's kind of why I named him Pugsley." she admitted.

"Oh. That's cute. Thanks." he said simply.

"You're welcome. See you later." said Nicole, and turned back around, pulling Pugsley with the leash.

Blaine began to push the stroller again, with Emma walking beside it. They were almost at the park when Emma stopped walking.

"Daddy? Can we get a puppy?" she asked.

Blaine stopped pushing the stroller suddenly. "A puppy?" he asked, and looked down at his daughter. "I don't know honey. Daddy doesn't really like dogs."

Emma looked down at the ground sadly. "I know. But maybe we can ask him again."

Blaine shook his head. "No sweetheart. I know that he's going to say no."

Emma stuck out her lip.

"Hey, no fair." He giggled. "You know I want a dog as much as you do. But daddy says the shed too much, leaving hair all over his nice clothes."

"We could find a dog that doesn't shed!" she said excitedly and Blaine laughed. "I don't know honey."

"Please daddy?" Emma begged.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't I talk to him tonight and see what he says." Blaine confessed.

Emma nodded. "Ok. I really want him to say yes."

"I know you do." replied Blaine. "Come on, let's get to park before it's too late and we have to go home." They continued their way to the park.

That evening, after the kids were in bed, Kurt and Blaine were lying in their bed.

"Kurt, have you ever thought of getting a dog?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No Blaine. We are not getting a dog."

Blaine rolled on his side, so he could face Kurt. "But why not? I mean the kids would love to have a pet." Blaine explained.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Blaine, we are not getting a dog. We don't have the time right now. Both of us work long hours and we like to travel. Also, the boys are still a little young to be around a dog." Kurt explained.

Blaine shook his head. "They are not too young. There are plenty of people who have dogs before they have kids. And now that Emma is getting older, she could take on some of the responsibility."

"Blaine I don't want to get a dog. They shed, they smell, and they leave messes everywhere. Once we get a dog, they need to be housebroken. Who's going to do that if we're not even here? And the backyard will be a mess. They kids won't be able to play back there anymore." Kurt admitted.

"Kurt, all of those things we can do. We'll potty train it, take it out for walks, clean up the backyard." Blaine started.

"No Blaine. No dog." Kurt said flatly. "Now let's go to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow." he said, placing a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Good night Kurt." said Blaine, as he placed an arm around Kurt.

The next morning Kurt woke up before Blaine. He needed to get to work early, so he snuck quietly out of the house before anyone woke up.

On his way to work, he couldn't help but think about what Blaine said about getting a dog. He always wanted a dog, but was never able to get one.

When Kurt got to work, he entered his office and sat down at his desk. He turned his computer on and started to search for different dog breeds that were good with children and that were able to be left alone for long periods of time. He found out that puppies needed a lot of training and patience. They would need to be crate trained before leaving them alone in the house. After doing enough research on different types of dogs, Kurt's mind was made up.

That day after work, before going home, Kurt decided to stop at the local dog shelter.

"Hi there. Can I help you?" the young girl at the shelter asked Kurt.

"Yes hi. I came in to see what kind of puppies you had." Kurt replied.

The girl at the desk nodded. "We have several different breeds of puppies. We're you looking for a specific kind?"

"Well, I was thinking of one that would be good with kids. I have twin boys that are almost 2 and a daughter that's 8. So whichever dog I choose, I need to be sure it will be ok with the kids." Kurt explained.

"Well, why don't I show you which puppies we have and then you can decide." the girl suggested.

Kurt nodded, "Sounds good."

Kurt and the trainer, went back to look at the different dogs.

Once, in the back, Kurt saw several dogs, in cages. They all looked so sad, as if they were all saying 'Please take me home.'

"The puppies are in this room." she stated, and she opened the door. When they entered the back room, all Kurt could hear was yapping from all the different dogs.

"Feel free to look around and let me know if you have any questions." she explained.

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

Kurt then started to look at all of the different puppies in the room. They ranged in sizes and colors. Kurt knew if he was going to get a puppy, it would be a very hard decision to make. He looked around for a while, but one puppy stuck out to him. It was a little black, white, brown dog. He wasn't sure of the breed, but he knew that he wanted that one.

He quickly went to find the girl that he was talking to before to ask her about that puppy.

"Excuse me. I think I found the perfect puppy." Kurt exclaimed.

The girl turned around and followed Kurt back to the puppy room.

Kurt made his way to the little puppy and picked it up carefully.

"I think this little guy will make a perfect addition to our family." Kurt declared.

The trainer smiled. "That puppy is very cute. He's a beagle. He's a very sweet puppy. Beagles are great dogs. I have one and she is the best dog. Their sense of smell is amazing. They were used as hunting dogs."

"I think I'll take him home. My kids are going to go crazy over him." Kurt exclaimed.

The girl nodded her head. "I'll need you to fill out a few forms, before you take him home. Also, if you need a leash, collar, and all the things he'll need, you can get them at the pet store, which is right next door."

"Ok, thank you. I think I'll let my family pick out his name." Kurt added.

The girl smiled. "Ok. Let's get those forms filled out and then you can take him home."

After filling out and signing the forms for the shelter, Kurt quickly went to the pet store and bought all of the necessities. After spending what felt like forever in the pet store, Kurt came out with several bags of dog food, toys, a leash, collar, and other things he might need. He then made his way home, several hours later then he normally did.

Kurt held the puppy in one arm, and a large bag with all of the things he had bought, in the other. He put the bag down.

"Ok, you have to be quiet. You're supposed to be a surprise." Kurt whispered to the puppy.

Kurt opened the door slowly, and picked up the bag. He quietly walked in the house. He didn't hear the kids or Blaine when he first walked in. Kurt thought that they must be upstairs taking a bath.

"Hello? I'm home!" Kurt shouted.

"We're upstairs Kurt!" he heard Blaine shout.

Kurt took the bag and placed it on the kitchen table. He then carried the puppy upstairs, to surprise everyone. When he got upstairs, he heard laughing coming from his and Blaine's bedroom. He walked up to the door, carefully hid the puppy behind his back and peeked in.

"He guys. Sorry I'm late." said Kurt.

"Yeah, where were you?" Blaine asked, getting up from the bed.

"Well, I made a pit stop on the way home from work." Kurt added, and revealed the puppy.

Emma's eyes went wide and she squealed. "A puppy!"

"Kurt you bought a puppy?" Blaine asked, surprised.

Kurt blushed. "Yeah. I was thinking about what you said last night. About the kids having a dog. So, I did some research at work on dogs that are good with kids and I went to the animal shelter. I looked around for a while, but when the girl took me in the puppy room, I saw this little guy and he just melted my heart. I knew he would be the perfect addition to our family." he explained, holding the puppy up to show Blaine.

Blaine took the puppy in his arms. "He's really cute."

"What's his name daddy?" Emma asked.

"Whatever you want to name him pumpkin." replied Kurt.

Blaine put the puppy down on the bed, where the boys were lying and he started to lick their faces. Dalton and Owen started laughing at the strange feeling on their faces.

"I think he'll like it here." said Blaine.

"Me too." said Kurt. He pulled Blaine into a kiss.

"I think I want to name him Aladdin." Emma suggested.

"Aladdin? Is that because it's your favorite movie?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but I also like the names, Pluto and Biscuit." she declared.

"I think Biscuit's a cute name." said Kurt.

"How about we name him Biscuit?" Blaine suggested.

"Ok. Biscuit." said Emma. She grabbed the new puppy gently. "Your name is Biscuit Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt and Blaine both laughed at the new dog's name.

**I hope you enjoyed this semi-long chapter. And please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch and have a great weekend and have a great week. See you later. Bye!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	64. Control

**OMG! Last night's episode was so amazing, but sad at the same time. I cried through the whole thing. Even my mom was crying. I don't think anyone that watched it, did not cry. We will all miss Cory and he will always be in our hearts. Ok, now I need to explain why this wasn't posted sooner. I was typing all the prompts that needed to be done last week before I left on my vacation, but I didn't finish them. And now I am very behind, but I think I will just type up these prompts whenever I can and whenever I am finished with all 100, that will be it instead of my calculated day. I know this is short, and I am sorry for that, but this was a hard word to do. I still hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Since Owen and Dalton had become mobile, they were discovering new things. One of those things being Emma's toys. Usually she didn't know that they were playing with her toys because she would be at school. But since it was summer, Emma was getting more and more irritated at her baby brothers.

One afternoon, while Blaine was in the kitchen making lunch, he heard a scream come from upstairs.

"PAPA!" Emma screamed.

Blane dropped what he was doing and ran up to check on Emma. He ran into her room as quick as he could.

He bent down to her on the floor. "What is it Emma? What's wrong?"

"Owen and Dalton are taking my toys away from me. I'm playing with them. They're my toys!" she replied angrily.

Blaine then looked at Owen and Dalton, who were on either side of him. They were grabbing and playing with anything they could reach.

"No! Stop!" cried Emma, taking one of the stuffed animals away from Dalton and making him cry.

"Emma!" Blaine said sternly. "You have to be nice to your brothers. They don't know that these are your toys. You have to share."

"No! They're my toys. Not theirs." she repeated, hotly.

"Emma you have to learn to share." Blaine explained.

"No!" said Emma, stopping her foot down, to make her point more clear.

"Emma. You need to learn to control your temper. You can't get mad at Owen and Dalton for not knowing that these are your toys." Blaine explained sternly.

Emma pouted.

"Emma. Do you want a time-out?" Blaine asked and she shook her head.

"Ok then." said Blaine.

He then picked up Owen and Dalton and left Emma in her room to play by herself.

That evening, when Kurt came home from work, they all sat down for dinner.

"How was work?" asked Blaine.

"It was ok. You know, same old-same old. How was everything here? Anything special happen around here?" Kurt asked.

Emma shook her head quickly.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary." Blaine replied. "Except that Emma needs to learn to share her toys with her brothers."

Kurt eyed Emma. "Uh-oh. What happened?"

Emma shook her head. "They came into my room while I was playing with my toys and started taking them."

"But Emma, they're just babies. You have to share with them." Kurt explained.

"But they're my toys! I don't want to share with them!" said Emma, slamming her fist on the table.

"Emma. What did I tell you about controlling your temper?" Blaine reminded Emma and she slumped down in her chair.

"Emma, I know that you have a lot of toys, but you can certainly share some with your brothers." Kurt admitted.

Emma looked down in her lap.

"How would you feel if you were the little sister and Owen and Dalton didn't share with you? Would you like that?" Blaine explained. Emma shook her head sadly.

"Ok. So you have to be nice to them." Blaine finished.

After dinner, Blaine and Kurt gave the kids their bath and put them to bed. Once, they were all in bed, Blaine and Kurt plopped down on the couch.

"Emma's beginning to get a little temper." Kurt stated.

"I noticed." Blaine replied. "I wonder who she gets that from?"  
Kurt looked at Blaine. "Not me." Kurt said quickly.

"She certainly doesn't get it from me." Blaine admitted.

"She must get it from Puck." Kurt stated. They both laughed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	65. Unfair

**Hello again! Yes I am so sorry for not getting this up earlier, but like I said before, I will try and get them all up as soon as I can. I know this is short, and I am sorry, but I am trying to write as much as I can. I still hope you guys are reading this and enjoying it. Ok, please continue reading and please continue to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks so much.**

During the summer, Kurt had become very busy at work, so when Saturday came around, he was more than happy to spend time with his family.

"What do you want to do today?" Blaine asked Kurt while they were eating breakfast Saturday morning.

"I don't know. Is there anything special you want to do today?" Kurt replied.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to the mall. We haven't been there in a while, and the kids could use some new clothes." Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled. "That sounds like a good idea to me. Let's all get ready to go."

Blaine smiled and cleaned up the breakfast dishes while Kurt got the kids ready to go.

An hour later, everyone was dressed and ready to go out. Blaine got the Owen and Dalton in their carseats, and Emma hopped in her seat in the back. Blaine got into the passenger seat, while Kurt got in the driver's seat. Once everyone was buckled in, Kurt started the engine and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the local mall.

Once they arrived at the mall, Blaine got the stroller out of the trunk and placed Dalton in, while Kurt put Owen in. Emma climbed out of the car and held Kurt's hand while they walked through the parking lot, while Blaine pushed the stroller.

While they were walking around the mall, going in and out of various stores, Emma was becoming tired and irritable.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Emma whined. "Can I go in the stroller?"

Kurt shook his head. "No Emma, you can't go in the stroller. You're too big."

"But my legs are tired." she whined again.

"I know you're tired. But you still can't go in the stroller." Kurt said, trying to reason with her.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch." Blaine suggested. "That way you can sit down and rest for a little while." He took Emma's hand, while Kurt pushed the stroller towards the food court.

Once Blaine and Kurt had gotten Emma something to eat, she seemed to be in an little bit of a better mood. After they had finished lunch, Owen and Dalton were sleeping peacefully in the stroller. Kurt and Blaine started to make their way out of the mall.

"Papa? Can I please go in the stroller now?" Emma whined again.

Blaine looked down at his daughter, holding her hand. "Honey, I know you want to go in the stroller, but you're too big. You're brothers are still little and they need to be in the stroller right now."

"It's unfair!" Emma said angrily, as she stomped her foot.

Blaine laughed slightly. "I know. But once they start walking around and holding our hands, we won't need a stroller any more."

"It's still unfair." she stated.

Kurt and Blaine both shook their heads at their daughter.

They went out to the parking lot and found their car quickly. They all piled in and headed home.

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to get another one up as soon as possible. Please continue to read, follow, review, and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	66. Similarities

**Here is another chapter. I hope to update at least one more, but we shall see if that happens. Ok, enjoy.**

As summer continued, Blaine and Kurt continued to spend more time with Emma, Owen and Dalton. One evening, while the kids were all playing in the living room, Blaine and Kurt watched them from the couch.

"I just love watching them all play together. Don't you?" Blaine asked Kurt, as he was admiring his children.

"Yeah I do. But I am not looking forward to when all of them are complaining about who took who's toy." Kurt admitted.

Blaine laughed. "Doesn't Emma already do that?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, but it will be worse when all three of them are complaining at the same time."

Blaine shook his head. "Yeah I know."

Kurt and Blaine continued to watch their children play, until they saw Owen yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I think it's time for bed." Kurt suggested, as he got off the couch and picked Owen up. Owen was too tired to complain, he put his head on Kurt's shoulder and was carried upstairs.

"Come on Dalton. Time for bed. You too Emma." Blaine said, picking Dalton up from his spot on the floor.

Emma looked up at Blaine. "Why do I have to go to bed? It's not a school night."

"I know, but we let you all stay up a little later tonight, and now it's time for bed." Blaine explained.

Emma stood up and stomped her way up to her bedroom.

Blaine shook his head. He looked at Dalton, who's head was on Blaine's shoulder. "Come on D. Let's get you to bed." he whispered, as he carried Dalton up to the nursery.

Blaine walked in and saw Kurt standing over Owen's crib, just watching him sleep. Blaine walked in quietly and placed Dalton gently in his crib. As soon as Dalton was on the mattress he rolled over and looked almost exactly the way Owen did in his crib.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled.

They walked out of the nursery quietly and went to say good night to Emma.

They walked in quietly and noticed Emma already sleeping in her bed. She was curled up in her bed, holding Margret Thatcher dog tightly. While watching her sleep, Blaine and Kurt couldn't help but think that she was sleeping almost like her brothers. They quietly kissed her head and closed the door.

Kurt and Blaine then went in their room and got ready for bed.

"Kurt, have you ever noticed how similar all three kids are?" Blaine asked, as he was getting into bed.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom. "Yeah I have. Like tonight, when we put the boys to bed and when we went to kiss Emma good night."

"Yeah, they all seem to sleep the same way." Blaine stated.

"And they all seem to have your puppy dog look when they want something." Kurt added.

Blaine laughed. "And yet you seem to be irresistible to it." he said, leaning over to Kurt and kissing him.

Kurt smiled.

**Yes, I know it's short, but as I said before, I am trying. I think I just need to find my mojo again. LOL! Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	67. Raincoat

**Yeah! Here is another update. This was supposed to be the last one finished before I left for vacation. But now that I have this one done, I am now almost up to date with my prompts. Only 6 more to go and then I will officially up to date. Here's hoping. Ok, with out further ado, please enjoy. And don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

With summer being hot and sticky, it was also rainy. On a particular rainy day, on his day off, Blaine had to keep the kids entertained. Blaine had put in a Baby Einstein movie, to help keep Owen and Dalton entertained. Emma was playing up in her room.

"Papa. When is it going to stop raining?" Emma asked, as she came down the stairs.

"I don't know sweetheart. The weatherman said it's supposed to rain all day." Blaine explained.

"But I'm bored. I want to go outside and play." Emma whined.

Blaine sighed. "I know you do. But we have to wait until it stops raining, which will probably be tomorrow."

Emma huffed and went back up to her room.

Blaine's phone started to ring. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Blaine." said Kurt.

"Hi honey. How are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm good. How's everything going?" Kurt wondered.

"Well, I think Emma is getting a little bit of cabin fever. She wants to go out and play, but she can't because it's supposed to rain all day." Blaine explained.

"Oh yeah. She kind of sounds like me when I've been at the office all day." said Kurt, earning a laugh from Blaine.

"So that's where she gets it from." Blaine quipped.

"Hey!" Kurt sighed.

"Sorry, but she does." Blaine laughed.

"Yeah I know. Ok I have to get going, but I'll try and be home early." Kurt added.

"Ok, I'll see you later then. Love you." said Blaine.

"Love you too. Bye." said Kurt and he hung up the phone.

After Kurt hung up the phone, he looked out his office window. He could see it pouring outside. He also wished that it wasn't raining so he could take his kids to the park.

Pretty soon, it was time for Kurt to leave work. When he got out of his office building, it was raining even harder than before. He had forgotten his umbrella at home. So by the time he had made it home he was a soaking mess.

"I...I...I'm h...home." Kurt stuttered, as he entered the house.

Blaine came up to him. "Honey, you're soaking wet." Blaine observed.

"I k...know." Kurt stated.

"Come on let's get you out of those wet clothes." Blaine suggested, as he led Kurt up to their bedroom.

Blaine went into the bathroom and quickly grabbed a towel and started to dry Kurt off as he took off his wet clothes.

"Why didn't use you your umbrella?" Blaine asked.

"I left it here. I didn't think I would need it." Kurt confessed.

"We'll I think next time it's raining you should use Emma's raincoat." Blaine suggested earning him a slap to the shoulder.

"Hey." Blaine laughed.

"I'd like to see you wearing Emma's raincoat." Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt.

"Are you feeling better now?" Blaine asked, as he rubbed Kurt's shoulders with the towel.

Kurt nodded. "Yes thank you."

"Why don't you get into your pajamas and I'll bring up some soup. I hope you haven't caught a cold from being out in the rain." Blaine suggested, as Kurt got changed and slipped into bed.

Blaine went downstairs, and started to make Kurt his soup.

Emma came running into the kitchen. "Papa, it stopped raining." she squealed.

Blaine looked out the window and saw that the rain had slowed down.

"Can we go outside and play now?" Emma begged.

Blaine looked down at Emma. "No sweetheart. I'm sorry. Daddy came home soaking wet. I'm going up to bring him some soup. Do you want to help?"

Emma nodded happily.

Blaine put the bowl of soup on a tray along with a cup of hot coffee. He carefully carried it up the stairs, with Emma on his heels.

Blaine quietly opened the door quietly and peeked in.

"Shh." he whispered to Emma.

Emma tiptoed into the bedroom with Blaine walking quietly behind her. He placed the tray on Kurt's bedside table.

He lifted Emma up and she placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek. Blaine smiled and placed her back down. She ran out of the room. Blaine then placed a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead and quietly left the room, to let him sleep.

**Hey at least it's getting longer. That's all I have to say. LOL. Ok, please leave a nice review and follow and favorite. Thanks and I'll see you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	68. Worship

**Ok, here I am with another prompt. Now this one and the next few that follow are going to be the ones I missed from last week. I am slowly but surely getting caught up and getting my mojo back. Hooray for me! Hooray for Hollywood! LOL! Ok, yeah, I let you read this now, while I go back to writing. And as always, please leave me a nice review and don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks.**

Summer had ended and it was the beginning of a new school year for Emma. She was now in the second grade. Some of her friends from last year were in the same class and she had a new teacher. Emma was very excited to be in the second grade.

One day while at recess, Emma was sitting on under a tree, listening to some music with her friend, Joy.

"Who's that singing?" Emma asked.

"That's One Direction. They're from England." Joy replied. "Haven't you heard of them before?"

Emma shook her head. "I mean I think I've heard some of their songs before, but I didn't know that it was them."

Joy pulled out a book from her bag. "Look. This is all about One Direction. It tells you everything you want to know about them."

Emma looked at the book with fascination. "Wow. They are really cute."

Joy nodded in agreement. "If you want, I can let you borrow my book. You can take it home and read it if you want."

Emma looked at Joy wide-eyed. "Really?" she asked.

Joy nodded. "Yeah. Trust me, once you read about them, you'll fall in love with them, just like me." Joy insisted.

"Thanks Joy." Emma said, hugging her friend.

Her teacher then rang the bell, indicating it was time to go back inside.

Joy handed Emma the book and they ran to line up.

The school day ended, and Hailey was at the front of the school, with Owen and Dalton, waiting for Emma to come out. Emma soon ran out of the building and up to Hailey.

"Hailey guess what?" Emma said excitedly.

"What?" Hailey asked.

"My friend Joy let me borrow this book about One Direction. They're a band from England. They sing really cool songs." Emma admitted.

"That's great honey." Hailey stated. "Come on, let's go home. I bet I can find you some songs on the computer by that band."

Emma nodded and they headed home.

Once home, Hailey put Owen and Dalton in their highchairs for an afternoon snack.

"Hailey, can you find me One Direction songs? Please?" Emma begged.

"Ok Emma, just let me give the boys a snack and then I'll help you. Ok?" Hailey insisted.

Emma nodded and ran upstairs and waited patiently.

A few minutes later, Hailey went upstairs and found Emma sitting in front of Blaine's computer, waiting to find songs from One Direction.

"Ok Emma, let's see what we can find for you." Hailey declared.

She sat down in the chair, and put Emma in her lap. Hailey turned the computer on and typed in the password. As soon as the computer had completely turned on, Hailey clicked the internet button and did a search for One Direction.

"Here we go." said Hailey. "Why don't you listen to some of these songs and see what you think?"

Emma nodded. "I know I already like some of the songs."

Hailey smiled. "Well I'll let you look at this one website. Don't go anywhere else. All you need to do is click this button and you'll hear the song."

"Ok. Thanks Hailey." Emma smiled. Hailey lifted her off her lap and set her down in the chair.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. Don't go on any other website ok?" Hailey said sternly.

"I won't. Not until you come back up." Emma agreed.

"Good." Hailey replied, and left the room to go back and check on the boys.

A few hours later, Blaine and Kurt came home from work.

"Hey guys!" said Hailey, who was playing with Dalton and Owen on the living room floor.

"Hi Hailey. How's everything going?" Blaine asked.

"Everything's going good. I'm just playing with the boys, while Emma's upstairs on the computer. Don't worry, she's safe." Hailey explained. "She came out of school today talking about a new band that her and her friend are now in love with."

"Which band?" Kurt asked, as he bent down lifting Dalton up.

"Some new band from England. I think she said they were called One Direction." Hailey added.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"What? What's wrong? Are they bad or something?" Hailey asked, confused.

Blaine shook his head. "No no, their not bad, it's just, it seems like every little girl is in love with them nowadays."

Hailey laughed. "Well, I heard a little bit of some of the songs when I went to check on her earlier. They sound pretty good."

"Yeah, they're ok." Kurt commented.

"Well, I have to get going." said Hailey, as she got up from the floor. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Hailey." Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

When it was time for dinner, Emma would not stop talking about everything she learned about One Direction.

"That's wonderful Emma." said Kurt. "But why don't you tell us something new you did at school today?" Kurt suggested.

"Joy is in my class again this year." Emma said excitedly.

"That's great." Blaine replied.

"And she let me borrow her One Direction book." Emma added.

Blaine and Kurt shook their heads.

After the kids were in bed, Kurt and Blaine were lying on the couch, watching the news.

"I can't believe how infatuated Emma is about One Direction." Kurt commented.

"I know, soon she'll worship the ground they walk on." Blaine added, making Kurt laugh.

"And then she'll want to go see them in concert. And you'll have to take her." Kurt continued.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Me? Why me?"

"Because I'll be taking care of Dalton and Owen and listen to whatever they're worshiping."

Blaine laughed. "I can't wait."

**I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know that much about One Direction, so I kind of made up some things. And for those of you like/love the band, that's great. I just can't really tell you the names and where their from. So yeah. I hope you liked it. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	69. Attitude

**Yeah! Here is another update for you lovelies. I just want to first apologize because it's so short. I didn't mean for it to be this way. And no, there isn't any Kurt or the kids in it. It has to do with Blaine and his work, which I haven't focused on in a while (or at all). But this word was a little difficult for me to use. So please accept my apology. I will try and make the next one longer. I am trying to catch up, like I said. I still have a ways to go, but here's hoping! Ok, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, and follow and favorite me. Thanks a bunch and I'll see you next time.**

Since summer had ended, Blaine had gone back to work full time, with the occasional day off when he needed it. Upon going back to work, he had noticed that there were some new faces. The new people were college students interested in seeking a job in the recording industry. Most of the time they would just sit and watch things being done.

Blaine didn't mind having them there. He kind of liked seeing their smiling faces when he was in the recording booth. It was like putting on a mini concert.

The four college students that observed Blaine were always polite to him and respected him. They were always willing to listen and learn from him.

One day, when the four students arrived, Blaine was going to show them how the sound board worked. Three of them were very interested, while the fourth student, Michael, decided to slump in one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

Blaine didn't think anything of it at first. He just thought that he was tired and was having a bad day. But when it continued, Blaine thought he should have a talk with him.

"Michael? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine asked, walking into a private room.

"What's up?" Michael asked.

"Is everything ok? I mean, when you first started coming here you were very interested in anything and everything, but lately your attitude has seemed to have changed." Blaine explained.

Michael shrugged. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that Mr. Hummel-Anderson, it's just that I have a lot on my plate and it's really getting me stressed. I know I should leave all of that stuff at the door, but it seems like this has observing has becoming a little too much for me." Michael admitted.

Blaine nodded. "I totally understand. If you need to stop and take time off from observing here, you do that. Come back when you can."

Michael smiled and shook Blaine's hand. "Thanks Mr. Hummel-Anderson. I really appreciate it."

Michael and Blaine emerged from the private room they were in and Michael picked up his things and left.

"Is everything ok with Mike?" Gloria, another student asked.

"He's fine. He just needs some time away from here for a while. I told him to come back when he's less stressed." Blaine admitted.

The other three students nodded.

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. See you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	70. Zoo

**Yeah another update from yours truly. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I made it extra long this time. LOL! Ok, I hope you enjoy it because I certainly did. And don't forget to leave me a nice review and follow and favorite as always. I think this is going to be the last update for tonight. I hope to update more tomorrow. So enjoy!**

As it became fall, the weather was becoming cooler and it was time for Emma's class to go on a field trip. Everyone in her class was starting to get very excited. Her teacher, Ms. Myers, had sent home permission slips along with forms for chaperones.

While eating dinner one night Emma was talking about her upcoming field trip.

"I can't wait until my field trip!" Emma shrieked.

Blaine and Kurt smiled.

"Daddies, can you come with me? Ms. Myers said we need parents to come with us." Emma asked.

Both Blaine and Kurt frowned. "Honey, I'm sorry, but I can't come with you this time. We're starting to get very busy at work." Kurt admitted and Emma frowned and then she looked at Blaine. "Papa, can you come with us? Please?"

Blaine thought for a minute. "I don't know baby girl, I have to check and see if they need me to record anything that day, but if not I will definitely go with you."

Emma smiled. "Thank you papa!" she shrieked and got up from her chair and hugged Blaine.

That night, Blaine and Kurt were cuddled in their bed, both reading different magazines.

"I wish I could go with Emma on her field trip." said Kurt sadly. He felt guilty not being able to accompany his daughter on her first field trip in the second grade.

Blaine put his magazine down and wrapped his arm around Kurt. "I know, but hopefully I can get that day off and be with her, and maybe next time you'll be able to go with her."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled. "I hope you do get to go with her. I don't want her to be upset if neither of us can go."

Blaine nodded.

The next day, when Blaine went into the recording studio, the first thing he did was check his schedule for the next few weeks. He noticed that on the day of Emma's field trip, a big producer was supposed to be visiting. Blaine sighed. He went over and knocked his manager, Nick's door.

Nick was on the phone, but he waved him in.

Blaine sat down in the chair in front of Nick's desk.

Nick quickly finished his phone call and hung up the phone. "Hey Blaine. What's going on?" he asked.

"Hey Nick, I was just wondering. You know that producer that's supposed to be coming in a few weeks?" he asked and Nick nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if there was any way we could reschedule that meeting?" Blaine finished.

"Blaine, do you know how hard it is to get producers to come and hear you sing?" Nick asked.

"I know, it's just that, it's Emma's first field trip this year, and I'd like to be able to chaperone. Kurt can't do it, so I thought that I could." Blaine admitted.

Nick nodded. "I understand Blaine. Family means a lot to you."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"But if we cancel now, there's no telling when he might come back. If ever." Nick added.

Blaine sighed.

Nick noticed the disappointed look on Blaine's face. "I'll see what I can do."

Blaine looked up again. "Thanks Nick."

"Don't thank me yet. I said I'd see what I could do. I'm not making any promises." Nick continued.

"I know. But please see if you can get him to come either the day before or the next day." Blaine begged.

Nick picked up the phone and started dialing numbers. "I'll try. Now get out of here. I'll let you know what happens."

Blaine got up from the chair and headed in the recording studio.

While Blaine was getting ready to go home for the day, Nick came out of his office.

"Blaine, can I see you in my office please?" Nick asked.

Blaine nodded and followed him.

"Sit down." Nick offered him the chair in front of the desk. Blaine immediately sat down, thinking the worst.

"I spoke to that producer. Well, I spoke to his secretary." Nick started and Blaine nodded. "He said that he can't come the day before."

Blaine hung his head.

"But, since he has to visit another singer in the New York area, she said that he could visit him first and then visit you the next day." Nick finished and Blaine looked back up, confused.

"Does that mean I can have that day off?" Blaine asked and Nick smiled.

"Yes. You can go with your daughter on her field trip." Nick finished and Blaine leaped out of his chair making his way around the desk to give Nick a hug.

"Thank you Nick. Thank you so much." Blaine declared.

"Now go home and tell Emma. I'll see you tomorrow." said Nick and Blaine ran out of the office.

When Blaine got home he decided to wait until dinner, to let everyone know about his plans.

"Papa. Ms. Myers needs to know if you're coming on the field trip or not. She said she needs to have a final head count by the end of the week." Emma admitted.

Blaine looked up from his plate and looked at Kurt.

"Don't look at me. You said you would check at work." Kurt insisted.

Blaine smiled. "Well, it took some convincing, but it looks like I will be able to go on your field trip Emma."

Emma squealed with happiness. She leapt from her chair and gave Blaine a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't wait!" Emma declared happily.

Blaine laughed. "You're very welcome. But I think that next time you see your uncle Nick you should thank him too."

Emma smiled and ran up to her room.

"Emma, you didn't finish your dinner!" Kurt shouted after her.

"I'm finished!" Emma shouted back.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine helped clean up the table and then got the boys ready for their baths.

After they put Owen and Dalton to bed, they went into Emma's room to say good night.

"Good night Emma. We both love you very much." Kurt said, leaning down and kissing her on her forehead.

"Good night daddies. I love you too very much." Emma replied.

Both Blaine and Kurt smiled and left the room.

They went down to living room and curled up on the couch.

"Blaine, what did you mean when you told Emma that should also thank Nick?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Oh that. Yeah. See, the day of Emma's field trip, was the day a producer was supposed to be coming in. So I explained to Nick about how I really needed that day off. So he made a phone call and that producer will be by the next day instead."

Kurt glared at Blaine.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine asked.

"What if that producer couldn't change his plans? Emma would've been ok with it." Kurt replied.

Blaine shook his head. "I wouldn't have been ok with it. I want to go with her on as many field trips as I can because I know I won't before long, I won't have that chance."

Kurt nodded. "I understand."

"You do?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Yes. I always wanted my parents to come on field trips with me, but they couldn't. And by the time they could, it was too late."

Blaine frowned. "I'm sorry Kurt." he said, bringing Kurt into a hug.

"I want you to have a lot of fun with Emma on her field trip." Kurt admitted.

"Oh don't worry, we will." Blaine admitted.

The next few weeks passed quickly and soon it was the day of Emma's field trip. She got up quickly and got dressed. She then ran into her fathers' bedroom and jumped on the bed, waking both men up.

"Papa! Papa! Papa! It's field trip day! We're going to the zoo!" she squealed.

Blaine groggily rubbed his eyes. "Ok ok." he mumbled. He then looked at his clock and realized it was too early for them to be up. "Emma, honey. It's not time to get up yet. We still have a few more hours before we need to leave." Blaine admitted.

Emma hopped off the bed and went back into her room.

Blaine rolled over and cuddled back into Kurt. "Why did she have to have you're excitement?" he murmured into Kurt's chest.

"Because she loves you." Kurt murmured back and Blaine smiled.

When it was finally time to get up, Blaine got dressed and got breakfast ready for him and Emma, while Kurt got the boys ready.

After breakfast, Emma grabbed her bag and sack lunch, and she and Blaine headed out the door.

"Have fun you two." Kurt shouted from the kitchen.

Blaine blew a kiss and he and Emma were gone.

The whole day, Emma had a fantastic time with her papa. Blaine had Emma and 5 other kids in his group as they walked around exploring the Bronx zoo.

On the bus ride home, Emma curled up next to Blaine.

"I'm glad you got to come with us today papa!" she said with a yawn.

"I am too." replied Blaine, as he gave her a kiss. She closed her eyes and slept the rest of the way back to school.

**I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. This I have to tell was kind of easy because of the word. LOL! So I will see you next time and don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks a ****bunch. **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	71. Confession

**Hello out there in fanfiction land! I hope everyone out there is doing well, because I have another update for you. It's not as long as the last chapter, but I think it turned out pretty good. This word was a little difficult for me to come up with a story, but I did it. And I just want to let you know that the last chapter was Ch. 70, which means were are more than halfway finished with this story. OMG! Less than 30 more prompts to go. OMG! I really don't want this to be over. If anyone has like a list of prompts, similar to what I did with this, please pm me and I will do it. Thanks. And don't forget to keep those reviews coming and follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch! **

Ever since Blaine and Kurt had gotten back together, they had been honest with each other. They always told each other the truth, even if it was something bad and they would always talk through their arguments. They also decided that no matter how long it took for them to resolve their issues, they wouldn't go to bed angry. When they had children, they were going to teach them the same rules when it came to lying and telling the truth.

One evening Kurt and Blaine were making dinner, Emma was in her room playing with Owen and Dalton. All of the sudden they heard a loud cry. Both Blaine and Kurt dropped what they were doing and ran upstairs.

They ran into Emma's room and found Owen on the floor crying. Blaine ran over and picked him up and tried to get him to stop crying.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok." he said, trying to soothe his son.

"Emma, what happened?" Kurt asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I was just playing with my toys, and then I turned around and Owen's crying."

Kurt looked at Blaine and then he noticed there was a small bump forming on Owen's head.

"Blaine, I think you should take Owen down and put some ice on his head." Kurt suggested. Blaine nodded and left the room.

Kurt bent down and scooped Dalton in his arms. He looked at Emma again. "Emma, you not it's not nice to lie. Now, tell me what happened to Owen."

"I don't know." Emma repeated.

Kurt sighed. "Ok. If you're not going to tell me, then you can't watch TV tonight."

Emma's eyes went wide as Kurt got up and carried Dalton out of her room.

Kurt went down to the kitchen and saw Blaine taking care of Owen.

"Did you find out what really happened?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "No, but I think she's hiding something." he admitted as he placed Dalton in his high chair. "I told her she won't tell me what really happened, then she can't watch TV."

"I bet she wasn't happy about that." Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and looked at the bump on Owen's head. "You poor baby." he cooed.

"He'll be fine. The ice should help." Blaine insisted.

Kurt kissed Owen's head softly.

After Blaine and Kurt took care of Owen, they finished getting dinner ready and called Emma down.

"Emma, are you ready to tell us what happened to Owen?" Kurt asked, seeing again if he could get a confession out of his daughter.

Emma sighed. "While I was playing with Owen and Dalton, I started to smell something stinky. I checked Dalton's diaper and it wasn't him. So then I checked Owen's diaper and it was dirty. I tried to pick him up to bring him down to you, but he was to heavy. So I tried again and I accidentally knocked his head into my dresser." she explained. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be mad at me." she added. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Oh Emma, you know we wouldn't be mad at you." Blaine admitted. "We're a little disappointed that you didn't tell us, but we're not mad."

Kurt nodded. "But Emma, since you didn't tell the truth when you were first asked, you are going to be punished."

Emma nodded. "No TV?" she asked and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"No TV for tonight and tomorrow." Blaine added.

"Now finish your dinner. Then you need to get ready for bed." Kurt declared.

"Fine." Emma sighed and did as she was told.

After they had finished dinner, Blaine and Kurt were doing the dishes.

"I guess Emma really does love her brothers." Blaine stated.

Kurt looked at his husband. "Of course she does. She just wants to help and sometimes she doesn't really know how."

Blaine nodded. "I just hope something like this doesn't happen again."

Kurt sighed. "Oh it will." he and Blaine laughed.

**There you have it. Chapter 71! I hope you liked it. Now please leave me a review, and also follow and favorite. I am now going to write more prompts. So I will see you next time! TTFN! Ta ta for now!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	72. Floor

**Yeah! I got another update! I hope you like it. Yes I know it's not that long. But hey, I can't say that I'm not trying. Ok, enjoy. And please keep those reviews, followings, and favorites coming. Thanks.**

Since moving into their new house, Blaine and Kurt had made it their own. They had painted the Emma's room the way she wanted it and decorated the nursery. They had also gotten some new furniture for the master bedroom, living room and kitchen. But something they hadn't gotten to was replacing the floors.

Being a fashion designer, Kurt could tell that the floors didn't really go with the rest of the house. He thought that all of the carpeting in the house needed to be updated. Blaine thought differently.

"Kurt, do you know how long and how much new floors will be?" Blaine asked, as they got ready for bed.

"Blaine, honey, I know it will take a while to get the whole house done, but trust me, it will be worth it." Kurt insisted.

Blaine sighed as he got into bed. "You want to replace all of the flooring in the whole house? Why?"

"Because the carpet is so tattered looking. And if we do it in one room, the rest of the house will look unmatched. And you know I don't go anywhere unmatched." Kurt continued.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt, if we do all of the floors at once, where are we and the kids going to sleep?"

Kurt thought about that for a minute. "Well, I guess we could do one or two rooms at a time."

Blaine smiled. "Good. Now let's go to sleep. We can talk more about this tomorrow." he then kissed Kurt good night and they turned off their lamps.

"Ok. We can go to different flooring stores tomorrow." Kurt finished and Blaine pulled a pillow over his face.

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine piled the kids into the car and went to different flooring stores. Kurt seemed to be having a better time then Blaine and the kids.

After they were in the third flooring store, Blaine was getting tired.

"Kurt are you finished yet?" Blaine whined.

Kurt could tell that his husband had just about had it with looking for different floors. "Ok, we can go now. I need to go home now and make some decisions anyway." With that, Blaine and Kurt took the kids out of the store and headed home.

A few weeks later, after Kurt had made his final decision about what kind of floors he wanted in each room, a few construction men came out to the house and started working on the floors in the living room, dining room and kitchen. When they were finished they would start on the upstairs and work in the bedrooms.

A little more than two weeks after the start of the new floors, they workers were finished. All of the rooms now had new wood/lament floors. Kurt was very pleased at the word the men had done and Blaine was just happy that the they were finished.

"What do you think of the new floors?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "I like them. I like the choices you made."

Kurt nodded his thanks. "Now what do you think about the kitchen? Do you think we should redo the kitchen cabinet?"

Blaine shook his head and walked away. He was not ready to hear Kurt's plans to redo the kitchen.

**Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. Time to get more up. Let's see how many more I can get up before the day is over.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	73. Remedy

**Alright! Third update of the day. I am on a roll. I only have 3 more then I will be caught up. I will hopefully get those last three posted later. Again this is short. These prompts are becoming harder and harder what can I say? I hope you like it even if it is short. Please leave a review and follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

Fall had come quickly. Soon it was Thanksgiving. Blaine and Kurt had decided that they would hold Thanksgiving this year at their house. It was a lot easier for them and for Finn and Rachel because of all of the kids.

Burt and Carole had come down a couple of days before and would be staying a few days after Thanksgiving, to spend extra time with all of their grandchildren. Blaine's parents came up the day before along with his older brother Cooper and his fiancee, Molly.

By the time Thanksgiving day had arrived, the Hummel-Anderson house was packed with family. All of the kids were running around the house while the adults were either in the kitchen cooking or in the living room yelling at the TV over a football game.

Kurt came out of the kitchen carefully carrying the turkey on a large platter.

"Ok everyone! Dinner is served!" he announced. Everyone came rushing to the table. They all started passing around dishes and serving themselves.

"Wait!" shouted Emma.

"What is it honey?" asked Blaine.

"We all of to say what we're thankful for." Emma insisted.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok. Do you want to go first?" Blaine suggested and Emma nodded.

"I am thankful for having the biggest and bestest family in the whole world!" she declared and everyone smiled. "Daddy, it's your turn." she stated.

"I am thankful that we can all be together for this holiday." Kurt stated.

Everyone went around the table and said what they were thankful for and then began eating their meal.

After dinner, Blaine and the rest of the men went back to their places in the living room and continued to watch the current football game, Kurt and the women started on the dishes, and Emma took the kids to play up in her bedroom.

"That was a wonderful meal Kurt." admitted Blaine's mother, Kate.

"Thank you." Kurt stated.

"Yes Kurt, everything was very delicious, especially the stuffing. How did you make it?" Molly asked.

"Oh, it's an old fashion remedy that mother taught me before she passed away." Kurt admitted.

Carole put a comforting arm on his shoulder. Kurt wiped away a stray tear.

"Well, it was excellent." stated Molly.

"Thanks. Now who's ready for dessert?" he asked, as he pulled out the pumpkin pie from the fridge.

When everyone was finished with dessert, Finn and Rachel headed home with their kids, Blaine's parents and brother left to their hotel and Carole and Burt helped get Emma, Owen and Dalton ready for bed.

Blaine and Kurt took the alone time as an advantage. They cleaned up the dining room table and kitchen.

"Happy Thanksgiving Kurt." whispered Blaine as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt leaned into Blaine. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too."

Blaine turned Kurt around and kissed him.

**I hope you enjoyed this short update. We'll see how the next ones turn out. See you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	74. Don't

**Yahoo! I am almost all the way up to date. And yes I made this one longer. This one was kind of easy to write. LOL. And if you read the last chapter, yes I did mix up remedy and recipe. Sorry about that. But I don't feel like taking it down and redoing it so it's just going to stay like that. So if you don't like that oh well. I don't care. I love it. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and I will see if I can get the last two up. And maybe if you're lucky I will do tomorrow's today so I will be ahead of the game. We'll see. And as always, leave all of your pretty reviews and follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

Around Thanksgiving, Owen and Dalton had turned two. They were now running every where. With three kids, Blaine and Kurt were constantly chasing after someone. They had implemented a new time-out corner for when either child did something they weren't supposed to. Emma was all too familiar with the time-out corner, but Owen and Dalton were still getting used to it.

One Sunday afternoon, Blaine and Kurt were playing with the kids out in the backyard, enjoying the crisp fall air. Burt and Carole had bought them a new swing set and the kids were enjoying playing on it. Emma was climbing up to go down the slide while Blaine and Kurt were pushing Owen and Dalton on the baby swings.

"Daddies! Watch me go down the slide." Emma shouted.

"Ok, sweetheart, we're watching." Kurt replied, as he turned to watch his daughter.

Emma headed down the slide head and hands first. That scared Kurt.

"Emma, don't do that. You're going to get hurt." Kurt scolded.

Emma got up from the ground and headed back up the steps. She then went down the slide again, ignoring what Kurt had told her.

"Emma, do you want a time out for not listening to me?" Kurt asked, and she simply shook her head.

Owen reached his arms for Kurt to take him out of the swing. "No more swing?" Kurt asked.

"No." said Owen simply. Kurt then lifted him up and placed him on the slide.

Seeing Owen at the top of the slide, Emma thought it would be a good idea to push him down. So that's what she did. He went so fast and landed on the hard ground and started crying.

"Emma!" Kurt scolded, as he picked up Owen. "Why did you do that your brother?"

"I thought he wanted to go down the slide." she admitted.

Kurt shook his head. "Go inside and go sit in the corner. I think you need a time out."

"But-" she started to protest, but Kurt stopped her.

"No buts young lady. You don't push your brother. You know better." Kurt scolded.

Emma sulked and made her way inside.

Kurt turned to Blaine, who was taking Dalton out of his swing.

"Why does she always seem to pick on Owen?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head.

"I don't know. But wait until they're taller than her." Blaine stated and Kurt laughed.

The weather started to get colder, so Kurt and Blaine decided to take the boys back in the house. Kurt placed Owen on the floor in the living room and went over to Emma.

"Do you know why I put you in time-out?" Kurt asked.

Emma nodded. "Because I pushed Owen down the slide and he got hurt." she admitted.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. You have to be nice to both of your brothers."

"I'm sorry daddy." she said and hugged Kurt.

"Thank you Emma." he said, and kissed her forehead.

Once Emma was out of time-out she ran to go play with her brothers. They were playing nicely for a while until Emma screamed.

"No Dalton. Don't do that." Emma shouted.

Blaine put his book down and looked at his children who were playing on the floor.

"What's wrong Emma?" Blaine asked.

Emma looked up at Blaine. "Dalton's hitting Owen with a block."

Blaine bent down to Dalton's eye level.

"Dalton. You don't hit people." Blaine explained, but Dalton didn't listen. He then hit Blaine on the head with a block.

"Ow. Dalton that wasn't nice." Blaine scolded. "I think you need a time-out." he then picked up Dalton and placed him in the corner.

Dalton didn't like that. He started crying.

Kurt came out of the kitchen and saw Dalton crying.

"Why's Dalton in time-out?" he asked Blaine.

"He hit Owen with a block and then he did the same thing to me." Blaine explained, as he rubbed his forehead.

Kurt went over to Blaine to look at his head. "It looks like you have small bump." Kurt admitted and went to get some ice.

Blaine followed Kurt into the kitchen.

"Ow." Emma cried.

Kurt and Blaine then went into the living room to find Emma crying.

"What happened now?" Blaine asked.

"Owen bit me." Emma cried.

Kurt looked at Owen. "Owen Henry Hummel-Anderson!" Kurt scolded. "That is not ok. You don't bite." he picked Owen up and placed him in another corner for time-out.

Blaine looked at Emma. "Where did he bite you?" he asked and Emma showed him her arm. There was a small bite mark.

"Ok, let's go get your arm cleaned up." Blaine declared and he stood up and Emma followed him up to the bathroom.

While Blaine was taking care of Emma, Kurt was left downstairs with two crying boys in time-out. He could feel his head start to ache. He quickly got some medicine out of the top cabinet and took a glass of water. He swallowed the pills and waited for the medicine to kick in. He went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. It took a while for the boys to calm down.

When Blaine came back down with Emma, both Owen and Dalton had settled down. Blaine went over to talk to Dalton, while Kurt went to Owen.

"Dalton. You don't hit." Blaine explained simply. "Can you say you're sorry to papa?"

"Sorry." Dalton replied and flung himself into Blaine's arms.

"Good boy." Blaine said, and kissed his cheek.

"Owen. What you did was not nice. You don't bite." Kurt explained to Owen. "Can you say you're sorry to daddy?"

Owen nodded. "Sorry dada." he then flung himself into Kurt's arms.

"Thank you buddy." Kurt replied and he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now I want you to go say sorry to your sister." Owen let go of Kurt and ran to Emma and hugged her.

"Thank you Owen." said Emma.

Blaine and Kurt both smiled.

They both knew that this was just the beginning of their children fighting and knew that they were going to be using the time-out corners a lot more.

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter. Now please follow, favorite and review. Thanks a bunch and I'll see you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	75. Ego

**OMG! I am almost all the way caught up! Can you believe it? I just have one more and then I will be caught up. I will try to do today's and tomorrow's that way I will be ahead of the curve. I think I can do it. This chapter is a little bit longer. I am slowly but surely getting my mojo back! Hooray! Please leave a review and as always, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

As soon as November had ended and December began, Blaine and Kurt became extremely busy at their jobs. Kurt with his new winter fashion line and Blaine with putting out a new Christmas album.

Ever since Blaine's first album went to the top of the charts, his boss, Nick, had been pushing him more and more to continue on the streak he was on. He wanted Blaine to keep churning out number one hits and also to win at least one grammy. But Blaine didn't care about that as much as Nick did. Not until Nick received an important phone call.

"Blaine! Get in here!" Nick shouted from his office.

Blaine took off his headphones and quickly went into his boss's office.

"You wanted to see me Nick?" Blaine asked politely.

"Have a seat Blaine." Nick replied and Blaine sat down in the chair offered to him.

"Is everything ok?" Blaine asked.

"Everything's fine. I just got a phone call about your latest album." Nick started.

"And?" Blaine asked, worriedly.

"And it went to number one!" Nick finished smiling.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "What? Are you kidding me?" he jumped out of his chair.

Nick shook his head. "No I'm telling you the truth. Oh and one more thing Blaine." he added and Blaine sat back down.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, getting worried again.

"Since you are becoming so popular right now, we thought that it would be a good idea for you to go on tour." Nick added.

Blaine looked at Nick confused. "On tour? You mean travel?"

Nick nodded. "Yes. It's a great opportunity for your career Blaine. I say you take it."

Blaine looked down. He didn't know what to say. He always wanted to go on tour. But now, now he had Kurt and the kids to think about. "I don't know Nick. I mean I have a family to think about now." Blaine admitted.

Nick nodded. "I understand. Why don't you take the weekend to think about it and let me know your decision on Monday?"

Blaine nodded and stood up and shook Nick's hand. "Thanks Nick. I'll let you know my decision soon."

They shook hands and Blaine left his office. He finished recording his last song of the day and left the studio.

While Blaine was on his way home, he couldn't help but think about the opportunity he was just offered. _Should I accept the offer? Should I not? What will Kurt say? _Blaine thought. Before he could come up with anymore questions, he had walked up to his front door. He took in a deep breath and unlocked the door.

"Hello? I'm home!" Blaine shouted.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Owen and Dalton shouted in unison, as they came running towards Blaine.

He bent down and scooped them up. "Hi boys! How are you? Did you miss me?" he asked, giving each of them kisses.

"Papa we miss you." Dalton replied. Blaine laughed at his son who mimicked what he had just said.

"I missed you too." Blaine added. "Where's Emma?"

Both boys shrugged.

"You don't know? Uh-oh! Go find her." he said, and put the boys down and they ran upstairs to find their sister.

Blaine walked into the kitchen to find Kurt making dinner. Blaine quietly walked in and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, making him jump.

"Hey beautiful." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "What's for dinner?"

Kurt relaxed in Blaine's warm embrace. "Meatloaf." Kurt replied and turned around to face his husband.

"You're home late." Kurt observed.

"Yeah I know. But there is a reason for that." Blaine stated.

Kurt nodded.

"While I was at work today Nick called me into his office. He told me that my new album went to number one." Blaine started.

"Number one? Oh honey that's great!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging Blaine around the neck.

"Papa! Papa! Found Emma!" Dalton and Owen squealed coming down the stairs.

Blaine and Kurt turned towards them and smiled.

"Come on you three, time for dinner." Kurt declared and they all sat down around the table.

They started eating in a comfortable silence. Then Kurt decided to break the silence.

"Blaine? When we were talking earlier, was there something else you were going to tell me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up from his plate. "Oh yeah. Um...Nick said that with me becoming so popular, it was a good time to-" Blaine started, but Emma cut him off.

"Daddy I'm full." Emma said, pushing her plate away from her.

"Ok honey. Clean your place and you can go get ready for your bath." Kurt explained.

"Sorry Blaine. What were you going to say?" Kurt readdressed his husband.

"Oh. You know what, it can actually wait until later." Blaine admitted.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

They finished their meal and then got the kids ready for bed. While Blaine was saying good night to Emma, Kurt was waiting downstairs on the couch.

"Good night papa. I love you." said Emma.

Blaine kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Good night." he said and turned off her light and quietly left her room.

Blaine then made his way down to the living room.

"Emma asleep?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. All three are snugged in their beds." Blaine exclaimed, taking a seat next to Kurt.

Kurt turned towards Blaine. "So, what were you going to tell me before? I can tell it's something important because you were getting nervous and you get really cute when you're nervous." Kurt confessed.

Blaine blushed. "Yeah. It sort of is important."

"Well tell me already." Kurt pushed.

"Ok. Well, Nick said that with my albums becoming number one and me becoming so popular, it would be a good time for me to go on tour." Blaine started.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "On tour? Wow! That's...that's something isn't it."

"I don't have to go if you don't want me too. I'll stay here with you and the kids and-" Blaine began rambling, but Kurt cut him off.

"Blaine. I want you to do this. I already had my big work opportunity. This is yours. You should do it." Kurt insisted.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I mean I don't have to let Nick know until Monday."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"That you won't let your ego become bigger than your head." Kurt insisted.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. "I promise."

**What did you think? Please tell me you liked it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. It was another difficult prompt to write for, but hey I did it. Ok, review time. See you next time.**

**Soicalbutterfly85**


	76. Heartless

**OMG! I am now finally up to date. I don't think I can do another one tonight. So you will just have to wait until tomorrow. And hopefully I won't have to do this again. I am not planning anymore vacations this year. So I should be good. Ok, here you go. Enjoy and I will see you tomorrow. Good night and don't forget to leave me an awesome review. Don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

Christmas was a very special and fun holiday for the Hummel-Anderson family. They would always decorate the tree and bake cookies. On Christmas morning, Emma would always be the first one up and end up waking up her dads and brothers. But this year, this year would be a little different.

Blaine had just started his solo tour. He was currently in Florida, performing a concert at Disney World. Blaine really wished he could be with his family. He missed them terribly. They never liked spending holidays apart from each other.

Kurt was busy wrapping presents secretly at Rachel's house, while the kids were playing with Finn.

"Can I come in?" Rachel asked, as she opened the door to where Kurt was hiding.

"Yeah, but don't let the kids come in." he replied and Rachel closed the door quickly.

"Don't worry. They're playing Candy-land with Finn. They'll be out there all night." Rachel confessed.

Kurt nodded and continued wrapping presents. Rachel looked at all the boxes he had wrapped and then noticed something the was unwrapped next to him.

"Is that for Blaine?" she asked.

Kurt looked at what she was pointing to and nodded. "Yeah. I got it for before I knew he was going on tour. I'll just save it for him for when he comes home." he said sadly.

"When's he supposed to come home?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. Some time after New Year's I suppose."

"I know you miss him. We all do." Rachel replied, placing a comforting hand over Kurt's.

"It's just that, this is the first Christmas we've been apart. We both said that when we had kids, we wouldn't miss any major milestones or holidays in their lives. And now...Now Blaine's missing the first Christmas where all three of the kids are excited about Santa. I don't want him to miss that." Kurt confessed and wiped tears away from his eyes.

Rachel hugged her best friend and brother-in-law.

Meanwhile in Florida, Blaine was in a Disney gift store, looking for something to buy his kids. He was going to this with every place he played at. He and Kurt would definitely have to take a family trip here some day. As he was paying for his gifts, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Blaine, it's Nick." Nick replied.

"Hey Nick. What's going on?" Blaine asked, as he walked out of the store.

"I wanted to see how the show is going." Nick stated.

"The show went fine. But I really miss my family with it being the holidays and all." Blaine admitted.

"I understand. That's why I need you to do me a favor." Nick started.

Blaine sighed. He knew that if Nick needed a favor, it wasn't good.

"What's the favor?" Blaine asked.

"I need you to go to the airport. Once there go to the Jet Blue ticket counter. There's a ticket waiting for you. You're on the last flight out of Orlando to JFK. Go home and surprise you family." Nick explained.

Blaine nearly dropped his phone when he heard what Nick had done.

"But wait, there's one more thing." Nick added.

"Uh-oh. What is it?" Blaine asked.

"When you go home, pick up a Santa Claus outfit and surprise you kids." Nick finished.

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Nick. Thanks a lot. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. Merry Christmas Blaine." said Nick.

"Merry Christmas Nick." Blaine replied and he hung up the phone and headed straight to the airport.

The next morning was Christmas morning. Emma woke up extra early and ran into Kurt and Blaine's bedroom. She jumped on the bed and bounced on Kurt's stomach.

"Oof" said Kurt, getting the wind knocked out of him.

"It's Christmas daddy! Santa came!" Emma squealed.

Kurt moved Emma off of his stomach. "Ok ok. Why don't you go see if your brothers are up and I'll be right there." he suggested and Emma jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Kurt slowly got out of bed. He grabbed he robe and trudged down the hallway into the nursery. He picked up Owen and Dalton out of their cribs and they ran after Emma down to the living room.

He followed them slowly.

"Daddy! Daddy! Present!" shouted Owen.

"Yeah I see." said Kurt, as he walked up to the tree.

"Can we open them now daddy? Please?" Emma begged.

"Ok, sit down and I'll hand you your presents." Kurt instructed. All three kids sat down on the floor as waited patiently as Kurt handed them their presents.

While opening presents, the doorbell rang. They all looked towards the door.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." replied Kurt. "You stay here with your brothers. I'll go see who it is."

Kurt got up and went to answer the door. He looked through the peep-hole and saw someone in a Santa suit. Kurt was confused, so he opened the door slowly.

"Dad is that-" Kurt started, but was pushed out of the way by the Santa person.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" said Santa.

Emma, Owen and Dalton looked surprised to see Santa standing in their living room.

"Santa!" they all exclaimed.

"Daddy! Santa!" Dalton squealed.

"Yeah Santa!" Kurt replied, confused.

"Come sit on Santa's lap." said Santa.

Emma looked at Kurt for approval and he nodded. Kurt climbed on Santa's lap.

"Now, have you been a very good girl this year?" Santa asked Emma and she nodded.

"That's very good. Now is there anything special you would like this year?" Santa asked.

Emma thought for a moment. "I want my papa to come home for Christmas. He's busy singing across the world. I wish you could bring him back here for my daddy. He really misses him. We all do."

Kurt looked at Emma with sadness in his eyes.

"Emma. I don't think Santa can do that." Kurt admitted.

Santa then place Emma on the floor and turned towards Kurt. "Now have you been a good boy this year?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes Santa. I have been a good boy."

"And what do you want this year?" Santa asked.

Kurt sighed. "I want what Emma wants. I want her papa to come home for Christmas." he admitted.

Santa then kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt's eyes went wide.

Blaine pulled down his beard. "Surprise!" he shouted.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed.

"Papa!" the kids squealed.

"Wh..What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on tour?" Kurt asked, clearly confused.

"This is all Nick's doing. He bought me a ticket on the last flight out of Florida, told me to get on it and rent this Santa costume and surprise you guys." Blaine admitted. "See he's not totally heartless."

Kurt hugged Blaine.

"Merry Christmas Kurt!" said Blaine

"Merry Christmas Blaine!" replied Kurt.

Emma, Owen and Dalton hugged Blaine and Kurt's legs.

"Merry Christmas to you too." said Blaine, bending down to hug his children.

**Yes I got my mojo back. This is a long chapter. Let's hope I keep my mojo going until I am finished with all of these prompts and then some. LOL.**

**Soicalbutterfly85**


	77. Lullaby

**OMG! Guess what? I am actually on time today! This prompt was supposed to be for today and I got it done TODAY! YEAH! Ok, this is a long chapter and I am happy about that. You know after you read this, I don't own the song I used or any of the characters. Ok, please leave me a lovely review and don't forget I love when you favorite and follow my story. So thanks and enjoy.**

After Christmas and New Year's, Blaine had to go back on the road and continue touring. He would be back in time for Valentine's day and Emma's birthday.

Since he went back on the road, he had traveled through several states, performing once in each state, and as soon as he finished one show, he was his tour bus and off to the the next. Before each show he always made time to play tourist and also get a little something for Kurt and the kids. After getting a chance to roam each new city, Blaine had to do at least one interview, whether that was radio or TV. By the time he had to perform, his voice would be hoarse, but he always powered through it.

While Blaine was away, Kurt was taking care of three kids. He would work from home, but when he did need to go into the office, Hailey was always happy to watch the kids for him.

One night, all three kids were having trouble going to sleep. Kurt had just as much trouble getting all of them in and out of the bath and getting their pajamas on. He tried putting Owen and Dalton to sleep in their new race car toddler beds. It was still something new to them, and they were getting used to it, but they since Blaine had gone back on tour, they wanted to sleep in Kurt's bed.

Emma on the other hand, was having nightmares. She didn't like to sleep alone, so she usually ended up sleeping with Kurt as well. That made less room for Kurt in his king sized bed.

After trying everything he could think of to get his kids to sleep and stay in their own beds, he took all three of them and placed them on the couch. He tucked them in with one of their large comforters.

"Ok. Since you guys miss your papa so much, I thought of something that will help you sleep and not miss him so much." Kurt explained.

"What is it daddy? Is it a present?" Emma asked.

Kurt laughed. "Well, it's not something you can open. But I'm pretty sure you'll recognize it."

All three of the kids looked at him confused.

Kurt took out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Are they ready?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Where are you? It sounds noisy." Kurt asked.

"I'm on stage. I thought I would sing to the kids while I'm on stage." Blaine confessed and Kurt laughed. Kurt put the phone on speaker and placed it on the coffee table so they all could hear.

Blaine started to talk into the microphone. "This next song I'm going to sing is a very special song. I sang it the first time I met the love of my life and it sort of became our go to song. I sang this when our daughter wouldn't go to sleep her first night home and I also sang it when our twin boys were born." Blaine explained. He wiped a stray tear from his eye, talking about his family. Kurt and the kids heard everything he said and they all smiled.

Blaine then talked into the phone. "Emma, Owen, Dalton. It's time for you go to sleep. Papa loves you and I'll see you soon. Kurt I love you so much and I'll see you soon." Everyone in the audience awed over Blaine being sentimental. "This is Teenage Dream."

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong _

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I wasn't alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life _

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight _

_No regrets, just love _

_We can dance until we die _

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach _

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets _

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece _

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight _

_No regrets, just love _

_We can dance until we die _

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

As soon as soon as the song ended, Kurt took his off speaker and put it to his ear. He hear people screaming Blaine's name. Then he heard Blaine pick up the phone again.

"What did you think?" Blaine asked.

"They're all asleep." Kurt said quietly. He moved away from the couch so as not to disturb his sleeping children. "That song is the perfect lullaby. We all love it."

"And I love you." said Blaine. "I have to go. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too. Have fun. Bye." said Kurt and they hung up.

Blaine continued his concert and Kurt carefully carried Emma up to her room and placed her in her bed. He kissed her good night and went back down and carried Owen and then Dalton. Once all three were in sleeping in their own beds, Kurt went into his room. He knew Blaine's lullaby would work and they wouldn't need to sleep in his and Blaine's bed.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time. Bye!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	78. Secret

**Ok, I know I didn't post yesterday, but I have a very good reason for that. I worked all day yesterday and then I took a nap and by the time I woke up I had to eat dinner. Then I was just too tired to do anything else. So, this is the chapter that should have been done yesterday. But hey, I got it done. And I think I will have to do today's prompt tomorrow along with the one for tomorrow. So we'll see what happens. And yes I made this an extra long chapter. It turned out to be 10 pages when I printed it out. I don't know why I always make these longer when I have missed a day. Who knows? Ok, I hope you enjoy this one. I certainly did. Please leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch. And I'll see you next time.**

The new year had started and Kurt was mentally trying to make it become February so it would be Valentine's day. That way he would be able to see Blaine and celebrate with him. With Blaine being on tour, Kurt had been missing him horribly. He missed Blaine when they Kurt had been in Paris for two months, but since then, it had been harder on Kurt because he had three kids to take care of.

As the weeks went on, Kurt was trying to figure out what he wanted to do for Blaine as a special surprise for Valentine's day. He had come up with a few ideas, but nothing had seemed special enough. Blaine was always the one with the surprises.

While Kurt was working from home and the boys were taking their nap and Emma was in school, he thought that he would look up some ideas online. He found a few ideas, but all of them didn't sound right to Kurt. Then he found something. He thought of the perfect Valentine's day gift to surprise Blaine. But Kurt didn't know if he could pull it off without the kids spoiling his secret.

As Valentine's day approached, Kurt was getting busier and busier trying to prepare his surprise. Blaine would be home the day before Valentine's day, so Kurt would need to keep his secret from until that day.

Two days before Blaine came home, Emma was playing on the computer, when she found something. It was part of Kurt's surprise. She went downstairs and decided to ask Kurt about what she had found.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart?" he replied.

"What do you need tickets for?" she asked.

Kurt looked up from what his doing at the sink. "What are you talking about tickets?"

"I was playing on the computer and I saw something about tickets." she explained.

Kurt went over to Emma and bent down to her eye level. "Honey, that's a surprise for papa. You can't tell him what you found ok? It's a secret." Kurt explained.

"But why do you need tickets? Are we going somewhere?" she asked.

"Papa and I are. But like I said, it's a secret." Kurt repeated.

Emma nodded. "Ok. I won't tell him. I promise." she smiled.

Kurt laughed. "Ok, now go get ready for dinner."

Emma ran off.

Kurt took out his phone and decided to call Rachel. For this surprise, Kurt would need her help.

"Hello?" asked Rachel.

"Hi Rach. I was wondering if you could help me with something? I'm planning a special Valentine's day surprise for Blaine and I kind of need your help with something." Kurt explained.

"Sure Kurt. You know I'll always help you." Rachel replied.

"Thanks. Ok what I need is..." Kurt explained.

The next day, Kurt was taking a nap on the couch. Owen and Dalton had tired him out along with Emma not wanting to behave. So while they were all in their rooms, Kurt decided to lie on the couch until Blaine decided to come home.

Blaine had gotten off the tour bus near their house, stopped and bought a chocolate and teddy bears for the kids and a dozen roses for Kurt. He unlocked the door and stepped in the house. He didn't hear the kids playing, but he heard soft snoring sounds coming from the couch. Blaine quietly put his bags down by the stairs and put his gifts on the table. He then quietly went over to the couch and placed a gentle hand on Kurt's cheek, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Kurt stirred a bit at the touch but didn't wake up. Blaine then leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. Kurt eyes then fluttered open.

"Blaine!" said Kurt in surprise.

"Hey!" said Blaine.

Kurt sat up and hugged Blaine around his neck. "Oh, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Blaine replied. "Where are the kids?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well Emma decided not to behave and the boys, well, they are now in their terrible twos stage."

Blaine laughed. "Oh no. We already went through it once with Emma, but now it's going to be double the trouble."

"You got that right mister." Kurt declared.

"Come on, I have something for you." Blaine announced, helping Kurt up from the couch.

They walked into the kitchen and Blaine handed Kurt the roses.

"Oh Blaine. They're beautiful." Kurt gasped.

"I thought you might like them." Blaine replied.

"What's all this other stuff?" Kurt asked, as he looked at the table.

"Oh, I thought I'd get some things for the kids." Blaine explained.

"Well that was very sweet of you." stated Kurt. "I have something for you too, but it's a surprise and you'll have to wait until tomorrow, since tomorrow is really Valentine's day."

Blaine smiled. "That's fine. I can wait. Just seeing you and the kids is enough." Kurt smiled and kissed his husband.

That night Emma wouldn't leave Blaine's side for a minute. She was afraid that if she did, he would leave without saying goodbye or leave and not come back.

"Emma, I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." said Blaine as he tried to pry Emma off of his leg.

"No!" she shouted.

"Emma it's ok. I'll be right back. I'm just going upstairs." Blaine explained, but Emma wouldn't listen.

"No! If I let you go, you'll leave again." Emma shouted.

Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed. They both knew something like this might happen with either of the kids.

Blaine bent down to Emma. "Emma honey. I know you don't want me to go, but I promise you, right now I am not going anywhere." he started. "I just need to use the bathroom."

Emma shook her head. Kurt bent down and started to tickle her. Soon she let go of Blaine's leg and Blaine ran as fast as he could up the stairs, before she could chase him.

Once Emma had stopped laughing, she realized that Blaine wasn't in her sight and she started to cry. Kurt tried to comfort her, but she didn't want him. She wanted Blaine.

When Blaine came back down, Emma threw herself at him.

Kurt was worried. If she acted like this now, how was she going to react tomorrow?

The next day was Valentine's Day. Lucky for Emma, it was a Saturday, and she got to spend more time with her parents on this holiday. Kurt's plan was to have Rachel take the kids out for dinner and bring them back to her house for a sleepover, leaving Blaine and Kurt to have some alone time.

Blaine was in the living room playing with the kids, when Kurt came downstairs.

"Blaine, I need you to go get dressed." Kurt stated.

"Dressed? What do you mean? I am dressed." asked Blaine.

"I need you to put on a nice suit. You're Valentine's day surprise can't start until we're both dressed up." Kurt stressed.

Blaine sighed and got up from the floor, but before he could make it up the stairs, Emma and Dalton had attached themselves on Blaine's legs.

"Emma! Dalton!" Kurt shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Papa no go." Dalton babbled.

Owen was still on the floor and he look at his brother and sister confused. He got up and ran to Kurt and attached himself to his legs.

"No go dada." Owen babbled.

Kurt sighed heavily. He bent down and picked up Owen and looked at Blaine.

"What are we going to do now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know. I really wasn't expecting all three of them to act like this." he admitted.

Blaine bent down and picked up Dalton, handed him to Kurt and pried away from Emma's grip.

"No papa don't go!" Emma shrieked and ran after him.

"Emma come here. It's ok." Kurt stated. "He'll be right back. He's just going to get changed."

Emma shook he head and started crying.

"Emma, aunt Rachel's going to be here soon and you're going to out to dinner with her, your cousins and uncle Finn." Kurt explained, trying to get Emma to stop crying.

"I don't want to. I want papa to stay here." she wailed.

Kurt took in a deep breath.

All of the sudden the doorbell rang. He put the boys down and went to answer it.

"Hi Kurt!" said Rachel, smiling.

"Hi. We have a slight problem." he admitted.

"Uh-oh. What's that?" Rachel asked and made her way in, as Kurt closed the front door.

"Emma thinks that if Blaine leaves, he's not going to come back. And she has gotten her brothers to go along with her." Kurt explained.

"Ahh. I see." said Rachel. "I think I can help there."

"Be my guest." said Kurt.

Rachel went into the living room and saw all three kids crying. She went over to Emma.

"Emma, don't you want to come out with me and uncle Finn?" she asked and Emma shook her head.

"Ok, then I guess you can't play with all of the new toys and games we have at the house." Rachel replied.

"I don't want papa to leave." Emma sniffled.

Rachel nodded. "I know, but your daddy has something very special planned and if you don't let them go, they'll both be very sad." Rachel explained. "You don't want them to be sad on Valentine's day do you?"

Emma shook her head.

"Ok. Now can you show Owen and Dalton that you're ok and they don't need to be sad?" Rachel asked and Emma nodded.

"Owen. Dalton. We don't need to be sad. We're going to aunt Rachel and uncle Finn's. We'll see papa and daddy later." she explained.

Owen and Dalton smiled.

"Ok aunt Rachel. We're ready." Emma stated as she wiped away her tears.

Blaine came back down wearing a very nice suit.

"Ok Kurt. I'm wearing a suit like you asked. Now will you please tell me why?" Blaine asked.

"I know why!" squealed Emma.

"No you don't Emma. It's a secret. Remember?" scolded Kurt.

"Oh yeah. Sorry daddy." said Emma. She ran over to Blaine and gave him a big hug and kiss goodbye. "I love you papa. I'll see you later."

"I love you too. Be good for Rachel and Finn." said Blaine and Emma nodded.

They quickly said goodbye to Owen and Dalton and then they left, leaving Kurt and Blaine to a quiet house.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Now that I have you all to myself on this Valentine's day, let's take advantage of it." he said with a seductive tone.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Ok."

"First on my list of surprises, is waiting outside." Kurt stated, as he led Blaine out of the house.

Parked in the street was a limo.

"Wow Kurt. You rented a limo?" Blaine asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes. It's taking us to our first destination." Kurt explained.

They got in the limo and headed out into the city. When they arrived in the city.

"We're in city!" exclaimed Blaine.

"Yeah. And we are going to enjoy every minute of what it has to offer." Kurt admitted.

When the limo driver stopped the car, Blaine looked out of the window and saw a very nice looking restaurant.

"Where are we?" Blaine asked.

"This is where we're having dinner. Surprise number two." exclaimed Kurt with a smile. He leaned in and kissed Blaine.

The driver opened the door and Blaine and Kurt got out and headed into the Italian restaurant. As they went in they took in the romantic atmosphere. The lights were dimmed and there was lit candles on each table.

The hostess led Blaine and Kurt to a quiet table. They sat down and began to look at their menus.

"May I start you off with something to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, we'll both have a glass of your house red wine please." said Kurt.

The waiter nodded and went to get their drinks.

"Wine?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"I thought since it is Valentine's day, the kids aren't here and you're home, we should splurge a bit." Kurt explained.

Blaine laughed.

The waiter came back with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes, I think we are." said Kurt. "I'll have the chicken parmesan."

"Very good. And you sir." said the waiter, turning to Blaine.

"I'll have the manicotti please." replied Blaine.

The waiter wrote their orders down and left them to be alone.

"So, you said this is surprise number two. Are there any more surprises?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "You just have to wait and see."

Blaine smiled. "Ok. I can do that."

"But I do have to ask. When do you have to go back on the road because you know Emma's birthday's coming up."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah I know. But don't worry. I'll be home for her birthday and I won't be gone that long. I have to leave in a few days, but Nick said after I go back this time, I only have a few more weeks and then I'll be finished. And I'm all yours again." Blaine explained.

"That's great. But are you going to be going on tour again?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I could, but only if my next albums to as well as these have. But I will tell Nick that if that does happen, I am not away as long or you guys come on tour with me."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "What? We can't go on tour with you. I mean they boys aren't even potty-trained yet and Emma's still in school." Kurt rambled.

"Kurt slow down. I didn't say that any of this was happening yet." Blaine laughed.

Kurt took in a deep breath. "You're right. Just finish this tour and then we'll see what happens in the future."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

Soon the waiter came back with their food. They enjoyed the rest of their meal with talks about the kids, Kurt's new designs and all of the places Blaine has been on tour.

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine got back in the limo and they went to Kurt's next surprise.

Blaine looked out the window again and was speechless as to what he saw. "Kurt! Are we really going to see this?" Blaine asked in surprise.

Kurt smiled. "Yes. I got us tickets because I knew you wanted to see this show. I remember how you couldn't stop talking about it."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. "You are amazing. You know that?"

Kurt shrugged. "I try."

Blaine smiled and kissed him again.

The driver opened the door and they got out. Kurt and Blaine then entered the building. They were going to see one of the Broadway plays that Blaine had been dying to see. They were going to see The Jersey Boys.

Blaine had enjoyed spending Valentine's day with Kurt. He didn't want the night to end. When the play was over they decided to take a horse and carriage ride.

"I love you so much." said Blaine.

"I love you too." said Kurt. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day." said Blaine, as he then leaned in to kiss his wonderful husband.

**Yes I know, long. But I don't care, I enjoy writing and I will not stop. I only stop when I think I need to. Ok, please leave me a review, and follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I'll see you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	79. Shut Up

**Hey everyone! I am very excited to announce that this story has reached 101 reviews! I would like to thank everyone that has continued to read and review my story. I would like to thank -anderson-cullen for being the 100th reviewer. And thank you for the 101st review Klaine4evrlovr07! Thank you all for being such great people and taking the time to leave reviews. You don't know how great that makes me feel. Ok, without further ado, here is the next chapter. It is a little longer than usual but not as long as the last. But still I think it turned out very cute. This was supposed to be for ****yesterday, but don't worry I will have today's prompt up soon and maybe, if we're all lucky, I will post tomorrow's chapter today. Fingers crossed. Ok, enjoy!**

After Valentine's day, Blaine went back on the road for another few weeks, promising to be back by the middle of March for Emma's birthday.

While Kurt was home and Emma was in school, Owen and Dalton were playing in the living room. Kurt was busy doing some laundry and cleaning the house. He went into the living room and saw that the boys weren't in there anymore.

"Owen! Dalton!" Kurt shouted. He thought that they had went up to their room. "Come back down here and clean up your toys."

"No!" Kurt heard come from upstairs.

"Come down right now or both of you are going into time-out!" Kurt shouted again!"

"NO!" they shouted.

Kurt was getting fed up with them not listening. He went upstairs and found them playing in Emma's room. They weren't supposed to be playing in her room when she wasn't home.

"Owen Henry and Dalton Zachary! You two need to get out of your sister's room right now and go back down and clean up your toys." Kurt scolded.

Dalton turned around and looked up at Kurt. "Shut up!" he said.

Kurt's eyes went wide. He had never heard any of his children talk like that before.

"Dalton Zachary! You do not talk like that." Kurt scolded. He picked him up and carried him downstairs. All the way down, Dalton was kicking and screaming. Once downstairs, Kurt placed him in the time-out corner.

Dalton started crying. He didn't understand why he was in trouble. He had heard Emma and her friends say it before, but they never got in trouble. Now here he was, stuck in the corner.

While Dalton was in time-out, Kurt went back upstairs and into Emma's room.

"Owen, I want you to clean up this mess and then go down and start cleaning up the mess you and your brother made in the living room." Kurt insisted.

"No. I'm not done." Owen replied, and continued playing with Emma's tea-set.

"Owen. I don't care if you aren't finished playing. You know not to play in here without your sister. Now clean up right now, or no dessert tonight after dinner." Kurt scolded again.

"NO!" Owen screamed.

Kurt rubbed his face with his hands. He wished that Blaine was there to help him. Blaine was always better at discipling the kids. "Owen Henry Hummel-Anderson. If you don't start cleaning up this mess right now. You are going into time-out." Kurt demanded.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Owen screamed.

Kurt had it. He picked up Owen and brought him downstairs and put him in time-out.

By the time Kurt had placed Owen in time-out, it was time for Dalton to come out. He walked over to him and bent down.

"Dalton Zachary Hummel-Anderson. You don't tell daddy or anyone to shut-up." Kurt started. "Do you understand?"

Dalton nodded.

"Now what do you tell daddy?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry daddy." Dalton whimpered and hugged Kurt.

"Thank you sweetie." said Kurt and kissed his cheek. "Now go up and clean your sister's room. Owen will be up in a few minutes to help and then you both need to clean up the living room."

Dalton nodded and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, Owen had stopped crying and Kurt went over to him.

"Owen Henry Hummel-Anderson." Kurt started. "When daddy or papa or any other adult tell you to do something, you do it. You don't scream. Now what do you tell daddy?"  
Owen sniffled and wiped his face with his hand. "Sorry daddy." he whimpered.

Kurt held out his arms and Owen hugged him. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too buddy." said Kurt and kissed him on his cheek. "Now go upstairs and help your brother clean up. When you're finished both of you need to come back down and clean up the living room." Kurt explained.

Owen nodded. "Ok daddy." he then ran upstairs to help Dalton clean.

That evening, Blaine had called. Each of the children had a chance to say hello to him before going to sleep. When Kurt was sure the kids were sleeping, he took the phone into the bedroom and lay down on the couch and talked to Blaine.

"So how were the kids today?" Blaine asked.

"Well Emma had a good at school and she was pretty tired when she came home. But the boys were another story." Kurt started.

"Oh no. What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Well, they were playing with their toys in the living room and they were fine. But then they ran upstairs and started playing in Emma's room." Kurt continued. "I told them to come downstairs and clean up. I heard them shout no to me. Then I went upstairs and saw they had made a mess in Emma's room. I told them to clean up their mess. Again they said no and then Dalton shouted shut up to me."

Blaine gasped.

"So I put him in time-out and then went to try again with Owen, but he didn't listen to me and screamed at me to go away. So I picked him up and put him in a time-out. Eventually they both said they were sorry and they cleaned up their messes." Kurt finished.

Blaine sighed. "Oh honey, I'm sorry you had a rough day. I wish I was there to help you." he admitted.

"I know. Me too. But I handled it. And I'm sure there will be many more tantrums in the future and you will be there." Kurt admitted.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah you're right."

"We all can't wait until you're home for good." Kurt said sadly.

"I know. Soon though." said Blaine.

Kurt smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too and I'll talk to you later." replied Blaine and they hung up.

Kurt then went to sleep alone in his bed. But he knew that soon Blaine would be home and they would take full advantage of all of their time together. Just like they had on Valentine's day.

**There you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed it. And please keep those reviews, follows, and favorites coming. Thanks a bunch and I'll see you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	80. Music

**Hey everyone look! Another update on the same day and for the correct day. Hooray! Omg! I can't believe I actually did it. I hope you like it. And if you recognize the song, yes I took it from my other story Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson. But I don't own the song or Glee. Ok with that out of the way. Here is chapter 80! Oh my goodness, I can't believe it. I only have 20 more chapters to go and then this will all be finished. But like I said before, if anyone finds a long or short doesn't matter, list of prompts, please send them my way. Thanks a bunch. And now I hope you enjoy chapter 80of 100 of Days of Klaine. And please keep all of those lovely reviews comings along with favorites and follows. Thanks!**

Blaine was really enjoying being on tour. He got to see new and interesting places. But he also missed his family. They meant the world to him. So when he was in his last city, he was more than excited to finish.

When the tour bus had stopped, Blaine had been napping. He woke up and noticed they were in the back of the arena parking lot. He stepped out and he could hear screaming girls from the front. He rubbed his face with his hand and started to walk into the back door of the arena.

Blaine started to rehearse a couple of songs before the concert. After he rehearsed the songs he was going to sing, he went backstage and into his dressing room to get changed. Before the concert started, he could he the screaming fans. He decided to make a quick phone call to Kurt. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hey stranger." said Blaine.

"Hey, I thought you would be on stage by now?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to go out now. I wanted to call you real quick and say hi to you and the kids." Blaine admitted.

"Aw, that's sweet. Well, we all can't wait to see you. Owen and Dalton keep asking where papa is."

Blaine frowned. He didn't want his sons to forget who he was. "Well you can tell them and Emma that I will see them first thing tomorrow morning."

"What do you mean tomorrow morning? Aren't you like a thousand miles away from New York?"

"Well, not that far. But don't worry. I should be home by lunch time." Blaine admitted.

Kurt shook his head. "Well you better go and do your show. You don't want to keep your fans waiting. And don't worry about what time you get home. I just want you home and in one piece."

Blaine laughed. "Ok. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too and I can't wait to see you." said Kurt and they hung up.

Blaine put his phone back in his pocket. He put his leather jacket on and went out to the backstage to wait until the emcee said his name. Once he heard his name and the fans screaming his name, he ran up the backstage steps and was on stage.

After an hour and a half of singing, Blaine was more than exhausted. He was ready to get into his tour bus and head back to New York to be with his family. Before he could get on the bus, there were several fans wanting autographs and pictures. Blaine was never one to turn down a fan. He always tried to take time with his fans.

When his security guard shooed the last of the fans away, Blaine made his way into the bus. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down on the couch. The rest of his band mates came on the bus and the driver started driving. They stopped at a drive-thru for a late night dinner and then started on the long drive home.

The next day, Kurt woke up and went down to the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee. Since it was Saturday he hoped that all three kids would take advantage and sleep a little later than they usually would.

Since talking to Blaine the night before, Kurt had kept checking his watch and wondering what time Blaine would be home. He didn't tell the Emma or the boys for fear that Blaine wouldn't make it when he had promised.

While on the road, Blaine was at least another hour or two away when the tour bus broke down.

"Come on. I need to get home." Blaine complained.

"Chill out Blaine. We'll be home in a few hours." his drummer reassured him. They were currently at a local garage getting the bus fixed.

Blaine sighed. He really, really wanted to get home. He couldn't take it anymore. He decided to call a cab. He went in the bus, grabbed his guitar and suitcases and jumped in the cab. Blaine gave the driver his address, and away they went.

Kurt was on the couch watching Lilo and Stitch with Emma, Owen and Dalton. He checked his watch for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Emma hadn't noticed the other times her father had checked his watch, but she noticed this time and was getting curious.

"Daddy, why are you checking your watch?" she asked.

Kurt hesitated. He didn't want to ruin Blaine's surprise. He didn't know what to tell her.

"Oh, no reason really. Just checking the time." he lied.

Emma nodded and turned her attention back to the movie.

An few hours later, Blaine had arrived outside of his house. He paid the driver and placed his suitcases on the ground next to him. He took out his guitar and started playing a song.

From inside the house Kurt heard something. He wasn't sure what he was hearing, but he could have sworn he heard music. He turned the TV off and he went to the window facing the front. The kids followed him. Kurt pulled back the curtains and saw Blaine. He immediately opened the door and smiled. Emma and the boys next to him. Blaine continued singing.

_We watch the season pull up its own stage_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation only grant farewells_

_Crash the best one of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed _

_Too early to say good night_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

_And from the ballroom, we are in celebration_

_One good stretch before the hibernation _

_Our dreams assures and we all will sleep well_

_Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well, sleep well_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

_You are the best one of the best ones_

_And we all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my, you have stolen my _

_You have stolen my heart_

When Blaine had finished singing, Kurt couldn't help but smile. That song had been one of the songs that Blaine had sung to Kurt on their honeymoon. He had tears in his eyes and music in his heart.

"Well! Are you just going to stand there?" Blaine joked.

All four of them ran to to Blaine and hugged him.

"It's good to be home!" exclaimed Blaine happily.

"We missed you so much!" stated Kurt, kissing his husband.

"Please don't go anymore papa." exclaimed Emma.

Blaine picked her up and held her close. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere for a very long time." They all smiled.

**Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. Please don't forget to do review, favorite and follow. Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	81. Grudge

**OMG! I can't believe I am actually a day early with this one! Hey maybe I will continue this streak and actually get done early. We'll see. But I have to let you know that this is a long chapter. I hope you like it. It came out to be 8 pages when I printed it out. Not as long as some but still, at least it's not as short as some of my other chapters have been. LOL. Ok, I hope you like this chapter. My mom said that this has been one of the best ones I have written yet. So I hope you enjoy it as much as she did and as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once I start I can't stop. Please keep those reviews coming. They are what keep me going. Also don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Btw I am listening to all of my Glee songs that I have purchased. Just thought I would let you know. LOL.**

Since Blaine had come home from being on tour, Kurt was on cloud nine. He had his husband back and the kids had their papa back. For them, life couldn't be better.

Kurt had taken some time off of work to be home with Blaine the first few days. They quickly got back into their daily routine, which wasn't that hard. For Blaine, coming home and being his children, was like riding a bike. Kurt really enjoyed having his husband back home.

While Blaine was playing with kids, Kurt was on the computer checking his emails. Most were junk, some were from work and a few from friends from glee club. But one was from an email he didn't recognize. There was no subject, so he thought he was just spam and he would put it in the trash, but when he looked at the email address again, he gasped. It was from David Karofsky. Kurt hadn't heard from him since he was in the hospital.

Kurt wasn't sure whether he should open the email or trash it. He sat there for several minutes debating on what to do. When he couldn't make up his mind, he went downstairs to talk to Blaine.

"Blaine, honey, can I talk to for a minute?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was playing Candy land with the kids at the kitchen table. He turned to face Kurt and nodded. He got up from the table and went into the living room.

They sat on the couch together. Kurt took in a deep breath. Not sure on how to tell Blaine that he had just gotten an email from the guy that threatened to kill him back in high school.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You look you just saw a ghost." Blaine commented.

Kurt shook his head. "No not a ghost. But something close. I got an email from Karofsky."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Karofsky? As in David Karofsky?"

Kurt nodded. "But I didn't read it yet. I don't know if I should. I mean I haven't seen him since the he was in the hospital. I mean for all I know he could be in Timbuktu."

Blaine laughed. "Well maybe, but don't you want to know why he's emailing you?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know."

Blaine got up and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're going to see what Dave wants." replied Blaine, dragging him upstairs.

They went into their office and went to the computer. Kurt sat down in the chair, with Blaine leaning in next to him. They looked at the email address and Blaine didn't recognize it, but by the first few letters, he knew who it was from. Kurt stared at it for a few minutes, like it was going to mystery blow up or something.

"Kurt. Aren't you going to open the email?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head out of his own thoughts and clicked the email. Once he opened it, there was a long message typed out. Kurt read it and Blaine followed along, listening to his husband.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I know it's been forever since we have seen each other and last I heard, you lived in New York. That's great. I hope that you are still with Blaine and are living happily together. You are probably wondering why I am contacting you after everything I've done and how I got your email after all of this time. Well, you gave it to me when I was in the hospital. I wasn't sure if you still had the same email, but I thought I would give it a try. Also, I remember you wanted to be friends. I still would like that, if you are still interested._

_ So, if we are friends, I think that you should know that I live in Long Island. I moved out of Lima after I was released from the hospital. I lived with my uncle for a while and then I moved out on my own. I met a really nice guy and we got married. His name's Tyler. We got married a few years ago and now we are anxiously expecting the birth of our first son who should be here within a few weeks. _

_ I hope that after all that I've done, you don't hold a grudge against me, because I would really like to see you. And Blaine, if you two are still together. Attached to this email is our address and my cell phone number. I would really like you to come and visit. And if you do visit, I hope you aren't afraid of dogs, because when Tyler and I got married, he decided to get us a dog. We have a basset hound named Elvis. Yeah, Tyler's an Elvis fan._

_ I hope to hear from you soon and I hope all is well._

_David _

Kurt had finished reading David's email. He was still looking at the screen as though it was going to suddenly combust. Blaine shook his shoulder lightly.

"Kurt. Kurt are you ok?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I guess." he admitted.

"Well it sounds like he's doing a lot better since leaving Lima." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I think I would like to see him."

Blaine nodded. "If you want to that's up to you. And if not, that's ok too. I'll support you either way." he explained, rubbing Kurt's shoulder comfortingly.

Kurt nodded again. "I think after all of these years, it would be nice to see him enjoying life instead of making other people's lives miserable."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. "I love that about you." and Kurt smiled. "I'll go downstairs, so you can make your phone call."

"Thanks." said Kurt and Blaine left the room.

Kurt took out his phone and called Dave. The phone rang a couple of times until it was picked up.

"Hello?" asked Dave.

"Hello, Dave?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Kurt. Kurt Hummel, well Hummel-Anderson now." Kurt explained.

"Kurt? Wow. It's good to hear from you. I guess you got my email?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. It's good to hear from you too. I'm glad to hear that things are going well for you."

"Yeah me too. So how are things going with you?" Dave asked.

"Everything's great. Blaine and I got married and we have an almost 9 year old daughter and twin boys who are a little over 2 years old. We also have a dog named Biscuit." Kurt explained and could hear Dave laugh at the last part.

"Wow. That's great Kurt. I'm really glad to hear that." said Dave. "Tyler and I can't wait to be parents. Our surrogate's due in a few weeks, but the doctor said the baby could come any day now."

"That's great Dave. I'm really happy for you and Tyler."

"Thanks."

"Dave, in your email, you said that you hoped that after all this time I don't hold a grudge against you." Kurt started.

Dave sighed. "Yeah I did. I know I did some horrible things to you, but I want you to know that I am really, truly sorry."

Kurt could hear Dave's voice cracking.

Kurt nodded, but he realized he was on the phone and Dave couldn't

see him. "I know you are. And I want you to know that I don't hold a grudge against you. I mean at first I did, but after I saw you in the hospital and realized how your life really was, I couldn't hold a grudge against you anymore."

"I understand. I probably would've done the same thing. But I'm glad to hear you say that."

Kurt smiled. "You mention that you live in Long Island?"

"Yeah, Tyler's parents bought us a house when we got married. It's not big, but it's big enough for us, the dog and a couple of kids." Dave explained and laughed.

"We live in Brooklyn. A little away from Long Island. I used to live in an apartment with Rachel, but once Blaine and I got married, we had to find a bigger apartment and then when we had kids, we had to buy a house."

"That's great. Did you want to come over for a visit, or is to far to drive with the kids?" Dave asked.

"Well, since Long Island isn't that far from here, and we have taken longer road trips with them before and they've done fine, I think they will be ok. When would you like us to come over?" Kurt asked.

"Are you free this weekend?" Dave asked.

Kurt quickly looked at their calendar and didn't see anything written in the Saturday box. "We're free on Saturday."

"Great. How does noon sound? We could barbecue, since the weather is getting warmer." Dave suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Kurt replied.

"Great. See you Saturday." said Dave.

Kurt smiled. "See you Saturday Dave. Bye."

"Bye Kurt." said Dave and they hung up.

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and went downstairs to talk to Kurt walked into the kitchen he noticed that Blaine and the kids were no longer playing Candy land. He looked into the living room and saw Blaine on the couch with Emma and Dalton on either side of him and Owen in his lap, watching Little Einsteins. Kurt walked over to them.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. "I am having a blast."

"I'm glad." replied Kurt, taking a seat on the chair next to the couch. "I talked to Karofsky." Kurt started and Blaine nodded for him to continue. "And since he invited all of us to come over to his house this Saturday for a barbecue." Kurt finished.

"The kids too?" Blaine asked.

"Yes silly. And since weather is getting warmer he thought it would be a good idea to have a barbecue."

"So what time on Saturday?" Blaine asked.

"Noon. So we should leave here before 11:00. We don't want hit weekend traffic."

Blaine nodded. "Ok. That's a good idea." he said with a yawn.

"Why don't you go up to bed? I can put the kids to bed." Kurt suggested and Blaine shook his head.

"I want to stay here with the kids. I missed them so much while I was away." Blaine admitted.

"I know you did, but believe me, they wouldn't mind if you went to sleep." Kurt insisted.

"I know, but I still don't want to go." Blaine said with another yawn.

Kurt shook his head.

Saturday came and Blaine and Kurt piled the kids into the car and drove out to Long Island. The ride didn't take long, but since Owen and Dalton were potty training, they needed to stop before reaching Dave's house.

Once they arrived at Dave and Tyler's house, the kids got out of the car, they ran to the front door, anxious to see Dave and Tyler's dog. Blaine and Kurt stood behind their kids as Emma rang the doorbell. They could hear barking coming from the other side of the door. The door opened, revealing an older looking David Karofsky.

"Kurt! It's so good to see you." Dave exclaimed as he hugged Kurt.

"It's good to see you too Dave." replied Kurt as Dave let him go. "You know Blaine. And these are our children, Emma, Owen and Dalton." he said, introducing his family.

"It's good to see you too Blaine and it's great to meet your children too." Dave replied. "Come on in. Don't worry about Elvis. He's all bark and no bite."

They all walked in the house. Kurt and Blaine looked around, taking in the spacious house.

"Hi, you must be Kurt." said Tyler.

"Yes and you must be Tyler, Dave's husband." Kurt replied.

Tyler smiled. "Yes and is this Blaine?" he asked and Kurt nodded. He introduced Tyler to his family and then they went out to the backyard.

"I hope you guys like hot dogs." announced Tyler.

"They love hot dogs." said Blaine.

"Why don't you kids go play with Elvis?" Dave suggested.

The kids looked to their fathers for approval. They both nodded and then went out into the yard.

Blaine helped Tyler with the food on the grill, while Dave and Kurt sat down and started talking.

"I'm really glad you decided to come out here to visit me Kurt." Dave admitted.

"Me too." said Kurt simply. "I told you Dave, I don't hold a grudge against you."

Dave nodded. "Yeah I know. I guess I just have to let that part of my life go."

Kurt nodded.

When Tyler and Blaine were finished grilling the hot dogs, the kids came back and sat at the table and they all started to eat. They all enjoyed the food, company and different stories the adults would tell.

**I hope you liked this chapter. See you next time. Bye!**

**Socialbutterfly85**

**P.S. Please leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**


	82. Solitude

**What's up people?! No you are not dreaming, I actually got this finished a day early. What's up with that? I am on a roll. If this keeps up I will actually be done early. Let's see what happens. Ok, this is a long chapter. I think you guys like it when they are longer, and believe me, I do too. Ok I hope you like this post, and I will try to get more done. Please keep all of those lovely reviews coming ****and follows and favorites. Thanks a bunch.**

Kurt loved having Blaine home and Blaine loved being home, but sometimes there were days when they both wished they could have some alone time. They hadn't spent any alone time since Valentine's day.

While the boys were down for their nap and Emma was in school, Blaine and Kurt sat down on the couch together and talked about what they should do about having some alone time.

"Kurt, I think we both need some time to ourselves." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded. "I agree with you Blaine, but I just thought that since you've been gone for so long, you would want to spend as much time as you could with the kids."

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to spend alone time with you." Blaine confessed.

"Maybe we could ask Hailey or Rachel to take the kids and we could have a long weekend away." Kurt suggested.

Blaine smiled. "I'd like that."

Later that day, Blaine was on the computer, looking for places to go for a long weekend. There were some places in the area, but he thought of going somewhere that wasn't New York. He looked up places in Philadelphia. Kurt was a big history person, and there was also stuff for Blaine to do. He thought that would be a good place for a long weekend. He found a hotel and booked a room.

Blaine went to find Kurt. He was out in the back, tending to his garden.

"Hey Kurt." said Blaine as approached.

"Hey babe. Did you find a place to go for a weekend away?" Kurt asked, as he stopped digging in the soil.

"Yep. I thought we could drive down to Philadelphia. Since you're into history, we can go see the Liberty Bell and other historical sites." Blaine started.

"That's great, but what about you? What's there for you to do? I don't want you to be bored." Kurt admitted.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't worry. I won't be bored. I'll be with you. You can tell me all the interesting history things. And there are places that I can go to that are in the area." he admitted.

"Well, if you're sure. I mean we can go to New Jersey. We could walk along the beach, and we could go to a show. And we could walk on the boardwalk. I mean they just finished rebuilding it after hurricane Sandy." Kurt suggested.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I was thinking about that, but I just thought that there was just casinos, and we aren't really big gamblers."

Kurt smiled. "Yes, but there are other things besides casinos."

Blaine sighed. "Ok. I'll go and try to find a hotel in Atlantic City."

Kurt kissed Blaine and he wiped his mouth. "Kurt, you're all sweaty."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, I know. But I thought of kissing you anyway."

Blaine shook his head and went back in the house.

Kurt finished up in the garden and went to take a quick shower before he went to pick up Emma. While Kurt was in the shower, Blaine was busy canceling the hotel in Philadelphia and booking one in Atlantic City. He found that were things that they could both enjoy. Once he booked the hotel, he called Rachel and asked if the kids could stay there for the weekend. She immediately said yes.

Kurt came out of the bedroom, changed and ready to go to Emma's school. He peeked his head in their office and saw Blaine was still at the computer.

"Blaine, honey. I'm going to get Emma. The boys should be up soon." Kurt stated.

Blaine looked up from the computer. "Oh, ok. But come here first. I want to show you where we're going this weekend."

Kurt walked over to the computer and leaned over Blaine's shoulder. "It looks great Blaine. I'm sure we'll have a great time." Kurt said happily. He then left the room and left the house.

Blaine went into their bedroom and started to pack their suitcases. While he was packing, he felt two pairs of hands grab his legs. He looked down and saw Owen and Dalton were up from their nap.

"Hey boys. Did you have a good nap?" Blaine asked.

Both boys nodded and reached their hands up to be picked up. Blaine picked them up and placed them on the bed.

"Going bye-bye?" Owen asked.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. Daddy and papa are going bye-bye. You're going bye-bye too."

"Bye-bye!" Dalton said, waving his hand to Blaine and he laughed at how cute his kids were.

"Papa!" Emma squealed as she ran into the bedroom and hugged Blaine's legs tightly. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed next to her brothers.

"How was school princess?" he asked.

"Good." she replied and looked at the suitcase that was lying open on the bed and got worried. "Papa, are you leaving again?"

Blaine tensed up. He looked at Kurt, standing in the doorway. He walked up to Emma.

"It's ok Emma, you and your brothers are going to spend the weekend at aunt Rachel and uncle Finn's house." Kurt explained calmly. He knew she hated when her dads left without her.

"NO!" she screamed and jumped into Blaine's arms.

"It's ok Emma. We'll be back in a couple of days. I promise." Blaine admitted.

"No!" she cried. "You're going to leave us again."

Blaine rubbed her back and shushed he soothingly. "It's ok. It's ok. Daddy and papa will be back. You'll have fun with uncle Finn."

She shook her head against his shoulder.

Kurt sighed. He should have know that leaving Emma wouldn't be easy.

Eventually Emma calmed down. Kurt started dinner and they ate in comfortable silence, with the exception of noises Owen and Dalton were making.

After dinner, Kurt was doing the dishes, Blaine thought he could pack the kids suitcases while they were watching a movie. He started in Emma's room and packed the clothes and toiletries she would need for the weekend. He also packed a few things that would remind her of home, incase she got really upset. Once he was finished, he moved on to Owen and Dalton's room. Kurt had come up to help.

"I think we should take the kids to Rachel's tomorrow, stay for a little bit and once Emma is super involved in something, we leave." Kurt suggested.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Without saying goodbye?"

Kurt nodded. "Blaine if we say goodbye to her or the boys, then she will just get more upset."

Blaine sighed. "You're right. I think it is a good idea. I just think she will get upset if we don't say goodbye to her."

"We'll call her from the hotel before she goes to sleep." Kurt suggested and Blaine smiled.

They finished packing Owen and Dalton's suitcases and went to downstairs. They finished watching the show that was on and gave them a bath and went to bed.

The next day Kurt and Blaine got up early. Kurt decided that he would make a special breakfast for the kids since he wouldn't be seeing them for a couple of days.

The kids got up and came down to kitchen to see Mickey Mouse pancakes on their plates.

"Mickey!" All three shouted.

Kurt smiled and sat down with them. Blaine came down and poured himself a cup of coffee. Once the kids were finished with breakfast, they went up to their rooms and got dressed. While they were getting dressed, Blaine put the suitcases in the car.

"Ok, suitcases are packed in the car. Now all we need are three kids and we are ready to go." Blaine announced.

Kurt laughed and called for their kids. "Owen, Dalton, Emma! Time to go to aunt Rachel and uncle Finn's house."

He then heard three kids trudging down the stairs.

"Put your shoes on." said Blaine and they did as they were told.

Once everyone had their shoes on and tied, they piled into the car and drove out to Rachel and Finn's house.

"You guys are going to have a lot of fun today." said Kurt.

"I love going to aunt Rachel's house. Uncle Finn is such a goofball." Emma replied and Kurt laughed. Finn was a big kid at heart.

Blaine pulled the car up into Rachel and Finn's driveway. Kurt got the kids out of the car and went up to the front door, while Blaine snuck the suitcases in.

"Hi guys!" said Rachel happily. "Come on. Christopher and Isabella are waiting to play with you."

Emma, Owen and Dalton ran inside.

"We're going to stay for a few minutes until Emma is super involved in something, then we'll leave. She's been super clingy lately." Kurt explained.

Rachel nodded. "That's fine. Where's Blaine?" she asked.

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine pulling two suitcases behind him.

"Oh Blaine honey, let me help you." Kurt exclaimed, but Blaine shook his head. He went into the house and brought the suitcases upstairs to the rooms they would be staying in.

About half an hour later, Emma was playing with her cousins. Kurt nodded to Blaine. They got up from the couch and quietly walked out. Once they were out of the house they heard Emma cry. They quickly went to the car and started to drive.

"I really hate doing this to her." Blaine confessed.

"I know. But she'll be fine. If anything bad really happens, Rachel will call us." Kurt admitted.

"I know. But she's our baby girl." Blaine said sadly.

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's. "It's ok. When we get back we can start planning her birthday party. But for now, we both need some solitude."

Blaine nodded and continued to drive.

They arrived at their hotel in Atlantic City and checked in. They enjoyed their weekend away.

"I think we really need this." Blaine confessed, as they were eating dinner.

Kurt smiled and rose his glass. "To us."

"To us." Blaine repeated and their glasses clinked.

**Hope you liked this one. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks a million and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	83. Magic

**Hey guess what? This prompt is a day early! Wahoo! Oh my goodness, can you believe that? I am on a roll. This is a long chapter. Yeah! I really enjoy writing these, so I really like writing long chapters. What can I say, once the juices start flowing they don't stop. And who am I to stop the creative juices. LOL! Ok, I hope you like this chapter. And don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks a lot and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye!**

March had come quickly and that meant one thing to Emma, which meant it was almost her birthday. She would be turning 9 and was very excited. She knew she wanted to have a big birthday party, but she didn't know what kind or where.

Blaine and Kurt were putting changing their sheets on their bed, when Emma came in.

"Daddies. What are we doing for my party?" she asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and then at Emma.

"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Blaine. "Do you want to have the party here at the house or Chuck-E-Cheese, or somewhere else?"

"I don't know." replied Emma.

Kurt smiled. "Well, we can go to the party store and look for different birthday themes." he suggested.

Emma smiled. "Yeah! Can we go today?" she asked.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know honey. We have a lot of things to do around the house today."

"Please?" she begged.

"Kurt, why don't I take her, and you can stay here with the boys and clean?" Blaine suggested.

"Why don't you take all three with you and let me clean the house on my own? That would help me out a lot." Kurt admitted.

Blaine laughed. "Ok. I'll take all of them, on one condition."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What's that?"  
"Whatever Emma picks out, that's what the theme is going to be. You don't have her change her mind." Blaine insisted.

Kurt took in a deep breath. "Ok fine. Whatever she picks, will be that theme."

Blaine smiled and looked down. "Come on Emma, let's go get Owen and Dalton and we'll go to the party store."

"Yeah!" Emma squealed and ran out of the room, with Blaine following her.

Blaine and the kids left the house, leaving Kurt with some much needed peace and quiet. He would be able to get a lot more work done around the house without everyone there. He was going to take advantage of every minute they were out.

Blaine drove to the party store. The drive was filled with noise coming from all three kids in the backseat. It seemed that every time they were in the car, either one, two, or all three would complain about their siblings.

Lucky for Blaine when he parked the car in the parking lot of the party store, all of the kids stopped complaining. They walked through the parking lot, holding each other's hand and entered the party store. Blaine grabbed a shopping cart and placed the Owen in the basket and Dalton in the seat.

"Papa, I want to go in the cart!" Emma whined.

"Emma, you're too big and there's not enough room for all three of you and things were going to get." Blaine explained.

"Please?" Emma whined again.

Blaine bent down to talk to her. "Emma, if you don't stop, we'll leave right now and you won't have anything for your party." he scolded.

"I don't want that." Emma gasped.

"Ok. Then stop complaining." Blaine repeated and he started to push the cart down the first aisle.

They started to look around at each theme the store had to offer. Everything that Blaine saw was either too young or too old for Emma. He thought for sure he would find something that she would like for her birthday party.

Blaine could tell they would need to leave soon because the boys had started to get grouchy and wanted to get out of the cart.

"We're almost done." Blaine said calmly to them.

"Papa? Can I have a Hello Kitty party?" Emma asked, as she held up a package of Hello Kitty plates.

"Let's see what else we would need." replied Blaine. He looked at everything that was Hello Kitty and figured out that they would need paper plates, napkins, cups, and a tablecloth that featured Hello Kitty. He would also need plastic silverware, which could be pink.

"Papa, can we also get party bags with Hello Kitty?" Emma asked.

"I don't know honey, we have to see how many kids you invite." Blaine admitted.

Emma looked at the package of plastic party bags. "It says it has 20 bags in here."

Blaine sighed. "Yes, but then we have to buy little treats to put in the bags. I don't think daddy wants to do that."

"But you said I could pick whatever I wanted and he had to go with it." Emma reminded him.

"Yes, but I didn't say that had to be treat bags." Blaine replied.

Emma sighed. "Please?"

Blaine shook his head. "No Emma. We don't need to buy party treat bags. We're buying enough stuff and it's all going to be Hello Kitty. It's what you wanted right?"

"Yes it is what I wanted. But we also need streamers and balloons." Emma insisted.

"Oh, I forgot about the streamers and balloons." Blaine replied.

Emma laughed. "Silly papa."

Blaine quickly grabbed pink streamers and a bag of balloons. "Ok I think now we have everything for your party."

Emma looked at everything that was on the counter and nodded. "Yep I think that's everything"

Blaine smiled. He then payed and they all left the store and headed home.

Once they arrived back at the house, the boys had fallen asleep. "Emma, will you go and run in the house and ask daddy to come out and help me please?" Blaine asked.

Emma nodded and jumped out of the car. She ran inside. While Emma was getting Kurt, Blaine unbuckled Owen from his carseat and carried him up the walkway and into the house.

Kurt saw him coming in. "What did you do to Owen?" Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed. "He and Dalton fell asleep on the way home." he explained and continued to carry Owen up to his room.

Kurt went out to the car and unbuckled Dalton from his carseat and carried him in the house. While Kurt was coming back inside, Blaine went past him to get the bags with his purchases from the trunk of the car.

"Daddy, we got Hello Kitty stuff." Emma whispered, as Kurt walked by her.

"That's wonderful sweetheart. I'll be right back." Kurt said, as he went up the stairs and put Dalton in his bed. He quietly closed the door behind him and let them continue to take their nap.

Kurt went back downstairs and saw Blaine unpacking the bags from the party store.

"Wow, you got a lot of stuff." Kurt declared.

Emma nodded. "Yep and it's all Hello Kitty!" Emma said excitedly.

"Oh Emma, while you were out, aunt Rachel called and she asked if you would like to have uncle Finn at your party to do his magic act." Kurt admitted.

"Magic? Like the kind of magic in those movies papa watches?" Emma asked.

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "No honey, not like the kind Harry Potter does, but that would be neat if he really could do those things." Blaine explained. "I think the kind of magic uncle Finn would do would be card tricks."

Emma shook her head. "No I don't like card tricks and neither do my friends."

"Well, how about we get a real magician?" Blaine suggested.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "What? It'll be fun."

"Yeah! Can we? Please daddy?" Emma begged.

Kurt sighed. "I guess."  
"Yeah!" Emma squealed.

"So I guess we are having your party here then and not at a party place right?" Kurt asked Emma and she nodded.

"Ok, why don't you go play while we find a magician?" Blaine suggested and Emma ran up to her room to play.

A few weeks later, was Emma's birthday. She woke up super early and ran into Kurt and Blaine's bedroom. She jumped on the bed and right on top of Kurt's stomach.

"Oomph!" he said as he got the wind knocked out of him. "Emma what are you doing?" he asked, very horsely.

"It's my birthday!" she squealed excitedly.

Blaine rolled closer to Kurt and lifted Emma off of him. "Yes, it is your birthday, but it's too early for you to be up."

Emma shook her head. "No it's not. You're clock says it's nine, zero, three."

"Yes, but it's Saturday. And did you forget what Saturday means for papa and daddy?" Blaine asked.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know."

"You know what it means. It means, that we get to sleep a little later than we do during the week. So why don't you go back in your room and wait until the clock says eleven with two zeros. Ok?" Blaine suggested.

Emma shook her head. "But today's my party day. We have to get the house ready and daddy has to make the party food." she whined.

Blaine sighed.

"There's no arguing with her Blaine." mumbled Kurt. "Let's just get up and get everything ready. We can always take a nap after the party is over and everyone is gone."

"Ok." said Blaine. "You win. Go get your party dress on, but make sure you don't get it dirty."

Emma grinned and jumped off the bed and ran back into her room.

After Kurt had made a special birthday breakfast, and the dishes were cleared, everyone got started on decorating the house.

"Daddy, are Owen and Dalton going to be here for the party?" Emma asked Kurt.

"Yes, of course they are. They're your brothers." Kurt replied.

"But all my friends are going to be here and they are going to be the only babies." Emma admitted.

Kurt sighed and bent down to her. "I know Emma. I would have aunt Rachel and uncle Finn take them, but they're going to be here anyway."

Emma looked down.

"I tell you what. How about we have uncle Finn take the boys upstairs with your cousins after the magician leaves and then you can have the rest of the party just you and your friends?" Kurt suggested.

Emma looked up happily. "That sounds like a good idea. But they can back down for cake."

Kurt laughed. "Ok. That sounds fair." he said and they continued decorating.

A few hours later, Emma's friends had started to arrive. Blaine and Finn had started to have them play some games, while Kurt and Rachel were busy in the kitchen preparing the food.

A little while later, the magician had arrived. Everyone enjoyed seeing his magic tricks. He gave everyone a magic wand and when they all said the magic words, a bunny appeared. All the kids had a chance to pet the bunny. Once the magic act was over and the magician left, it was time for cake.

All the kids gathered around the table. Kurt brought out the Hello Kitty shaped birthday cake and everyone sang happy birthday to Emma.

"Make a wish." said Rachel.

Emma closed her eyes and thought about the wish she wanted to make. She then opened her eyes and blew out all of her candles in one breath. Everyone cheered. Rachel then cut the cake and handed out slices to each child.

As promised, after the cake, Finn took the younger kids upstairs, and let Emma have her party with just her friends. She opened presents and played more games with her friends.

Soon it was time for everyone to leave. Emma said good bye to each of her friends as they left and thanked them for coming. Once everyone had gone, Rachel help Kurt and Blaine clean up.

"Emma, can you please take all of your presents up to your room?" Kurt asked, and Emma did as she was told.

"Looks like Emma got everything she wanted." said Rachel.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. She got a lot of great gifts from her friends."

"Yeah she did." agreed Rachel. "But what did you guys get her?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"What? Why are you guys smiling like that?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we didn't give her our present yet. We sort of need you and Finn to watch the boys while we take her out to get her present." Blaine admitted.

"Out? Out where?" Rachel asked.

"It's a secret." said Kurt. "You'll find out when we get back."

Rachel shook her head and smiled.

"Emma, come downstairs please." shouted Kurt.

Emma ran down the stairs. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Well, papa and I didn't give you our present yet, so we thought we would take you now. Is that ok?" Kurt asked.

Emma beamed. "Yeah! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." said Blaine. "Come on. You'll love it."

Emma followed Blaine and Kurt out to the car, leaving Rachel and Finn to watch their kids and Owen and Dalton.

Blaine drove to the mall and Emma looked out the window and wondered what they were doing there.

"Why are we at the mall?" Emma asked.

"You'll see." replied Kurt.

They walked into the mall and went to their destination. Emma's eyes went wide.

"This is Build-a-Bear!" she squealed.

Blaine and Kurt nodded. "Yeah and our gift to you is to let you make your own bear." Kurt admitted.

Emma immediately hugged both her fathers. "Thank you so much. I love you both so much. Thank you." she said over and over again.

The three of them went in and Emma picked out a bear. She stuffed it, picked out it's clothes and named it.

"What did you name your bear?" Blaine asked, as they left the store.

"Snow-bear. Because it's all white and it's wearing snow clothes." Emma replied.

"That's cute." said Kurt. "Did you enjoy getting to make your own bear?"

Emma nodded. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome Emma. We did this because we love you so much." Blaine replied, as he hugged and kissed her. Kurt did the same.

They went back to the car and headed home. Emma pulled her bear out of the box and held it tight. Before they got to the house, she had fallen asleep. Blaine pulled into the driveway. He and Kurt looked back at Emma, sleeping peacefully while holding her new teddy bear.

"I think she had a good birthday, don't you?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine. "Yes I think she had a wonderful 9th birthday."

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Review, follow, and favorite! Thanks a bunch!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	84. Dirty

**What up my peeps? I don't know why I said that. I just felt like it. LOL! Ok yes this is a short chapter, but hey, they all can't be long right? Ok so this is also a day ahead of schedule so I am glad for that. I hope you like this chapter. I am going to try and get another one up today. If not it will be tomorrow. Ok have a great rest of your day and I will see you in the next chapter. And as always please review, follow and favorite. Thanks!**

Since the weather was getting warmer, Blaine and Kurt were taking the kids out more. They would play in the backyard or on the playground at the park. Being two years old, Dalton and Owen loved to get dirty. Whenever they were outside, they would always play in the dirt, even when Kurt told them not to.

One afternoon, Blaine and Kurt had taken the kids to the park. Emma was playing on the playground, while Blaine and Kurt were pushing Owen and Dalton in the swings.

"Out papa!" said Dalton.

Blaine stopped the swing. "You don't want to swing any more?" he asked and Dalton shook his head. Blaine lifted him out of the swing and put him on the ground. Dalton ran over to where his sister was playing on the slide.

"Higher daddy higher." shrieked Owen, which made Kurt laugh.

"Ok buddy." Kurt replied, as he continued to push Owen's swing.

Since Blaine wasn't pushing Dalton in the swing, he went over and sat down on the bench to watch his children play. He watched Emma was climbing up the steps of the playground and go down the slide. While he watching, he noticed that Dalton wasn't on the playground. Blaine scanned the whole area. He looked to the side of the bench and saw that Dalton was playing in a pile of dirt. Some of the dirt was wet from the recent rainstorm, and was getting all over his clothes.

Blaine went over to him and bent down.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Playing." Dalton answered simply.

Soon Kurt walked over with Owen and saw that Dalton was covered in mud.

"Dalton! You're filthy!" Kurt cried out.

"Filthy!" Dalton repeated.

"Come on Dalton." said Blaine, as he picked him up out of the mud, careful not to dirty his clothes and placed him on the ground. He took the little boy's hand and started to walk towards to exit of the playground. "Come Emma! We're leaving!" Blaine shouted to Emma.

She came running over. "Why are we going now?" she asked.

"Look at Dalton." answered Blaine.

Emma looked at her brother. "Ew! Dalton you're all smelly!"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. So we have to get home to give him a bath."

Dalton shook his head. "No bath!"

"Yes bath. You want to be clean don't you?" Blaine asked and Dalton shook his head again.

Blaine just rolled his eyes. "Come on Kurt. We need to get Dalton cleaned up before he starts to smell real bad."

Kurt nodded and started walking towards Blaine. When he got to Blaine he noticed that Owen wasn't next to him.

"Where's Owen?" Kurt asked.

Emma pointed to the mud pile Dalton was just in. "I think he wants to get dirty too."

Kurt sighed and went back to get Owen out of the mud.

Once Owen was out of the mud, all five of them walked back home. They went inside, but before the boys could go anywhere, Kurt and Blaine dragged them into the bathroom to get clean.

"Can I help give them a bath?" Emma asked.

"Sure honey. If you want that would be a great help." Kurt replied.

Emma ran upstairs and into the boys' room to get changes of clothes for each of them. Blaine and Kurt went into the bathroom with two dirty and stinky boys. Blaine started the bath while Kurt got them undressed.

"Phew! You two stink!" said Kurt as he threw their shirts on the floor.

"Do you want to wash their clothes or throw them away since they are so dirty?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should try to wash them and if they don't get cleaned enough we'll get rid of them." Kurt replied and Blaine nodded.

Dalton and Owen climbed in the bathtub. They started to play with each other and with their bath toys.

"Ok time for the soap and shampoo." said Kurt.

Blaine washed their bodies, then Kurt put the shampoo in their hair and rinsed it out.

"I picked out their new outfits." said Emma, as she came into the bathroom.

Kurt turned around. "Thank you sweetie. Are they on their beds?"

"Yep. And I put a pull-up on there too. Since their still potty training." she replied with a smile.

"Thank you Emma. You're such a good helper." said Blaine.

"What else can I do to help get them cleaned?" asked Emma eagerly.

"I think we're good. Their about finished with their bath, but thank you so much for asking." replied Kurt with a smile.

Emma nodded and went into her room.

Blaine and Kurt each grabbed a towel and wrapped each boy up. They got them dried and went into the bedroom. Just as Emma had said, their was a pull-up and a clean pair of clothes waiting for them on their beds. They got them dressed and then they went downstairs.

"That was really nice of Emma to help out." said Blaine.

"Yeah. I guess as she's getting older, she taking more responsibility which is great." admitted Kurt.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "I remember when she didn't want to help with her brothers." he smiled.

"Oh yeah. I remember that too. But I'm glad she's getting over that." Kurt declared.

**Hope you like the latest addition of 100 days of Klaine! We are almost finished, but I have an idea for the next story. But I'm not telling. Ha ha! Ok, please leave a review, follow and favorite! Thanks a bunch!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	85. City

**Yeah! This is great! I'm 2 days ahead of schedule! AWESOME! I hope you like this one. It's a little bit longer then the last one. I hope you all like it and please continue with all of those lovely reviews and favorites and followings. Thanks!**

Kurt and Blaine loved living in New York. They lived in a very nice neighborhood and they also weren't that far from the city, which was nice. They wouldn't go into the city that often because the kids didn't like the noise that much, but when they did get to go, it was a special treat.

Since Rachel was on Broadway quite a bit, Kurt and Blaine thought it would be a nice treat to take just Emma to see her perform in Wicked. Wicked had always been Kurt's favorite play and he had now passed it down to Emma.

Blaine was busy getting Owen and Dalton ready to go to Finn and Rachel's house, while Kurt helped Emma get dressed for their afternoon out.

"I can't wait to see aunt Rachel on Broadway daddy!" Emma exclaimed, as Kurt brushed her hair.

"I know. You're really going to enjoy it." replied Kurt.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" screamed Owen and Dalton, as they ran into Emma's room.

"Owen! Dalton! Go play in your room. Daddy's helping me get ready to go out." scolded Emma.

"Emma. Be nice." said Kurt. "What do you two want? I thought you were playing downstairs with papa?"

"They were." said Blaine, as he entered the room. "But they got away from me. We were playing hide and seek and they must have gotten away from me."

Kurt smiled. "Well, I'm almost finished helping Emma get ready, so why don't you get dressed and we'll head out." he suggested and Blaine nodded.

"Come on you two. Go in your room and pick out two toys you want to play with while you're with your cousins and uncle Finn." Blaine suggested and the boys ran out of Emma's room.

"Ok beautiful. I'm going to get dressed. Once we're both dressed, we'll leave." said Kurt to Emma.

"Yeah!" she shouted.

Kurt went into the master bedroom to get changed. He had picked out his and Blaine's outfits and lied them on the bed. They both quickly got changed and went downstairs. They all piled into the car and started off to Rachel and Finn's house.

Once Owen and Dalton were dropped off, they went to the train station where they would park the car and hop on the train that would take them straight into the city.

Once they were on the train, Emma started to get more and more excited.

"You're going to have so much fun." said Blaine.

"I'm super excited. And I'm glad the boys aren't with us. I love when it's just the three of us." Emma exclaimed.

"I know you do." said Kurt. "But we can't always to do this and you have to understand that."

Emma nodded. "I know and I do understand."

Kurt nodded. "Good."

The train soon stopped and the three of got off. They exited the train station and stepped out into the noise and crowds that was New York city. Emma held Kurt and Blaine's hand tightly. She was a little nervous about being there. She didn't want to get lost.

"It's ok Emma. We're right here." said Kurt, trying to calm her nerves.

"We're not going to let anything bad happen to you." Blaine added.

Emma nodded and they started to walk towards the theater.

Once they arrived at the theater, Kurt went to the box office and got their tickets. They went in quickly and found their seats. Rachel had been able to get them seats near the stage, but didn't tell Emma.

"We're sitting here?" she squealed.

"Yep." answered Kurt. "Aunt Rachel thought you might like to sit close because it's your first time seeing her on stage."

Emma bounced in her seat with excitement.

Soon the lights dimmed and the play began. Throughout the whole play Emma's eyes were filled with excitement and amazement. She was thrilled that her aunt was staring in her favorite play and she got to sit so close.

When the play ended, Blaine and Kurt took Emma backstage to see Rachel.

"Hi Emma!" Rachel squealed and Emma ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "How did you like the play?"

"It was great! You were amazing!" said Emma quickly.

"Thanks." replied Rachel. "Come on, I want you to meet some of my cast-mates." she said, as she took Emma's hand and went off to meet the rest of the cast.

A few minutes later Rachel and Emma had come back. Emma held up her playbill.

"Look daddies! I got autographs!" she squealed happily.

"That's great baby girl!" said Blaine.

"I think it's time to go home." said Kurt.

Emma frowned. "Do we have to?" she whined.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Say thank you to aunt Rachel for letting you come see her today."

Emma turned to Rachel and gave her another hug. "Thank you aunt Rachel. I had a great time today."

Rachel smiled. "You're very welcome Emma. I'm glad you had fun. I'll see you guys later. Tell Finn I'll be home soon."

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

They took Emma's hands and left the theater. They went back to train station and headed home.

"That was so much fun!" exclaimed Emma.

Both Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun. Are you not scared of the city anymore?" Kurt asked.

"I still don't like it that much, but I like it a little bit more then I did before." Emma stated.

"Good." said Blaine. "Because when Owen and Dalton get older, I bet we'll be making a lot more trips into the city."

Emma grinned. She knew she would enjoy that.

**There you go. Hope you liked it. I am now sad to say I am only 15 chapters away from being finished. I know sad right. But I have an idea for another story. So make sure you are following me. I am not sure if it will have the kids in it, but we'll see. I know that it will be Klaine centric with a little bit of the other characters thrown in. But I don't want to give anything away. So please send me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch! **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	86. Teacher

**Hey! I have done it again! I am actually 2 days early! WOW! It's amazing! Ok, so while you read this you may wonder where I got all of my ideas from and the answer is I used to work at a daycare that had all of this stuff, so yeah. If you have any questions please feel free to pm me. Please don't leave nasty things like I hate this story in a review. If you do it will be deleted. Ok, hope you like this chapter. It is long. Yeah! And we are more then half way through. I know last chapter I said there was 15 more chapters, but actually I should of said it was 16, this one will make 15 more chapters. Please leave a review, and follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

Emma's school year was almost finished and that meant next year she and Owen and Dalton would be in school. Emma would be in third grade and Owen and Dalton would be starting preschool in the fall. Before they started preschool, Blaine and Kurt had to go to the school and talk to their teacher. Owen and Dalton would be going to the same preschool that Emma had gone to.

Blaine and Kurt had pulled up to the small building. They had left the kids at home with Hailey, so they would be able to have adult conversation. Before they went in, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"I can't believe that our babies are going to be in preschool." said Kurt sadly.

"I know. Their not babies anymore." replied Blaine. "And Emma is going to be in the third grade. Where did our babies go?"

Kurt laughed. "I don't know. But I know that they are growing up way too fast."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "That's for sure. Come on. Let's go meet Owen and Dalton's new teacher." he said and unbuckled himself.

Kurt did the same and got out of the car. Blaine came around the front of the car and grabbed Kurt's hand.

They entered the building and were greeted by a nice older looking lady.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked.

"We're Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. We're here to talk to a teacher about our sons starting preschool in the fall." Kurt explained with a smile.

The woman looked down at her desk. "Oh yes. Your sons are Dalton and Owen right?"

Blaine smiled. "Yes. We sent our daughter, Emma here when she was younger."

The woman smiled. "Oh yes, I remember her. Sweet little thing."

Blaine and Kurt smiled.

"Well, come on back. My name is Allison, I'm the new director." she stated, as she led them to a back classroom. "This is Ms. Whitney. She's our 2 and 3 year old teacher."

"Our boys turned two back in October." Kurt explained.

Ms. Whitney smiled. "That's great. Why don't you both sit down and we'll get started."

They all sat down around a small table. Ms. Whitney started to ask some routine questions about the boys.

"Are they potty trained?" she started.

"Well, we're still trying. Owen seems to get it a little more than Dalton." Blaine confessed.

"Well that's ok. We continue the potty training while they're here. And how about naps? Do they still take a nap?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes they still nap. We put them down for a nap everyday and they sleep for about an hour. When they were younger it was longer."

Blaine laughed and Ms. Whitney smiled.

"That always seems to happen as they get older. All of my students lie down for a nap for about two hours. If they don't nap, they have to stay on their mat and stay quiet. I usually give them a picture book to look at if they don't nap. That sometimes puts them to sleep." She explained.

"Are they picky eaters?" asked Allison.

Blaine and Kurt shook their heads. "No not really. They seem to eat anything that we put in front of them." said Blaine.

"Emma's another story." Kurt added, making everyone laugh.

"Well that's good to hear. Now you can either send them with a lunch or you can have them eat lunch here. It's entirely up to you." Allison explained.

"Our curriculum is by the state of New York. We teach them their colors, letters, numbers. We also teach them patterns, how to use their fine motor skills and gross motor skills. And they'll also learn social skills as well." Ms. Whitney began to explain.

"And as they get older, they'll learn their days of the week, months of the year, the seasons, and rhymes. By the time they leave here for Kindergarten, they should be able to identify their name, and maybe even write their name." Allison continued. "Some children are able to read, some can't. It all depends on the child."

Blaine and Kurt were very pleased with what they were hearing.

"Now, this school is open five days a week, but that doesn't mean you have to bring Owen and Dalton here everyday. You can bring them two or three times a week, or you can bring them for all five. It's all up to you." Allison explained, as she slid two pieces of paper toward Kurt and Blaine. "Now these forms are to be filled out for each child. It just asks who is allowed to come pick them up and drop them off, if they have any allergies, who do we call incase of an emergency. All the necessary information."

"Do we have to fill these forms out now or can we wait?" Kurt asked.

"Well you can fill them out now if you like, but a lot of parents wait until they get home to fill it out and then bring it back when their child starts school." Allison confessed.

Kurt nodded.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you something." said Ms. Whitney. "Are Owen and Dalton identical or fraternal twins?"

"Oh, they're not identical. They look like it, but they're not." Blaine stated.

"And they both have different personalities. We have always tried to tell everyone we have two boys and not twins. We didn't want to lump them together all the time." Kurt admitted.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. They don't dress alike all the time. I mean on occasion we have dressed them alike, but usually one wants to wear something and the other one wants to wear something entirely different."

Ms. Whitney and Allison smiled.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Allison asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and then back at the two women. "I have one question." said Kurt.

"Go ahead." replied Allison.

"What time would we need to bring them here and then pick them up?" Kurt asked.

"Well, the school opens at 6:30, but preschool wouldn't start for the boys until 9:00. If you bring them at 6:30, they can have breakfast with their friends at 8:00 and then lunch for Ms. Whitney's class would be at 11:15. After lunch they go down for a nap and then they have an afternoon snack. The kids start getting up around 2:00. Parents start picking up around 2:30/3:00 and usually by the afternoon the kids are getting tired and want to go home, so we play outside then come back inside. We close at 6:00." Ms. Whitney explained.

Kurt nodded. He really seemed to like the structure of the preschool. He turned to Blaine and saw that he liked it too.

Some things may have changed since Emma was here, but that didn't matter. The thing that mattered was that Owen and Dalton would learn and be safe. That was everyone's top priority.

"I want to ask one more thing. You mentioned that you close at 6:00. Do you really get parents coming that late to pick up their kids?" Blaine asked.

Allison and Ms. Whitney frowned and nodded.

"Yes. Unfortunately we do. Some parents can't get out of work until 5:00 or 5:30, so some kids are here from when we open to when we close. I know it doesn't sound ideal, but it does happen." Allison confessed.

Blaine and Kurt nodded sympathetically.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Allison asked.

"I don't think so." replied Blaine. "Do you have anything else to ask Kurt?"

"Yes, but I don't know if you'll be able to answer this question. We both want to send our children to a school where they won't be bullied. We both have had trouble with bullies in the past and I would just like to know what's your policy on bullying? Say if a child if hurting another child or a child is saying mean things." Kurt explained.

"Well, we stop the bullying right away. We tell them that's not nice. They wouldn't like it if that happened to them and make them apologize. We then make them shake hands or hug. Most kids like the hugging." Allison explained.

"Do you use time-out? Because we've been having to do that a lot lately." Blaine admitted.

"We don't. We take a privilege away and if we see they have been good, they get to earn it back. When they are in the 4 and 5 year old room we use the color chart. Which is you start at green at the beginning of the day and depending on your choices throughout the day, it can either go up or down." Allison admitted.

"In the two and three year old room, we use the traffic light. It's the same idea, only there are only 3 lights. They start on green and if they are being good and making good decisions they go to green and if they are making bad decisions and being bad, they go to red." Ms. Whitney added.

"Oh, I also wanted to know, how do you keep in contact with the parents? Do you call or email?" Blaine asked.

"Do you mean, on how the child's day was?" Ms. Whitney asked and Blaine nodded.

"We use a daily chart." she started, by showing Blaine and Kurt a small piece of paper. "It says what time your child ate and what they ate along with what time they took a nap and since Owen and Dalton aren't fully potty trained, there is a space for bathroom breaks and if it was number one or number two."

Blaine nodded.

"Also, if they happen to get sick while they're here, we will call you and if they are throwing up or have a fever, we ask that you keep them home until their fever has been gone for 24 hours and they have had not to be throwing up for 24 hours." Allison added.

"I think that we both really like what you have told us." Blaine announced.

Kurt nodded.

"That's great." said Allison. "Is there anything else that you would like to know before you leave?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other one last time. They shook their heads,

"Well it was very nice meeting you two." said Allison, as she stood up and started to shake Kurt's hand.

"Yes. It was very nice meeting you too." replied Blaine as he shook Ms. Whitney's hand.

"We both hope to see Owen and Dalton real soon." said Ms. Whitney as Blaine and Kurt walked out to the car.

All the way home, Blaine and Kurt were talking about the meeting they just had with the preschool director and two year old teacher.

"I really like what they had to say." Blaine confessed.

"I did too. But I do not want to drop the boys off at 6:30 in the morning nor do I want to pick them up at 6:00 at night. That is just to long of a day for them." Kurt confessed.

Blaine nodded. "I agree with you. On the forms, we can have Hailey, Rachel and Finn pick them up if either one of us can't."

"I was thinking the same thing." replied Kurt smiling at his husband.

Blaine parked the car in their driveway and they both went into the house.

"Daddy! Papa!" squealed Owen and Dalton.

Blaine and Kurt bent down and lifted them up.

"How are you?" Kurt asked Dalton.

"You go bye-bye?" Dalton asked.

"Yeah we went bye-bye. But we came back. We always come back." said Kurt, as he kissed his son's cheek.

"Where you go?" Owen asked, lifting his arms questioningly.

"We went to meet your teacher." replied Blaine.

Owen's eyes went wide and Blaine laughed.

"Yeah. When Emma starts school in the fall, you're going to go to preschool." Kurt stated.

"In Emma's school?" Dalton asked.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No. You're both going to go to a different school with kids your own age. You're going to learn a lot of new things."

Dalton hugged Kurt tight around his neck. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled. "You're welcome. Now, why don't you go upstairs and tell Emma to come down. We're going to have dinner." he said, placing Dalton back on the floor.

Dalton shook his head. "She not here."

Kurt looked at his two year old son confused.

"What do you mean she's not here?" asked Blaine.

"It's ok guys." said Hailey, walking up to them.

Blaine put Owen down next to Dalton. "Where is she? Is she at Finn and Rachel's?" he asked.

Hailey shook her head. "No. She's at a friend's house. They actually just moved here and they live right down the street. I told her it was ok as long as she home by dinner time." she explained.

"Oh. Did you talk to the girl's parents before letting her go over there?" Kurt asked, concerned.

Hailey smiled and nodded. "Yes Kurt. I talked to the parents and their phone number on a piece of paper on the table. I gave them my cell number along with Blaine's cell and the home number. I've been taking care of your kids for a long time. You don't think I would let anything bad happen to any of them do you?" she explained.

Kurt shook his head. "No I know you wouldn't."

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Don't worry Hailey. He's just being a concerned parent."

Hailey smiled. "Well I'm glad. Ok. I'm going to go and I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Hailey." said Blaine and Kurt in unison.

"Bye-Bye Hailey!" said Owen and Dalton at the same time, waving to her.

Hailey waved back and went out of the door.

Soon Emma had come home from her play-date. Kurt had made dinner and they gathered around the table. They told the boys about their new teacher and school. Both boys seemed very excited.

**Ok, there you have it. Can't wait to read your reviews. And don't forget to favorite and follow. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	87. Sky

**Hey! Sorry for not updating the last two days. I worked all this week and I am working all next week. So I have super tired when I come home and I just don't feel like typing or using my brain anymore. So sorry about that. But I am here now and I am now officially up to date on these prompts! Yeah! Also I am almost finished with this, but not to worry I have an idea for another prompt idea. You will find out about it soon. This chapter isn't that long, but it's not too short either, so I hope you like it. Please as always, keep leaving those reviews and following and favorites. Thanks so much.**

New York was always nice in the spring time. The plants were coming back to life and new animals were being born. It was also not too cold and not too hot, so everyone always enjoyed being outside.

Blaine and Kurt had decided to take the kids on a picnic in the park. They had bought some kited for them to fly. This would be the first time the kids would fly kites, and Kurt and Blaine didn't know how it would end. They could love it or they could end up not interested in it.

When Saturday had arrived, Kurt and Blaine got the kids up and dressed. While Blaine was getting the boys ready, Kurt was busy in the kitchen, getting their picnic lunch ready. He ended up making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Owen and Dalton, a turkey sandwich for Blaine, a turkey and cheese sandwich for Emma and a ham sandwich for himself. He also threw in a few goldfish crackers, cookie packets, and chips in the cooler, along with juice boxes for the kids and water bottles for the adults.

When Blaine had brought the kids downstairs, Kurt had finished making their lunch. They grabbed the three kites, the lunch cooler, and the picnic blanket and headed out to pack the car. Once everything was packed in the trunk, the kids piled in the backseat, buckled up, and Kurt got in the passenger's seat, while Blaine slid into the driver's seat. They each got buckled and started to head to the park.

The drive to the park wasn't that long. Once Blaine had parked the car, they all got out and started to unload the trunk.

"Let's go have our picnic now." squealed Emma.

"Ok, honey. Help daddy and papa carry some things." replied Kurt, as he handed Emma the picnic blanket.

"Me too." squealed Dalton and Owen happily.

"Ok. You two can carry the kites." said Kurt, handing each boy a kite.

Once everything was out of the trunk, they walked over to a nice shady spot under a large tree. Emma tried to lay down the blanket by herself, but she couldn't get all of the ends flat.

"Here Emma, let me help you." suggested Blaine. He put the cooler down and grabbed one of the sides of the blanket. They waved it up a couple of times and then lied it down. It was perfectly flat and smooth.

"Ok, if you want to sit on the blanket, you need to take off your shoes, but put them back on before you go on the grass." Kurt instructed.

All three children sat down on the blanket and took their shoes off.

"Picnic daddy?" asked Owen.

"Yes baby. I have all of our lunches right here." replied Kurt, as he pulled the cooler closer to him and opened it. He grabbed a sandwich wrapped in aluminum with Blaine's name written on it and handed it to him.

"Thank you babe." said Blaine with a smile.

Kurt nodded and started to hand out the rest of the sandwiches.

"What kind of sandwiches did you make daddy?" Emma asked.

"I made all sorts of wonderful yummy sandwiches. I also have some goldfish, packets of cookies and chips for you guys. And if you want something to drink I have a juice box for each of you." Kurt explained, as he handed out the juice boxes to the kids.

Everyone enjoyed their picnic lunch. After everyone was finished, and cleaned up their mess, it was getting windy.

"I think we should start flying our kites now that the wind is picking up." Blaine suggested.

Kurt grabbed one of the kites and handed it to Blaine to open, while he grabbed another one. They opened the packages and found that they had to assemble the kites. It wasn't too hard, but it had been a very long time since either one of them had flown a kite, so it took some time to figure out.

Once Kurt and Blaine had all three kites assembled, they handed them to Owen, Dalton, and Emma. They went out to a small grassy hill where they wouldn't bother anyone.

"Papa, we're going to fly kites like Mary Poppins!" said Emma excitedly.

Blaine smiled. "You're right, we are."

"Ok. We'll hold the kites for you, while you back up. Once you think it's windy enough, tell us to let go and the kite will fly up in the sky." Kurt explained.

The wind started to pick up, and the kids started to run away from where Kurt and Blaine were standing. Once they thought they were far enough away, they stopped.

"Now!" all three shouted, and Blaine and Kurt let the kites go.

When they let the kites go, you could see three beautiful kites, dancing in the clear blue sky.

"Daddies! Look at our kites!" shouted Emma, as Kurt and Blaine walked over.

"Look look!" shouted Dalton.

"Yeah. Look. You're kite's dancing in the sky." said Blaine.

"Hold on to the string tight so the kite doesn't fly away." instructed Kurt, and all three of the kids nodded.

They spent the rest of the afternoon flying kites. All three of the kids seemed to enjoy it. They all had smiles on their faces. That's what Blaine and Kurt always wanted to see. For their kids to have fun and enjoy their time together.

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch! **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	88. Hypocrite

**Ok, this prompt is actually for today. I hope nobody gets offended by what I wrote in this chapter. If you are, I am sorry, but please don't leave me a review and/or pm saying this is bad. I believe in what I wrote. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. Ok, hope you like this one and please leave a nice review as well as follow and favorite this story and all my other stories. Thanks. P.S. I am thinking of doing a couple of sequels to this. But you will just have to wait.**

Kurt had been working for Vogue for a very long time. He started out as an intern when he first came to New York and he kept getting promoted. He had been one of many famous fashion designers that worked there. He had gone on business trips to promote the magazine and his fashion line. But he always enjoyed being in New York.

Kurt had always designed clothes with fabric that was specifically made in the U.S. He always tried to get everyone else to do the same thing. Kurt thought that buy using fabric that was made in other countries was wrong, because the workers weren't paid as much as they should be.

One day while working on a dress for the new spring fashion line, he noticed that some different fabric. He looked at the tag and saw that it didn't say Made in U.S.A. Everyone knew to get specific fabric from certain stores. Who could have made this huge mistake?

He thought Isabelle would know. He went to her office first and knocked on the door.

"Isabelle. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt asked, as he knocked her office door.

"Sure Kurt. Come on in." she answered, waving him in.

Kurt walked into her office and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"What can I help you with?" Isabelle asked.

"Well I noticed that there are some fabric that isn't made in the U.S. Do you know who could have ordered it?" Kurt asked.

Isabelle nodded. "Yes. I think Susan ordered them."

Kurt's eyes went wide with shock. Susan, was the manager of Vogue. She was above Isabelle and had the final say on everything that was ordered and that went out in each issue of every magazine.

"But why would she order fabric that wasn't made here?" Kurt asked.

"I guess she's trying to show everyone that fabric made in other countries is ok. Maybe she's trying to have those save those workers their jobs." Isabelle explained.

Kurt sighed. He didn't know what to say. He just nodded his head thanks and walked out of Isabelle's office.

That night when Kurt came home, Blaine noticed something was off with his husband.

"Kurt, honey is everything ok?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No not really." he admitted.

"Emma, why don't you take your brothers upstairs and play. I need to talk to daddy." Blaine exclaimed to Emma.

"Ok papa." replied Emma, as she took Owen and Dalton's hands and went upstairs.

Blaine led Kurt to the couch. Kurt lay his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Now, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Blaine asked again.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Well, you know how I always try and order fabrics that are only made in the U.S. Right?" he started and Blaine nodded for him to continue. "Well today, I found out that Susan, our head manager ordered fabric that wasn't made here." Kurt finished.

"Well did she have a reason for doing that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think she did. If you ask me, she's being a hypocrite."

Blaine's looked down at Kurt. "That's pretty harsh. Don't you think?"

"I mean, what do you call someone who supports things that are made here and then orders them from a third world country?" Kurt stated, his voice getting higher than normal. He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Blaine followed him.

"Kurt, I know this is really bothering you, but what are you going to do? You can't just stop working there because of this." Blaine admitted.

Kurt turned around to face Blaine and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Blaine. What am I supposed to do? She's my boss. I can't just return the fabric without her knowing."

"Why don't you talk to her and explain to her that only buying things made in the U.S. will make a better profit." Blaine suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think that will help. She'll just find someway to get that fabric made into a new outfit and have it sold for hundreds of dollars."

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and put his hands on his shoulders. "I think you should at least try. Why not send her an email?"

Kurt nodded. "Ok. I'll try." he stated, and kissed Blaine on the lips.

Kurt went up to office and sat down in front of his computer and began to type an email to Susan.

_Dear Susan,_

_ I know that the fabric you ordered wasn't made in the U.S. But by only ordering fabric made in the U.S will make make a bigger profit by supporting the American workers. _

_Thank you for taking your time to read my email and listening to my concerns._

_Kurt Hummel-Anderson_

Before he had to give the email a second thought, Kurt had press the send button and away it went. He sat there for a minute, thinking about what he had just done. Would it help him or would it cost him his job? He really didn't want to lose his job over this. Before he could think of any other reasons, Kurt noticed there was a new message in his inbox. It was from his boss, Susan. Kurt's eyes went wide. He opened it and read the message.

_Mr. Hummel-Anderson,_

_ Thank you for emailing me your concerns. Please accept my apology and I will see to it that this sort of thing never happens again. I see your concerns about only making purchases that were made in the U.S. If you would be kind enough to send back the fabric and anything else that was made in another country, I would greatly appreciate it. Also, if you would hold a meeting tomorrow morning and make sure everyone knows of this I would be very grateful. _

_If you have any other concerns, please feel free to contact me._

_Susan-C.E.O Vogue Magazine_

After reading the recent message from his boss, Kurt was a little blown away. He quickly ran downstairs to tell Blaine. He ran into the kitchen, spun Blaine around and gave him a big kiss.

"I love you so much." Kurt declared, when they broke away.

"I love you too." replied Blaine. "Not that I don't mind kissing you, but what's going on?"

"I took your advice and emailed Susan. She emailed me back and she agrees with me. She even asked me to return the fabric and everything else that was made in another country." Kurt explained quickly.

"That's wonderful." Blaine smiled.

"And that's not all. She even asked me to hold a meeting tomorrow and make sure everyone knows about what fabric to buy and why. And if I have any other concerns to contact her." Kurt finished.

Blaine just stared at his husband, with a big grin on his face.

"I'm really happy for you Kurt." Blaine stated, and hugged Kurt.

"Now that you are finished with your work stuff, why don't you help me with dinner? Emma just came to me and told me she's starving." Blaine suggested, and Kurt laughed.

"Sure. I'd be happy to." replied Kurt.

**There you have it. Ch. 88. I hope you liked it. we are almost finished with this story and that makes me sad, but as I said before, I am planning on writing a couple of sequels, which you will have to look forward too. So be on the look out for that.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	89. Tattoo

**Yeah! I actually have this one up ****on time! Yeah for me! Ok. I hope you like this chapter. And for those of you Puck/Quinn fans (I'm not sure what there combined name is. Quick? Don't know don't dare) I hope you like this chapter because they make an appearance. Yeah I'm not a big Quinn/Puck fan. Klaine forever! RIP Finchel/Monchele! Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will hopefully have another chapter up tonight if not then tomorrow. But I am not making any promises on when the next chapters will be up because I have to work all this week. I worked all last week and this week! Yeah! Ok, I will leave now and let you read. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a lot. And I'll see you next chapter. **

Kurt and Blaine loved when their friends and family got to visit them in New York. Or when they got to travel and visit all the places their friends lived. They had friends and family that lived all of the country. Some in California, some in New York, and others were still in Ohio. Kurt and Blaine always made it some point during the year to get together with their friends from high school who had become like a family.

This year was no exception. Mike and Tina had visited from Chicago with their son, Ethan back in January. Kurt and Blaine had seen their parents, Artie and his wife Betty, Jake and Marley, and Kitty back in December, and they always saw Finn, Rachel and Santana and Brittany because they lived close by. But the only people that no one seemed to have seen in quite a while were Puck and Quinn. They had sent presents for the kids a while back, but they haven't been seen in a long time.

One night, while watching a movie with the kids, Kurt's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id and saw that it was Quinn. He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to talk without interrupting.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Kurt. It's Quinn." she said.

"Hi Quinn. How are you? We haven't seen you or Puck in a very long time." Kurt stated.

"We're both good. How are you and Blaine? How's the kids?" Quinn asked.

"We're all doing great. Emma just had her 9th birthday and Owen and Dalton seem to always be getting into trouble. I guess that's why they call it terrible twos for a reason." Kurt replied and he heard Quinn laugh.

"Yeah I guess so. Look the reason that I'm calling is, Puck and I are in New York visiting Santana and Brittany. We stopped in Ohio to visit our families and thought we would take the train to New York and visit our glee family." Quinn explained.

Kurt smiled. "That's wonderful Quinn. Where are you staying?"

"Some hotel in mid-town." she said quickly. "We'll be here until the middle of next week, so if you want to get together, we could meet somewhere."

"Why don't you guys come over here?" Kurt suggested. "I'm sure the kids would love to see you guys. I mean I don't think Owen and Dalton have even got to meet you yet."

"That sounds like a great idea. When would like us to come over?" Quinn asked.

"How about tomorrow? Since it's Saturday and Emma doesn't have school it would be a great time for you to visit." Kurt admitted.

Quinn smiled. "Sounds great. How about around 12:00?"

"Perfect. See you two then." Kurt finished and they hung up.

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and went back into the living room. He saw that Owen had fallen asleep on Blaine's lap and Dalton on Blaine's shoulder, while Emma was watching the end of the movie. Blaine looked over at Kurt as he sat back on the couch.

"Who was on the phone?" Blaine asked quietly.

"It was Quinn." Kurt replied simply.

Blaine looked at Kurt confused. "Quinn? As in Quinn Fabray? Or Quinn Puckerman as she's now called."

Kurt smiled. "Yes silly. Quinn Fabray-Puckerman. She told me that she and Puck visited their families in Ohio and they decided to take the train here to visit their glee family. She asked if they wanted to get together with us and of course I told her we would love to. So they'll be here tomorrow around noon."

Blaine smiled. "That's great Kurt. We haven't seen them in forever."

Kurt laughed. "Yes it does seem like it's been that long."

The next day, Kurt and Blaine were getting lunch ready, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." yelled Emma as she ran to the front door, with Blaine right behind her. He opened the door and saw Puck and Quinn standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Uncle Puck! Aunt Quinn!" squealed Emma.

Puck bent down and picked Emma up. "Hey munchkin. How are you?"

"Good. I missed you." she said, wrapping her arms around Puck's neck.

"Hey Quinn." said Blaine, giving her a hug.

"Hey Blaine. How are you?" she asked.

"Good, come on in." Blaine said, letting them in the house.

"Is that the Puckermans?" asked Kurt, coming out of the kitchen.

"You mean Fabray-Puckerman." Quinn said correcting Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, sorry." he said, hugging Quinn.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good. We're all good. Oh." said Kurt and looked down. He noticed little hands were attached to his legs. "Oh. I don't think you've met these two yet."

Quinn bent down to the boys' eye level. "Hi there. I'm Quinn. What's your names?" she asked.

Owen and Dalton continued to stay silent and hide behind Kurt's legs.

"I think they might be a little shy." said Kurt.

"That's ok." replied Quinn, waving it off and standing up again.

"Uncle Puck, those are my brothers." Emma squealed as she wriggled out of Puck's arms.

"This is Owen." Emma started pointing to Owen, who was clinging to Kurt's right leg. Then she introduced Dalton. "And that's Dalton."

Puck bent down looking at the boys. "Well hey there little guys." he said happily. "You know I have a brother too."

"Uncle Jake!" said Emma.

Puck laughed. "Yes. Your uncle Jake."

"Well come in to the living room. We can sit and talk. Or if you guys are hungry, we can have lunch." Kurt suggested.

"Lunch! Lunch!" shouted Owen and Dalton in unison.

"Is that ok with you two?" Blaine asked.

"That's fine." Quinn replied.

They all went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kurt and Blaine pried Owen and Dalton off of Kurt's legs and placed them in their high chairs. While they were eating and chatting about various things, Emma noticed something on Puck's arm.

"Uncle Puck, what's that?" she asked, pointing to his arm.

He looked down and blushed. "Oh. That's my newest tattoo."

Emma looked confused. "What's a tattoo?" she asked.

Puck looked over at Kurt and Blaine. Not sure on how to explain getting a tattoo to a nine year old. "Well, it's a drawing." he started.

"A drawing? I draw all the time. Why do you have that on your arm?" she asked, clearly more confused than before.

"Honey, it's a drawing that some adults get." Quinn added.

"Does it come off?" Emma asked.

Puck shook his head. "Nope. It stays on forever."

"Who's Beth? And how do you get a tattoo to stay on that long?

"Beth is the little girl that Quinn and I had a long time ago." Puck explained. "And the reason that the tattoo stays on forever is because-"

"Because he let someone color on him with permanent marker." Kurt finished as he cut Puck off. He did not want Puck telling Emma that they had to use a needle for his tattoo. That would either freak her out or get her upset. Or maybe both. Kurt wanted to avoid that at all costs. "That's why we always tell you not to use permanent markers. Right?"

Emma nodded.

"Why don't you three go play upstairs for a while?" Blaine suggested.

He took the boys out of their highchairs and the three kids went upstairs, leaving the four adults in the kitchen to chat. Kurt gave Puck his famous death glare.

"What?" Puck asked innocently.

"I'd rather not have you telling our daughter that they used a needle to give you a tattoo thank you very much." Kurt insisted.

"Yeah Puck. She's a little too young to know that. Besides, she scared to death of needles. I think she gets that from Kurt." Blaine added.

Kurt then gave Blaine the death glare, but Blaine just shrugged it off.

"Hey, maybe one day she might want a tattoo. You never know." Puck admitted.

"Well the only tattoo she's ever going to get are the kind that wash off in the bath." Blaine insisted.

Puck shook his head. "I'm sorry ok. You know I never would want to scare her."

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"Just next time we let you babysit, make we'll make sure Quinn is with you. We don't want any of our children coming home pierced or tattooed." Kurt stated, and they all laughed.

They all knew leaving Puck in charge, something like that could happen, but as long as Quinn never left his side, they wouldn't be in any real danger.

**And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed Klaine family with a little bit of Puck/Quinn thrown in for good measure. Please leave a nice review along with follow and favorite. Until next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	90. Money

**Ok, so yeah! I got another chapter finished and up before the supposed day. I am glad I did. That's the good news, the bad news is, this is chapter number 90! Can you believe that? I am only 10 chapters away from ****finishing this thing. Wow! This is my longest fic to date. So wow. I can't believe that. I have got over 100 reviews on this story too, let's see if we can make it 200 by the last chapter. We'll see. Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review, follow and favorite. Thanks and have a good night.**

Emma loved being in the second grade. School would be ending soon and then she would be in the third grade. She was very good at school. She got good grades and that kept her dads happy. Emma's favorite subject was English, but her hardest subject was Math.

This week in school Emma was learning about money. She knew that a lot of her friends got money for doing chores, so she thought they would be good at the math problems that involved money. Emma was afraid that if she didn't get a good grade on her next math test, that her dads would be upset with her.

When Emma came home from school, she into the kitchen and started on her homework. She laid out her homework on the table and started on her English assignment.

"Do you need help with any of your homework?" Blaine asked.

Emma shook her head. "Thanks papa, but I think I can do this by myself. But I might need help with my Math later."

Blaine nodded. "Ok. Just let me know." he said, and left Emma to do her work.

After Emma was finished with her spelling words, she started on her Science workbook. She didn't like doing Science as much as she did English. But she ended up finishing quickly. All she had left in her homework was Math.

Emma opened her Math book to the correct page. She looked at the questions she had to do and got worried. She wasn't sure if she would be able to do it on her own. She read the first question and started to get very confused. She went into the living room where Blaine was playing with Owen and Dalton.

"Papa. I need help with my Math homework. Could you please help me?" she asked quietly.

Blaine looked over at her. "Sure princess." he said and started to get up.

"No. Play papa." Dalton and Owen said in unison.

"I'll play with you guys some more later. I need to help your sister right now." Blaine explained, but the boys wouldn't let him get up off the floor.

"No papa!" said Owen. "Stay!"

"Owen. Emma needs me right now. I'll come back and play with you later." Blaine insisted.

"NO! Play now!" Owen shouted, and grabbed on to Blaine's leg.

"It's ok papa. I can wait until daddy comes home." Emma admitted.

Blaine shook his head. "No. Let me just get them upstairs. I think they need a nap."

As Blaine was about to pick up Owen, he heard the front door open.

"Hello! Daddy's home!" Kurt shouted.

"Daddy!" the kids screamed in unison, and ran to greet Kurt at the door.

"Hi daddy!" said Emma.

"Hi princess. How was school today?" Kurt asked.

"Daddy play!" Owen and Dalton squealed.

"No Owen. No Dalton. Daddy and papa can't play with you right now. They need to help me with my homework." Emma scolded.

Kurt and Blaine looked down at Emma, shocked at what she had just done.

"Emma, why don't you go into the kitchen and we'll be right there." Kurt suggested.

Emma nodded and went back to the kitchen table.

Kurt and Blaine picked up Owen and Dalton and carried them up to their room.

"Ok boys. I think you two need to stay up here for a while." Kurt admitted.

"No. Play daddy." said Dalton.

"No boys." said Kurt, kneeling down in front of them. "Emma needs us to help her now. You two need to learn that we take turns when we play with the both of you and Emma."

"We love you both, but now it's Emma's turn to spend time with us." Blaine added. "You two stay up here and play with each other. We'll come up and get you when Emma's finished with her homework."

"NO!" shouted Owen and hit Blaine's leg.

"Owen. You know you're don't hit. Now go lie down and take a nap." Blaine scolded.

"NO!" Owen shouted again.

Blaine picked him up and laid him on his bed.

Dalton hugged Kurt around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you." he said happily.

"I love you too. Now go play, but don't bother Owen for a little while. Ok?" Kurt stated.

Dalton nodded and turned to go play with his toys.

Kurt got back up on his feet and he and Blaine left the room, closing the door behind them. They went downstairs to the kitchen to help Emma with her homework. When they went into the kitchen they were not expecting to see Emma crying. They moved closer to her. Kurt placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Emma? What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"I can't do my homework." Emma cried. "It's with money and it's really hard. I tried to do it myself, but I can't do it."

Blaine rubbed her back and hushed her soothingly.

"It's ok baby girl. We'll help you." Blaine admitted.

"But when I tried to ask you for help before Owen and Dalton wouldn't let you get up." she sniffed.

"I know. But they're not here right now and you have both of us to help you." Blaine added.

Emma sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "If I don't do well on this money test, you're going to be mad at me."

Kurt and Blaine shook their heads.

"No we won't honey." Kurt admitted. "As long as you try and do your best, that's all that matters." he smiled back at her.

"Will you show me how to do these money problems? Please?" she asked softly.

"Yes. We are all ears." said Blaine, as he sat down on one side and Kurt on the other.

Emma started to show Kurt and Blaine her homework. They were both able to help her through all of the problems.

"Do you understand how to do problems with money now?" asked Blaine, once they were finished.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yes. I get it now. Thank you." she said and gave each of her dads a hug. "But there is one more thing I need to ask."

"What is it?" asked Kurt.

"All of the kids in my class do chores and they get money for doing them. Can I get money if I do chores to?" she asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. They knew this day would come, but they both thought that Emma would be older.

"Well, we have to both talk about it and then think about what you could do to earn your own money." Blaine admitted.

"I can watch Owen and Dalton for you." she suggested.

They both laughed.

"Honey, I don't think you should get money for doing something that you should do anyway." Blaine stated.

"If we were going to give you money for something, I think it should be for certain chores, like doing the dishes, setting the table. Things like that." Kurt insisted.

"If I do those things, will I get money?" Emma asked, a little more hopeful.

Kurt smiled. "Maybe."

"I think it's a good idea Kurt. Why not let her earn a few extra dollars?" Blaine admitted.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his husband. "Ok. How about we make a list of things you can do around the house and with each chore you can earn a certain amount of money?" he suggested.

Emma nodded happily. "Ya. I like that idea."

"Ok, we'll do that later or tomorrow." said Blaine. "Why don't you go upstairs and play with Owen and Dalton while we make dinner."

"Ok." said Emma, as she hopped off her chair and went upstairs.

Kurt and Blaine started to get dinner ready.

"I can't believe we are going to start giving Emma an allowance." Kurt blurted out.

"Hey, it had to happen sometime. Right?" Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes again and kissed Blaine. "Let's just hope that Owen and Dalton don't start asking for money anytime soon." Kurt added, making Blaine laugh.

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 90-Money in 100 Days of Klaine story. I will hopefully update again tomorrow, but like I said in the last chapter, I am working all week long. So no promises. Ok, it's getting later, and I really need to get going, so please review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	91. Childhood

**Oh my goodness! I am ahead of schedule yet again! I am happy about that. But I am sad to say that we only have a few more chapters left. So let's make the best of it while we can. But never fear, there will be another prompt style fic coming out soon. The only thing I am not sure of is if I want to keep the same kid characters. I don't know yet, but if I don't I might change their names. So we'll see. That's still all up in the air. But anyways, please keep reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. Thanks and I'll see you next time!**

Since Kurt and Blaine had moved into their house, before the boys were born, they had acquired a lot of things. Most of those things were in various boxes in the garage or spread through out the house. Since it was spring, Kurt thought that they should go through all of the boxes they had and have a yard sale. Blaine was all for having a yard sale, but he wasn't to keen on going through all of the boxes they had accumulated through out the years.

The next weekend, Blaine and Kurt gathered the kids and they started to clean out the garage. Neither of them thought of how hard it would be to clean and go through things with Emma and the boys. It seemed that every box they went through they would find their old baby toys and start playing with them. Then when one bin was empty, Emma would help Owen and Dalton get into it. To Blaine, it just seemed to take longer with them helping.

"Why don't we call Finn and Rachel to take them to the park or something while we clean and organize all this stuff?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt looked at his watch. "It's almost lunch time and then the boys will need to go down for their nap and then Emma can go in and play while we continue out here."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Ok, I go in and start on lunch." he said, as he ran inside the house. He would do almost anything to get out of cleaning and organizing.

Kurt laughed and shook his head as he watched his husband disappear into the house.

While Blaine started to make the kids their lunch, Kurt came across a couple of boxes. One was labeled 'Old Books' and the other was labeled 'Family Memories.' Kurt opened the old books box and started to dig through it. In it was books from both Blaine and Kurt's childhoods. Several he recognized right away because he had been reading them to his children and others he hadn't seen in a long time.

He put the book box aside and making a note to show Blaine and the kids, as he moved on to the next box. When he opened it, the first thing he saw was a bright blue album. Kurt took it out and started looking through it. He didn't recognize any of the people in the pictures. Then he realized it was Blaine's baby book. Kurt smiled at everything he was looking at. He saw a small boy holding a baby with very curly hair and knew it must be Blaine.

Kurt continued to look through the things in the box. He had come across his baby book, some old clothes that he had worn as a baby, as well as some of Blaine's baby clothes. He pushed that box to the side too. He continued to go through some other boxes until Blaine had come out to tell him that lunch was ready.

Kurt picked up the boxes and carried them carefully inside.

"Blaine! You will never guess what I found!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine came out of the kitchen and saw Kurt carrying in two very big boxes. He placed them on the floor in the living room.

"What in the world did you find out there?" Blaine asked, as he came in the room.

Kurt lifted the lid of the top box. "Look. It's all of our baby things!"

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe you found all of this stuff. I thought my parents kept all of it." Blaine exclaimed.

"I didn't even know my dad gave me half of this stuff." Kurt added.

Blaine looked at the other box. "But what's in here?" he asked.

Kurt moved the top box and lifted the lid of the bottom one. "I completely forgot that we had this box."

Blaine started to look through it and his eyes widened at what he found. "Oh my goodness. I remember these books."

"I know. Some of them are the books we're reading to the kids now." Kurt admitted.

"Looking through all of these things brings up a lot of memories from my childhood." admitted Blaine with a smile.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "How about later we show this stuff to the kids?" he suggested.

"I think they would love that." replied Blaine.

**Hope you liked this chapter even though it was on the short side. Since this story is almost at an end, I am allowed to slack off. LOL! Ok, please review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	92. Goodbye

**Ok, this was supposed to be up yesterday, but with it being Halloween, me working, and posting the other Klaine fanfic, I just couldn't do this one. I hope I will get today's up, but I am really tired, so I will most likely get it done tomorrow along with tomorrow's. Hopefully I won't get too far behind. But hey, if I do, I'm almost finished. And I have a lot more ideas for Klaine fanfics so keep me on your alert lists and as always, please keep those reviews, follows and favorites coming. And I will see you next time!**

Summer was quickly approaching and for Emma that meant she would be on summer vacation. She couldn't wait. Her teacher, Ms. Myers told the class that she wouldn't be back next year because she was moving. Emma didn't like that she wouldn't see her 2nd grade teacher anymore, but she was excited that in the fall she would be a third grader.

The night before the last day of school, Emma was sitting at the table with her family. She looked down at her plate and started to move the food around with her fork.

"Emma, aren't you going to eat something?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." said Emma, softly.

"Are you ok? Do you feel sick?" Blaine asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, I feel fine. I'm just sad, because after tomorrow I won't see Ms. Myers anymore. She said that she's moving."

Kurt and Blaine both nodded. "We understand sweetheart." replied Blaine.

"You do?" she asked surprised as she looked up at the both of them.

Kurt nodded. "Of course we do. I remember when your aunt Rachel, uncle Finn and I graduated high school and papa was still there for another year. We all had to say goodbye to everyone. But we all knew that no matter where any of us were, we would still be there for each other and stay in touch."

"Daddy's right." Blaine added. "And that's why you have so many aunts and uncles that love you."

Emma smiled then frowned again. "But I don't want to say goodbye to Ms. Myers. She's the best 2nd grade teacher in the whole school."

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure she is. But think of it this way, if she doesn't move, then she can't teach other kids and be an even better teacher. So where ever she goes, she'll be doing what she loves."

Emma stayed silent for a moment, carefully processing what her papa had just explained to her. "So if she stays here, she can't be a better teacher?" she asked, confused.

"Something like that." Kurt added.

"How about you go upstairs and make her a nice picture and you can give it to her tomorrow. Ok?" Blaine suggested.

Emma nodded and ran up to her room.

Blaine and Kurt cleaned Owen and Dalton up took them out of their high chairs.

"I'll give them a bath if you do the dishes?" Kurt teased.

Blaine glared at him. "Ok. But only because I gave them a bath the last few nights."

Kurt smiled as he leaned in to kiss Blaine on the lips.

"Yuck!" said Owen.

"Yeah yucky!" replied Dalton.

"Oh, are we embarrassing you?" Kurt joked and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. He handed Dalton over to Kurt.

"Have fun." said Blaine.

"Oh I will." replied Kurt. "Have fun doing the dishes." he smiled and turned to go upstairs to the bathroom.

Kurt gave the boys a bath and got them into their pajamas.

"Papa, papa!" Owen and Dalton shouted.

"We're ready for our song!" Dalton added.

When Blaine heard the little voices, he couldn't help but smile. He quickly finished the last of the dishes and headed upstairs. Before he went into the boys' room, he peeked in on Emma.

"Emma did you finish your picture?" Blaine asked.

Emma looked up at Blaine. "Yes, I finished. Do you want to see it?" she asked.

"Sure." replied Blaine. Emma handed him a piece of paper. It had all the colors of the rainbow on it. Blaine smiled. His daughter was a true artist.

"It's beautiful honey." Blaine complimented.

"See, this me and Ms. Myers. And this our school. And that's a rainbow." Emma explained, pointing out everything on the paper.

"Well it's very beautiful honey and I'm sure Ms. Myers will love it." Blaine admitted. "Why don't you put your pajamas on and brush your teeth, then come into the boys' room. They're ready for me to sing to them." he suggested.

Emma shook her head. "I want you to sing to me by myself."

Blaine laughed. "Ok. But I still want you to get your pajamas on and brush your teeth." he insisted.

Emma nodded and went to the bathroom. Blaine placed the piece of paper in her backpack and then went to sing to Owen and Dalton.

Once all the kids were sleeping, Blaine and Kurt got ready for bed.

"Do you remember when you graduated high school?" Blaine asked, as he was changing into his pajamas and Kurt was in the bathroom doing his moisturizing routine.

"Of course I do." replied Kurt. "I was so ready to leave for New York. But not being accepted into NYADA put a stop to my plans."

"But you did make it." Blaine reminded him.

"Yes, after you sang to me in the McKinley high school courtyard. That was the what, 3rd time you did that since we started dating?" Kurt teased accusingly, coming in out of the bathroom.

Blaine blushed. "Yes, but you have to admit, you loved every minute that I serenaded you."

Kurt nodded. "Yes I did." he leaned in, giving Blaine a kiss. "But what I hated the most was eventually having to say goodbye to everyone."

Blaine nodded. "I know."

The next day, Emma was very excited that it was the last the of 2nd grade and it would be summer vacation. But she was still a little sad that she would eventually have to say goodbye to Ms. Myers. The day went by, with the kids getting to sign yearbooks and playing games. Before the bell rang, Emma went up to Ms. Myers' desk.

"Ms. Myers, I'm really going to miss you next year, but I know you are going to be an even more awesome teacher." Emma started. "That's why I made you this picture. I want you to remember me forever." she finished, handing Ms. Myers the piece of paper with her drawing on it.

Ms. Myers looked down at it and smiled. "Thank you so much Emma. I love it." she squealed and gave Emma a hug.

The bell rang, indicating school was officially over for the year.

Emma grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. Before she went out, she turned around.

"Goodbye Ms. Myers. I'll miss you. Have a great summer." said Emma.

Ms. Myers waved to her. "Goodbye Emma. I'll miss you too. Have an amazing summer."

Emma came out of the school and saw Hailey with Owen and Dalton in the stroller.

"Hi Emma." said Hailey. "Did you have a good last day of school?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. I gave my picture to Ms. Myers and she loved it."

"That's great sweetheart." replied Hailey.

"I'm really going to miss her." Emma stated.

Hailey nodded. "I know. But I bet you will have more amazing teachers."

"I know. But Ms. Myers was the best." Emma confessed.

Hailey nodded. "Come on let's go home."

**There you go. Hope you liked it. Now it's time for you to leave a lovely review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch. **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	93. Victory

**Ok, so here is the chapter that was meant to be uploaded yesterday. I hope to uploaded today's very soon, so be on the look out for that. Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are almost finished with this story. But don't be upset. I have a few stories that I will be writing soon. So you should keep an eye out for those. Ok, please leave me a review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

Since Kurt and Blaine got married, they had always kept in touch with all of their glee club friends from the New Directions and the Warblers. They would always get together when they went home or when someone would visit. Kurt and Blaine had made a commitment to stay in touch with every one through out the years, whether it be with a phone call, a text, email, or even a hand written letter. All of their friends had thought to make the same commitment.

All though most of the glee club's graduates have moved on and have families of their own, Kurt and Blaine made a special commitment to keep in touch with their glee club teacher, Mr. Shue and his wife, Ms. Pillsbury. Whenever they visited Ohio, they made sure to stop by and visit their favorite teacher and guidance counselor.

While Blaine and Kurt were playing outside with the kids, Kurt's phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Kurt. It's Mr. Shue. Uh, I'm mean Will." Will answered. He always forgot that when he talked to his former students he didn't need to be so formal.

"Hi Mr. Shue. Oh, I mean Will." replied Kurt, excitedly.

"How are you and Blaine doing? How are the kids doing?" Will asked.

"They're great. We're all great. Emma just finished the second grade and the boys will be starting preschool in the fall." Kurt explained.

"Wow. That's great. No more babies huh?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. No more babies. But we are loving every minute watching each of them grow up."

Will smiled. "That's great Kurt. I'm really happy to hear that."

"How are you and Ms. Pill-I mean Emma doing?" Kurt asked and Emma looked up at Kurt confused.

"I'm right here daddy." she replied.

Kurt moved the phone so Will wouldn't hear. "No sweetheart. I'm talking about another Emma." he explained.

"Oh." said Emma, and went back to playing.

Kurt moved the phone back. "Sorry. My Emma thought I was talking about here."

Will laughed. "That's cute. But yeah, Emma's fine. And both kids are great. Matthew is almost 10 and Abby will be 5 soon."

"Wow. I can't believe that Matthew's going to turn 10!" Kurt squealed.

"I know. It feels like just yesterday Emma was pregnant with him." Will confessed.

"How's the glee club?" Kurt asked.

"Oh sorry. That's why I called you. I wanted to tell you that I am in New York because the glee club made it to Nationals and we are out celebrating another victory." Will admitted.

"Oh wow. That's great. Congratulations!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Thanks. Hey since I'm in New York for a while, would you and Blaine like to get together? You can bring the kids." Will asked.

Kurt stayed silent for a moment he really wanted to see his former teacher, but then he thought of some other people who would like to see him too. "We'd love to, but I think there are some other people who would love to see you as well."

"Who?" Will asked.

"Finn and Rachel. I'm sure Rachel would be overly excited to see you." Kurt admitted.

Will smiled. "I think that'd be great. Would you mind calling them for me? I need to go talk to the glee club."

"Sure. Where would you like to meet?" Kurt asked.

"How about that little pizza place in the middle of the city? Do you remember? It's near where the competition was held." Will suggested.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah I think I remember that place."

"Cool. How about I meet you there around 5:00 tonight?"

"That sounds good." Kurt replied.

"Ok. I can't wait to see you guys. And don't forget to call Rachel." Will reminded him.

Kurt laughed. "I won't. Besides if I do, there is no way I will hear the end of it."

Will laughed. "Ok. See you then. Bye."  
"Bye." said Kurt as he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

Blaine looked at Kurt, wondering what he was talking about.

"Let me guess. That Mr. Shue?" Blaine guessed.

"Yes it was smarty." Kurt scoffed.

"Well, how's he and Ms. Pillsbury doing?" Blaine asked.

"Good. He said that Matthew's turning 10 and Abby will be 5."

"Wow. I can't believe that." Blaine admitted.

"I know." Kurt agreed. "Anyway, he wanted to tell me that he's in New York with the glee club for Nationals. They're out celebrating another victory."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Wow. That's great."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. And he asked me if we would like to meet him for dinner and of course I told him yes, but I have to call Rachel first. If I don't she'll kill me."

Blaine laughed. "Yes I think she would."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But what about the kids?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Don't worry. He said to bring them. I'm sure they would love to see him."

Blaine nodded.

That evening, Kurt and Blaine took the kids into the city and went to the restaurant Kurt and Mr. Shue had agreed on. Rachel and Finn would also be meeting them there with their kids.

When they got to the restaurant, Kurt opened the door for Blaine and walked the kids in. They saw Mr. Shue right away, and Emma went running towards him.

"Hi uncle Will." she said happily, giving him a hug.

"Hi Emma. How are you? I heard you just finished the 2nd grade." Will asked happily.

Emma nodded. "Yep. I'm a big 3rd grader now. I can't wait to be in the glee with you."

Will laughed. "Me too. But I teach in Ohio and you live here in New York."

"I know. Maybe you could come teach my class someday." she suggested.

"Maybe." Will replied.

Blaine and Kurt came walking up with the boys. "Hi Will." said Kurt, giving his former teacher a hug.

"Hi Kurt. How have you been?" Will asked.

Kurt nodded. "Good."

Will saw Blaine standing next to Kurt and hugged him. "Blaine. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too Mr. Shue." said Blaine.

"Please call me Will. I'm not your teacher anymore." Will confessed. He looked down and saw Owen and Dalton staring up at him. "And who are these two little gentlemen?"

Owen and Dalton got scared at the stranger before them and hid behind Kurt and Blaine's legs.

"Oh it's ok." said Kurt.

"I think they're a little too young to remember who you are." Blaine confessed.

Will bent down to their eye level. "Hey it's ok. I'm you're daddies' old teacher. Well, I'm not that old."

Owen and Dalton laughed at his joke.

Soon, Rachel and Finn had made it to the restaurant with their kids and they all sat down and started chatting. They ordered pizza and enjoyed each other's company.

Everyone enjoyed that they got to spend some time with their former glee club teacher. Even it was only for a short time.

**Please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	94. Weather

**Here is today's prompt. I hope you like it. I know it's short. Oh well. You can't rush art. LOL. Please leave a nice review and don't forget to follow and favorite. We are coming close to the end now. Only 6 more chapters left. Oh no! I feel like I just started this story and now it's almost finished. But never fear. I will be writing more stories. A few of them will be prompts, similar to this, but you have to wait and see. So make sure you follow me. Thanks!**

Summer had come very quickly to New York. To Kurt and Blaine, they loved summer. That was when they had the chance to go on family vacations, watch movies all day, and sleep late. But this summer would be a very hot one.

One night while the kids were sleeping, Blaine and Kurt were on the couch, watching TV. Kurt had it turned to the news. He wanted to know how hot it was going to be for the next few days. Kurt leaned into Blaine, who was looking through a magazine, not really paying attention to the TV.

The news was talking about local incidents that had happened. Then they were talking about what was going on in other states and around the world. Finally the meteorologist had come on with the weather forecast.

"Tomorrow's going to be another hot one. Be sure to wear plenty of sunscreen if you're going out to the beach." said the meteorologist.

"Great." sighed Kurt. "It looks likes it's going to be just as hot tomorrow."

Blaine looked down at Kurt. "It's definitely summer."

Kurt playfully hit Blaine on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Blaine laughed.

"I guess we are going to be spending a lot of time inside, using the air conditioning." Kurt whined.

"Hey, we could always buy a kiddie pool for the kids. I'm sure they would have fun playing in it." Blaine suggested.

Kurt sat up. "I love that idea." he leaned in to kiss Blaine.

The next day, Kurt kept the kids busy in the house, while Blaine went out to by a kiddie pool. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to get a plastic one, or one you blew up and filled with water. When he finally got to the store and saw all the different kinds of pools along with the prices, he thought that a small plastic kiddie pool would be the best for his three kids.

When Blaine got home, he brought the pool through the back gate and started to fill it up with water from the hose.

While the kids were in the living room, playing with Kurt, Emma saw Blaine out in the backyard.

"Daddy? What's papa doing out in the backyard?" Emma asked.

Kurt looked outside and realized what Blaine was doing. "Oh, well I think it's a surprise for the three of you."

Emma's eyes went wide. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see. Wait for papa to come in and he'll tell you." Kurt explained. "Right now, why don't we go eat lunch?"

Emma nodded.

Kurt took her and the boys in the kitchen and started to make them lunch. While he was in the kitchen with the kids, Blaine finished up filling the pool and turned off the house. He opened the back door and went into the living room.

"Hey kids. Guess what?" he shouted.

The kids stopped eating and looked towards where Blaine's voice was coming from.

"Is it our surprise papa?" Emma asked, curiously.

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt just shrugged.

"Yes. It's your surprise. But you have to do something before you I give it to you."

"What is it is?" Emma asked.

"When you're finished with your lunch, I want you to go upstairs and put your swimsuits on." Blaine insisted. "Then when you come back down, we'll put sunscreen on you and you can out and play in your new kiddie pool.

All three kids screamed in excitement. They quickly finished their food and ran up to their rooms to get changed. Kurt and Blaine went up to help Dalton and Owen. They sometimes got confused on how to wear their swim trunks.

Once all three kids were in their swimsuits and had plenty of sunscreen on, they followed Blaine out to the backyard and jumped in. They had fun splashing around. Kurt had brought out towels and some water toys for them to play with.

Kurt and Blaine sat in the lawn chairs and watched their kids splash around in the water. They had all seemed to become water babies.

**There you go. 94 chapters down, 6 to go. Hope you are enjoying these and will continue to read this story to the end and stick with me for more adventures in future stories! Thanks so much. I love you all.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	95. Photo

**Here is today's prompt. Ok, I do not know how much a photographer actually charges for a photo session, but I did a little research and then I made the rest up, so don't judge me, ok? It's my story and I can do what I want with it. :P So please leave me a review, follow, and favorite. Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye!**

Every year since the kids were born, Kurt and Blaine had always got a family photo taken. Sometimes it would be twice a year. Once for their Christmas photo and once when the kids were a year older. This year they were going to be getting their photo taken during the summer.

While at work one day, Kurt was looking up local photo studios. Some he thought would work, but then he saw others that specialized in family photos and portraits. One specific one caught Kurt's eye. The ad had mentioned that they would either take photos of your family in the studio or in your home. They also mentioned that their was a special children's photographer available. Kurt decided to go with that one. He picked up his office phone and dialed the phone number on the mentioned website.

"Thank you for calling Mary and Thomas Photography, Mary speaking, how may I help you?" Mary asked, as she answered the company phone.

"Yes hi, I'm looking to have a family photo taken." Kurt replied.

"Ok, would you like to have it taken in our studio or at your house?" Mary asked.

"I think I would like to have it taken at the house. That way we don't need to load three kids in the car and have them pulling at their dress clothes." Kurt teased.

Mary laughed. "Ok, so I'm guessing you need the specialized children's photographer as well."

"Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you."

Mary looked down at her appointment book. "Ok, we can fit you in next Tuesday. Would you like morning or afternoon?"

Kurt thought for a minute. "Um...Do you have anything at 10:00?"

Mary looked at her book again. "We have 10:30. Would that be ok?"

Kurt smiled. "Perfect."

"Ok, now do you have an idea of how many pictures you would like taken and what sizes? We have a special going on right now. The special includes 54 portraits that include 2 10x13s, 2 8x10s, 4 5x7s, 4 3x5s, 32 2x3s, and 10 5x7s for $75.00." Mary explained.

Kurt thought about what she had just told him. "I don't think we need that many pictures though."

"Ok, how many would you like?"

Kurt quickly counted how many pictures he would need. He thought that he would want a few large prints, some the next size smaller and the rest wallet size. "Ok, I think that I would like maybe 3 of the 8x10s, 2 5x7s, and 15 of the wallet size."

Mary wrote down what Kurt had wanted and then calculated the price. "Would you like a CD to go with that?"

Kurt thought about that for a minute? "Well, how much would it be without the CD?"

Mary calculated the price again. "Without the CD, would be $50.00. The CD, is an extra $10.00."

"Ok. I think I'll add the CD." replied Kurt.

"Ok, so I'll just need your address and credit card number to process the order and we will see you Tuesday at 10:30."

Kurt smiled. He gave Mary his information, thanked her and hung up the phone.

Later that night, Kurt had come home late from work. He entered the house quietly as not to wake the kids up. He walked in and locked the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag on the table. He didn't see Blaine on the couch, so he thought he must be upstairs either in the office or sleeping.

Kurt quietly went up the stairs and checked in on Emma and then Owen and Dalton. They were all sleeping peacefully. He smiled and then made his way into his and Blaine's room.

"Hey honey." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine looked up from his book he was reading. "Hey. You're home late."

Kurt nodded and walked up to Blaine's side of the bed. He leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Sorry I'm so late."

Blaine shook his head. "It's ok. Everything ok at work?"

"Yeah, but very busy." Kurt admitted. "But during my lunch break I looked up photographers and I found one at a really good price. They also have a photographer that specializes with kids. So I made an appointment for them to come to the house next Tuesday and take our family pictures."

Blaine smiled. "That's great Kurt."

Kurt went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of clean pajamas and started to change.

"How much is this session going to cost?" Blaine asked.

Kurt moved into the bathroom and started on his moisturizing routine. "It's only going to cost $60.00." he stated through the bathroom. "I have all the numbers of portraits we are getting written down." he added.

"How many pictures do we need? I mean we get our family pictures done every year and at Christmas." Blaine admitted.

Kurt came out of the bathroom. He picked up his pants and pulled a piece of paper out of one of the pockets and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine looked at it. "Kurt do we really need all of these?"

Kurt climbed into bed next Blaine. "Of course we do. We need one for each set of grandparents, one big one for us and a smaller one we can take to work and the smaller ones we send to all of our friends. Plus the CD. We can use that to put pictures online and then everyone can see them."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't know why we need a CD too. I mean with all of the wallet sizes you ordered, there will be enough for all of our friends."

"But what if Finn and Rachel each want a wallet size? We can take it off of the CD and give it to them." Kurt argued.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think we need the CD too."

Kurt sighed. "Ok. I'll call the studio tomorrow and tell them to forget the CD."

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine said and kissed him.

They then went to sleep.

Tuesday had arrived, and that meant that the photographers would be coming to the house to take a family photo. Blaine and Kurt got up early to get ready. Once they had showered, they picked out outfits that Kurt thought would be appropriate for a family photo. Kurt went downstairs and got breakfast ready while Blaine woke the kids up.

Blaine and the kids went downstairs and were met with homemade waffles. Kurt placed a plate in front of each of them. They all ate their delicious breakfast. Once they were all done eating, the kids went back upstairs and changed into their matching outfits. Kurt and Blaine also got changed.

When everyone was changed, the doorbell rang. Kurt went to answer it.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" the man asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Hi, I'm Thomas and this my wife Mary and my daughter Jenna. We're here to take your family pictures."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yes, come on in." he said and led them in.

"This is my husband Blaine and our children, Emma, Owen and Dalton." Kurt introduced.

Thomas shook Blaine's hand. "Hi nice to meet you."

"Where would you like to start?" Mary asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could have some taken out in the backyard and then maybe some in here." Blaine suggested.

Mary nodded. "I think that's a good idea. Let's start outside first, before it gets to hot out."

They all went outside. Thomas and Mary told them where to sit. Jenna was on hand to help with the kids, just incase they got fussy.

"Ok, look right here." said Thomas. "Everyone smile and say cheese."

"Cheese!" They all said in unison.

Thomas took the picture and looked at his camera. "Very nice."

Thomas took several pictures of the Hummel-Anderson family in several different areas outside and inside the house. He took some of the kids together, some separate, and some of just Kurt and Blaine. All three kids were doing really well at having their pictures taken. They didn't fuss or fight.

By the time Thomas was finished taking all of the pictures, Dalton had gotten very fussy. He was definitely ready for a nap. Kurt picked him up and carried him upstairs, while Thomas and Mary packed up all of their equipment.

"Thank you so much for coming and taking our pictures." said Blaine.

"You're very welcome. Now these pictures will be ready in a few days and we will mail them to you." replied Thomas.

Blaine nodded, and walked Thomas, Mary and Jenna to the door.

Kurt came back downstairs, and walked to the door. "Thanks again." he shouted to them as they made their way to the car.

Blaine closed the door and turned towards Kurt. "I don't know about you, but I am ready to get out of this outfit and take a nap."

Before Kurt could answer, he saw Owen and Emma yawn.

"I think we are all ready for a nap." Kurt replied.

"Come one you two. Let's go upstairs and get you changed so you can take a nap." said Blaine.

They all went upstairs to their bedrooms to get changed and take a nap. Blaine and Kurt went into their bedroom. Once they were out of their outfits, they both plopped down on the bed and took a well deserved nap.

**Hope you liked it. Yes it is longer. I am still trying to make them as long as I can. So please leave me a review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	96. Rage

**Ok, this is the correct prompt for today. I hope to have another update later today. Fingers cross. Ok, I know it's not that long, but it's also not that short. LOL. Hope you like it. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

Ever since school had let out, Emma had been spending a lot of time at different friends' houses. Blaine and Kurt were happy to know that their daughter had a lot of friends and she also felt comfortable spending time with them away from her fathers.

When Emma came home from playing at her friend Emily's house she ran up to Blaine and Kurt with a smile on her face.

"Daddy! Papa! Guess what?" Emma squealed.

Blaine and Kurt looked down at her.

"What is it Emma?" Blaine asked.

"Emily has the newest Monster High dolls." Emma said excitedly.

"What's a Monster High doll?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Their these dolls that are really spooky looking. One looks like a vampire, there's one that looks like ghoul. They're really cool even though they are kind of spooky." Emma explained.

"Apparently it's the latest rage with 9 year old girls." Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed. "Let me guess, since Emily has these dolls, you want them too?"

Emma nodded.

"I'll tell you what. Since you haven't been very nice to your brothers lately, I think you should try and be nice to them for two weeks. If you can do that, I'll see how much they cost and we'll get you one." Kurt admitted.

Emma thought about Kurt's offer for a minute. "Can I pick the doll I want?"

Kurt laughed. "Sure. You can choose the doll you would like to earn and if it's not too expensive. Papa and I will get it for you."

"But only if you are nice to Owen and Dalton for two whole weeks. If you do anything mean to them, then you don't get it." Blaine added.

Emma nodded. "Ok. I'll do it."

Blaine and Kurt smiled at their daughter. They could only hope that promising Emma the newest toy would help her be nicer to her little brothers.

The first week went by, and Emma was doing very well at being nice to Owen and Dalton. Even if they did something that she didn't like, she kept her dads' promise in her mind.

Kurt and Blaine were also keeping an extra close eye on her, just in case.

"You know, I don't think we should have promised to get her that doll if she was nice to her brothers." Blaine admitted.

He and Kurt were sitting on the couch and Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Why not? It's something she really wants and I think if she wants something that badly she should have to do something to earn it."

"I understand that, but she should be nice to her brothers no matter what. Without getting something in return. Maybe we should tell her that she has the save up the money she earns when she does her chores. Or start giving her an allowance." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded. "I understand what you're trying to say Blaine and I agree with you. So how about we just buy her the toy this time and then next time she wants the newest toy, she can save up for it and buy it herself. Who knows what the next rage will be?"

Blaine laughed. "That's true."

The following week was the last week for Emma to try to earn her new toy. It was getting to be more and more difficult for her. Dalton and Owen seemed to be getting into all of Emma's things.

"Daddies!" Emma shouted from her room.

Kurt and Blaine ran up to Emma's room. "What's wrong honey?" Kurt asked.

"Dalton and Owen are messing up everything in my room." she complained.

Kurt and Blaine picked them up and carried them out of Emma's room.

"Thank you for calling for us Emma." said Blaine, as he walked away.

That night Blaine and Kurt were lying in bed, while the kids were sleeping.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?" replied Blaine.

"Do you think after we buy Emma this new toy, she'll continue being nice to Dalton and Owen?" Kurt asked, concerned.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I hope she will. Maybe we should talk to her about it before we buy her the toy."

Kurt nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

The next day, was the final day before Emma got her new Monster High doll. Emma was playing in the living room and Dalton had come over to her and picked up one of the stuffed animals she was playing with. He turned around and ran away from her, before she could say anything.

"Dalton get back here." she screamed, and started to chase after him.

"Emma!" Blaine shouted, from the kitchen.

"Papa, Dalton took my stuffed lion that I was playing with." she confessed.

"Come here please." Blaine said politely.

"Yes papa?" she asked.

"Daddy and I want to talk to you for a minute." Blaine explained, as he set her in his lap.

"Emma, we want you to know that after we buy this new doll, you still need to be nice and share with your brothers. Just because we're buying you something, doesn't mean we are going to do it every time." Kurt started to explain.

"You should do that without us having to buy you something. But the only reason we're doing it now, is because you are having trouble with them right now." Blaine added.

"Do you understand what we're saying sweetheart?" Kurt asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes I understand. And I know I have to be nice to Dalton and Owen all the time. But can you teach them to ask for something before they take it from me?"

Kurt and Blaine laughed and Kurt nodded his head. "Yes honey. We will try and teach them that."

Emma smiled and hopped off Blaine's lap.

The next day, Blaine and Kurt took Emma to the toy store. Hailey had come by to watch Dalton and Owen while they were out.

Kurt and Blaine walked with Emma down all of the aisles of Toys R Us looking at all the newest toys. Emma was very excited to be getting a toy that she earned. But when they were walking down the doll aisle, she happened to find something else that caught her eye. Instead of the newest Monster High doll she thought she wanted, her eyes had wandered on to a different doll.

"Daddies! Can I get this doll instead?" Emma asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at the doll Emma was holding.

"What kind of doll is that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt picked up the doll in the box and looked at it closer. "It says it's an Ever After High Royal doll."

"Do you want that instead?" Blaine asked.

Emma nodded. "That one looks so pretty." she admitted, pointing to the box that Kurt was now holding.

"Ok, if this is the one you want." Kurt asked and Emma nodded.

They went to pay for the doll and left.

"Thank you daddy. Thank you papa." Emma said, happily. "I promise I will be extra good to Owen and Dalton from now on."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	97. Internet

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a lot. And I will see you in the next chapter.**

Since Kurt and Blaine's friends and family lived all over the country, it was a treat when they got a chance to see them. They would always call or text each other, but it wasn't the same as seeing their family in person.

One Saturday afternoon, Kurt was upstairs in the office, looking through emails on his computer while Blaine was in the kitchen making lunch for the kids. Kurt had gotten several junk emails that he immediately moved to the trash. Then he saw that he had gotten an email from Mercedes. He was very excited, so when he opened the email she had mentioned that she would like to Skype with him and Blaine. Kurt had forgotten that they could Skype with each other.

He quickly went on the internet, created an account and logged in to Skype. He then found Mercedes' profile and clicked on it. He waited a couple of seconds while it connected him. Then Mercedes showed up on the screen.

"Mercedes!" Kurt squealed.

"Hey Boo. How are you?" she asked.

"Good. How are you and Sam doing?" he asked.

Mercedes smiled. "We're good. We miss you."

Kurt sighed. "We miss you too. I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know. But hopefully we'll get to see each other at Christmas." Mercedes suggested.

Kurt nodded. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, he's at work. He just started a new job this week. Now he's working two jobs." she explained.

"Why's that? Is everything ok?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Oh everything's fine. He just wanted to make some extra money so he could send to his family, that's all. I think he's crazy for working all these hours, but it's what he wants to do."

Kurt smiled. "We'll I'm glad to hear everything's going well for you guys."

Mercedes smiled. "Thanks. And what about you? How are you and Blaine and the kids doing?"

"Oh everything's great. Emma just finished 2nd grade and the boys start preschool in the fall." he explained.

"They're going into preschool already? That's crazy."

Kurt laughed. "I know. I miss all of my babies."

"How's work going for you and Blaine?" she asked.

"Good. Since Blaine is done touring he's gotten a lot of time off. But soon he'll be working on another album. And for me, work's great. I'm getting to work on a lot of new designs and see them in magazines." Kurt explained.

"That's great Kurt. I'm happy to for you guys." she replied. She then heard crying coming from the other room. "Uh oh. Jordan's up. I better go."

"Ok. It was great talking to you." Kurt stated.

Mercedes smiled. "You too boo. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." said Kurt and the screen went black.

Kurt got up from his chair and went downstairs to the kitchen to talk to Blaine. When he got to the kitchen he noticed that only Emma and Dalton were eating lunch. He looked to over to the corner of the kitchen and saw that Owen was sitting in time-out and crying.

"Uh-oh." said Kurt, as he approached the table. "What happened?"

Blaine turned towards Kurt. "He didn't want we I made for lunch, so he threw his plate and made a mess. I told him to clean it up, but instead he hit me." Blaine explained.

Kurt's eyes went wide and turned towards Owen.

"Don't worry Kurt. I already explained to him that we don't hit and if he doesn't want what I made for lunch, then he doesn't get any snacks until dinner." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded and then sat down next to Blaine. "I think he's going to give us gray hair before he's a teenager." Kurt confessed.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, maybe. What were doing up in the office? I heard voices. Were you on the phone or a conference call?"

Kurt shook his head. "Oh no. Mercedes emailed me and she mentioned that she wanted to chat on Skype. I totally forgot we could do that."

Blaine laughed again.

"So I went on the internet, created an account and logged in. Then I called Mercedes." Kurt added.

"How's she doing?" Blaine asked.

"She's good. Sam started a new job the week so he could make some extra money to send to his family." Kurt continued.

"That's good to hear." Blaine replied.

"Yeah. I told her about us and the kids and then Jordan started crying, so she had to go." Kurt finished.

Blaine nodded. "I miss seeing her and Sam."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "But it sounds like everything's going well for them. Hey since we have Skype, we can now call all of our friends and family and see how they're doing."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah we can. But we have to wait until we know what time it is everywhere, since we all live in different time zones."

Kurt laughed. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

Kurt looked over at Owen and saw that he had stopped crying. He went over to his son and bent down to talk to him.

"Owen, do you know why you're in time-out?" Kurt asked and Owen nodded.

"Because I threw my lunch and hit papa." Owen admitted.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Now I want you to go and say sorry to papa and then clean up the mess you made."

Owen got up from the floor and went over to Blaine and gave him a hug. "Sorry papa." he whispered.

"Thank you buddy." said Blaine. "Now clean up the mess you made. Do you want me to make you a new lunch?"

Owen nodded and started to clean up the food that was on the floor.

Blaine got up and started to make a new plate for Owen.

**Oh my gosh, on 3 chapters to go? How sad. But never fear, I have more story ideas swirling in my head. So be on the lookout for those. And I will see you soon. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	98. Fashion

**Here you guys go. I hope you like this chapter. We are nearing the end. Oh no. But never fear, Socialbutterfly85 is here! LOL! Like I said in previous author's notes, I have a lot of ideas swirling in my head. So be on the lookout for those stories. Ok, sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter. And please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks. See you next time.**

Fashion Week in New York is vastly approaching and Kurt has been spending a lot of time at work helping get everything ready for the show. He hasn't been able to see Blaine or the kids that much, due to his busy schedule. But as soon as Fashion week is over, Kurt was going to take a much needed vacation.

Since Kurt had been working extra long hours, Blaine thought that he would surprise him by getting the kids dressed up and meeting him backstage at the show.

Throughout the week, Kurt was busy getting last minute details ready and Blaine was working on his surprise.

While Kurt was working on where certain people should sit, he glanced up and saw the newest family photo that was sitting on his desk. He couldn't help but smile. They all looked so happy. He missed spending time with them. He picked up the phone and called Blaine.

"Hey mister fashion star." Blaine teased, as he answered the phone.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "We're good. Emma's coloring while the boys are finishing their lunch. What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just finishing some seating plans. Not too exciting." Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine laughed. "I bet you can't wait to meet some famous fashion icons on Friday. Right?"

"Yeah. But I really miss you and the kids. It seems like I'm never home." Kurt admitted.

Blaine sighed. "I know. But soon this will all be over and you'll be able to spend as much time with us as you want. We can even take a vacation if you want.

"I'd really like that." Kurt replied.

"Well, you think of where you want to go. I have to go now. Dalton and Owen are starting to throw their food at each other." Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh. Ok. I'll talk to you later. I love you and tell the kids I love them and I'll see you later tonight." Kurt said sadly.

"Ok, love you too. Bye babe." replied Blaine and he hung up the phone quickly.

Kurt looked at the phone. He was a little sad that he didn't have the chance to talk to Emma or the boys. But Blaine was right, soon this would all be over and then they could go on a much needed family vacation. Just the five of them.

Friday had come quickly, and Kurt was gone before anyone else woke up. Blaine rolled on to his side and tried to feel for Kurt, but all he felt was the cold bed. He opened his eyes slowly and realized Kurt had left. Blaine sighed. He knew that today was the fashion show, but he didn't think Kurt would leave so early.

Blaine got up and went to take a shower. After he got out and got dressed, he went to wake up Emma.

"Emma." Blaine said softly, as he rubbed her back. "Time to get up sweetheart."

Emma didn't get up. She tugged her blanket up to her head.

"Come on sweetheart. Don't you want to surprise daddy at his fashion show?" Blaine coaxed.

Emma nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Ok, then you need to get up. I'm going to go wake up Dalton and Owen. I'll be right back." he stated.

He left her room and went across the hall. He saw that Owen was up already. He was playing with one of his stuffed animals in his bed, while Dalton was still sleeping. He went over to Owen's bed and sat down on the edge.

"Hey buddy. Are you ready to eat breakfast?" Blaine asked.

"I'm hungry." Owen shrieked.

Blaine laughed. "Ok. Why don't you see if you can wake up your sister while I wake up Dalton. Then I'll make breakfast."

Owen nodded and jumped out of bed and ran to Emma's room.

Blaine got off the bed and went over to Dalton's bed. He bent down and started to wake him up.

"Dalton." he whispered. "Hey buddy. You need to get up now."

Dalton's eyes fluttered open and he let out a big yawn. "Daddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're going to surprise daddy at his show. Come on. Get up." Blaine coaxed, and Dalton slowly got out of bed.

Once all three kids were up, they went down to the kitchen and Blaine made them breakfast.

"When are we going to daddy's show?" Emma asked.

Blaine looked at his watch. "Well, the show doesn't start for a while and we're going to wait until the show's over so we can go backstage and surprise him."

"Are we going to go somewhere after?" she asked.

"Well I think that aunt Rachel said we were going to meet them for dinner." Blaine admitted.

Emma smiled. "Yeah."

Blaine laughed. "Ok you three finish up. I want you to go upstairs and put the special outfits on that I picked out for you."

Once they were all finished with breakfast, the kids ran up to their rooms and started to get changed, while Blaine cleaned the table and did the dishes.

While Blaine was getting the kids ready, Kurt was at the fashion show, making sure everything ran smoothly. While backstage, someone came up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Kurt." said Isabelle.

Kurt gasped and turned around. "Oh hey Isabelle."

"I just wanted to let you know that everything looks great. You did a great job." she complemented.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks. I'm just glad that everything's going smoothly.

Isabelle smiled. "Me too. I wanted to tell you that since you've been working so hard lately, and you probably haven't gotten to see much of your family lately, I'm sending you on a two week paid vacation."

Kurt's eyes went wide. He was not expecting this. "Isabelle. I...I don't know what to say."

Isabelle smiled. "You don't have to say anything. All I want you to do is spend time with your family and have fun. Your kids are only young for so long. Enjoy it."

Kurt gave her a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much." he whispered.

"You're welcome." Isabelle replied. "I have to get back to my seat, but I'll see you later."

Kurt nodded and Isabelle turned to go back to her seat.

The show was almost over. Kurt was very thankful nothing terrible had gone wrong. He grabbed his bag and started to walk towards the door, when one of the security guards stopped him.

"Sorry Mr. Hummel-Anderson. I can't let you leave just yet." he told Kurt.

"Why not? The show's over." Kurt argued.

"There's someone that wants to see you." he insisted.  
Kurt sighed. "Can you just tell them that I left? I really need to get home."

The security guard just shook his head. "Just give them a few minutes."

Kurt sighed again. "Ok. Five minutes. But if they aren't gone after that, I'm leaving."

The security guard nodded and went to get the mystery person. Kurt put his bag down and sat in a chair, as he waited for the guest to come in.

Emma, Owen and Dalton entered the room and ran up to Kurt.

"Daddy!" they screamed together.

Kurt looked down at them in surprise.

"What? What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We wanted to surprise you!" exclaimed Blaine.

Kurt looked up and saw his husband smiling. He got off the chair and hugged Blaine.

"I guess you're happy to see us." Blaine teased, as Kurt kissed him on the lips.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe this. It feels like I haven't seen you four in years." Kurt exclaimed.

"Daddy, we're going out to eat with aunt Rachel and uncle Finn." Emma chimed in.

Kurt looked down and smiled. "That's great sweetheart."

"Come on, let's go." said Blaine, as they started to leave the building. "Oh, there's also one more surprise."

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see." said Blaine, as they went outside.

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt exclaimed.

"We're going to dinner in a Cinderella carriage daddy!" said Emma, excitedly.

"Horse, horse, horse." said Owen, jumping up and down.

"Ok, Owen. Let's go." said Blaine.

They all got into the horse and carriage ride and met Rachel and Finn for dinner.

"So how was the show?" Rachel asked, as they sat down.

"It was great." Kurt started. "Isabelle came backstage and offered me something that I couldn't turn down."

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"She offered me a two week paid vacation." Kurt finished.

Blaine, Rachel and Finn stared at Kurt in surprise.

"Wow. That's amazing Kurt." replied Rachel.

"So what are you going to do? Or should I say where are you going to go?" Finn asked.

"I have some ideas." Kurt replied, winking to Blaine.

**Hope you enjoyed Fashion Week. I don't know that much about what they do at a Fashion show, so that's why I did it this way. And also because I don't know the names of designers. Oh well. Please leave a lovely review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch! And I will see you next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	99. Favor

**OMG! Here is another update for you. You are very lucky, because I got to update this story twice today and I also got a chance to update my other story. I know, I know I need to update Baby Hummel-Anderson, and I will. It will not stay abandoned forever. I was going to stop writing this chapter, about halfway through, but then it would be too short, so I made it longer. I hope you like it. The next chapter is the last one. Oh No! I hope you enjoy this update. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks. And I will see you in the last chapter. Let's see if I can get it up tonight. If not, then it will be tomorrow.**

Kurt had started his two week vacation and he was loving every minute of it. The first day he slept late and stayed in bed while reading one of his books. Blaine decided that since he had worked so hard to put together the fashion show, he deserved to take it easy.

Blaine and the kids were playing in the backyard, while Kurt had just gotten up. Kurt made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked out the back window and noticed that the kids were having fun their kiddie pool. He walked over to the back and went outside.

Blaine, who had heard the door open, turned around and was surprise to see Kurt.

"Hey sleepy head." said Blaine, as he came over and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning." said Kurt, still half asleep.

Blaine laughed. "Kurt it's not morning anymore. It's 12:00." Kurt looked at him confused, but Blaine then showed him his watch.

"Wow." said Kurt in amazement. "I must have really been tired."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess so."

"Daddy play!" squealed Owen.

Blaine turned around and saw Owen splashing the water. Kurt bent down and grabbed a small bucket and filled with water. He then spilled it on top of Owen's head, earning a happy shriek.

Both Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"My turn! My turn!" shrieked Dalton.

"Ok, your turn." said Kurt and spilled water onto Dalton.

"What about you princess? Do you want a shower?" Kurt teased and Emma nodded.

Kurt then scooped up some water and poured it on top of Emma's already wet head. She screamed happily.

Kurt and Blaine enjoyed spending time together, while watching their three water babies play in their kiddie pool. Once the kids decided that they had enough of playing in the water, Blaine handed each of the kids a towel to wrap up in. Emma wrapped herself up, making sure her feet were dry and ran up to her room to get changed. Blaine and Kurt wrapped Owen and Dalton up in towels and carried them into the house and up into their room to get changed.

Once all the kids were changed in dry clothes, they went down to the living room, jumped on the couch, and Blaine put in 101 Dalmatians for them to watch together. While Blaine was downstairs, Kurt was upstairs, changing out of his pajamas.

By the time Kurt had come downstairs, he noticed that all three of their children had fallen asleep on the couch. He grabbed one of the throw blankets and draped it over them. He grabbed the remote and turned off the movie.

Kurt went into the kitchen and saw Blaine getting dinner ready. Kurt slipped his hands around Blaine's waist. He jumped slightly to Kurt's touch, but then eased into his embrace.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurt.

Blaine turned around. "I thought I would make something for the kids to play with." he admitted.

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "I thought you were making dinner?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "No, not yet. I'm making edible play dough."

Kurt looked at Blaine as if he had four heads. "Edible play dough? Really Blaine?"

"What? I found it in one of the pre-school craft idea books we have. I thought I would give it a try." Blaine admitted.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine.

Blaine then turned back to what he was doing. Kurt went over to the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of water. He then heard the dryer go off.

"Oh, Kurt." said Blaine. "Could you please do me a favor?"

Kurt turned to face his husband.

"I know you're on vacation and you're supposed to be resting, but could you please empty the dryer and put the load from the washer into the dryer? I'll put the clean clothes away if you could please do that." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt put the pitcher down on the table and moved closer to Blaine. "You owe me one." he whispered and then went to the laundry room.

Blaine shook his head. "Ok." he said to himself.

When the kids woke up from their nap, it was time for dinner.

"What's for dinner?" asked Emma, as she sat in her chair.

"Chicken and rice." Blaine announced, as he placed the dish in the middle of the table.

"Mmm. Smells good Blaine." Kurt admitted.

"Good. Because last time I made this you guys didn't like it, so I thought I would try something different." Blaine confessed.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Kurt asked, horrified at what Blaine could put in their food.

Blaine laughed. "Relax. It's fine. I just used a different brand of rice, that's all."

Kurt sighed. "Oh good."

"Oh come on Kurt, do you really think I would make you something you or the kids wouldn't like?" Blaine teased and everyone started to laugh.

Kurt scooped himself some food onto his plate and helped Emma with hers. He then passed it to Blaine. He scooped out some for Dalton and Owen and then some for himself. They all began to eat the food Blaine had made.

Blaine looked over at Dalton. "Aren't you going to eat Dalton?"

Dalton shook his head. "Yucky." he stated.

"No Dalton. It's no yucky." said Kurt.

"Yeah. Look. Daddy and papa like it." said Blaine, as he took a bite.

Dalton didn't look satisfied and shook his head again.

"Dalton, if you don't eat your food, then you don't get dessert." Kurt warned.

"Cookies." shouted Dalton.

Blaine shook his head. "No. No cookies. Daddy told you if you don't eat you can't get dessert."

"Look Dalton." said Emma. "It's yummy." she took another bite of the chicken and smiled at him. "See?"

Dalton shook his head and pushed his plate away from him. "Yucky."

"I think he's still stuck on the last time you made this." Kurt admitted.

Blaine shrugged. "Ok Dalton. If you're not going to eat, then you can go to sleep."

"No bed." he said.

"Are you going to eat?" Kurt asked.

"Cookies." repeated Dalton.

"Ok." said Kurt, getting up from his chair and picked up Dalton. "Time for bed."

"NO!" Dalton screamed as Kurt picked him up and carried him up to his room.

Owen turned to Blaine. "Yummy papa."

Blaine smiled. "Do you like it?"

Owen nodded. "Cookies?" he asked, as he took another bite.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. You and Emma can have cookies after dinner, because you're being good and eating your dinner."

By the time Kurt had made his way back downstairs, Emma and Owen had finished their dinner. But Blaine was still at the table, waiting for Kurt to return.

"Where's Emma and Owen?" Kurt asked.

"They're in the living room. They wanted to finish watching 101 Dalmatians. I thought that I would wait for you to come back down, before I did the dishes." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded, and sat down next to Blaine. He moved his plate over.

"Did you put Dalton to sleep?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "Yes. But it took a while."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to warm up your food for you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Please?"

"Sure." replied Blaine, and grabbed Kurt's plate and put in the microwave.

"It took forever for me to get Dalton changed into his pajamas and then it took even longer to get him to stay in his bed." Kurt confessed, sounding exhausted.

Blaine handed Kurt his plate back and sat back down next to him.

"It's the terrible twos. Then the terrible threes will take their place." Blaine teased, earning him a playful slap to the shoulder.

"Don't even go there." Kurt stated. Blaine just laughed.

"I think it just has to get worse before it gets better." Kurt insisted. Blaine nodded.

**I hope you enjoyed this second to last chapter. And there will be more stories like this. I mean like prompts, so be on the look out for that. Please leave a review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	100. Lazy

**Oh no! It's chapter 100! We've made it through all 100 prompts and now it's the end! How sad! :( But don't worry, I am going to be starting my next couple of stories that are the same idea as this with prompts. So be on the lookout for those on here real soon. But if you really enjoyed reading this story, I might but up a special bonus chapter for you guys. Maybe!**

**Ok, I hope you enjoy Ch. 100 of 100 Days of Klaine. Please leave a review, follow and favorite. And also don't forget-Glee tonight. Oh and I have to mention the funny video on Youtube from the Fox Lounge with Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. If you haven't seen it already, go check it out.**

Since Kurt had been on vacation, he had become very lazy. He had only been home for a few days, and he hadn't really done that much. He would sleep until noon, and lounge around in his pajamas for a few hours while playing with the kids, then he would eventually take a shower and change into something else.

Blaine knew that Kurt didn't want to do that much while he was home, but he thought it would be a good time to plan a family vacation. All Blaine needed to do, was plan on where they were going to go. Since it was the summer, they didn't have to worry about taking Emma or the boys out of school.

While Kurt was still sleeping and the kids were eating breakfast, Blaine sat at the table making a list of possible places they could go.

"Papa? What are you writing?" Emma asked.

Blaine stopped writing and looked at Emma. "Well, since you and your brothers aren't in school right now and daddy is on vacation, I thought we would go on a family vacation."

Emma's eyes went wide. "Where are we going? Are we going to the beach?"

Blaine smiled. "I don't know yet. But I'll write that as a possibility on my list."

Emma nodded.

After the kids had finished breakfast, Kurt had come downstairs. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down.

Blaine made sure to cover what he was writing. He didn't want Kurt to see what he was planning. He wanted to be a surprise.

"What were you writing?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I'm just writing out a shopping list." Blaine lied.

"Oh, well I think we need more coffee." Kurt stated.

Blaine nodded. "Ok. I'll be sure to put it on the list."

While the kids were playing and Kurt was on the couch, Blaine snuck upstairs, to the computer and started doing research on where they should go. At first he thought of the beach. But he knew Kurt tended to burn easily and if the kids got sunburn then the whole vacation would be a waste. He looked down at his list and scratched a line through the word beach.

The next idea was going skiing in Colorado. But since it was summer, he didn't think it would be cold enough. He scratched out skiing. The next thing on his list was a cruise. Blaine didn't know how a cruise would work for them, unless they were to take a Disney cruise. Then all of a sudden, a thought came to his mind. He quickly typed in what he was thinking and looked for flights. He had finally found where they would go on their family vacation. But he had an even better idea.

That evening, Blaine was very busy in the office, making phone calls and planning their vacation. He was so busy in there, Kurt decided to check up on him.

The door to the office was closed, so he knocked lightly.

"Come in." Blaine said quickly.

Kurt opened the door and went in. The lights were off and he could see the computer light reflecting on Blaine's face.

"Blaine, you've been up here for hours. What are you doing?" Kurt asked, as he made his was towards Blaine.

Blaine looked at his husband and smiled. "Well, I have a surprise for you. And for the kids."

Kurt smiled. "What kind of surprise?"

"Well, since it's summer, and the kids aren't in school, and we're both off from work right now, I thought we would go on a family vacation!" Blaine explained with a wide smile.  
Kurt's eyes suddenly went wide. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Blaine, but where are we going?"

"Ah...See I started to think of some places, but they weren't really the best ideas." Blaine started. "Like the beach isn't good because you burn too easily and if the kids get burnt, then everyone would be miserable. Then I thought we would go to the mountains and go skiing in Colorado, but it is summer, so that idea's out. Then I thought we could go on a cruise."

"A cruise? Really Blaine?" Kurt asked, sarcastically.

"Hang on, let me finish." Blaine pleaded and Kurt nodded, to let him know to finish explaining.

"So, when I thought of us going on a cruise, it wouldn't really work for us unless it was a Disney cruise." Blaine continued.

"You booked us on a Disney cruise?" Kurt asked, very unsure at what his husband had planned.

Blaine shook his head. "No I didn't. But when I was thinking of us going on the cruise, I thought either you or I or all the kids might get seasick. So, I thought of the next best thing."

"Which was?" Kurt asked.

Blaine then showed Kurt the computer screen. "I planned us a week's long vacation to go to the happiest place on Earth."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Blaine are you serious? We're going to-"

Blaine nodded. "Yep. But you can't tell the kids. I want it to be surprise."

Kurt flung his arms around Blaine. "Oh my gosh. They are going to love this. Thank you so much for doing this."

Blaine smiled. "You're welcome."

Kurt then looked back at the computer. He noticed the hotel reservations and the number of people that were book for the hotel and looked back at Blaine.

"Blaine, why does the number of guests say 11?" Kurt asked.

Blaine blushed. "Oh, yeah. That's the other part of my surprise. And this is all top secret to the kids."

Kurt nodded.

"I called up Rachel and your dad and asked them to join us. And they were more then happy to come along." Blaine admitted.

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly again. "I have the best husband in the world."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt.

Soon Kurt and Blaine would be going on a family vacation with their whole family.

**There you have it. 100 prompts in 100 days (or less). I hope you have enjoyed this story. It is the longest story I have ever done to date. So I really hope you liked it and I appreciate all of the reviews you all have given me and of course everyone that has favorited and followed this story. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you so much. Hope to see you all in my next stories. Bye!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	101. Airplane

**Ok, since I love you guys so much and I am in love with this story, I didn't want it to end. So in that case, I decided to give you a bonus chapter. This chapter is sort of a continuation of the previous one, so if you haven't read that, I think you should before you read this, so you know what's going on. So this is the FINAL chapter of this story and I hope to have my next one up very soon. So please enjoy the final installment of 100 Days of Klaine. You guys are amazing with all of your reviews, and follows, and favorites. Thanks so much. And I hope that you continue to follow and all that good stuff with my new stories that I am going to start. So please review, follow and favorite one last time. Thanks a bunch.**

**Oh before I go, I should mention that last night's Glee was amazing. I just loved Blane in a loincloth. Along with the other guys, especially Sam/Chord. He isn't that bad to look at. Am I right? And the promo for next week, omg! Kurt's getting a tattoo? From what I can tell it might be Blaine's name, but you never know. If it's not, there are three other names I could think of. 1) his mom's name, 2) his dad's name or 3) Finn's name (since he was his brother) but the way I can see it, it sort of looked like it was done in fancy writing, so I think it's only the first three options and not Finn's name. Maybe Rachel will get Finn's name tattooed on her body. But we will just have to wait another week until then.**

**Ok enough rambling. I hope you like this. And I will see you next time!**

Ever since Blaine had booked their flight to Florida, he and Kurt had to be very sneaky around the kids. They were leaving in a few days, and the kids still weren't sure as to where they were going or who they would see there. Kurt and Blaine thought they would tell the kids that they were going to Disney World, when they landed in Florida. And they would get another surprise when they checked into their hotel, when they saw Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel and their kids.

The day before they left, Kurt needed to get everything packed and ready to go. He was running everywhere. Blaine thought he might need help.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, as he entered their room.

Kurt had a large suitcase lied out on their bed. "I'm trying to pack for all five of us. But I can't do that when the kids keep coming in and asking me where we're going every five minutes."

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt, honey. You need to relax. Take some deep breaths."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Why don't I take the kids out for a few hours while you stay here and pack? If you need me to pick up something, just give me a call." Blaine suggested and Kurt smiled.

"You're are a lifesaver." Kurt admitted, and kissed Blaine.

Blaine left Kurt and went to get the kids.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah?" Blaine shouted back.

"Why don't you take the kids out to dinner, that way I won't have to make dinner the day before we leave?" Kurt suggested.

"Ok. We'll see you later." Blaine shouted.

Kurt went back to packing his and Blaine's suitcase, while Blaine gathered the kids and went out to the car.

Kurt had been so busy packing, he had lost track of time. He was now packing a suitcase for Owen and Dalton, when he heard the front door open.

"Daddy!" the kids screamed.

"Shh." said Blaine. "Daddy's busy."

"But we haven't seen him in so long." Emma admitted.

"Daddy, daddy!" shrieked Owen and Dalton, as they ran up the stairs. Emma ran after them and Blaine ran after all three.

"DADDY!" the three of them shouted.

"Hi guys!" Kurt shouted back. "Did you have fun with papa?"

They all nodded.

"Where did you guys go?" Kurt asked.

"We went to Chuck-E-Cheese!" they all admitted at once.

Kurt looked from his children's faces up to his husband's face.

"That's where you've been all day?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine shrugged. "Hey, I thought since you needed peace and quiet, I thought, why not go there for a few hours?"

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. He then looked at his watch. "Well, I think you three should get ready for bed. We have to get up very early tomorrow."

"Why?" Dalton asked.

"Because we're going somewhere very special." Blaine admitted.

"Where?" Owen asked.

"Nope. That's a surprise." said Kurt.

"Ok. Let's get you three ready for bed." said Blaine, as he and Emma left the room, leaving Kurt with Dalton and Owen.

Once all three kids were asleep, Kurt was finishing some last minute packing.

"Kurt, you've been packing all day. Aren't you tired?" Blaine asked.

"I'm almost finished. I'm just putting together some things for the kids to do on the airplane along with some snacks." Kurt admitted.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go to bed. We have to get up early too. Remember?"

Kurt nodded. "I know. But I'm almost finished. I just need to add a few more things to their carry-on bags."

Blaine shook his head. "I think that can wait until the last minute." he then started to pull Kurt back up the stairs.

Once Blaine finally got Kurt to their bedroom, he was more then happy to go to sleep, that he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine woke up very early. They showered and got dressed.

"What are we going to do about breakfast?" Blaine asked.

"I think we should just eat at the airport." Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded and made his way to Owen and Dalton's bedroom.

Kurt went into Emma's room.

Once the kids were all up and dressed, Blaine took the suitcases out to the car, while Kurt loaded the kids in.

"Where are we going now?" Emma asked with a yawn.

"We have to go to the airport." Blaine replied, getting into the driver's seat. He looked out the back window and in his rear-view mirror and started to drive to the airport.

"Are we going on an airplane?" Emma asked.

"Plane, plane, plane." shouted Dalton, excitedly.

"That's right, we're going on an airplane. But wait until you see where the plane's going to take us." Kurt teased.

The rest of the drive was filled with talk and guesses about where they were going. Once they got to the airport, Blaine parked the car in long term parking. They got out of the car and made their way inside. Since they were going on a plane, Kurt didn't want to bring the large double stroller with them. They would need to rent one when they got to the park, but while in the airport, he and Blaine would just hold the kids' hands.

They checked their bags and got their boarding passes. Then they needed to go through security. Since all three of the kids were under 12, they didn't need to take their shoes off. But Kurt and Blaine need to take their shoes and belts off. Blaine went through the metal detector first. He wanted to show the kids that there was nothing to be afraid off. Emma went next.

"That was easy." said Emma.

"Come on Dalton. It's your turn." said Blaine.

Dalton shook his head. "No!" he screamed.

Instead of Dalton going through, Owen ran past him. Once he was through, he ran to Blaine.

"Hey buddy. You were all ready to go weren't you?" he asked and Owen nodded.

Kurt was still on the other side with Dalton, clinging to his legs. Kurt bent down. "Hey, it's ok. Nothing's going to hurt you. It just scans you to make sure you don't have any metal on."

Dalton shook his head again.

"If you don't go through, then we can't go on the plane and you won't get your surprises." Kurt coaxed.

Once Dalton heard that, he went through the metal detector, and over to Blaine. Kurt laughed and then made his way through.

After the security check, they went to get some breakfast.

"What do you feel like eating?" Blaine asked.

"Donuts!" Owen shrieked, as they passed by a Dunkin' Donuts.

"No Owen. Donuts aren't breakfast." Kurt scolded.

"How about we get them something from that french pastry place over there?" Blaine suggested, pointing to the kiosk.

"Ok. That sounds good. I think we can find something we all will like." Kurt agreed.

They made their way over and ordered their breakfast. Blaine stood in line, while Kurt sat down at a nearby table with the kids. A few minutes later, Blaine came back with a tray full of food for his family.

After they finished their breakfast, they made their way to their designated gate.

"Can we go look at the planes?" Emma asked.

"Plane!" Owen and Dalton shouted together.

"Shh. Owen. Dalton. You can't be so loud in here." Kurt scolded. "And yes, we can go look out the window at the planes."

The kids ran over to the glass window and pressed their faces against it. They were all fascinated at everything they saw outside.

Soon their flight was being called to board. Since Kurt and Blaine had kids under 3, they were able to board first. Their seats were in the back and close to the bathroom, just in case.

"I want to sit with daddy." Emma insisted.

"Me too." Owen and Dalton said in unison.

"Only two of you can sit with daddy. Someone has to sit with me." Blaine admitted.

"I want to sit with daddy by myself!" Emma chimed in.

"Emma you have to sit with me or papa and one of your brothers." Kurt confessed. "Who do you want to sit with? Owen or Dalton?"

"Owen." Emma replied.

"Ok. Dalton go to papa." said Kurt, as Blaine held his arms out for Dalton. He went and sat down in Blaine's lap, while Emma and Owen sat with Kurt. They all got buckled in their seats and waited for the plane to take off.

Once the plane started to take off, all three kids began to feel pressure in their ears. Owen and Dalton started crying because of the pain.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok buddy." Blaine said soothingly to Dalton.

"Daddy, my ears hurt." whispered Emma.

Kurt looked down at her. "I know honey. I put some lollipops in your bag. Why don't you have one of those?" he suggested.

"Lollipop?" Owen asked.

"Do you want one?" Kurt asked him and Owen nodded.

"Blaine, does Dalton want a lollipop to suck on? It might help his ears." Kurt asked.

"Sure, let's try that." Blaine replied.

Kurt turned back to Emma. "Honey, can you please take two more lollipops for your brothers?"

Emma shook her head. "No. You put them in my bag." she whined.

"Emma, there is plenty for all of you." Kurt scolded.

Emma sighed and handed Kurt two lollipops. "Here." she said flatly.

"Say thank you to Emma." Kurt instructed Owen.

"Thank you sissy." said Owen.

Emma smiled. "You're welcome."

Kurt handed the lollipop to Blaine.

After the kids had their lollipops, it seemed to help a bit. Emma was sleeping against Kurt's arm. Owen was in Kurt's arms, trying to find a comfortable position. Since Blaine was sitting across from them with Dalton and no one else was next to them, he was able to lean against the window and have Dalton try to sleep on his chest.

"Papa." Dalton whispered.

"What is it buddy?" Blaine asked.

"My head hurts." Dalton complained.

"It does? What else hurts?" Blaine asked.

"My tummy." he complained again.

Kurt who had heard Dalton complaining, looked over at them. "He's probably getting a little air sick." he warned.

Blaine nodded. "Come on buddy, let's go to the bathroom, just in case you need to throw up."

Blaine unbuckled himself and carried Dalton to the bathroom.

While Blaine was in the bathroom helping Dalton, Kurt closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It was hard for him to sleep because Owen kept moving his head from one side of Kurt's shoulder to the other. He just couldn't get comfortable.

After a few minutes, Blaine came back out with Dalton and sat back down. Kurt looked back over. "How is he?"

Blaine shook his head. "He is definitely airsick."

"Oh no." gasped Kurt.

"It's ok. I think he might be feeling better since he threw up." Blaine admitted.

Kurt looked at his watch. "Well we should be there soon. And he can sleep when we get to the hotel if he's still feeling sick."

Blaine nodded.

The rest of the flight went by quickly and before they knew it they were landing. Since they were towards the back of the plane, they had to wait to get off.

"Emma, honey, we're here." said Kurt softly.

Emma opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked.

"The plane landed. And guess where we're going?" Kurt teased.

"Where?" Emma asked, excitedly.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. Cinderella, Snow White, Mulan, and all their friends live here." Kurt admitted.

Emma's eyes went wide. "Disney World?" she shrieked.

"Yes. We're in Florida and we're tomorrow we're going to go the Magic Kingdom." he told Emma.

Emma was very excited.

"Come on, we have to get off the plane if you want to go see Cinderella and all of her friends.

Emma quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and followed Kurt off the plane.

Since Owen and Dalton were still sleeping, Kurt and Blaine had to carry them off, while Emma stayed close by both her dads. They went to baggage claim to wait for their suitcases.

"Kurt, do you want me to hold Dalton while you get the bags, or do you want me to get them?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I'll get them. You sit here." Kurt insisted. He gently handed Owen over to Blaine. He stirred a little bit, but didn't wake up.

Kurt went over to the conveyor belt and waited for their suitcases.

After waiting for a few minutes with the kids, Dalton started to wake up.

"Hey buddy. Does your tummy hurt anymore?" Blaine asked.

Dalton shook his head.

"What about your head? How does that feel?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Ok. Not sick anymore." he replied, happily.

Blaine smiled. "That's great buddy."

Dalton slid off Blaine's lap and looked around.

"Where are you going Dalton?" Blaine asked.

"Daddy?" he asked, holding up his arms.

"He's over there. He went to get our suitcases." Blaine confessed. "He'll be right back. Stay here with papa."

Dalton climbed on the bench and sat next to Emma.

"Papa, can I tell Dalton where we're going?" Emma asked.

"Sure you can." Blaine replied.

Emma turned to Dalton. "Hey Dalton. Do you know where we are and where we're going tomorrow?"

Dalton shook his head.

"Well, do you know where Mickey Mouse and Goofy live?" Emma asked.

Dalton shook his head.

Blaine smiled and laughed to himself.

"They live at Disney World in Florida. That's where we are now and we're going to Mickey's house tomorrow." Emma confessed.

Dalton clapped his hands excitedly.

Kurt came back over with a big suitcase and a smaller one.

"Here I have to get the other small one." Kurt stated, and went back.

"Papa, where are we going now?" Emma asked.

"Well, we're going to go to our hotel and then maybe we'll walk around a little bit." Blaine admitted.

Kurt came back with the last of their suitcases. "Ok, that's all of them." he said.

"Do you want me to wake Owen up so I can help pull one of the suitcases?" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, it might be easier." Kurt replied.

Blaine gently woke up Owen and placed him on the ground.

Blaine grabbed one of the handles of the suitcases, while Kurt pulled the other two. Blaine held Owen's hand and he made sure Dalton and Emma were near him or Kurt.

When they made it out of the airport the grabbed a taxi and went to their hotel. While they were in the cab, Emma told Owen about where they were going and he got very excited.

Once they made it to their hotel, Blaine payed the driver and they made their way into the hotel. When they entered, all three of the kids were amazed at the things the saw in the hotel.

Blaine elbowed Kurt and motioned to him that he saw Burt, Carole and the rest of the family.

Blaine bent down to the kids. "Hey, I think I see some people over there that you might want to say hello to." he teased, as he pointed to where their family was sitting.

Emma looked over and screamed. "Grandma and grandpa!"

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Owen and Dalton shrieked.

"Go see them." Blaine told them as he watched them run over.

Burt and Carole scooped them up in hugs.

Emma then noticed Finn and Rachel with their kids and gave them hugs.

Blaine and Kurt walked over after checking in.

"Hi dad. Hi Carole." said Kurt, hugging both of them.

"Hi son. How was the flight?" Burt asked.

"It was eventful, I'll tell you that much." Kurt admitted.

"Hey, I was the one that helped Dalton when he got airsick." Blaine admitted.

"Oh no." said Carole.

"It's ok. He's feeling better now that we're not flying." Blaine joked.

"Well come on. We're all checked in. Let's go see our rooms." Rachel insisted.

They gathered their kids and grabbed their suitcases and headed up to their rooms. When they got to their floor, they found their rooms. Each family had their own room, with adjoining doors. The rest of the day was spent enjoying the sights of Florida.

The next day, they set off to the Magic Kingdom. They spent all day riding rides, and meeting their favorite characters. All the adults enjoyed seeing the kids happy faces when they got to do something for the first time, whether it was riding a ride or meeting a disney princess.

By the time they got back to their hotel, both Kurt and Blaine knew they had to plan more family trips like this because soon their kids would be older and they wouldn't want to spend time with their family. So they were taking advantage of every minute they spent together as a family.

**There you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed all 101 prompts that I have put up and I hope to see you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
